Plus qu'un jeu
by AmandineH
Summary: Bellarke AU. Clarke a besoin de trouver le plus rapidement possible un faux petit-ami pour passer une soirée avec elle devant sa famille. Octavia trouve la personne parfaite en son frère : Bellamy Blake, autrement dit la personne que Clarke ne supporte pas... Ils vont devoir collaborer ensemble pour faire croire à leur histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien. Ils se bagarraient tout le temps et se testaient mutuellement. Seulement, en dépit de leurs différences, ils avaient une chose très importante en commun : ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. _\- N'oublie jamais.

**CHAPITRE 1**

Je me réveille en sursaut au son de mon portable. La sonnerie est perçante à l'oreille et ne s'atténue pas : quelqu'un est en train de m'appeler. Je ne trouve même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Je gémis et tâtonne à côté de moi sur ma table de nuit. Je trouve rapidement mon téléphone et l'approche de mon visage.

— Allô ?

— Clarke ! j'entends mon amie Octavia crier à l'autre bout du fil. Où est-ce que tu es ?

— Je suis chez moi, pourquoi ? je demande, la voix cassée.

— Il est 14h, ça fait trente minutes qu'on t'attend avec Raven.

— Quoi ? dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et en me mettant en position assise. Il est déjà 14h ?

— À quelle heure est-ce que tu t'es couchée, hier soir ?

— Je ne sais pas, 6h je crois. J'ai étudié toute la soirée.

— Tu as fini tes examens ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je soupire en entendant les paroles de ma meilleure amie. C'est vrai que je ne me ménage pas, même si mes partiels sont terminés. J'en perds quelques fois la tête et révise lorsque je n'en ai même pas besoin.

— Je sais, mais j'avais complètement oublié hier soir. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je pensais avoir un partiel ce matin.

— Tu dois te calmer, Clarke. Tu es une boule de nerfs en ce moment, tu dois enfin commencer à te détendre.

— C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je grommelle.

— On avait prévu de passer la journée ensemble, tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je sais, mais je pensais peindre aujourd'hui. Ça fait longtemps…

Entre tous mes cours de médecine cette année, je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi pour exercer ma passion : l'art. Je peins depuis toute petite et, bien que j'ai ralenti le rythme depuis la mort de mon père, je compte continuer dans ma lancée. Il faut que je reprenne, mais Octavia ne compte pas en rester là.

— Non, pas aujourd'hui. Il y a Raven à la maison, tu sais que c'est très rare.

— Hé ! j'entends Raven crier à l'autre bout du fil. Ce n'est pas vrai, je viens souvent chez toi !

— Très bien, je réponds en riant. Je viens. Lincoln sera là aussi ?

— Non, il travaille toute la journée. Allez, dépêche-toi.

— Mais…

— Clarke Alexandra Griffin.

Je soupire lorsque ma meilleure amie utilise mon prénom complet : c'est soit pour me demander une faveur, soit pour me faire un sermon. C'est l'un ou l'autre.

— D'accord, je m'habille et j'arrive.

J'appuie sur le bouton rouge de mon portable et le repose à côté de moi. Je mets ma tête entre mes mains et ferme les yeux quelques instants.

Je suis épuisée par la faculté de médecine. Encore pire, j'en ai marre des études. J'étais l'une des premières de ma promotion cette année. L'avantage à ça, c'est que si moralement j'ai besoin de me relaxer, je peux le faire. De plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à bosser, puisque je viens de passer mes partiels de fin d'année. Je suis maintenant tranquille et je vais pouvoir redevenir la fille que j'étais avant, c'est-à-dire sortir avec mes amis et peindre lors de mon temps libre. La sonnerie de mon portable retentit une nouvelle fois. Je grogne, le prends sans même regarder l'écran et le pose contre mon oreille.

— J'arrive Octavia, c'est bon, détends-toi, dis-je.

— Clarke ?

J'ouvre les yeux et écarte mon téléphone de mon visage. Je regarde mon écran. Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère m'appellerait ? Depuis quand m'appelle-t-elle, d'ailleurs ?

— Maman ? Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, très bien et toi ma chérie ? Comment se passe la médecine ?

— Ça va. J'ai réussi haut la main les examens.

— Je savais que tu allais y arriver. Tu es exactement comme moi.

— Merci maman...

Ma mère a toujours voulu que je sois médecin, comme elle. C'est sa passion, elle ne vit que pour ça. Je trouve ça très altruiste de sa part et je comprends pourquoi elle souhaite le même avenir pour moi. Elle essaye néanmoins de ne pas interférer dans mes choix de profession et je l'en remercie.

— Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

— Et bien, commence-t-elle à dire. J'organise un dîner, vendredi prochain.

— En quel honneur ? je demande, surprise.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de raisons pour faire un dîner, Clarke. C'est Marcus qui m'a proposé de faire ça. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues, nous deux.

Je souris à l'évocation de son compagnon. Cela fait environ quatre ans qu'elle est en couple avec lui. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de mon père, lorsque j'avais 10 ans, et je suis donc très heureuse qu'elle soit de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Surtout que Marcus est un homme admirable que j'aime beaucoup. Ils forment un très joli couple.

— D'accord, je viendrai, je réponds en souriant.

— Tu pourrais demander à Octavia et son petit ami, bien sûr.

— Pas de problème. Raven aussi ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, chérie...

— Pourquoi ça ? je demande avec surprise, étant donné que ma mère adore Octavia et Raven.

— Finn sera présent.

Je laisse passer quelques secondes de silence. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

Finn est mon ex... Et également celui de Raven. Il est sorti avec moi il y a quatre ans alors que j'avais 17 ans. Au bout de six mois de relation, une jeune fille prénommée Raven s'est présentée à moi. Il se trouve qu'il sortait avec elle depuis plus de deux ans. Nous sommes ensuite allées le voir toutes les deux et nous sommes devenues amies par la même occasion. Maintenant, Finn continue à me harceler en me disant que je suis toujours celle qu'il aime et qu'il n'abandonnera jamais notre relation.

— Je me suis dit que cela allait être étrange, continue ma mère. Que vous soyez toutes les deux présentes en même temps.

— C'est l'une de mes meilleures amies, maman.

— Je veux dire... Toutes les deux présentes avec Finn.

— Tu as sans doute raison, lui dis-je avec un soupir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as invité ?

— Ce n'est pas moi. Il travaille pour Marcus, dans son cabinet d'avocat. Marcus l'a invité sans connaître votre histoire à tous les deux. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de votre relation.

— Je peux comprendre. Ça sera juste un peu gênant, mais je pense que tout ira bien. Nous ne sommes plus ados.

— Ne t'en fais pas, il n'essayera pas de te récupérer. Il ne vient pas seul.

— QUOI ?

Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû crier à l'oreille de ma mère mais ce mot m'a échappé. J'espère qu'elle vient de faire une erreur. C'est impossible.

— Oui, enfin je…

— Comment ça ? je demande, inquiète.

— Il m'a dit qu'il venait accompagné de sa petite amie.

Je laisse passer un long blanc. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Finn depuis longtemps, j'ai même encore de la rancœur contre lui. Cependant, il sera accompagné d'une femme et ça me gêne. Je me fiche qu'il ait une copine, mais le fait que je vienne seule me dérange. Il va sans doute penser que je n'ai pas tourné la page, alors que ce n'est absolument pas vrai. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je l'aime toujours.

— Donc, continue ma mère. Octavia, Lincoln et toi. Ça te va ?

— Ainsi que mon petit ami, j'ajoute rapidement.

— Pardon ?

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Je viens de lâcher une énorme bêtise, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Tais-toi, Clarke, ne dis plus rien. Tais-toi. Tais...

— Oui, je continue. Octavia et Lincoln viendront en couple, donc j'imagine que je peux emmener mon copain ?

— Bien sûr, chérie ! Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un...

— En fait, ça fait déjà six mois que nous sommes ensemble, mais on voulait vraiment être sûrs de notre couple. Je pense que ce sera le bon moment pour vous le présenter, à toi et à Marcus.

— J'en suis ravie, dit-elle, d'une voix joyeuse. Alors vous venez tous les quatre vendredi !

— D'accord, maman. Au revoir, je t'aime.

Je raccroche et pose violemment mon portable sur la table de chevet. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber sur mon oreiller, mes mains appuyant sur mes paupières. Je suis stupide. Je commence à battre des jambes toute seule, en criant un charabia tel que « Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ». J'inspire et j'expire. J'inspire et j'expire. Il faut absolument que je me sorte de ce pétrin et les seules personnes pouvant me conseiller m'attendent en ce moment même.

Je me lève rapidement et file dans la salle de bain. Je mouille mon visage et me fais une légère toilette. Je fonce dans ma chambre et enfile un jean foncé, ainsi qu'un débardeur jaune. Je ne prends pas la peine de mettre un gilet, puisque le soleil tape fort. Je me mets devant le miroir et improvise un chignon décoiffé sur le haut de ma tête. Je sais que les filles préfèrent lorsque mes cheveux blonds ondulés tombent sur mes épaules, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me faire belle pour elles. Elles m'ont déjà vue le matin…

Je prends une minute pour me maquiller et sors en trombe de mon appartement. Je vais sauter le repas du midi aujourd'hui. J'ai d'autres choses en tête. Je descends rapidement l'escalier et rentre automatiquement dans ma voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Octavia est seulement de cinq à dix minutes, heureusement pour moi. Je me gare en bas de son immeuble, puis rentre le code pour accéder au hall d'entrée. Je monte deux à deux les marches et frappe à sa porte. Le temps que quelqu'un m'ouvre, je mets mon visage dans mes mains et essaye de réfléchir le plus calmement possible. Il va falloir que je trouve une réelle solution. Je vais devoir lui dire que je lui ai menti ou bien...

La porte se déverrouille devant moi.

— Un problème, princesse ? dit une voix très grave en face de moi.

Je retire mon visage de mes mains et regarde en hauteur. Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia, est appuyé contre la porte et me regarde. Il a 25 ans, une belle gueule, mais, malheureusement, rien dans le cerveau. Il n'a que quatre ans de plus que moi, mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendue avec. Il me fait un sourire narquois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? je demande en soupirant.

— Je suis dans l'appartement de ma sœur, répond-il. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étrange.

— Laisse-moi entrer, lui dis-je, énervée.

— Supplie-moi d'abord.

Je serre les dents. Ce mec est vraiment insupportable. Cela fait environ cinq ans que je le connais et à chaque fois, nos conversations sont houleuses. Déjà, on est partis du mauvais pied, puisqu'il m'a directement appelé princesse, alors que je lui avais dit que je n'aimais pas ce surnom. Maintenant c'est clair que je suis habituée, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se comporte de cette façon avec moi. Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. Dès que je l'ai vu, au début de mon amitié avec Octavia, je n'étais pas contre l'idée d'avoir une amitié avec lui…

— Bellamy ! j'entends Octavia crier au loin. Ne sois pas con et laisse-là entrer !

— Tu as entendu la dame, dis-je en le regardant.

— Tu t'es vraiment levée du mauvais pied ce matin, me lâche-t-il. C'est quoi ces cheveux ?

— C'est les cheveux de la personne super énervée qui, comme tu l'as dit, s'est levée du mauvais pied ce matin.

Je décide d'entrer par moi-même. Je m'avance, pensant qu'il reculerait en me voyant proche de lui. Seulement, il ne bouge pas. Je me retrouve donc à essayer de le repousser avec mes mains alors qu'il rigole. Au bout d'un moment, il lâche son emprise sur le mur et s'écarte, me laissant passer dans l'appartement. Je lâche un « merci » ironique et entre dans le séjour. À gauche de moi se trouve le grand îlot de la cuisine, alors que Raven et Octavia sont assises sur le canapé à droite. Je me mets directement devant elles.

— J'ai un énorme problème les filles, leur dis-je.

— Attends, me coupe Octavia en se tournant vers Bellamy. Dégage.

— Non, j'aime bien écouter les problèmes de filles, répond celui-ci. Surtout lorsque c'est Clarke. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant.

Je le regarde alors qu'il prend appui contre l'îlot central. Il croise ses bras et me regarde intensément, créant ainsi un frisson incontrôlable le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mais pourquoi la cuisine est-elle ouverte sur le salon ? Je soupire et décide de l'ignorer.

— Ma mère m'a appelée ce matin, dis-je à Octavia. Elle m'a invitée à un dîner la semaine prochaine, vendredi, avec toi et Lincoln.

— Clarke ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que Lincoln et moi avons un dîner de prévu avec sa famille, vendredi.

Je soupire en entendant ses paroles. J'ai vraiment une mauvaise mémoire. Je vais donc me retrouver toute seule, sans ma meilleure amie pour m'épauler le long de la soirée.

— J'avais complètement oublié, j'admets en me frottant le front.

— Je suis désolée de te laisser toute seule à ce repas...

— Ce n'est pas grave, je lui dirai que tu ne viens pas, dis-je. Mais ce n'est pas le vrai problème.

— C'est quoi le problème ? demande-elle.

— Il y aura Finn.

Je vois Raven frissonner à côté d'Octavia. Elle est encore plus énervée contre Finn que moi, puisque c'est elle qu'il a trompé. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un récemment, un ami de Bellamy. Lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé cette nouvelle, j'avais fortement serré les dents. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que les amis de Bellamy soient civilisés. Elle m'a assuré qu'il était très gentil et attentionné envers elle… Même si elle a toujours du mal à se remettre du mal que Finn lui a fait.

— Et alors ? me demande Octavia. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien.

— Il sera accompagné.

— Comment ça ? intervient Raven. Genre... Une petite amie ?

— Exactement.

— Je ne vois toujours pas le problème, continue Octavia. Tu ne l'aimes plus et, s'il a trouvé une copine, c'est qu'il ne t'aime plus. C'est chouette, non ?

Je soupire. J'aimerais que tout soit aussi simple, mais ce n'est pas le cas, à cause de moi et de ma grande bouche qui ne se ferme jamais.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dis-je, en soupirant. Quand j'ai appris qu'il venait avec quelqu'un, j'ai eu honte. Il sera avec quelqu'un, alors que je serai seule. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je n'ai pas réussi à tourner la page, alors que c'est complètement faux. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai 21 ans, je ne devrais pas être encore seule...

— Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de nous dire ? me demande Raven.

Je croise les bras et baisse la tête, en lâchant un long souffle. Elles semblent attendre ma réponse. Je la marmonne doucement.

— Je lui ai dit que je venais accompagnée de mon petit-ami, avec qui je suis depuis six mois.

Un long silence accompagne ma révélation. Je relève la tête et vois Raven et Octavia se regarder. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, elles éclatent toutes les deux de rire. J'entends leurs rires aigus, ainsi qu'un rire plus grave. Je tourne la tête vers Bellamy, qui lui aussi a un fou rire. Il se tient le ventre avec l'un de ses bras et prend appui sur l'îlot avec l'aide de son autre. Je sens mes joues rougir en regardant de nouveau mes amies.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, je grommelle.

Leurs rires commencent à diminuer en intensité, alors qu'elles me regardent.

— Tu te mets vraiment dans le pétrin toute seule, me dit Octavia.

— Je sais...

— Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? m'interroge Raven.

— Il faut que vous me trouviez un copain. Tout de suite. Présentez-moi quelqu'un.

— Comment ça ? demande Octavia. Pour qu'il fasse semblant d'être en couple avec toi ?

Je me rends compte dorénavant de ma demande insensée. Seulement je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas revenir voir ma mère en disant que c'était un mensonge. J'aurais beaucoup trop honte après ça.

— C'est ça, dis-je. J'ai besoin d'un faux petit-ami.

— Tu crois qu'on en a beaucoup en réserve ou quoi ? dit Raven en riant. Hé, Octavia, ouvre ton placard et sors-en un au hasard !

— Bien-sûr Raven, répond celle-ci en riant à son tour. J'en ai trouvé un la semaine dernière d'ailleurs, il était parfait.

— Ça me fait penser au fait qu'il y en ait un qui attend sagement dans le fond de mon congélateur. C'est bon pour la conservation !

— Les filles ! je m'écrie. Aidez-moi.

— Tu me feras toujours rire, Clarke, dit Octavia en secouant la tête.

Elles s'attellent néanmoins à la tâche quelques minutes plus tard pour me faire plaisir. Bellamy les aide également, en essayant de penser à des amis à lui, mais renonce rapidement, n'en voyant aucun qui « pourrait supporter la petite princesse ». Je lui envoie un regard rempli de colère et de lassitude lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase, alors qu'il me lance un léger sourire et me regarde longuement.

Cinq minutes après, elles sont en train de chercher dans leurs connaissances quelqu'un qui pourrait me convenir. Je fais les cent pas en face d'elle en me rongeant les ongles.

— Et pourquoi pas Romain ? demande Octavia à Raven.

— Tu plaisantes ? Jamais de la vie. Je déteste ce type et ce n'est pas le genre de Clarke.

— Ah oui ? dit Octavia. Et tu le connais le genre de type de Clarke ?

— Quelqu'un qui supporterait une blonde écervelée ? sort Bellamy avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les filles éclatent tout à coup de rire, alors que j'attrape le paquet de mouchoirs qui trainait à côté de moi et que je lui lance violemment à la figure. Il rit à son tour, alors que les filles s'arrêtent soudainement de parler et se regardent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande, inquiète.

— Tu penses à ce que je pense ? dit Raven à Octavia.

— Oh mon dieu. Ça va marcher du tonnerre !

Raven et Octavia se lèvent, se font une poignée de main improvisée et se tournent vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Alors ? je les interroge en m'approchant d'elles.

— Viens là, dit Octavia en me prenant par les épaules.

Elles me poussent légèrement. Mon dos butte contre l'îlot, alors qu'elles me placent à côté de Bellamy. Je regarde celui-ci, qui fronce les sourcils et croise ses bras musclés. Je commence à comprendre peu à peu lorsqu'elles se mettent devant nous et nous regardent un à un. Non. Non. Impossible. Non. Non.

— Magnifique couple, observe Octavia en souriant.

Je m'écarte vivement de Bellamy, alors qu'il a la même réaction que moi. Il met ses bras devant lui, ses paumes de mains en avant dans un geste défensif.

— Non Octavia, il en est hors de question, dit-il en contournant l'îlot.

— Non mais vous êtes malades ? je m'écrie soudainement. Jamais de la vie !

— Écoutez, nous dit Octavia, doucement. Vous vous connaissez depuis cinq ans, d'accord ? Vous ne vous supportez pas, mais vous connaissez exactement le caractère de l'autre.

— Je le déteste, dis-je entre mes dents.

— Si tu crois que je t'aime bien, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, me lance-t-il.

— Je me fiche complètement de ton opinion sur moi, Blake !

C'est une habitude pour moi de l'appeler par son nom de famille lorsque je suis énervée et il le sait. Il secoue la tête d'agacement alors que je souffle de mon côté. Octavia croise les bras devant nous en nous lançant un regard noir.

— Quel est le film préféré de Bellamy ? me demande-t-elle.

— Ce stupide film avec les voitures-robots.

— Cela s'appelle _Transformers_, répond celui-ci en soupirant d'exaspération.

Octavia sourit et regarde Bellamy.

— Quel est la série télévisée préférée de Clarke ?

— Tout le monde aime _Friends_, cela ne veut pas dire que je la connais parfaitement.

Je regarde Bellamy en haussant les sourcils. Pour le coup, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait savoir ma série préférée… Mais il a raison. Tout le monde aime cette série.

— Arrêtez un peu, nous dit à son tour Raven. Clarke, si ta mère te demande où tu l'as rencontré, tu as juste à dire que c'est le frère d'Octavia. Cette histoire sera complètement crédible.

— Parce que tu penses que le fait qu'on se déteste va nous aider à nous faire passer pour un couple ? ironise Bellamy.

— Il a raison, dis-je en appuyant ses propos.

— Vous voyez ! s'exclame Raven. Vous commencez déjà à être d'accord.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sort. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ma défense, puisque leur idée ne semble pas complètement irréalisable. Octavia croise les bras et nous fixe tour à tour. Elle me regarde et tourne ses yeux vers Bellamy, prostré contre le frigidaire. Elle me sourit et prend la parole.

— Et puis, vous formez un très beau couple. Vous allez très bien ensemble.

— Exactement, ajoute Raven. Ta peau super pâle, Clarke, contre celle halée de Bellamy, ce n'est pas parfait tout ça ?

Je soupire et me dirige vers le réfrigérateur. Je pousse Bellamy et sors une bouteille de jus de fruit. Je me sers un verre, alors que j'écoute Octavia et Bellamy argumenter. Je décide de ne pas intervenir.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? lui demande Bellamy.

— Pour l'aider !

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me convaincre, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le frigidaire à côté de moi.

— Bellamy, tu la connais depuis cinq ans. Je sais que vous avez un peu de mal tous les deux à être d'accord, mais tu ne vas pas la laisser dans cette galère. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

Je le regarde, alors que je vois sa mâchoire se serrer un peu. C'est vrai que ce serait une très bonne idée, même si c'est Bellamy. Cela pourrait être crédible. Il est très mignon et, peut-être qu'avec un peu d'efforts, il pourrait se montrer respectueux avec les autres. Ma mère ne se douterait de rien. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut absolument qu'il accepte.

Il ne répond pas à ce que dit Octavia. J'essaye d'intervenir et me tourne vers lui.

— S'il te plaît, Bellamy. Normalement je ne suis pas le genre de fille à supplier quelqu'un, surtout toi, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Clarke...

— Je te le demande. Aide moi.

Il me regarde et je vois ses narines se dilater. Je sais qu'il pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, comme moi, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

— Très bien, je vais le faire, me dit-il en me fixant. Mais ce n'est pas pour toi.

— Pourquoi alors ? dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

— Je le fais parce que Finn a vraiment été un connard avec toi et Raven. Et je pari je ne sais pas combien qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi. Sans t'offenser, Raven, ajoute-il en se tournant rapidement vers elle.

— Pas de problème, répond celle-ci. Il vaut mieux que ce soit elle que moi, ajoute-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil amical.

— Finn n'est plus amoureux de moi, dis-je en rougissant.

— Je suis sûr que si, réplique Bellamy. Et je ne vais pas le laisser te piéger encore.

Il tend sa main. Bellamy et moi pouvons faire un bon duo si on y met du notre. Je tends ma main et la serre dans la sienne. Je laisse mes doigts quelques secondes contre les siens, profitant de la chaleur de sa peau. Je secoue ma main de haut en bas rapidement et l'enlève de son emprise.

— Il faut qu'on sache exactement ce que l'on doit faire, lui dis-je.

— Bien. On a qu'à se voir entre-deux. Je suis libre toute la journée de mercredi.

— Je n'ai plus de cours maintenant, donc ça me va.

— Rejoins-moi à mon appartement vers 14h. On verra ce que l'on pourra faire.

— Je ne suis allée qu'une seule fois chez toi, dis-je, surprise. Ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne ?

— Non, répond-il. Je suis ton petit ami, il va falloir t'y habituer.

Je frissonne en l'entendant dire cette phrase. C'est tellement étrange et improbable. Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ça également.

— Le problème c'est que je ne sais vraiment plus où tu habites, j'avoue en mordant ma lèvre du bas.

— Je viendrai te chercher en voiture en bas de chez toi alors, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je hoche la tête en continuant à le regarder. Il se tourne finalement vers sa petite sœur.

— Je dois y aller, annonce-t-il.

— Où ça ? demande Octavia.

— Je vais voir Monty et Jasper dans le centre-ville.

— Dis-leur bonjour de ma part, lui dit-elle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.

— J'essayerai de les inviter chez toi un jour.

Octavia hoche la tête alors qu'il s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Il ébouriffe ses cheveux et s'écarte d'elle. Il fait un signe de tête à Raven pour lui dire au revoir et s'approche de moi. Je resserre mon emprise sur mon verre dans ma main. Je me plaque contre le frigidaire, alors qu'il pose l'une de ses mains sur ma taille.

— Au revoir, princesse.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il descend sa main contre mon dos et la pose très rapidement sur mes fesses. Je m'écarte vivement de lui, tandis qu'il se met à rire. Il commence à partir, mais je l'appelle.

— Bellamy ?

Il se retourne, alors que je me rapproche de lui. Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et je vois une lueur d'excitation dans son regard. C'est bien un mec. Je passe mon bras gauche autour de sa nuque. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes, tout en levant mon bras droit au dessus de sa tête et je renverse mon verre de jus de fruits sur ses cheveux. Je m'écarte, alors qu'il ferme les yeux en souriant. Le liquide coule le long de sa nuque et de son cou.

— Bonne fin de journée, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il attrape la serviette posée sur l'un des plans de travail, la frotte contre ses cheveux et me la lance avec force. Je l'évite et fais mine de le frapper avec mon pied, tandis qu'il s'éloigne en riant. Bellamy Blake est mon petit ami. C'est parti, la machine est lancée.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me conseiller ou me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Toutes les reviews sont acceptées, bien sûr.**

**\- Amandine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai reçu une vingtaine de reviews pour mon premier chapitre, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Trop d'amouuuuuur !**

**Alors, je vais éclaircir quelques petites choses :**

**1/Quelques personnes m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient un slow burn Bellarke, et je vous avoue que c'est ce que j'aime le plus... mais avec l'euphorie de ce couple, j'ai déjà écris jusqu'au chapitre 10 et ils sont plutôt proches dès le début. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher en fait. Alors, ce sera du slow burn niveau « mise en couple », mais niveau geste d'attention peut-être pas... enfin bref, vous verrez !**

**2/Bellamy et Clarke ne se détestent pas. Clarke n'a rien de concret contre lui, mais le trouve insupportable. Bien-sûr, il y aura quelques moments dans cette fiction où ils vont SE DÉTESTER au plus haut point mais pour l'instant ils ont seulement du mal à se supporter. Bellamy aime surtout taquiner Clarke, c'est l'une de ses plus grandes passions.**

**3/Il y aura quelques chapitres du PDV de Bellamy, juste dans quelques temps... ;)**

**3/Et enfin, je vais parler de mes publications... alors, je suis quand même assez proche du bac, et mes chapitres font plus de 4000 mots donc je pense poster un chapitre tous les 5/6 jours... (ce ne sera plus aussi régulier que Un Nouveau Départ, j'espère que vous comprenez le fait que les études passent avant tout)**

**Bisous mes amours et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Je sors de ma douche en chantant à tue-tête le morceau qui passe à la radio. Je laisse tomber ma serviette sur le sol alors que j'inspecte mon armoire. Comment m'habiller aujourd'hui ? Il fait très beau dehors, mais si je mets une robe, Bellamy va penser que c'est pour lui. Je secoue la tête en enfilant mes sous-vêtements. J'opte pour un short en jean et un débardeur ample bleu marine, avec un peu de dentelle tout autour du décolleté. Je laisse mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre, alors que je regarde l'heure. Il sera bientôt là. Je prends mes cours de médecine disposés en vrac sur mon bureau et les étudie pour la énième fois. Il faut que je les connaisse par cœur pour que je puisse démarrer l'année prochaine du bon pied. Je dois travailler.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche arrière. Je le récupère et regarde qui m'a envoyé un message. Le nom du contact s'affiche : « Mon magnifique petit ami ». Je fronce les sourcils en soupirant. Bellamy. J'affiche le texto.

**Mon magnifique petit ami :**_ « Je suis en bas de ton immeuble, je t'attends. Est-ce que tu as mangé ? »_

Je plisse mon nez en voyant le message. Octavia a dû ajouter Bellamy dans mes contacts la semaine dernière, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'aurait nommé comme ça. Octavia peut être vraiment enfantine quelques fois. Ou alors c'est Bellamy... Il a dû prendre mon portable la dernière fois, sans que je ne le voie. Je lui réponds.

**Clarke G. : **_« Non, je n'ai pas mangé. Je mangerai ce soir. Et j'arrive. »_

Je prends mon sac à main, vérifie ma tenue et sors de mon appartement. Lorsque j'arrive en bas de l'immeuble, je vois Bellamy dans sa voiture, m'attendant garé sur une place de parking. Je me dirige automatiquement vers le côté passager. J'ouvre la portière et m'assois.

— Bien dormi, princesse ? me demande-t-il.

— Bien, merci, je réponds. Et toi ? Encore une autre conquête hier soir ?

— Non, pas une seule depuis quelques semaines, me dit-il. Je ne suis pas du genre à tromper ma copine, surtout une aussi belle blonde.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil en prononçant cette phrase. Je lève les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir. Des fois il m'insulte, d'autres fois il me fait du rentre-dedans... Je ne le comprendrai jamais !

— Quel honneur, dis-je. Bellamy, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé si j'avais mangé ?

— Pour savoir si je devais t'emmener déjeuner, justement.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, je marmonne.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te voir tomber dans les vapes à n'importe quel moment.

— Si je tombe dans les vapes, ça sera sans doute dû à ta compagnie.

— Oh princesse, ça fait mal, dit-il en portant l'une de ses mains contre son cœur.

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre alors qu'il démarre la voiture. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve réellement seule avec lui, sans qu'il n'y ait Octavia pour faire l'intermédiaire entre nous. C'est une sensation très étrange.

Au bout de cinq minutes de route, j'augmente le son de la radio, alors que Bellamy me jette un regard de travers.

— Taylor Swift ? Vraiment ?

— Quoi ? dis-je, agressivement. J'aime bien Taylor Swift, ça détend.

— C'est surtout pour les petites filles.

— Retire ce que tu viens de dire, je lui ordonne en me tournant vers lui. Taylor Swift chante super bien et elle écrit elle-même ses chansons !

Il rit alors que je mets la musique encore plus forte. Je commence à danser sur mon siège, juste pour l'ennuyer. Je me mets également à chanter « Shake it off, shake it off » en criant presque, alors qu'il me lance un regard amusé. Il danse légèrement lui aussi, en faisant de simples vagues avec sa tête. J'éclate de rire.

— Taylor Swift ne te laisse pas indifférent, je remarque en riant.

— J'aime bien les blondes, dit-il en me regardant et en souriant.

Je le frappe à l'épaule, hilare. Mon portable vibre soudainement et je le prends dans mes mains. Octavia vient de m'envoyer un message.

**Octavia B. **: _« Tu es avec mon frère là ? Fais-lui un bisou de ma part, s'il te plait ! Mais un VRAI bisou (donc avec Raven, on veut que tu touches sa joue avec tes lèvres). Allez, tu en meurs d'envie, j'en suis sûre ! Bisou Clarke. »_

Je ris en voyant son message. Octavia est vraiment une enfant, comme je le disais. Elle est vraiment folle.

— C'est qui ? me demande Bellamy en se tournant vers moi.

— Ta sœur. Elle te fait un bisou. Enfin, techniquement, elle me demande de t'embrasser de sa part.

— Au sens propre ?

— Ouais, dis-je en riant.

— Dis-lui qu'on est en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans la voiture.

Je le regarde, choquée, mais je ris à ses propos. Il a eu une très bonne idée. Je lui demande de me dicter le message, alors que je pouffe à nouveau. J'appuie sur la touche « Envoyer » et attends quelques secondes. Elle vient de me répondre.

**Octavia B. **: **_« _**_Hilarant Clarke... Non mais vraiment, vous n'êtes pas drôles, je boude. »_

— C'est bon, dis-je à Bellamy. Défi réussi, elle nous déteste.

— Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça…

Je secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Je repose ma tête contre la vitre. J'entends Bellamy changer de station et s'arrêter sur une radio passant la chanson _Forever Young_ d'Alphaville. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la douce mélodie du morceau. Trop vite à mon goût, la voiture s'arrête. Je cligne des paupières et regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes sur le parking du McDonald. Je me tourne vers Bellamy.

— Si tu avais vraiment été ma copine, je t'aurais sans doute emmenée dans un restaurant chic, me dit-il.

— Donc je ne mérite pas un vrai restaurant ? je demande en haussant les sourcils.

— Tu as tout compris, rit-il.

— Et bien, tu as de la chance, parce que J'ADORE les burgers, je réplique en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

Il me rejoint, alors que je me dirige vers l'entrée. Nous commençons à faire la queue en regardant les menus.

— Tu veux quoi, princesse ?

— Oh, non, je paye mon menu.

— Hors de question, je suis con, mais pas à ce point.

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me payes à manger, j'ai de l'argent moi aussi.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Je serre les dents en entendant sa dernière phrase, faisant immédiatement référence au surnom « princesse ». Bellamy ne m'a pas appelée de cette façon pour rien, bien évidemment. Lors de notre première rencontre, il s'est mis en tête que j'étais une personne privilégiée. Octavia lui avait parlé de moi et il s'était dit que j'avais une vie facile, contrairement à eux, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Je sais que Octavia et lui ont dû se débrouiller seuls après la mort de leur mère… Mais je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai aussi perdu un parent lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Tout n'a pas été rose.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer un rôle.

— Je ne joue pas un rôle. Le problème, c'est que si Octavia apprend que je ne t'ai pas payé ton repas, elle va me piquer une crise.

Je soupire d'agacement en regardant les menus qui sont proposés. Je regarde le serveur au loin en souriant. Il est vraiment beau. Je me tourne vers Bellamy.

— En tout cas, je veux bien que tu m'offres le serveur, dis-je, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je te signale que je suis censé être ton copain, tu ne dois pas dire ce genre de choses en ma présence.

— On n'a pas commencé le jeu.

Nous nous disputons quelques secondes sur le serveur mignon. Finalement, Bellamy me paye mon menu et prend garde à se mettre entre le jeune homme et moi tout du long. J'ai essayé d'argumenter durant une dizaine de minutes pour payer mon repas, mais il a malheureusement gagné... Je ne suis pas aussi persuasive que je le pensais. Nous commençons à manger dans le silence.

— Tu veux mes cornichons ? je propose en les tendant vers lui.

— On est devenus aussi proches que ça, à partager nos repas ? s'étonne-t-il en les prenant et en les mettant immédiatement dans sa bouche.

— Je sais que tu aimes bien, alors je ne vais pas gâcher.

— Je ne sais pas où tu mets tout ça, sincèrement, réplique-il en regardant mon repas. Tu as pris le menu le plus calorique de ce fast-food.

— J'adore la nourriture, c'est mon pêché mignon. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un bon métabolisme, même si je ne suis pas vraiment toute mince.

— Arrête, tu sais très bien que tu es magnifique, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Je me détourne de mon burger pour le regarder, en haussant les sourcils. Il semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, puisqu'il secoue la tête et lâche un rire.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire, se justifie-il. Je ne veux pas que tu commences à avoir des complexes.

— Arrête de t'expliquer Bellamy, je sais que tu me trouves parfaite et que tu as envie de mordre chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Il me fait les gros yeux, alors que je commence à rire. Je vois, pour la toute première fois, ses joues se teinter d'une jolie couleur rouge.

— Octavia t'en a parlé ? demande-il d'un air dégoûté.

— Octavia me parle de tout, j'explique en mordant mon pouce.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'étais bourré ce jour-là et j'ai dit un tas de conneries. Apparemment, Octavia a seulement relevé celle-ci.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je le rassure. Je sais que c'était sous l'influence de l'alcool. J'ai moi-même pu dire des choses de ce genre une fois.

— Sur moi ? demande-t-il. Raconte-moi tout, Clarke.

— Jamais de la vie. Tu n'auras qu'à le demander à ta sœur.

— Tu sais très bien que je vais le faire.

— Bonne chance.

Il sourit. Je croque une bouchée dans mon hamburger, en mettant de la sauce un peu partout sur mon visage. Bellamy éclate de rire, alors que je lui pique toutes ses serviettes. Il frappe ma main lorsque je pioche dans ses frites.

— Bon, parlons de toute cette histoire, commence-t-il.

— Il faut déjà qu'on se crée un passé, je propose.

— Facile. Depuis quelques années, nous nous disputons constamment.

— Exactement. Mais, il y a quelques mois, il y a eu un rapprochement entre nous deux et nous... Nous...

— Sommes tombés amoureux, dit-il en finissant ma phrase.

— C'est ça, dis-je en raclant ma gorge. Et notre couple dure depuis maintenant six mois.

— Nous n'habitons pas ensemble ? demande-t-il.

— Non, mais je passe la plupart de mes journées chez toi.

— D'accord. Autre chose à prévoir ?

— Non, enfin rien ne me vient en tête. Et toi ?

Il secoue en signe de négation la tête. Je prends une gorgée de ma boisson. Il commence à jouer avec sa paille et à la triturer de ses mains. Je le connais assez pour savoir que quelque chose trotte dans sa tête. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

— Je n'ai rencontré ta mère qu'une seule fois, me dit-il. Ça me rend un peu nerveux.

— Vraiment ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas mon petit-ami, pas vrai ?

— Bien sûr, grince-t-il d'un air exaspéré. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais rencontré la mère de l'une de mes petites amies puisque je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu. C'est étrange.

— Elle est chouette, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'est pas du genre à te sauter dessus à chaque phrase que tu pourras dire.

— Oui, enfin ça doit être difficile de voir sa fille dans les bras de quelqu'un.

— C'est surtout que tu es le suivant après Finn, dis-je en grimaçant. Elle ne veut sans doute pas que toute cette histoire se répète...

Il hoche la tête devant moi en continuant à triturer sa paille. Même si nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus, Bellamy m'a toujours défendue. Le meilleur exemple reste il y a quelques années. Je m'étais réfugiée chez les Blake après ma confrontation avec Finn. Cependant, celui-ci m'avait suivi et avait frappé à la porte durant une dizaine de minutes. Finalement, Bellamy l'avait repoussé en le traitant de tous les noms. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

— Je peux comprendre, me dit Bellamy en levant les yeux vers moi.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va te laisser une chance. Je vais juste devoir faire semblant au maximum pour qu'elle puisse croire à notre histoire.

— D'ailleurs...

— Oui ?

— Embrasse-moi.

J'avale ma gorgée de Coca-Cola de travers et commence à tousser. Il me lance un grand sourire. Je reprends ma respiration et le regarde avec surprise.

— Je te demande pardon ? dis-je.

— Nous devons passer pour un couple, toi et moi. Donc en d'autres termes, nous allons devoir nous embrasser. Alors je te propose de le faire maintenant, comme ça nous allons être tous les deux débarrassés.

— Non ! je m'exclame. Ce n'est pas parce que nous devons passer pour un couple que nous allons nous embrasser !

— Et comment allons-nous faire ?

— Je ne sais pas... dis-je en hésitant. On va se tenir côte à côte.

— Bravo, rit-il. Nous allons être un magnifique couple, super crédible. Bon, alors pas de bisous. Mais tu me laisseras faire pour tout le reste.

— C'est à dire ? dis-je, suspicieuse.

— C'est à dire que tu me laisses te toucher où je veux, quand je veux. Je vais gérer.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais toucher quelqu'un que tu détestes ?

— Je ne te déteste pas. Je te trouve juste insupportable. De plus, tu n'es pas désagréable physiquement.

Je secoue la tête en soupirant. Je ne supporte pas quand il dit quelque chose du genre « Laisse-moi te toucher là où je veux ». Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais ça reste Bellamy. Il est vraiment beau. Je risque d'y prendre goût, alors que ce n'est pas du tout l'objectif.

— Il faut qu'on soit proches pour rendre Finn jaloux, continue-t-il à dire.

— Je ne veux pas le rendre jaloux, je rétorque. Je veux juste qu'il pense réellement que je suis accompagnée.

— Et bien, moi, je veux qu'il se rende compte de sa bêtise, d'avoir joué avec deux filles comme bon lui semblait.

— Merci, je souffle simplement en baissant la tête.

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il n'avait rien dit d'important.

— On sort ? propose-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Je hoche la tête et nous sortons du fast food. Nous entrons dans sa voiture et nous ne disons rien pendant le trajet. Le silence entre nous n'est pas gênant ou étrange. Il est très confortable. Je suis le genre de personne à vouloir combler les blancs d'habitude, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité avec Bellamy.

J'étends mes jambes nues devant moi et pose mes pieds sur le tableau de bord.

— Non mais, tu te prends pour qui ? s'exclame-t-il.

— Oh ne me dis pas que tu es le genre de mec qui s'occupe plus de sa voiture que du reste.

— Il n'y a qu'Octavia qui a le droit de faire ça. Pour toi, c'est interdit.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? je demande en haussant mes sourcils.

— Sois déjà heureuse d'être autorisée à entrer dans ma voiture.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire en enlevant mes pieds du tableau de bord. Quel rabat-joie. Au bout de quelques minutes de route, il s'arrête sur le parking d'un parc.

— Pourquoi un parc ? je demande en sortant de la voiture.

— Je ne sais pas, répond-il. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici avec Octavia, il y a quelques années. On faisait de longues balades tous les deux.

— Et maintenant, tu es obligé de te coltiner sa meilleure amie, dis-je en riant.

— Exactement. Ma vie est triste.

Je le frappe sur l'épaule, alors que nous commençons à nous balader côte à côte sur le sentier. Je le regarde et vois un air concerné sur son beau visage. Oui, beau visage. Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas mon ami que je ne reconnais pas sa beauté. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

— Je ne sais pas quoi penser de sa relation avec Lincoln.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Ça m'étonne de voir qu'il souhaite parler de ce qu'il ressent avec moi. Il ne me regarde pas, il reste la tête droite. Je soupire doucement et prends la parole.

— Octavia est heureuse avec Lincoln, lui dis-je. Elle nage dans le bonheur depuis qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble.

— J'adore Lincoln, tu le sais très bien. C'est mon meilleur ami, mais…

— Tu devrais être fier de les avoir présentés, Bellamy. Ta sœur sort avec ton meilleur ami... Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

— Je le sais, soupire-t-il en soupirant. C'est juste qu'elle ne passe plus autant de temps avec moi.

Bellamy a sacrifié beaucoup de choses dans sa vie pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa petite sœur. Il a dû cumuler les boulots lorsqu'il était plus jeune, afin de payer ses études d'architecture et par la même occasion les années d'Octavia au lycée. Il n'a pas eu de réelle enfance, il ne restait qu'avec elle. Lorsqu'il lui a présenté Lincoln, il ne pensait pas que celui-ci s'intéresserait à sa petite sœur. Bellamy a seulement peur qu'elle grandisse trop vite.

— Je pense que ton principal objectif depuis tout petit était qu'elle soit heureuse, lui dis-je doucement. Tu as réussi, tu ne devrais pas te poser autant de questions.

— Avec qui vais-je faire mes balades au parc maintenant ? demande-t-il en souriant.

— Je la remplace si tu veux, je propose en souriant.

— Oh non, ça veut donc dire que je dois te payer une glace pendant qu'on marche ?

— Carrément, ouais !

Nous nous arrêtons devant un marchand de glace quelques minutes après. Bellamy achète nos deux glaces, alors que nous faisons le chemin retour.

— Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de prendre une glace avec deux boules vanille, me dit-il en secouant la tête.

— Le meilleur parfum au monde, c'est la vanille, je réponds. Alors deux boules ça me donne deux fois plus de plaisir

— Arrête de répéter cette phrase, Clarke, ça sonne vraiment pervers dans ta bouche.

Je le regarde et me rends compte de mes paroles. Je mets ma main devant mes lèvres et éclate de rire. Il me regarde de côté et me fait un clin d'œil.

— Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des remarques allusives, pas vrai ? je demande.

— Tu me connais. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à avoir une petite-amie.

Clarke tourne sa tête sur le côté en soupirant. Octavia lui a parlé des nombreuses conquêtes que Bellamy lui ramenait alors qu'ils étaient un peu plus jeunes et habitaient ensemble. Bellamy est sorti une seule fois avec quelqu'un et ça s'est… Très mal terminé. Elle l'avait trompé et il n'a jamais pu réellement s'en remettre. Bien-sûr, il ne sait pas que Clarke est au courant.

— Je pense que tu pourrais en rendre beaucoup amoureuses de toi, dit-elle doucement.

— Premièrement, je suis tout, sauf un mec fréquentable. Deuxièmement, est-ce que tu parles pour toi, princesse ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Premièrement, même si tu es insupportable, tu restes quelques fois un gentleman, vu que tu m'as offert une glace. Deuxièmement, je parle de toutes les filles, exceptées moi.

— Pourquoi pas toi ?

— Je te connais depuis longtemps, je sais comment tu te comportes avec les filles. Tu es un vrai enfoiré.

— Mais tu adores ce trait de caractère chez moi.

— Il n'y a rien que j'aime chez toi. Pourtant, je cherche, je cherche, je cherche... Mais non.

Il rit en essayant de bousculer mon épaule. Je lui tire la langue comme une enfant. Je me rends compte que nous sommes déjà arrivés jusqu'à sa voiture. Je mange rapidement le cornet de ma glace et grimpe dedans. Bellamy démarre, alors que mon téléphone sonne.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec Taylor Swift ? demande-il les yeux écarquillés, en entendant ma sonnerie de téléphone.

— J'aime _Love Story_ de Taylor Swift, dis-je. « _You'll be the prince and I'm be the princess, it's a love story baby, just say yes. _»

— Oui mais, si tu continues comme ça, « _We are never, ever, ever... Getting back together !_ »

— Je ne savais pas qu'on était ensemble, je souris.

— « _The players gonna play, play, play, play..._ »

Je secoue la tête en souriant et réponds au téléphone. Je ne savais pas que Bellamy pouvait citer des paroles de chansons de Taylor Swift.

— Allô ?

_— Clarke, c'est Octavia._

— Je sais banane, ta photo s'affiche lorsque tu m'appelles.

_— Est-ce que tu es avec Bellamy?_

— Oui, je suis avec lui, pourquoi ?

_— Est-ce que vous pourriez venir à l'appartement ? Il y a eu un petit imprévu._

— D'accord, pas de problème, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. On est sur la route, on arrive dans quelques minutes.

_— À tout de suite._

Elle raccroche. Je me tourne vers Bellamy et lui explique ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Il fronce les sourcils de la même façon que moi. Octavia n'est pas le genre de fille à stresser de cette façon. Je vois Bellamy tourner le volant vers le coin de la rue où habite sa sœur. J'ouvre directement ma portière et fonce vers l'immeuble. Je monte rapidement les escaliers et rentre dans l'appartement, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Octavia est assise sur le canapé, à côté de Raven et Lincoln. Je m'avance pour leur faire la bise, alors que Bellamy serre la main de Lincoln.

— Ça s'est bien passé ? nous demande Raven.

— Nous ne nous sommes pas entre-tués, ce qui est déjà un grand pas, je réponds. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Clarke, me lâche soudainement Lincoln.

— Quoi ? dis-je en paniquant. Pourquoi ?

— Je vais tout te dire, souffle Octavia. En fait, j'ai fait du shopping toute la journée avec Raven, donc Lincoln est resté chez nous toute l'après-midi. Or, ta mère a appelé et lui a dit qu'elle organisait également un brunch dimanche matin et qu'elle t'invitait.

— D'accord, et où est le problème ?

— Elle t'a invitée avec ton petit-ami.

— QUOI ? s'exclame Bellamy, agressivement

— Bellamy était prévu pour UNE journée, pas pour deux ! dis-je à mon tour.

— Je sais, s'excuse Lincoln. Mais j'avais complètement oublié ton histoire.

Je mets ma tête entre mes mains. Déjà, assurer une soirée avec Bellamy sera compliqué, mais un brunch également... Et puis, je connais ma mère, je sais qu'elle peut s'attacher très vite aux personnes. Et si elle commence à adorer Bellamy ? Ça lui briserait le cœur le jour où je lui dirais que nous nous sommes « séparés ».

— Est-ce que Finn sera présent ? questionne Bellamy en se rapprochant.

— Je ne sais pas, lui répond Lincoln. Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que s'il ne sera pas présent, je ne serai pas obligé de t'accompagner, pas vrai ? me demande-t-il en me regardant.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Il va falloir que je le demande à ma mère vendredi soir.

— D'accord, dit-il. Si ça se trouve on se fait tous les deux du souci pour rien.

Je hoche la tête et m'assois tranquillement sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot central de cuisine. Je pense soudainement à un truc et me tourne vers Bellamy.

— La rupture ! Comment est-ce qu'on va rompre ?

— Quoi ? m'interroge-t-il en me regardant.

— Ma mère va sans doute s'attacher à toi, il va nous falloir une très bonne excuse.

— Premièrement, tu laisseras passer quelques jours après le brunch pour lui annoncer.

— Pourquoi ? je demande.

— Parce que si nous rompons une semaine après que je la rencontre, cela fera vraiment louche.

— Non, si on laisse passer quelques jours, elle est capable de nous inviter de nouveau quelque part.

— Justement, tu iras seule et tu inventeras des choses, par exemple qu'on a du mal dans notre couple en ce moment.

J'acquiesce. Je me relève et me dirige vers le frigidaire. Je me sers un verre d'eau, alors que je vois Bellamy réfléchir et se tourner vers sa sœur.

— O', est-ce que Clarke a déjà eu des pensées salaces envers moi ?

Elle lui fait les gros yeux, alors que je m'étrangle avec mon eau. Je la regarde et lui jette un regard furieux.

— Non, ne lui dis rien.

— Hé ! s'exclame Bellamy. Je te l'ai raconté pour moi, alors je veux savoir !

— Vous avez parlé de quoi tout l'après-midi ? demande-t-elle en riant.

— Octavia, dis-moi.

— En fait, elle a...

Je cours vers elle et plaque ma main contre sa bouche, alors qu'elle essaye de parler. Je sens Bellamy venir derrière moi et mettre ses bras autour de mon corps. Il me soulève de terre en m'éloignant de sa sœur. Je bats frénétiquement des jambes, tandis que mon dos reste plaqué contre son torse. Octavia sourit d'une façon espiègle et, malheureusement pour moi, ouvre la bouche.

— Elle a une fois rêvé que tu éparpillais de la crème chantilly partout sur son corps... Et que tu ne l'avais pas enlevé avec un mouchoir, mais avec une chose qui s'appelle une langue.

Je m'écarte des bras de Bellamy, qui est plié de rire, et m'assois de nouveau autour de l'îlot central, en mettant ma tête dans mes mains. Je pousse un petit gémissement et essaye de m'expliquer.

— C'était il y a presque un an... Et puis ça ne compte pas, c'était un rêve.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des rêves ? demande-t-il en se mettant à côté de moi.

— Non, mais je pense que tu vas me le dire.

— Tout rêve est fait pour devenir réalité.

— Bien sûr. On dit aussi que lorsqu'on rêve, on est comme sous l'effet de la drogue.

— Tu viens totalement d'inventer ça, rit-il en me regardant.

— Totalement ! j'avoue en éclatant de rire.

Je me tourne vers les autres, qui nous regardent avec une grande lueur de surprise dans le regard. C'est vrai que cette scène est complètement irréelle. Je perds mon sourire peu à peu. Je secoue la tête pour me rafraîchir les idées et me lève.

— Je dois y aller, j'annonce au groupe. Il faut que je me prépare mentalement à passer ma soirée avec ce naze ici présent.

— C'est moi ! dit-il en levant la main.

Je secoue la tête avec désespoir, alors que je m'avance pour dire au revoir à mes amis. Je passe près de Bellamy en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule.

— Viens me prendre vendredi à 18h, d'accord ? je demande.

— Attention princesse, je pourrais vraiment te prendre aux mots.

Je ferme les yeux de dégoût en entendant sa phrase. Le sexe, il ne pense qu'au sexe. Il me pince la joue, alors que je le regarde sérieusement.

— Allez, tu sais très bien que je rigole, me dit-il.

— Justement, je ne suis pas habituée à te voir rire, ça me perturbe !

— Ça fait encore plus mal au cœur.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il porte sa main droite contre son cœur. Je le contourne et je sors de l'appartement. Je m'adosse quelques secondes contre la porte. La fameuse soirée chez ma mère est dans deux jours et je ne sais absolument pas comment elle va se passer. Je suis légèrement nerveuse.

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 3 : Le fameux repas chez la mère de Clarke ! **

**J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que leur relation va vite. Je ne voulais pas faire de Clarke et Bellamy des ennemis jurés (je le garde pour ma prochaine fiction, ça !) Je veux que vous compreniez ce que je souhaite faire. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui vont apprendre à se connaître au fur et à mesure des jours, et peut-être commencer à s'apprécier. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit une fiction avec beaucoup de tensions entre les personnages. Cette fiction sera le SOLEIL de votre journée ! (enfin j'aimerais ce le soit :p)**

**\+ Beaucoup d'allusions sexuelles dans ce chapitre, je m'en excuse ! Elles ne seront pas aussi nombreuses la prochaine fois ! (A moins que vous n'aimiez ça, coquinous)**

**\+ Effectivement il y aura beaucoup de dialogues dans cette fiction, mais le récit doit être dynamique. J'aimerais montrer leurs petites interactions, leurs petites blagues, leurs petites piques...**

**\- Amandine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai une excuse... je suis allée à l'exposition Harry Potter à Paris lundi ! Etant une grande fan d'Harry Potter (au point de collectionner les livres et les t-shirts), j'étais aux anges. Je ne remercierais jamais assez ma famille pour m'avoir fait ce cadeau.**

**MERCI pour vos reviews, encore une fois ! Elles me réchauffent le cœur franchement, ça me met tellement de bon humeur... Continuez mes amours, c'est super ! ****Et bien-sûr, merci aux guests : Francesca, Bouhouhou, Chiara, bibou1234, Freya, Anglina, Miy, Cha, Alexmen, samla, Laura...**

**Si vous souhaitez savoir mon inspiration pour la robe de Clarke : Tapez « Vanessa Hudgens Legend of the Guardians » sur le moteur de recherche, et ce sera la robe fleurie affichée !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 **

— Non, pas celle-là, dis-je à Octavia.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et me prends la tête entre mes mains. Cela fait environ une heure que nous essayons de me choisir une tenue, Octavia et moi, et nous ne nous sommes pas encore mises d'accord. Je souhaiterais une robe simple, qui ne fasse pas soirée, mais qui ne soit pas si simple que ça. Ce n'est pas si dur à comprendre... Non ?

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches.

— Je veux une robe jolie ET simple.

— Mais moi, je veux que tu aies une robe sexy.

— Mais pourquoi ? je demande, exaspérée. Je vais à un dîner chez ma mère !

— Oui, mais il y aura Finn ET Bellamy. J'ai envie que Finn regrette ce qu'il a fait, et j'ai envie que Bellamy ait envie de te sauter dessus. Ce n'est pas trop demandé, quand même ?

— Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il me saute dessus, O'...

— Arrête de mentir, je le vois dans ton regard. Souviens-toi de ton rêve.

Octavia ne cesse de me rappeler cette histoire pour créer une sorte de chantage. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai UNE FOIS parlé de Bellamy que cela va se reproduire ! Il faut que j'arrête de lui raconter tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

— Ne me parle plus de ça, autrement je te coupe la langue, c'est compris ?

— Clarke... dit-elle en me regardant et en poussant un long soupir. Depuis Finn, tu n'as pas eu de vrai copain.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, je proteste en grommelant. Je suis sortie avec Andrew il y a deux ans.

— Ça a duré trois semaines...

— En même temps, c'était un vrai con.

Je soupire, alors qu'elle cherche de nouveau dans mon armoire. Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Elle a complètement raison. Je n'ai pas été touchée par un homme depuis deux ans. Je suis quelque peu à cran en ce moment... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me rapprocher de Bellamy. Il faudra juste que j'évite ses mains, sinon je vais fondre sur place. Heureusement pour moi, il m'horripile dès qu'il ouvre la bouche. Le secret du charme de Bellamy Blake.

— Bon, dis-je en me levant. Passe-moi la première robe, la fleurie. Elle va suffire.

— Ma préférée ! s'exclame-t-elle en applaudissant.

Je pouffe de rire alors que je prends la robe qu'Octavia me tend. Je l'enfile et me place devant la glace. J'ai choisi une robe à bretelle plutôt simple : noire avec des fleurs orange et rouge. Le dos est complètement ouvert, s'arrêtant vers le creux de mes reins.

— Bellamy va en raffoler, sourit-elle.

Je secoue la tête et fouille dans le bas de mon armoire à la recherche de chaussures. J'en prends des marrons ouvertes, à talons. Je me mets devant la glace et prends les pinces à côté de moi. Je me fais un chignon déstructuré, en laissant quelques mèches sur les côtés de mon visage. Je m'applique une petite touche de mascara et me tourne vers Octavia.

— Alors ? je demande, nerveuse.

— Tu es magnifique, m'assure-t-elle. Finn va bouillonner intérieurement.

Je ris, priant pour que ce soit vrai. Je veux juste le torturer de la même façon qu'il m'a torturé. C'est du donnant-donnant. J'entends mon portable vibrer sur ma table de nuit. Je le prends dans mes mains, alors qu'Octavia part dans la salle de bain. C'est un message.

**Bellamy B.**: _« Quand tu me disais de m'habiller simple, tu voulais dire quoi ? »_

**Clarke G.**:_ « Mets tout ce que tu veux, mais pas un smoking. »_

**Bellamy B.**:_ « Comme si tu méritais que je m'habille comme ça. »_

**Clarke G.**:_ « Je t'emmerde. »_

**Bellamy B.** :_ « Tu as intérêt à bien être habillée, chérie. »_

**Clarke G.** :_ « Pour la peine, je vais me mettre un sac poubelle sur la tête. »_

**Bellamy B.** :_ « Ça sera toujours mieux que ton vrai visage. »_

**Clarke G.** :_ « Je te déteste tellement... »_

**Bellamy B.** :_ « La haine conduit souvent à l'amour, princesse. »_

**Clarke G.** :_ « Elle conduit surtout au meurtre. »_

Je balance mon portable en travers de mon lit et rejoins Octavia. Bellamy m'insupporte déjà. Je regarde ce que fait Octavia, qui prend une crème pour le corps dans l'un de mes tiroirs.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? je m'exclame en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est ta crème à la vanille, dit-elle en arrivant vers moi. Laisse-moi faire.

J'attends alors qu'elle en met un peu au bout de ses doigts. Elle en dépose dans mon cou et sur mes épaules. J'essaye de m'enlever de son emprise, mais elle resserre ses doigts sur moi. Finalement, elle replace la crème dans mon tiroir.

— Octavia, c'était pour quoi tout ça ? je demande, en riant.

— Bellamy adore ce parfum.

— Octavia ! Je m'en fiche !

— Il va te sauter dessus, c'est officiel.

Je commence à tousser en rougissant. Je n'en peux plus de cette fille, vraiment. Je vais la frapper. Ou simplement arrêter d'être amie avec elle.

— Heureusement que je ne lui plais pas alors, dis-je en souriant.

— Pour l'instant, réplique-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

— Je vais te tuer, Octavia. Je te déteste.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, assure-t-elle.

J'entends la sonnette de mon appartement retentir. Je regarde Octavia, lui dis « Cette conversation n'est pas terminée » et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je respire un grand coup et l'ouvre. Je me fige en voyant Bellamy devant moi, les mains dans les poches. Il est habillé très simple, mais c'est parfait sur lui. Il porte un t-shirt gris clair et un pantalon chino beige. Ses cheveux sont désordonnés, comme à l'habitude. Je le vois étudier ma tenue de haut en bas. Je rougis, alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent.

— Clarke, tu es... Tu es... commence-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire.

— Mieux qu'un sac poubelle ? je propose en riant.

— Un sac poubelle de luxe, même, rit-il en riant.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dis-je en me mettant de côté pour le laisser passer. Vas-y, tu peux entrer.

Il s'exécute et rentre dans mon appartement, en me frôlant au passage. Alors que je referme la porte derrière moi, je l'entends me dire « Tu sens vraiment bon ». Je souris en baissant la tête. Heureusement, Octavia sort de la salle de bain et vient enlacer son frère.

— C'est bon, vous êtes prêts à partir ? demande-t-elle.

— Oui, on va y aller, dis-je. Tu restes un peu ici ?

— Je vais étudier dans ta chambre, je pense. Je ne veux pas me laisser distraire par les sublimes mains de Lincoln.

— Octavia, je suis là je te signale ! s'exclame Bellamy.

— D'accord, fais comme chez toi, dis-je en ignorant la remarque de son frère et en prenant mon sac à main.

— Amusez-vous bien, nous lance-t-elle alors que nous ouvrons la porte. Ne faites pas trop de cochonneries, surtout pas dans la voiture, parce que je...

— Octavia ! je crie en me retournant vers elle. On va juste à un dîner, rien de plus.

— C'est bon, je me tais, dit-elle. Bell, garde tes mains loin d'elle, d'accord ?

— Oui, je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je le regarde, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il me contourne et se place derrière moi. Je regarde Octavia, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, lâche-t-il en se remettant à mes côtés et en regardant sa sœur.

— Quoi ? je demande, en le regardant.

— J'allais promettre de garder mes mains loin de toi, mais je n'avais pas vu le dos-nu de cette robe. Maintenant, je ne garantis plus rien.

Je pousse légèrement son épaule. Je sors sur le palier avec lui. Je dis un dernier « au revoir » à ma meilleure amie et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je me dirige vers les escaliers, alors que Bellamy me suit. Je réalise le fait qu'il aura accès à mon dos nu toute la soirée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû choisir cette robe. Bellamy passe devant moi sur le parking et ouvre la portière pour que je puisse m'installer dans la voiture.

— Tu m'ouvres la portière ? je demande, en haussant un sourcil.

— Je suis dans le rôle, princesse.

J'accepte sa proposition et monte dans la voiture, en faisant attention à ma robe. Il passe devant le véhicule et s'assied derrière le volant. Il met l'autoradio et le contact. Je change la chaîne de radio, jusqu'à tomber sur une chanson de Bon Jovi. Je hoche la tête au rythme de la musique, alors que Bellamy se tourne vers moi.

— Pas trop stressée ? me demande-t-il.

— Ça va... dis-je, en hésitant. Ce n'est pas ma mère le problème.

— C'est Finn ?

— Je ne l'aime plus, j'affirme en soupirant. Le problème, c'est que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quatre ans, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé... Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir.

— Il ne vaut pas la peine, m'assure-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il ne devrait même pas venir te parler. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable. Tromper quelqu'un, c'est la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver.

Je regarde ses mains, qui se serrent sur le volant. Je vois à sa mâchoire qu'il est énervé. Il est beaucoup trop protecteur, même envers moi, alors qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je pose ma main gauche sur son bras droit. Il me regarde rapidement.

— Merci, je lui souffle. Mais je peux prendre soin de moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Je ne vais pas te lâcher de toute la soirée, Clarke.

— Mais si, lui dis-je. Il va falloir que j'ai une conversation avec lui, tu sais.

— Ce serait inutile.

Je ne réponds pas et regarde la route. Je lui indique le chemin jusqu'à la maison de ma mère et nous nous garons devant l'allée quelques minutes après. Il coupe le moteur et sort de la voiture. J'attends, alors qu'il ouvre ma portière. Je sors à mon tour et claque la porte. Je commence à m'avancer vers la maison, tandis qu'il me prend le bras. Je me retourne vers lui.

— On se met en mode couple toute la soirée, pas vrai ? me demande-t-il.

— Oui, c'est le but.

— Très bien.

Nous commençons à avancer vers la porte de mon ancienne maison, alors qu'il me prend soudainement la main. J'ai un léger mouvement de recul, mais je me reprends rapidement. J'ai un rôle à jouer. J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens. Je regarde nos mains, tandis que nous marchons et remarque à quel point la mienne est petite et fine à côté de la sienne. Sa paume est douce, et ses doigts sont très grands et masculins. Je n'ai pas tenu la main d'un homme depuis quelques années, c'est comme si c'était tout nouveau pour moi. Nous arrivons devant la porte d'entrée et Bellamy appuie avec sa main droite sur la sonnette. J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration, alors que la porte s'ouvre. Ma mère me voit et me sourit directement.

— Clarke ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse la joue tendrement. Je lui souris.

— Salut maman, dis-je. Tu m'as manquée.

Elle se tourne vers Bellamy, alors que j'essaye de reprendre mes idées.

— Maman, voici Bellamy. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, tu l'as seulement vu une fois, il y a quelques années.

— Si, bien-sûr, assure-t-elle en souriant et en serrant la main de Bellamy. Tu es le frère d'Octavia, pas vrai ?

— Oui, c'est ça, acquiesce-il. Je suis content de vous revoir, Abby.

— Moi de même. Entrez donc !

J'entre en traînant Bellamy par la main. Je regarde partout autour de moi et me sens de nouveau chez moi. Rien n'a changé depuis que je suis partie de la maison, c'est comme si mon père était toujours présent avec nous. Je souris en voyant son fauteuil préféré dans un coin de la pièce. Ma mère ne s'est jamais débarrassée de ses affaires, qu'elle soit maintenant en couple ou non.

Maman nous dirige automatiquement vers Marcus, qui nous regarde et nous sourit. Il m'a beaucoup manqué, lui aussi. Il a dû m'affronter durant ma période de lycée, lorsque je commençais à me rebeller pour tout et contre tout. Je voulais seulement prouver à ma mère qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir le contrôle sur toute ma vie. C'est pour cette raison que, lorsque j'ai atteint l'âge de 15 ans, j'ai amené ma petite amie à la maison. Ma mère s'est insurgée ce jour-là. Elle a accepté ma bisexualité seulement au bout de quelques mois, lorsque Marcus lui a calmement parlé.

— Clarke, ça fait longtemps ! me dit Marcus en m'embrassant sur la joue. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien, et toi Marcus ?

— Ça va, tu sais ce que c'est, le travail...

Marcus est la personne rêvée pour ma mère, je ne peux pas le nier. Lorsqu'elle me l'a présenté, il y a quelques années, je n'ai pas accepté leur relation. Je n'acceptais pas le fait qu'elle ait voulu remplacer mon père. Comment pouvait-elle tomber amoureuse à nouveau ? Il m'a fallu du temps pour me faire à leur couple. Heureusement pour moi, il a été très patient. Il m'a directement rassurée sur les sentiments sincères qu'il éprouvait envers ma mère. Il veut simplement faire son bonheur.

— Oui, dis-je en souriant et en me tournant vers Bellamy. Je te présente Bellamy, mon... Mon...

— Petit ami, répond celui-ci à ma place, en tendant une poignée de main à Marcus. Enchanté de vous connaître.

— Moi de même ! assure Marcus avec entrain. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, tous les deux ?

— C'est le frère de ma meilleure amie, je lui explique.

— Octavia ? demande Marcus en le regardant. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois, mais elle m'a fait forte impression !

C'est vrai qu'Octavia ne laisse pas les personnes indifférentes autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, un an auparavant, elle l'avait directement tutoyé. Elle s'était mise à l'aise et lui avait parlé de différents sujets, qu'ils soient polémiques ou non. C'est l'une des filles les plus simples que je connaisse.

— Pas en mal, j'espère ? demande Bellamy, inquiet.

— Oh non, pas du tout ! Elle était vraiment vive, elle sautillait un peu partout.

— C'est sans doute elle alors, répond Bellamy en souriant à l'évocation de sa petite sœur.

— Mais, dis-moi, Clarke, reprend Marcus en me regardant avec des yeux amusés. Ce n'est pas un manquement à une règle d'amitié, de sortir avec le frère de son amie ?

— On ne pensait vraiment pas que ça allait se passer comme ça, Bellamy et moi. À vrai dire, je l'ai détesté dès notre rencontre.

— Moi aussi, renchérit Bellamy. Nous ne pouvions pas nous voir, au départ.

— Et nous sommes tombés amoureux, par une heureuse coïncidence, dis-je en souriant.

Il me fait un léger clin d'œil, alors que je lâche un petit rire. Je pense qu'il est aussi amusé que moi par toute cette histoire. Nous prenons plaisr à créer des mensonges. La seule personne que j'ai réellement aimé se trouve être Finn, cela est étrange de dire cette chose à propos de Bellamy.

— Quelle belle histoire, nous dit ma mère. Je trouve ça tellement mignon. La haine mène très souvent à la passion.

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit récemment, répond Bellamy en me jetant un coup d'œil suggestif.

— Et quel métier est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle à Bellamy.

— J'ai fini mes études d'architecture il y a trois ans. J'ai eu la chance de directement commencer dans un bon cabinet.

— Oh, l'un de mes amis est architecte également ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je l'ai invité, peut-être que tu auras le temps de lui parler.

— Oui, ce serait chouette, dit-il.

— Je suis désolée, chérie, s'excuse ma mère. Mais Marcus et moi devons aller saluer nos invités.

— Oh, bien sûr, dis-je. On se revoit après.

Ils me sourient et partent vers l'autre bout du salon. Ma main toujours entrelacée à celle de Bellamy, je me tourne vers lui. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse ses yeux vers moi.

— Ça c'est super bien passé, non ? je lui demande.

— Ils m'aiment déjà, dit-il en souriant.

— Ne rêve pas trop.

Nous commençons à rire, alors que je me fige en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Bellamy. Il suit mes yeux et se retourne. Finn est présent avec une fille à son bras. Je ne la connais pas, mais elle est plutôt jolie et a l'air sympathique. Il croise mon regard, alors que je détourne le mien. Bellamy serre ma main et je lève les yeux vers lui.

— Ça va aller, me dit-il doucement.

Je hoche la tête, alors que je vois Finn venir vers nous. Je garde la main gauche de Bellamy dans la mienne et essaye de respirer calmement. Il s'arrête juste devant nous.

— Clarke, me sourit-il. Je suis content de te voir.

— Finn, dis-je. Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas bien. Voici Bellamy, mon petit ami.

Finn se tourne vers Bellamy et tend sa main droite. Peut-être qu'il se rappelle de lui, je ne sais pas. Bellamy l'avait bien amoché la dernière fois. Bellamy attend quelques secondes et échange finalement une poignée de main, lorsque je lui mets un discret coup d'épaule.

— Enchanté, lâche-il d'une voix blanche. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

— Je vois... siffle Finn, en tournant son regard vers moi. Clarke, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler quelques minutes, tous les deux ? Dans un endroit plus privé.

— Non, Finn, je suis désolée, je...

— Clarke, s'il te plaît...

— Tu aurais pu venir me parler, il y a quatre ans, dis-je en sentant mes yeux se mouiller.

— Clarke, je...

— Tu l'as entendue, grince Bellamy d'une voix sèche. Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça.

Finn le regarde froidement, puis tourne sa tête vers moi. Je le regarde, alors que je sens une boule monter dans ma gorge. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, je crois que je vais vomir. Il me fixe et, finalement, se retourne. Il rejoint sa petite amie, alors que je commence à respirer normalement. Bellamy lâche ma main et se place face à moi, pour me cacher de Finn.

— Clarke, est-ce que tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû venir à cette soirée, je grimace, les larmes aux yeux. C'est trop dur. Le voir, comme ça, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Je...

— Hé, ne dis pas ça.

À ma grande surprise, Bellamy place ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Il essaye de trouver mon regard, mais je résiste.

— Regarde-moi.

Je me mords la lèvre du bas et pose mes yeux sur son visage. Je fixe ses minuscules taches de rousseurs sur son nez et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

— Il fallait que tu l'affrontes un jour ou l'autre, d'accord ? me dit-il. Il vaut mieux que tu l'affrontes avec moi, plutôt que toute seule. Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. Il va regretter de t'avoir fait du mal de cette façon.

Je hoche la tête, alors qu'il relâche mes épaules et regarde derrière moi. Je ne bouge pas de position en continuant à l'observer. Je n'avais jamais vu cette facette de lui, cela commence à me fasciner. La chaleur de ses mains me manque déjà.

— Fait chier, dit-il soudainement.

Je fronce les sourcils et suis son regard. Je vois un homme au loin, discutant avec mes parents. Je le reconnais comme étant Monsieur Jaha, un vieil ami de ma mère. Je l'ai seulement vu de deux à trois fois, il y a de ça quelques années.

— On est dans la merde, me dit-il en me regardant. C'est mon patron.

— Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

— Le problème, c'est qu'il va aussi croire que nous sommes en couple. Or, il organise très souvent des petites soirées et il risque de t'inviter la prochaine fois.

— Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

— Si c'est le cas, tu vas devoir venir avec moi.

— Quoi ? On peut dire qu'on a rompu, qu'on...

— Non, Clarke. J'ai une certaine réputation avec mon métier, je ne peux pas passer pour quelqu'un n'étant pas sérieux.

— D'accord, d'accord, je comprends. Si ça se trouve, il ne va pas m'inviter, alors tout va bien pour l'instant.

Je me tourne vers Jaha, qui rencontre mon regard. Il a une lueur de surprise sur le visage, alors qu'il s'excuse auprès de ma mère et vient directement vers moi.

— Clarke, comme tu as changée ! sourit-il. Tu es toujours aussi belle.

— Merci, Thélonious, dis-je en riant. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. J'ai entendu dire que vous connaissiez mon petit ami, Bellamy ?

Il se tourne vers Bellamy et tend directement sa main pour le saluer. Bellamy la serre avec un grand sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

— Bien sûr. Il est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Tu aurais dû me le dire, Bellamy, que tu avais une petite amie aussi charmante !

— Je voulais seulement la garder pour moi tout seul, rit-il en me prenant soudainement par la taille.

Je ferme une microseconde mes yeux, en sentant la main de Bellamy sur ma hanche. La sensation est incroyable. Son bras nu est collé contre mon dos-nu et je sens sa chaleur contre mon corps. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et vois ma mère taper contre son verre.

— Passons à table, propose-t-elle.

Je laisse échapper un grognement inaudible lorsque Bellamy s'écarte de moi. J'ai soudainement froid. Nous nous installons tous à la longue table dans le salon. Je me mets à la droite de Bellamy et nous commençons à manger.

— Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble ? demande ma mère à Finn.

— Bientôt trois mois, répond Fox — sa petite amie — à sa place.

— Oh, c'est tout récent, dit Marcus en souriant. Dès que cela fera six mois, votre couple sera officiellement solide.

J'étouffe un éclat de rire, alors que Bellamy se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Je m'approche de lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille « Tu entends ça ? C'est du sérieux, nous ! » alors qu'il commence à rire. Il pose son bras sur le dos de ma chaise. Je vois à son regard qu'il s'ennuie de la conversation en ce moment même. Je peine à retenir mon rire lorsqu'il esquisse un bâillement. Il regarde autour de lui pour essayer de passer le temps et je vois ses yeux s'attarder sur mes cheveux blonds. Il commence à jouer avec eux en tendant sa main, alors que je ferme les paupières. J'ai toujours été le genre de personne à fondre à chaque contact, encore plus lorsque ça vient d'un homme. Ses doigts chauds sur ma peau me procurent un léger frisson.

— Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

— Arrête de faire ça, sinon, je dors sur place, lui dis-je.

Il rigole et continue son petit jeu. J'essaye de le frapper à l'épaule, mais ça le fait encore plus rire, à mon grand désarroi. Ma mère se tourne vers nous.

— D'ailleurs, vous allez être présents au brunch, dimanche midi ? s'enquiert-elle.

— Oui, lui dis-je. Enfin, Bellamy ne pourra sans doute pas.

— Vraiment ? demande-t-elle, un peu déçue. Tout le monde sera là pourtant... Thélonious, Fox, Finn...

— N'écoutez pas ce que dit Clarke, répond Bellamy à ma mère. Bien sûr que je viendrai.

Elle sourit et se tourne vers Marcus pour lui parler. Je regarde Bellamy, surprise par ses propos. Il n'était pas censé venir à ce brunch, c'était convenu.

— Tu es sûr ? je lui demande.

— Je ne te laisserai pas seule avec Finn, me dit-il.

— Merci, je murmure.

— Quand tu veux, Clarke.

Il me sourit et participe à la conversation entre ma mère et son compagnon. Je les regarde bavarder ensemble de choses et d'autres, comme de quelques anecdotes sur mon enfance. Ils ont l'air de bien aimer Bellamy et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Quelques minutes après, alors qu'il parle avec Thélonious d'architecture, je le sens caresser mon dos avec son pouce. Cela doit être un automatisme pour lui. Je n'avais pas remarqué que toutes les chaises possédaient un trou dans le dossier. Je m'appuie plus fortement contre mon siège pour sentir encore plus sa main contre moi. Il me faut une distraction. Il comprend mon intention et laisse courir ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Je souris, alors qu'il parle avec Thélonious de son travail.

— D'ailleurs, nous allons bientôt organiser un dîner avec les membres du travail, lui dit celui-ci. Clarke, tu seras bien sûr invitée.

Et mince !

— Avec plaisir, Thélonious.

Quelques heures après, Bellamy et moi faisons nos au revoir à ma mère et Marcus. Celle-ci me prend dans ses bras, me murmure à l'oreille « Je l'adore ! » et se sépare de moi, en souriant. Je lui murmure un merci, tandis que j'accepte la main que me tend Bellamy. J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens, alors que nous disons un dernier au revoir à tout le monde et nous partons vers la voiture. Je m'installe à l'intérieur et sors mon téléphone portable. Il entre à son tour et se tourne vers moi.

— C'était facile ! s'exclame-t-il tout sourire.

— Carrément ! dis-je en riant. Et tu sais comment on peut fêter ça ?

— On s'envoie en l'air dans la voiture ? dit-il en haussant l'un de ses sourcils sensuellement.

— On pourrait faire ça, dis-je en riant de nouveau. Ou on pourrait écouter du Taylor Swift !

Alors que la musique _Shake it off_ résonne dans tout l'habitacle, nous commençons à nous disputer à cause de cette chanson. Et ce, durant tout le trajet.

* * *

**Et oui, Clarke est réellement fan de Taylor Swift dans cette fiction... et encore, vous allez découvrir dans le prochain chapitre que ce n'est pas tout ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Taylor Swift, d'ailleurs... j'aime bien cette chanteuse, et j'ai dû écrire ce chapitre en écoutant l'une de ses chansons, et l'idée d'une Clarke fan de Taylor Swift m'est venue en tête !**

**\+ Si vous voulez mon Twitter, cherchez Carreyland ! (il faut vraiment m'aimer pour me suivre par contre, parce que je raconte beaucoup beaucoup ma vie)**

**\- Amandine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles sont toutes vraiment construites, et j'essaye le plus possible de répondre à vos questions ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Je descends les marches de mon immeuble deux à deux et je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en essayant de les démêler. J'approche de ma boite aux lettres et l'ouvre. Des factures, des factures, des publicités... Rien de bien intéressant. Je m'apprête à remonter dans mon studio lorsque mon téléphone portable sonne. Je le sors de ma poche et réponds à Octavia.

— Octavia ? je demande. Tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit important.

— Journée shopping ! hurle-t-elle à mon oreille.

— Non, je lui réplique. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire du shopping, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

— Premièrement, c'est pour Raven et moi. Ensuite, j'essayerai de te trouver une robe, au cas où tu en aurais besoin un de ces jours.

— Tu veux dire « Quand je ressortirai avec Bellamy » ?

— C'est ça, admet-elle. Si ça se trouve vous allez avoir un gala pour son travail ou alors un...

— Octavia, nous n'allons pas avoir de gala, lui dis-je. On a déjà le brunch chez ma mère demain et c'est suffisant.

— Et bien, je vais te trouver une robe pour demain.

— Bon, j'arrive chez toi dans dix minutes et on fait notre après-midi shopping si tu veux. Mais je n'achèterai pas de robe pour demain, parce que je porterai un short.

— Un short ? Ça me va. À tout de suite.

Je soupire et raccroche mon téléphone. Je remonte l'escalier le plus rapidement possible et entre dans mon appartement. Je mets un gilet noir sur mon débardeur gris ample et prends mes clés dans ma main. Je ferme ma porte et descends de nouveau pour rentrer dans ma voiture. Je conduis jusqu'à l'immeuble d'Octavia en écoutant quelques chansons à la radio. J'adore mes après-midis shopping avec Octavia, parce que cela la rend heureuse. C'est comme si elle était dans son élément, autour de tous ces pantalons ou ces pulls. Octavia a toujours aimé la mode et me l'a fait découvrir au fur et à mesure.

Je me gare devant son immeuble et tape le code d'entrée. Je ne prends même pas la peine de frapper à sa porte et rentre directement. Raven et Octavia ne sont pas dans le salon.

— Les filles ? je demande doucement.

— Ici !

Je me dirige vers la chambre d'Octavia et les vois devant son dressing.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— On regarde mes affaires pour savoir ce que je ne dois pas acheter.

— Très méthodique, dis-je en riant. Je vais dans le salon en attendant.

Elles hochent la tête sans prendre la peine de me regarder. Je lève les yeux au ciel, alors que je m'assois sur le canapé et allume la télévision. Je zappe jusqu'à tomber sur une chaîne de cuisine. Ils sont en train de cuisiner une espèce de gâteau que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître. La sonnerie du téléphone fixe retentit soudainement alors que je soupire.

— Octavia, ça sonne ! je hurle.

Je n'entends aucun bruit dans la chambre d'à côté. Je sais que la sonnerie du téléphone n'est pas très forte mais elles n'auraient pas dû fermer leur porte. Je me lève et décroche à sa place.

— Allô, ici Clarke, l'amie d'Octavia qui est obligée de répondre parce qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de moi et fait autre chose.

— Clarke ? dit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

— Lincoln ? Salut, tu vas bien ?

— Très bien et toi ? me demande-t-il en riant.

— Ça va. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— Rien, je voulais juste savoir si Octavia était à la maison... Et apparemment oui. Tu pourras lui dire que j'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes ?

Je souris en entendant les paroles de Lincoln. J'adore la relation entre celui-ci et Octavia. Il l'appelle dès qu'il sort de son travail pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète, s'assure de son bien-être quotidien et essaye de lui prouver à chaque instant l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle, en l'invitant au restaurant ou en lui procurant quelques gestes d'attention. Celle-ci ne cesse de me clamer qu'elle est impatiente d'avoir des enfants avec un joli métissage.

— Pas de problème, dis-je. Par contre nous faisons un après-midi shopping, donc nous ne serons peut-être plus à la maison.

— Oui, elle m'en avait parlé, explique-t-il. De toute façon, j'ai mes clés. Bon, alors bonne journée à toutes les trois.

— Merci, je réponds en souriant. À toi aussi.

— Mais dis à Octavia de ne pas trop dépenser !

— Ça marche, je promets en riant.

Je raccroche et repose le téléphone fixe sur son socle. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Octavia et passe ma tête au travers. Elles sont toujours dans la même position, en train de fixer l'armoire d'un œil hagard.

— Lincoln a appelé, j'explique. Il est là dans une dizaine de minutes.

— D'accord, dit-elle en me faisant des mouvements de la main pour que je parte.

— Et il te demande de ne pas jeter ton argent par les fenêtres.

— Il ne se plaint pas des sous-vêtements que j'achète !

Je grimace et mets mes mains sur mes oreilles en m'éloignant. Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'étale de nouveau sur le canapé. Je prends la télécommande posée sur la table basse et change de nouveau le programme. Je tombe sur _Danse avec les stars_ et marmonne dans ma barbe « Conneries ». La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Je grogne en me relevant et pose le combiné contre mon oreille.

— Ici Clarke, l'amie d'Octavia. Qui que ce soit, vous me faites chier.

— Princesse ? j'entends Bellamy dire.

Ce surnom est devenu beaucoup trop habituel pour lui, il va vraiment falloir que j'y remédie. Et puis, combien y'a-t-il de chances pour que ce soit moi qui prenne l'appel de Bellamy ? J'aurais vraiment dû laisser le répondeur parler à ma place.

— Encore plus si c'est toi, j'ajoute en serrant les dents. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Octavia ?

— Elle m'a prévue une journée shopping avec Raven, je lui explique en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle veut me trouver une robe, alors que je n'en ai absolument pas besoin.

— Choisis-en une bleue, me propose-t-il. C'est ma couleur préférée.

— Je me fiche royalement de tes goûts.

— Arrête d'être insolente avec moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Octavia que j'annule notre dîner de ce soir ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu annules ? je demande, curieuse. Tu as prévu quoi ?

— Je travaille avec Wick au Cosy ce soir.

Je laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, qu'il semble malheureusement entendre. Oui, je suis soulagée du fait qu'il ne soit pas avec une femme ce soir. Il doit être à 100% concentré sur ma mission et sur moi. C'est égoïste mais c'est comme ça.

— Tu avais peur que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, pas vrai ? me demande-t-il.

Je sens un sourire dans sa voix. C'est le genre de choses que je déteste chez lui. Il a tellement une haute estime de lui que ça a le don de m'énerver. Je le déteste.

— Non, dis-je en mentant. Je voulais juste faire semblant de m'intéresser à ta vie. C'est mon boulot de petite-amie.

— Bien sûr, rit-il. Bon, en tout cas, tu lui expliqueras que je travaille. Dis-lui aussi que c'est une soirée spéciale karaoké, donc qu'il y aura beaucoup de filles autour de moi, vu que j'interpréterai une chanson sur scène.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en fiche, lui dis-je en rougissant.

— Mais pas toi, affirme-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire dans la voix. À ce soir, Clarke.

— Je ne viendrai pas au bar.

— On verra.

Il raccroche le téléphone, alors que je repose le mien à mes côtés. Ce qu'il vient de me dire me pose un réel problème. Je sais que Bellamy chante très bien, surtout lorsqu'il se ramène avec sa guitare sèche sur scène. S'il interprète réellement une chanson, toutes les filles seront autour de lui durant toute la soirée. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie parce que je l'aime, loin de là, mais il en va de mon honneur. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cette sensation, mais je ne veux pas que toutes les filles le lorgnent, alors qu'il est censé être en couple avec moi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'y aller. Ça m'exercera dans le rôle de la copine jalouse.

J'entends les voix de Raven et Octavia venir vers moi, alors que j'éteins la télévision et que je me lève rapidement.

— Ton frère vient d'appeler, dis-je à Octavia.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demande-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac à main.

— Il ne peut plus dîner avec toi. Il travaille avec Wick au Cosy.

Elle soupire. Bellamy est un architecte, mais Wick, l'un de ses amis, a très souvent besoin de son aide au bar. Bellamy ne peut dire non à son ami et travaille, la plupart du temps, comme extra.

Raven se tourne directement vers moi en entendant le prénom de ce dernier. Son visage se fend d'un sourire éclatant. Raven fricotte depuis quelques temps avec Wick. Ils se sont rencontrés par l'intermédiaire de Bellamy, il y a quelques semaines. Ils semblent s'entendre à merveille et Raven espérerait avoir plus qu'une belle amitié avec lui. Elle a besoin de passer à autre chose après l'histoire de Finn. Elle se tourne vers Octavia en gardant un grand sourire sur son visage.

— Après la journée shopping, on va au bar !

— Hors de question, réplique Octavia. Clarke n'aime pas les bars.

— Je veux bien, je souffle en rougissant. Il m'a expliqué que c'était la soirée karaoké...

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu chantes ? m'interroge-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— J'aime bien chanter, dis-je en rougissant de plus belle.

— Attends...

Raven me regarde, alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Je me retourne et fais semblant d'attraper la télécommande, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mes joues cramoisies. Raven est le genre d'amie à vous comprendre en un seul regard, malheureusement pour moi.

— Octavia, tu ne saisis pas ? demande-t-elle. Elle sait très bien que Bellamy chantera ce soir. Le problème, c'est qu'elle sait aussi qu'il chante magnifiquement bien et que TOUTES les filles seront à ses pieds.

— Je ne le crois pas ! s'exclame Octavia. Tu craques pour mon frère !

— Je ne craque pas pour ton frère ! je réplique en me retournant. J'ai juste pensé que c'était un bon exercice pour m'entraîner, c'est tout.

— Bien-sûr... dit Octavia en souriant. Hé bien, allons au Cosy ce soir !

J'esquisse un rictus en baissant la tête. Je suis contente qu'Octavia n'ait pas insisté. C'est tellement rare venant d'elle.

Nous sortons de l'appartement dans le silence et nous montons dans ma voiture. Raven, assise à côté de moi, change la station de radio jusqu'à tomber sur un tube des Beatles. Je nous conduis jusqu'au centre commercial, tandis que les filles chantent et dansent dans l'auto. J'essaye de me concentrer le plus possible sur la route, même si je fredonne en leur compagnie. J'éclate de rire devant la voix de crécelle d'Octavia, alors que je me gare au sous-sol. Je déboucle ma ceinture.

— On commence par où ? je demande en les regardant.

— La lingerie ! s'écrie Octavia.

Octavia sort rapidement de la voiture, suivie par Raven et moi. Elle nous tire par la main vers le gigantesque escalator et part directement dans le magasin de lingerie.

— Tu n'as plus rien ou quoi ? je lui demande alors que je la vois revenir avec plusieurs soutiens gorges et culottes.

— Ces deux-ci sont pour moi et celui-ci est pour toi, dit-elle en me passant un ensemble bleu marine en dentelle.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de sous-vêtements, je lui assure.

— Oh que si ! J'ai déjà vu tes culottes, elles datent d'il y a quelques années.

— Ce n'est pas vrai !

— Achète-les.

Nous sortons quelques minutes après, un sac dans chaque main. Octavia m'a convaincue d'acheter deux ensembles : un bleu marine et un noir. Je sais qu'elle pense que j'en ai besoin au cas où il se passerait quelque chose avec Bellamy. Je vois clair dans son jeu.

Elle nous conduit vers la boutique de vêtements la plus grande du magasin. Elle se balade autour des jeans, des chemises et des robes, alors que je la suis en traînant des pieds. Pendant qu'Octavia essaye quelques tenues dans la cabine, Raven se rapproche de moi.

— Tiens, dit Raven en me fourrant une robe violette dans les mains. Essaye ça.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Au cas où tu as un gala, répond-elle. C'est Octavia qui m'a expliqué que tu risquais d'en avoir un avec le travail de Bellamy. Ton faux petit-ami est quelqu'un d'important, ne l'oublions pas.

— Déjà, s'il y en a un, ça ne sera pas un gala, mais un repas. De plus, après le brunch, je ne suis plus censée sortir avec Bellamy. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait des repas ou des choses comme ça...

— Essaye là quand même, m'ordonne-elle.

— Passe-moi la bleue dans ce cas, lui dis-je.

— Tu préfères le bleu ?

— Bellamy préfère le bleu.

Elle me lance un regard en haussant l'un de ses sourcils. Je baisse la tête et décide de changer de sujet en lui parlant de Wick.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment entre vous deux ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, m'avoue-t-elle. Je l'ai rencontré il y a environ deux mois au Cosy. On s'est revus que deux fois depuis, mais il a pris mon numéro.

— Et il t'a téléphoné ? je demande.

— Non, mais on s'envoie quelques messages. Il me plaît vraiment beaucoup.

Je souris. Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle tourne enfin la page avec Finn. Elle le mérite vraiment. Elle semble –- comme toujours –- lire dans mes pensées, puisqu'elle me parle de lui.

— Est-ce que tu penses que Finn va essayer de venir te voir dimanche ? me demande-t-elle.

— Je n'espère pas, dis-je. De toute façon, il n'osera pas avec Bellamy dans les parages.

Elle hoche la tête, alors que je prends la robe bleue et entre dans la cabine d'essayage. Je me déshabille et l'enfile rapidement. J'ouvre le rideau et me tourne vers Raven. Octavia sort de la cabine d'à côté et se plante devant moi, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

— Alors ?

— Regarde-toi, m'ordonne Octavia. Tu es magnifique.

Je me tourne vers le miroir et pivote ma tête. La robe est bleue marine et m'arrive au milieu des cuisses. Elle est plus serrée au niveau de la taille et le décolleté descend en V. Elle met vraiment en valeur mes formes, sans toutefois trop en montrer. Je vais la prendre.

Quelques minutes après, nous sortons du magasin et Raven nous entraine vers le rayon informatique. Je regarde ma montre impatiemment.

— Il est 19h, je leur annonce. On devrait peut-être aller manger un morceau pour ensuite aller au bar.

— Subway ? demande Raven.

Nous hochons la tête et prenons notre commande à emporter dans la sandwicherie. Nous entrons dans ma voiture en commençant à manger.

— Il faut que j'envoie un message à Lincoln pour qu'il nous rejoigne, dit Octavia.

— Moi à Wick, réplique Raven.

— Moi à... Hé bien à personne, puisque je n'ai pas de copain, dis-je ironiquement.

Je roule des yeux, alors que je mets le contact. Les filles n'ont pas fini de manger, mais je veux arriver le plus rapidement possible au bar. Il est presque 20h et je sais que le karaoké commence à 19h heures. Je démarre la voiture en fonçant le plus vite possible vers le Cosy. La route dure normalement vingt minutes, mais j'arrive à la faire en quinze minutes.

Je me gare parfaitement sur le parking et ouvre ma portière. Les filles sortent à leur tour et se dirigent vers l'entrée. Je regarde mon reflet dans la voiture. Je suis habillée beaucoup trop simplement, pourquoi avoir choisi un débardeur et un gilet ? Ce dernier est complètement dépassé de mode en plus. On dirait que j'ai 15 ans, c'est n'importe quoi. Je soupire en secouant la tête et rentre dans le bar. Je vois déjà Octavia au milieu du pub dans les bras de Lincoln, une personne chanter au karaoké et Raven assise au comptoir devant un homme blond. Il est plutôt grand et vraiment mignon. Je m'approche d'eux.

— Salut, dis-je en tendant ma main vers lui. Tu dois être Wick.

— Et toi Clarke, réplique-t-il en la serrant et en me faisant un sourire. Raven m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

— En bien j'espère, je réponds en riant.

— Bien évidemment ! Tu cherches Bellamy ? me demande-t-il.

— Non. Je vais m'asseoir juste à côté et c'est lui qui se déplacera.

— Tu as raison, fais le travailler un peu.

Je secoue la tête en riant, alors que je m'éloigne d'eux. Je m'assois sur l'un des tabourets autour du comptoir et tourne ma tête vers Raven et Wick. Ils commencent à parler et rire ensemble. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Raven, elle a l'air d'être déjà accro à ce type.

— Perdue dans tes pensées, princesse ?

Je lève la tête, au moment où Bellamy se place devant moi. Il porte seulement un jean et un t-shirt noir. Il essuie le bar avec un chiffon blanc et le place sur son épaule. Il pose ses coudes sur le comptoir, tandis que je me recule sur mon tabouret en croisant mes bras.

— Je ne suis pas là pour toi, lui dis-je. Raven voulait simplement voir Wick, alors je l'ai accompagnée en voiture.

— Par la même occasion tu es venue voir ton petit ami... Que c'est gentil.

— C'est dommage que je le déteste, pas vrai ?

Il commence à rire, alors que deux filles se posent près de moi au bar. Il me fait un clin d'œil et se place devant elles en leur demandant ce qu'elles veulent boire. Elles commandent une boisson et commencent à discuter lorsqu'il s'éloigne pour préparer leurs cocktails. J'essaye d'écouter discrètement leur conversation.

— Tu as vu comment il t'a regardé ? s'exclame l'une d'elle.

— Il est vraiment canon, lui dit l'autre. Je devrais peut-être lui demander son numéro.

— Il est peut-être en couple, suggère la première. C'est possible, il est vraiment beau.

— Justement, répond son amie. Tu penses que sa petite amie le laisserait seul au bar sans le surveiller ? C'est impossible. Il doit se faire aborder toutes les minutes.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant le comptoir du bar. C'est vrai que Bellamy est beau, mais pas de quoi réagir de cette façon, je me trompe ? Je lève les yeux et le regarde en train de secouer un shaker. J'aperçois les muscles de son dos se contracter sous son t-shirt et avale difficilement ma salive. Effectivement, il a un beau corps. Mais ça ne fait pas tout.

Il continue ce qu'il fait en se tournant vers moi. Il me lance un grand sourire et je réalise peu à peu. Je réalise à quel point ses yeux s'illuminent de passion lorsqu'il sourit. Je réalise que ses fines taches de rousseurs et sa fossette au menton peuvent en rendre plus d'une folle. Il y a quelque chose d'indescriptible dans ses yeux, comme s'il découvrait le monde à chaque instant. Je réalise que Bellamy n'est pas seulement beau. Il est plus que ça.

Il revient avec deux boissons en main et les pose devant les deux clientes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur dit, mais elles rigolent à ses paroles. Il s'éloigne d'elle et revient devant moi.

— Comment s'est passée la journée shopping ? me demande-t-il.

— Horrible. Octavia m'a fait acheter une robe et même des sous-vêtements.

— J'aurai l'occasion de les voir ? me dit-il en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

— Dans tes rêves, peut-être, je rétorque en riant.

Je sens les regards des filles à mes côtés. Je décide d'en jouer pour les faire taire. Je m'appuie sur le bar et me rapproche légèrement. Je tends ma main droite vers lui, alors qu'il la regarde. Il tend la sienne à son tour et entrelace ses doigts aux miens. Je le tire vers moi, tandis qu'il s'accoude au comptoir et rapproche son visage.

— Tu es vraiment une petite amie jalouse, dit-il en frôlant mon nez avec le sien.

— Moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Je t'ai vue regarder les filles à côté de nous avec un air mauvais. Je te connais par cœur, Clarke.

— Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, j'essaye d'expliquer. Tu es censé être avec moi et elles ne le savent pas, c'est ce qui me pose un problème.

— Tu as juste à m'embrasser, me dit-il. Embrasse-moi et elles comprendront que je ne suis pas accessible.

Je me mords la lèvre, alors que je baisse mon regard vers sa bouche. J'ai juste à me pousser légèrement en avant et j'arriverais à l'atteindre. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de me contrôler. D'où me vient cette envie de l'embrasser ? Ce n'est pas sain et ce n'est pas normal. J'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser, mais pas dans ce contexte. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je ne veux pas faire semblant. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

— Je ne veux pas que notre premier... Je...

Je viens de faire l'une des plus grosses erreurs de toute ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Ma phrase signifie non seulement qu'on s'embrassera à un moment ou un autre, mais aussi que tout serait plus qu'un jeu pour moi, puisque je ne veux pas l'embrasser dans ces circonstances. Je reste sans voix devant Bellamy.

— Notre premier baiser ? demande-t-il en me regardant intensément.

— Non... Je... C'est juste qu'un baiser n'est jamais anodin, je murmure.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, princesse. Si nous nous embrassons un jour, cela ne sera pas pour de faux.

Je hoche la tête en ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma maladresse et, au contraire, répond à ce que je viens de dire. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue.

— Elles peuvent le comprendre toutes seules, même sans que l'on s'embrasse, dit-il en se penchant.

Il tourne la tête juste avant de toucher ma bouche et commence à planter de légers baisers le long de ma mâchoire. Je ferme les yeux, alors que je laisse un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je ressens des frissons tout le long de mon corps lorsqu'il m'embrasse dans le cou. J'ai envie de ressentir sa peau contre moi, sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi, mais ça n'augure vraiment rien de bon.

Il continue son avancée en embrassant le haut de ma clavicule. Le haut de mon corps se déplace en avant sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Je tourne ma tête légèrement sur le côté pour qu'il ait un plus libre accès à mon cou. Ma peau s'embrase à chacun de ses baisers. Il faut que je l'arrête, je ne dois pas agir de cette façon. Je pose ma main gauche contre son cou, alors qu'il remonte son visage pour le mettre au même niveau que le mien. Je l'approche tout contre moi et pose mon front contre le sien. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, sans toutefois aller plus loin.

— Je te déteste, je murmure près de sa bouche.

— Moi aussi, dit-il en riant doucement.

Il décide de s'éloigner de moi, alors que je lâche un grognement de déplaisir. J'ai froid à nouveau. Je souris intérieurement en voyant les filles à côté de nous s'en aller. Wick s'approche de nous et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Bellamy. Celui-ci sourit et hoche la tête. Il enlève la serviette de son épaule et contourne le bar. Je le vois arriver à côté de moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lui demande.

— Regarde-moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et le vois aller au centre de la piste de danse. Je le perds de vue quelques secondes, mais le retrouve alors qu'il monte sur l'estrade en prenant la guitare sèche sur la scène. C'est enfin l'heure de sa chanson. Je suis vraiment impatiente d'entendre ça. Les personnes applaudissent quand il s'avance vers le micro.

— Je vais faire la chanson de d'habitude, dit-il avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

Raven se rapproche de moi et s'installe à côté de moi. Je regarde Bellamy commencer à jouer un morceau à la guitare.

_Today is gonna be the day__  
That they're gonna throw it back to you_

Bellamy est en train de jouer _Wonderwall_ d'Oasis, l'une de mes chansons préférées. Il chante divinement bien... Ce garçon a vraiment tout pour lui. Il n'aurait pas eu ce genre de caractère, j'aurais pu facilement tomber amoureuse de lui. Raven et moi dodelinons de la tête le long de la prestation jusqu'à la note finale. Nous applaudissons le plus fortement possible, alors que nous crions à l'unisson « Ouuuuuuh » en riant. Il s'avance de nouveau vers le micro.

— Je dédie ma deuxième chanson à ma petite amie, Clarke, présente dans la salle.

Il me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil, au moment où Wick arrive derrière moi et lève mon bras. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait parler de moi, alors qu'on est en public, mais je décide de jouer le jeu.

— C'est moi ! je crie en souriant, en écho à ses anciennes paroles.

Toutes les personnes se retournent et me font des grands sourires. Cependant, j'ai aussi le droit à quelques regards assassins venant de certaines filles. Je souris fièrement en le regardant commencer à jouer.

_We were both young when I first saw you__  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

J'inspire doucement en écoutant les paroles de _Love Story,_ de Taylor Swift. Je sais qu'il a seulement pris cette chanson pour me faire plaisir, mais les paroles collent exactement avec nous. Cette chanson raconte l'histoire d'une histoire d'amour commençant dès l'enfance. Je souris tout le long du refrain.

_Juliet take me somewhere we can be alone__  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the princess, I'll be the prince and,  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Je ris en voyant qu'il a interverti les paroles « princess » et « prince », ainsi que « Roméo » avec « Juliet ». À la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit fortement. Il laisse la guitare sur scène et revient vers nous en mettant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

— Tu étais parfait, lui dis-je en lui souriant. Et merci.

Il sourit en rougissant et s'approche de moi. Il me chuchote à l'oreille « À demain » et commence à partir. Seulement, Wick n'y comptait apparemment pas.

— Et maintenant, nous allons accueillir la petite amie en question sur la scène ! Allez, viens ici Clarke!

Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux et en secouant violemment la tête. Je sens qu'il va me rendre la vie aussi dure que Bellamy.

Tout le monde commence à crier en chœur mon nom, alors que je panique et commence à partir en me retournant. Bellamy s'avance rapidement et se met juste devant moi en m'empêchant de passer.

— Non non non non, lui dis-je, effrayée.

— Tu ne vas pas échapper à la règle, princesse.

À ces mots, Bellamy prend ma taille et me soulève comme si je ne pesais rien. Il me balance avec force par-dessus l'une de ses épaules, tel un sac à patate. Je commence à battre des jambes, alors qu'il avance en riant sur la scène. Il monte sur l'estrade tandis que j'essaye de le frapper. Il me dépose devant le micro avant de repartir et se mettre au milieu des autres. Je ne sais même pas comment chanter, ça va être catastrophique... Mais je dois le faire. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, avant de chuchoter la chanson que je vais interpréter à Wick. Il éclate de rire et part de l'estrade pour mettre de la musique. J'attends alors que le morceau commence. Je vois Bellamy ouvrir grand les yeux et je ris en chantant le début.

_You're insecure, don't know what for,__  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

Toutes les filles dans la salle commencent à crier et à chanter avec moi les paroles. Je vois tous les garçons soupirer de désespoir, mais rire tout de même. Chanter du One Direction, surtout _What makes you beautiful_ était un pari risqué, mais je m'éclate sur scène. Je souris tout le long du refrain en regardant Bellamy.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,__  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful._

Je sautille sur scène en chantant les paroles. Je vois Raven rigoler et danser avec Wick, alors que je regarde Bellamy. Il a les bras croisés et m'observe. Je commence à avoir un peu peur. Et s'il n'aimait vraiment pas cette facette de moi ? Je commence à ne plus sautiller, mais je le vois crier la phrase « _You don't know you're beautiful_ » en levant ses deux bras vers moi. Je ris et continue la chanson, le voyant danser avec Wick et Raven.

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Je finis le morceau en sautant une dernière fois sur la scène. Tout le monde commence à applaudir et à scander une nouvelle fois mon nom. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends leurs cris passer de « Clarke ! Clarke ! » à « Un discours, un discours ! » Je reprends mon souffle et me replace à nouveau derrière le micro. Je ne sais même pas ce que je peux dire... Réfléchis, Clarke, réfléchis. Tout de suite. Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

— Sortez couverts.

La salle éclate de rire, alors que je rougis violemment. Je quitte l'estrade et me dirige automatiquement vers Raven, Wick et Bellamy, qui sont pliés de rire. Je les frappe tour à tour.

— SORTEZ COUVERTS ! s'écrie Raven en éclatant de rire.

— Je suis prudente ! je m'exclam.

— Je ne vais pas m'en remettre, dit Bellamy en pleurant de rire.

— Je vous déteste !

Ils ne me laisseront jamais oublier ce moment..

* * *

**Beaucoup de chansons dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement il n'y aura pas une deuxième soirée karaoké ! J'avais envie d'un chapitre où ils s'éclatent tous entre amis, chantant à tue-tête et dansant tous ensemble. J'ai d'ailleurs casé une petite chanson de One Direction (je ne suis pas fan de ce groupe, mais je ne trouve pas ça horrible). J'avais juste envie de choisir une chanson qui peut décrédibiliser Clarke et rendre son personnage encore plus drôle !**

**Prochain chapitre : le brunch chez Clarke, donc peut-être la fin de leur petit jeu...**

**\- Amandine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, pour tous vos commentaires ! Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais ça motive tellement... ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus pour vous ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniaux.**

**Alors, ce chapitre sera encore du PDV de Clarke !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Je prends mon téléphone portable dans ma main et envoie un message à Bellamy.

**Clarke G. **:_ « J'espère que tu es prêt, parce que je pars bientôt de chez moi. »_

**Bellamy B. **:_ « Ce n'est pas moi qui vient te chercher ? »_

**Clarke G. **:_ « Non, j'en ai marre que ce soit toi qui viennes me chercher, tu n'es pas mon copain. »_

**Bellamy B. **:_ « Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. Ne viens pas me chercher, tu n'es pas ma copine. »_

**Clarke G. **:_ « Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ce n'est pas toujours à toi de venir, c'est tout. »_

**Bellamy B. **:_ « Je perds ma masculinité si tu viens me chercher en voiture, vraiment. »_

**Clarke G. **:_ « Ah, parce que tu en avais avant ? »_

**Bellamy B. **:_ « Très drôle. C'est bon, viens me chercher. »_

**Clarke G. **:_ « Je pars dans 5 min ;) »_

**Bellamy B. **:_ « J'espère que tu connais la route. Ne me fais pas attendre. »_

**Clarke G. **:_ « Tu attendras le temps qu'il faudra, je m'en fiche._

**Bellamy B. **:_ « Surtout n'oublie pas : sors couverte. »_

Je soupire en voyant son dernier message, qui est bien sûr un petit clin d'œil à la soirée karaoké que nous avons passé ensemble. Cette phrase va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je mets mon portable dans ma poche droite et me regarde devant mon miroir. Mon short en jean est plutôt court, mais il est taille haute, donc c'est joli. Je regarde mon débardeur bleu quelques secondes. Le haut de celui-ci est en dentelle, on voit légèrement ma peau blanche à travers. Heureusement, la dentelle s'arrête vers le haut de mon décolleté, ce qui fait qu'on apperçoit seulement le début du creux entre mes seins. Ce n'est pas vulgaire, c'est même très joli. Je sors mon portable et vois un nouveau message de Bellamy.

**Bellamy B. **:_ « Tu es habillée comment ? »_

**Clarke G. **:_ « Pantalon de cow-boy et col roulé. Et toi ? »_

**Bellamy B. **:_ « J'ai sorti ma plus belle robe. »_

Je pouffe légèrement de rire en voyant son message. Qui aurait cru que le grand Bellamy Blake était drôle ? Je lui réponds que je pars et remets mon portable dans ma poche. Je fonce dans ma salle de bain et fouille quelques secondes dans le tiroir. Je trouve ma crème senteur vanille et en étale un peu sur mon visage et mon cou. Lorsque je le repose à sa place, je secoue la tête. Je suis pathétique, je ne l'aime même pas.

Je quitte mon appartement et ferme à double tour ma porte. Je descends jusqu'en bas de chez moi et sors dehors. Je mets mes lunettes de soleil et entre dans ma voiture. Le soleil tape fort, c'est vraiment agréable. Je conduis prudemment jusqu'à l'appartement de Bellamy, à moins de dix minutes de chez moi. Je regarde l'heure. Il est un peu plus de midi. Je l'aperçois en train de m'attendre, devant son immeuble. Je m'arrête juste devant lui, alors qu'il fait le tour par devant pour monter. J'en profite pour analyser sa tenue, au-dessus de mes lunettes. Il porte un jean noir soulignant parfaitement ses... Formes. Je m'arrête une microseconde sur son t-shirt blanc. Le t-shirt blanc et le jean, ça va parfaitement à tout le monde. Le truc, c'est que c'est incroyablement sexy sur Bellamy. Je vote pour le blanc.

Il s'installe à côté de moi dans la voiture et ouvre sa main en face de moi. Au creux de sa main se trouve une petite marguerite. Je la prends et le regarde en riant.

— En quel honneur ? je lui demande.

— Tu as une minute de retard, fait-il remarquer en haussant les épaules. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

— Donc tu as cueilli cette fleur... C'est adorable.

— Ce n'est pas adorable, rétorque-t-il en me regardant. Je te l'ai dit, je m'ennuyais.

— Tu es fou de moi, je réplique en riant et en mettant de nouveau le contact.

— C'est tellement moche, les marguerites...

Il secoue la tête en esquissant un sourire, alors que je le frappe gentiment sur l'épaule. Il me tire la langue et je répète son geste. Je prends la petite marguerite et la place derrière mon oreille. Je démarre la voiture et prends la route dans le silence. Je tape mes doigts contre le volant en rythme avec l'autoradio.

— Tu penses que M. Jaha sera là ? me demande-t-il.

— Thélonious ? Je pense, oui, pourquoi ?

— Et s'il nous invitait au prochain repas du travail ?

— Et bien, on improvisera. On dira que je ne suis pas là, ou... Ou...

— Ou ? demande-t-il.

— Ou je viendrai, je propose. Si je n'ai rien ce jour-là, tu sais, ça ne me posera pas de problème.

— J'adorerais, au moins je ne serais pas seul, mais... Ce sera un cercle vicieux, Clarke.

— C'est vrai, dis-je en pinçant mes lèvres. On verra.

Je le vois du coin de l'œil hocher la tête. Je ne dis plus rien, refroidie. Je le sais, au fond de moi, qu'après ce brunch, tout sera terminé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi, mais je ne veux pas que ça se termine. Je m'amuse beaucoup trop à jouer la comédie de cette façon. Et puis, quelle sera ma relation avec Bellamy par la suite ? Allons-nous devenir amis ou est-ce que ce sera comme avant ? Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça.

Je sursaute en sentant la main gauche de Bellamy toucher l'ourlet de mon short. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte du fait que le vêtement n'est pas long, et donc qu'il est en train de toucher mes cuisses ?

— C'est trop court, me dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une robe, je réplique en secouant la tête. Si j'écarte les jambes, on ne verra rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

— De toute façon, je ne t'autorise pas à faire ça.

Il se replace sur son siège alors que je lui jette un regard glacial. Il me prend pour qui, celui-ci ? Je tourne vers la maison de ma mère et coupe le moteur. Je retire mes lunettes de soleil et me penche pour les placer dans la boite à gant. J'ouvre la portière, contourne la voiture et m'arrête devant Bellamy, qui vient de sortir.

— C'est la dernière ligne droite, annonce-t-il.

— Je le sais.

— Il faut faire ça bien, sourit-il.

— Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on s'embrasse alors qu'on joue la com...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, puisque Bellamy passe l'une de ses mains derrière mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma taille en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je laisse mes yeux ouverts une seconde, surprise par la tournure des événements. Bellamy m'insupporte, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui... Pourtant, ses baisers sont incroyables. Ma raison me dit de l'arrêter, tandis que mon corps souhaite aller plus loin. Je décide de débrancher mon cerveau.

Je me reprends et ferme les yeux, en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Il place ses deux mains sur ma taille et recule en m'embrassant, me plaquant contre la voiture. Je fais glisser mes mains de son cou vers son visage pour intensifier le baiser. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive : Bellamy est en train d'embrasser. Le frère de ma meilleure amie. La personne que je suis censée détester depuis toujours. Je gémis dans sa bouche, alors qu'il caresse ma hanche de son pouce. Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être une éternité, il interrompt le baiser. J'ouvre les yeux, ma respiration encore saccadée.

— Personne ne nous a vus, dit-il en me regardant profondément dans les yeux.

— Ce qui veut dire que...

— Ce n'était pas pour jouer la comédie, annonce-t-il en éloignant son corps du mien. J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser.

— Moi aussi, dis-je en murmurant, mais ensuite en me reprenant. Mais seulement parce que je ne voulais pas te froisser.

— Étrangement je ne te crois pas.

Je commence à rire. Il me sourit et tend sa main vers la mienne. J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens, alors que nous avançons vers la maison.

— Au moins, on sera beaucoup plus crédible, lui dis-je sur le chemin. On pourra s'embrasser sans que cela ne nous gêne, puisqu...

— On s'est déjà embrassés, finit-il la phrase à ma place.

— Arrête de me...

— Couper la parole, je sais.

Je grogne, alors qu'il appuie sur la sonnette de la maison. J'entends ma mère crier « Entrez », et Bellamy pousse doucement la porte. Nous entrons, mais ne trouvons personne dans la maison. De loin, Marcus crie « Le jardin ».

— On va manger DEHORS ! je m'exclame en faisant un grand sourire à Bellamy.

— Il y a vraiment des choses insignifiantes qui te mettent de bonne humeur toi, constate-t-il en souriant.

— C'est génial de manger dehors, dis-je. Avec le soleil, en plus... Plus tard, je rêverais de faire un pique-nique avec un joli soleil.

— Mais oui princesse, c'est bien, répond-il en se moquant de moi.

Je le frappe à l'épaule en riant. Je suis très heureuse ce matin. Ce soleil doit sans doute y être pour quelque chose. Nous arrivons dans le jardin, où une table ronde est installée. Je vois Marcus et ma mère juste devant le barbecue. Thélonious est présent, ainsi que Finn et Fox. Il y a également trois autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Nous nous approchons directement de ma mère. Je lui fais la bise, ainsi qu'à Marcus. Bellamy serre la main de celui-ci et embrasse ma mère.

— Comment vous allez vous deux ? nous demande-t-elle.

— Très bien et vous ? s'enquiert Bellamy.

— À part le fait que je ne sache pas allumer ce barbecue, tout va bien, dit Marcus en riant.

— Attendez, je vais vous aider, propose Bellamy en se mettant à côté de lui.

— Tu cuisines beaucoup ? demande-t-il.

— Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps maintenant, dit Bellamy en mettant un mélange de charbon et de bois sec dans le barbecue. J'en faisais beaucoup avec ma sœur lorsqu'on était jeunes.

Marcus hoche la tête, mais n'insiste pas. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Je sais que Bellamy a dû élever sa sœur dès la naissance de celle-ci, donc a dû cuisiner seulement pour elle. Son enfance a vraiment été difficile. Je regarde son visage et sursaute en voyant d'un seul coup le feu sortir du barbecue.

— Super ! s'exclame Marcus en mettant une petite tape dans son dos. Clarke, ne le perds jamais du regard !

— Je n'y compte pas, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en lançant un coup d'œil à Bellamy.

Il me sourit, alors que je détourne le regard, gênée. Je me prends trop au jeu, il faut que j'arrête. J'observe ce qui m'entoure et vois Finn, qui semble me fixer. Je me tourne vers Bellamy.

— On devrait aller leur dire bonjour, lui dis-je en lui montrant la direction de Finn.

— Je pense qu'il va très bien, grommelle-t-il.

Je lui fais un regard dur qui semble fonctionner, puisqu'il s'avance vers moi. Il vient à côté de moi et nous marchons vers Finn et Fox. Bellamy fait la bise à celle-ci et tend une main à Finn, après avoir vu mon regard courroucé. J'embrasse à mon tour Fox et hésite en voyant Finn. Je ne peux pas l'éviter, ça serait vraiment irrespectueux. Je lui fais la bise, alors qu'il pose sa main au creux de mon dos lorsque je lui fais. Je me recule.

— Clarke, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler après ? me demande-t-il.

Je lui ai dit non la dernière fois et il me repose cette question. Je ne peux pas éviter éternellement mes conversations avec lui, ça serait carrément immature. Je sens le regard noir de Bellamy me transpercer la nuque.

— Pas de problème, lui dis-je.

Il a l'air soulagé, alors que je ne suis pas sereine à propos de ma future discussion avec lui. Je sens Bellamy se déplacer et finalement partir de nouveau vers le barbecue. Fox se tourne vers moi et commence à me poser des questions sur la tenue que je porte, auxquelles j'essaye de répondre sans lever les yeux au ciel. Finn s'est dégoté une fille superficielle à ce que je vois. Il regarde Fox en souriant, alors que je sens une vague de tristesse m'envahir. Il me regardait de cette façon auparavant. Je les laisse tous les deux au bout de quelques secondes et me dirige vers Bellamy, qui s'est apparemment mis à l'écart des autres.

— Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu lui parles ? me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

— Il ne va rien me dire de bien méchant, je lui réplique. Il va s'excuser, voilà tout.

— Justement. Ce qu'il a fait... C'est impardonnable.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais lui pardonner, dis-je.

Bien sûr que j'ai considéré le fait de lui pardonner, bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. C'est vrai que tout serait plus simple si je lui parlais comme avant, au moins en tant qu'amis. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Finn m'a fait du mal, mais je ressentirais toujours quelque chose pour lui, que ce soit fort ou non.

— Ouais, grogne-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Suis-moi, j'ordonne autoritairement. Il faut qu'on dise bonjour à ton patron.

Je me dirige vers M. Jaha et j'entends les pas de Bellamy juste derrière moi. Thélonious m'aperçoit et me fait une petite accolade. Je me tourne vers la femme à ses côtés et lui tends la main en me présentant. Celle-ci me répond immédiatement.

— Je suis Mia, la femme de Thélonious. Enchantée !

Je lui souris, alors qu'elle me serre la main. Bellamy lui fait la bise et entame directement une conversation avec M. Jaha sur l'architecture. Mia me demande quelles études je fais et ce que je veux faire plus tard.

— Je suis actuellement en études pour travailler dans la médecine, mais je ne sais pas encore quel spécialisation, je réponds. La chirurgie peut-être.

— C'est un beau métier, c'est sûr.

— J'aime également l'art, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais en faire quelque chose... Je ne sais pas si ça vaudrait le coup de tout quitter pour ça.

Je continue à discuter avec elle, alors qu'elle me parle de son métier. Elle dirige une entreprise de création de vêtements près de chez nous.

— Bellamy ! s'écrie Marcus, devant le barbecue. J'ai besoin d'aide pour les cuissons !

Celui-ci s'excuse auprès de nous et part en courant vers Marcus. Je réfléchis très rapidement et décide que c'est le bon moment pour parler avec Finn. Je suis sûre que Bellamy ne sera pas sur mon dos. Je m'approche de lui, alors qu'il me sourit.

— Où est Fox ? je demande.

— Elle parle avec ta mère, m'explique-t-il.

— D'accord... On peut retourner à l'intérieur, quelques minutes ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

Il acquiesce en me souriant. Il me prend doucement le bras et m'entraîne vers le salon. Je n'aime pas ses gestes envers moi depuis tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Je retire mon bras le plus vite possible de son emprise lorsque nous sommes à l'intérieur.

— Je t'écoute, j'annonce en le regardant.

— Clarke, je voulais te dire à quel point je suis désolé... Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je suis vraiment navré de t'avoir causé autant de peine.

— Finn, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu es sorti avec moi alors que tu étais déjà en couple avec Raven.

— Je le sais... J'aurais dû la quitter avant de te venir te voir, je...

— C'est beaucoup trop tard, je réplique en croisant les bras. Finn, nous avons couché ensemble. Tu étais mon tout premier, tu... Tu as été tellement égoïste !

— Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, Clarke.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça quatre ans après ?

— Je suis toujours amoureux de toi.

Je sens un courant électrique passer dans tout mon corps lorsque j'entends sa révélation. Je le regarde et essaye de me dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge, qu'il m'a fait beaucoup de mal. J'essaye de me répéter la scène de ma rencontre avec Raven, lorsque celle-ci m'a appris toute l'histoire… Sans grand succès. À la place, je repense aux bons moments passés avec lui. J'étais réellement amoureuse de lui, ces sentiments resteront à jamais en moi.

Je tourne la tête et regarde par-delà la baie vitrée du salon. Je vois ma mère et Thélonious parler tous les deux, ainsi que Marcus et Bellamy rire devant le barbecue. Celui-ci m'a toujours dit que Finn était mauvais pour moi et qu'il ferait tout pour me ramener auprès de lui. Je dévie mon regard et vois Fox un peu plus loin, frôlant l'herbe de ses doigts de pieds. Elle est en couple avec Finn et je me mets tout à coup dans une colère noire lorsque je me tourne vers lui. Il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec elle comme avec moi.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui dis-je en croisant mes bras. Tu te rends compte que tu es accompagné ?

— Je n'ai pas eu de vraies relations depuis quatre ans, parce que ça a toujours été toi.

— Tu ne disais pas la même chose lorsque tu sortais avec Raven et moi.

— Je me rachèterai.

Il avance de deux pas et s'arrête en face de moi, son visage près du mien. Je ferme doucement les yeux en percevant l'odeur de cigarette que je connais tant. Il n'a toujours pas arrêté à ce que je peux sentir.

— Je sais que tu m'aimes toujours, me dit-il. Ne le nie pas.

— Si tu continues comme ça, Finn, c'est mon poing qui va beaucoup t'aimer.

— Arrête un peu, princesse...

Les mots qu'il prononce me sortent soudainement de ma rêverie. Je pense à Bellamy, qui est devenu très rapidement l'un de mes amis. Je ne peux pas retomber dans les bras de Finn alors que je ressens quelques petites choses que je ne sais pas encore identifier envers Bellamy. Je ne dois pas me faire avoir.

— Tiens, tu sais qui m'appelle princesse depuis toujours ? je lui demande en levant les sourcils. Mon petit ami. L'homme dont je suis amoureuse.

— Ah oui ? Tu veux parler de Bellamy ? Si je me souviens bien, tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler de tous ses défauts lorsqu'on était en couple. Tu ne cessais de me dire qu'il était insupportable avec toi. Tu me parlais sans cesse de ses agissements.

— J'ai changé d'avis, à ce que tu peux voir. J'ai été stupide. Il vaut beaucoup mieux que toi.

— Il ne peut pas te satisfaire comme moi, je...

— Au contraire, je réplique. Dès qu'il me touche, c'est comme si tout mon corps s'enflammait. Lorsqu'il me regarde, je fonds sur place. Dans ses yeux, je vois de l'honnêteté... Ce que je n'ai jamais vu chez toi. Il me procure beaucoup plus de sensations que toi. Je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça.

— Clarke...

Il s'avance encore et met ses mains sur mes deux bras. J'ai un mouvement de recul, mais il renforce son emprise. Il avance son visage du mien et je comprends qu'il veut essayer de m'embrasser. Je porte mes mains en avant et les mets sur son visage en le poussant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, c'est comme s'il était une différente personne.

— Finn ! je m'exclame.

— Clarke !

Bellamy arrive soudainement à ma droite et pousse violemment Finn en arrière. Celui-ci réussit à se rattraper au plan de travail de la cuisine et le fixe d'un air mauvais. Je tourne mon regard et vois Bellamy le menacer d'un regard noir.

— Dégage, lui dit-il le plus calmement possible.

Je vois l'une de ses mains former un poing. Finn me regarde, secoue la tête et part derrière nous, rejoindre le jardin. Je ferme les yeux et expire un grand coup. Je sais que Finn n'est pas méchant au fond, je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal intentionnellement, mais il vient réellement de me faire peur. J'espère recevoir un message d'excuse de sa part aussi vite que possible. Bellamy se déplace et se met devant moi.

— J'ai entendu votre conversation, avoue-t-il.

— Toute ? je demande, troublée.

Cela me gêne qu'il ait écouté le moment où je décrivais les sensations qu'il me procure lorsqu'il me touche. Ce n'était pas des mensonges, c'était la pure et simple vérité.

— Oui, je vous ai suivi dès que je t'ai vue avec lui.

— Tu as bien fait, merci beaucoup, lui dis-je. Est-ce que tu as entendu le... Le moment où...

— Où tu dis que dès que je te touchais ton corps s'enflammait ? rit-il en riant. Ouais, je n'en ai pas perdu une miette !

— Arrête de rire, je proteste en le frappant. J'étais dans le personnage.

— Bien-sûr, princesse, sourit-il. On y retourne ?

— Il faut bien.

Je me retourne et me dirige vers le jardin. Ils sont tous en train de commencer à s'installer sur la table, donc Bellamy et moi suivons le mouvement. Nous nous mettons côte à côte, près de ma mère et Marcus. Malheureusement, les deux personnes en face de nous se trouvent être Finn et Fox. Je me sens mal à l'aise dès que je la regarde. Finn est vraiment un enfoiré, de lui faire ça à elle aussi.

— Finn, tu ne nous as pas raconté comment tu as connu Fox, dit Marcus, soudainement.

— Oh, répond celle-ci à sa place. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un bar. Le Cosy.

Je laisse échapper un petit éclat de rire alors que je vois du coin de l'œil Bellamy sourire. Finn se tourne rapidement vers nous en nous lançant un regard noir. Je n'ai plus le droit de rire avec mon pseudo petit ami, apparemment.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

— En fait, je travaille quelques soirs au Cosy, répond Bellamy.

— Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu, dit-elle. Enfin, je n'y suis pas allée beaucoup de fois de toute façon.

— C'est occasionnel.

Elle hoche la tête, alors que Finn le regarde. Je vois un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui n'augure vraiment rien de bon. Je sais qu'il va dire quelque chose à l'encontre de Bellamy et je m'attends au pire.

— Bellamy. Tu ne nous as pas beaucoup parlé de ta famille. Quels métiers font tes parents ?

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il connaît Octavia et il sait très bien qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment connu ses parents. Il veut juste le faire souffrir et c'est un coup bas. Je tends ma main gauche et prends celle de Bellamy dans la mienne, sous la table. J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens et caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, puisque personne ne peut nous voir, mais je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui. Je me dois d'être là à ses côtés et le soutenir. Je le regarde, alors que je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. Il regarde Finn.

— Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, explique-t-il calmement. Et, quant à ma mère, elle n'était pas vraiment qualifiée de parfaite. Elle était rarement chez nous, alors j'ai dû élever Octavia à sa place. Elle est morte alors que j'avais 10 ans.

— Ça a dû être affreux, souffle ma mère avec un regard peiné.

— C'est vrai, au début, répond-il. Je m'y suis habitué... Octavia est vraiment la sœur parfaite, elle essayait de tout faire pour ne pas être un fardeau.

— Tu es vraiment une bonne personne, assure ma mère en lui souriant.

— J'en ai de la chance, dis-je en me penchant vers Bellamy.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi alors que je le regarde également. Je lui souris en haussant plusieurs fois d'affilé mes sourcils. Il lâche un petit rire et je suis frappée par ce son. C'est le son le plus adorable qui m'eut été donné d'entendre. Je m'approche vers lui et plante un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me recule alors qu'il s'avance et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, rapidement. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en regardant ma mère, qui nous observe avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. Nous sommes en train de passer pour le petit couple parfait. Je pense qu'elle aime vraiment Bellamy et ça me fait très plaisir.

— Vous comptez faire quoi cet après-midi ? nous demande-t-elle.

— Je vais réviser, je grimace. Les cours reprennent dans quelques semaines.

— Et je dois travailler au bar, dit Bellamy à son tour.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'elle nous souhaite bonne chance. Marcus et Bellamy partent chercher la nourriture quelques secondes après et nous mangeons tous dans la convivialité. Nous parlons de tout et n'importe quoi et nous racontons diverses anecdotes.

— Une fois, alors qu'elle avait environ 7 ans, Clarke s'était mis en tête qu'elle était une très jolie tortue.

— Maman, pas cette histoire, je grogne.

— Elle s'était mise de l'autre côté du jardin et voulait rentrer dans la maison en étant dans la peau d'une tortue... Je l'ai retrouvée, une heure après, toujours en train d'avancer lentement dans le jardin.

— En même temps, je m'étais vraiment mise dans la peau d'une tortue, dis-je en m'expliquant. Je n'y suis pas allée à moitié !

— Arrête de te trouver une excuse, rit Bellamy.

Je le frappe doucement à l'épaule, alors qu'il demande encore plus d'anecdotes sur mon enfance à ma mère. Je décide de changer de conversation lorsqu'elle commence à lui parler de mon obsession pour un ancien boys band. Je souris lorsqu'ils parlent entre eux de tout sauf de moi. Je me relaxe dans ma chaise.

Une heure après, Bellamy et moi faisons la bise à Marcus et à ma mère.

— J'espère qu'on se reverra, dit-elle à Bellamy.

Je baisse la tête en faisant un petit sourire triste. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne le reverra pas, puisque tout est fini. Notre jeu est terminé.

— Je l'espère aussi, répond-il en lui faisant la bise.

Je serre les dents lorsque je l'entends dire cette phrase. Je sais qu'il doit dire ça, mais il l'a fait avec un grand sourire, alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il se tourne vers moi et met son bras sur mon épaule, en me faisant un baiser sur la tempe. Je me presse contre le côté de son corps, me relaxant. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée avec son autre main et nous sortons dehors, sous le soleil. Nous marchons lentement, profitant de l'instant. Il caresse le haut de mon bras avec son pouce alors que nous atteignons la voiture. Je me détache de son étreinte et contourne le véhicule pour m'installer derrière le volant. J'attends que Bellamy entre et démarre, sans rien dire.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Tu ne m'as pas décroché un seul regard depuis que nous sommes partis.

— Ça va, dis-je sans rajouter un seul mot de plus.

Je le vois hocher la tête du coin de l'œil, en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Le problème, c'est que je ne pourrai plus être à ses côtés dorénavant, sans penser à ses mains sur moi. Je sens une boule dans ma gorge alors que j'empêche mes larmes. Nous continuons la route dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu'à ce que je me gare devant chez lui.

— Passe une bonne journée, lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui et en lui souriant.

— Clarke... On pourrait peut-être continuer à...

— Non, je le coupe en secouant la tête. Ça ne servirait à rien, tu le sais très bien. Je pense que Finn a compris le fait que je sois en couple.

— Je sais, mais si tu le recroises et qu'il te voit seule je...

— Je lui dirai que tu travailles, j'inventerai des excuses.

— Très bien, dit-il en serrant sa mâchoire. J'étais content d'avoir fait ça avec toi, en tout cas.

— Merci, Bellamy. Ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir le rendre...

— En deux mots : « faveurs sexuelles ».

J'éclate de rire et mets ma tête entre mes mains. Il rit également à mes côtés, alors que je l'entends ouvrir sa portière. Je me tourne vers lui en lui souriant.

— Bonne journée, princesse, souffle-il.

Il s'approche rapidement de moi et m'embrasse la joue, en laissant ses lèvres quelques secondes contre elle. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Je les ouvre de nouveau lorsque j'entends la portière de la voiture claquer. Je le regarde marcher jusqu'à son appartement, alors que je mets ma tête contre le volant. _Je ne peux pas_ avoir des sentiments pour lui. Je ne peux _pas_.

* * *

**Ce n'est pas la toute fin de l'histoire, loin de là... (pour ceux disant que ça irait trop vite, avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ne signifie PAS tomber amoureux, c'est bien-sûr moins fort)**

**Beaucoup me l'ont demandés, alors j'exauce leurs souhaits : le prochain chapitre sera du PDV de Bellamy ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir !**

**Voilà, donc à vos claviers : dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous souhaiteriez peut-être changer ou voir dans la suite !**

**\- Amandine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bouhouhou : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments... je voulais vraiment te remercier ici parce que tu es vraiment fidèle à mes écrits, et c'est adorable ! Je vais essayer d'inclure ce que tu me dis en tout cas (probablement dans 2 ou 3 chapitres) !**

**Je vais répondre à quelques questions qu'on a pu me poser : **

**1/Je compte faire au minimum 20 chapitres ! Au maximum, je n'en ai aucune idée... pour l'instant j'adore écrire sur Clarke et Bellamy dans cet univers, donc on verra bien !**

**2/Le personnage de Wells sera intégré à l'histoire, mais seulement par pensée on va dire... Clarke en parlera à Bellamy dans un des futurs chapitres.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Bellamy

Je grommelle tout seul dans ma barbe, alors que je cherche mes clés dans tout l'appartement. Je vérifie sous le sofa, sous la table de cuisine et même sous mon lit. Je porte mes mains dans mes cheveux bruns et essaye de réfléchir. Je ne sais jamais où je place mes clés, c'est vraiment l'objet que je perds le plus souvent. Je me dirige vers mon frigidaire et prends le lait. J'essaye de l'ouvrir. Je tire sur le bout en carton, mais celui-ci ne cède pas sous mes mains, comme à l'habitude. Je n'y arrive pas. Je m'acharne sur l'ouverture jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et balance la bouteille contre la porte fenêtre. Elle explose et se déverse un peu partout dans la pièce.

Je pose mes mains contre l'évier et essaye de me calmer, sans grand succès. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je suis à cran. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la façon dont ma « relation » s'est terminée avec Clarke. Elle était tellement froide avec moi, ça m'a complètement rendu fou. En fait, Clarke me rend fou. Sa personne entière me rend fou. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était comme ça ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et elle me manque. Je n'aurais jamais cru penser cela un jour, mais Clarke Griffin me manque. Son humour, son intelligence, ses répliques cinglantes, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et même sa foutue crème pour le corps à la vanille. Je porte ma main droite dans mes cheveux et je les tire lentement, pour me vider la tête. Je recommence à chercher mes clés. Je les trouve finalement, dix minutes plus tard, sous mes draps. Comment est-ce que mes clés se sont glissées dans cet endroit ? Aucune idée. Je regarde ma montre. Il est bientôt 18h. Wick va me tuer, je devais déjà être au bar à 17h30. Je sors de mon appartement lorsque je me rends compte de la couleur de mon t-shirt. Je suis en blanc. J'entre de nouveau chez moi et l'enlève pour mettre un t-shirt noir. J'ai appris que, lorsqu'on est barman, le t-shirt blanc est à éviter, vu les nombreuses personnes renversant leurs cocktails un peu partout. Je pars enfin de chez moi et monte directement dans ma voiture. Je conduis jusqu'au Cosy le plus rapidement possible. Je grille quelques feux oranges au passage. Je me gare sur le parking du bar et fonce jusqu'à l'entrée. Je me dirige vers le comptoir alors que Wick m'aperçoit.

— Tu n'es pas du tout en retard Bellamy, pas du tout... lâche-t-il ironiquement.

— Je suis désolé Wick, je m'excuse en contournant le bar et en me mettant à ses côtés. Repose-toi, je m'occupe des clients.

— Merci, c'est sympa, me dit-il avant de partir.

Je prends sa place et commence à servir les boissons et les cocktails des personnes autour. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a pas grand monde pour l'instant. Je sais que le rythme va s'intensifier d'ici quelques minutes. Je dois me concentrer.

Deux heures après mon arrivée, je commence à être épuisé par toutes les commandes. Wick se place à côté de moi et m'aide à servir toutes les boissons aux clients. Je remarque une rouquine sur ma droite, seule au bar. Elle n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards insistants. En temps normal, j'y serais allé, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je regarde au loin et vois une petite tête blonde danser sur la piste de danse. Je pense directement à Clarke alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas elle. Je ne devrais pas penser à elle, ça me bloque complètement. Il faut que je passe à autre chose. Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers la belle rousse à l'autre bout.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? je demande.

— Oh, toutes sortes de choses, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Je suis Anna, enchantée.

— Moi de même. Je m'appelle Bellamy, je réponds avec l'air le plus enjôleur possible.

Elle me lance un grand sourire. Normalement, je suis censé dire une petite phrase du style « Tu es venue seule ou accompagnée ? », mais je fais un grand blocage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort. Elle me lance un regard sensuel. Que devrais-je dire ? Je devrais sans doute lui donner mon numéro et passer ma soirée avec elle. Je me lance et commence à parler.

— J'espère que tu vas passer une bonne soirée. Au revoir.

Sur ces mots, je me retourne et pars m'occuper d'un autre client. Stupide Bellamy. Je vois Wick, au loin, me lancer un regard surpris. Je continue mon travail jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes attelées au bar partent sur la piste de danse. Je regarde ma montre. Il est un peu plus de 23h. Wick se rapproche de moi en s'adossant au comptoir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demande-t-il.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu le sais très bien. La belle rouquine, de tout à l'heure. Elle était magnifique et avait l'air de s'intéresser à toi.

— Elle n'était pas mon style, c'est tout, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

— Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, réplique-t-il. Tu n'as pas de style de filles.

— Et bien, mes critères ont changé, dis-je froidement.

— Je vois... Tu les préfères blondes maintenant, pas vrai ?

— Quoi ?

— Oui et si elle s'appelle Clarke, ça serait plus pratique également...

Je secoue la tête en entendant les paroles de mon meilleur ami. Je connais Wick depuis de très longues années, il perçoit le moindre changement chez moi. Je sens son regard peser sur moi, ainsi que son sourire en coin. Il vient de me faire penser à Clarke et je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer jusqu'à mes yeux. Rien que le fait de penser à elle me rend heureux.

— Arrête, Wick. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

— Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-il. On est potes depuis plus de six ans, d'accord ? Je te connais par cœur... Et je vois dans ton regard que tu es amoureux d'elle. Tu la regardes comme je regarde Raven.

— Non ! je rétorque. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Clarke, je n'ai jamais été amoureux, c'est compris ? C'est juste que...

— Quoi ?

— Elle me plaît, dis-je. Je ne suis pas amoureux, mais... Je pense sans arrêt à elle. Elle me manque et je suis triste de ne plus être proche d'elle.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appelles pas ? me demande-t-il.

— Elle est sans doute passée à autre chose. Il faut que je fasse la même chose. Et puis je...

J'interromps ma phrase lorsque mon portable commence à vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors tranquillement et vois le nom de ma petite sœur inscrit sur l'écran. Octavia préfère les messages, normalement. Je fronce les sourcils en répondant.

— Salut, O'. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

— Bellamy, c'est important, répond-elle d'une voix paniquée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande, en commençant à m'inquiéter.

— C'est à propos de Clarke.

Je ferme les yeux en entendant le prénom de cette dernière. Mon cœur a un raté. Ma sœur a l'air d'avoir peur et si c'est à propos de Clarke, alors ça voudrait dire que...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

— Je ne sais pas, me dit-elle. Elle... Elle va sans doute vouloir me tuer si elle sait que je te raconte tout, mais tant pis. Elle est avec Finn, dans un bar.

— Pardon ? je m'exclame.

— Elle m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes pour me dire qu'il lui avait demandé de venir pour s'expliquer une dernière fois. Tu sais comment elle est gentille, alors elle a accepté... Le problème, c'est qu'elle m'a avoué au téléphone qu'il commençait à devenir vraiment insistant, alors qu'elle continuait à lui dire non. Elle ne sait pas dans quel bar elle est et elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle va pouvoir le repousser de cette façon.

— Très bien, dis-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez avec mon autre main. Est-ce qu'elle t'a expliqué où était le bar ?

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu une boutique de vêtements d'hommes juste à côté, peut-être Armand Thierry_._

— Je connais, elle doit être dans le bar voisin.

— J'ai peur pour elle, Bell, lâche Octavia la voix émue.

— Je pars tout de suite, je la rassure. Elle ne craint rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Merci. Rappelle-moi lorsque tu l'auras retrouvée.

— D'accord.

— Bellamy... Fais attention à elle. Je pense qu'elle a déjà bu pas mal de verres.

Je lui dis au revoir et fourre mon portable dans ma poche. Je me dirige automatiquement vers Wick et lui explique le plus rapidement possible la situation. Il comprend et me laisse partir. Je m'apprête à m'en aller, lorsque je me retourne vers lui.

— Attends... Tu es amoureux de Raven ?

— Pardon ? dit-il, en commençant à tousser d'une manière gênée.

— Tu viens de me dire que j'étais amoureux de Clarke, parce que je la regardais de la même façon que tu regardais Raven.

— Oui, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû dire ça...

— Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, Wick.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et sors directement du bar, en montant rapidement dans ma voiture. Je démarre le contact et m'engage sur la route. J'essaye de respecter le code de la route, mais la pensée de Clarke et de Finn me fait appuyer plus fortement sur la pédale. Je me doutais qu'elle allait contacter Finn un jour ou l'autre, je commence à la connaitre par cœur. Clarke est beaucoup trop gentille. Bien sûr qu'elle a accepté de le revoir. Je sais que Finn était son premier petit ami, je sais qu'elle a son passé. J'ai le mien également.

Je roule quelques minutes jusqu'à trouver l'enseigne du bar. Je me gare maladroitement devant celui-ci, sors de ma voiture et la verrouille. J'entre en trombe dans le pub et scrute la piste de danse et le comptoir. Je ne vois personne ressemblant de près ou de loin à elle. Je m'avance vers le milieu de la pièce et regarde vers les coins du bar. Mon regard s'attarde sur un endroit plutôt sombre, où deux personnes sont présentes.

Je vais vers eux et aperçois finalement le visage de Finn. Clarke est dos à moi. Elle porte simplement un slim bleu foncé et un t-shirt coloré. Au moins, elle n'a pas mis une tenue courte. J'avance et je vois Finn poser ses deux mains sur les bras de Clarke, comme durant le brunch de dimanche dernier. Il s'approche d'elle et essaye de l'embrasser, alors qu'elle met ses mains entre leurs bouches et pousse son visage. Finn met sa main sous le menton de celle-ci et Clarke essaye de se détourner. Hé bien, il semblerait que j'arrive à temps.

Avant que je ne réalise mon acte, je pousse le plus fortement possible son torse. Il tombe violemment sur le sol, ne s'attendant pas à me trouver ici. Il lève la tête et me regarde, un peu sonné. Je me retourne vers Clarke, qui regarde toujours Finn, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues alors qu'elle tourne ses jolis pupilles bleus vers moi. Je vois que son regard est un peu vitreux, mais elle est encore lucide. Elle n'a pas abusé sur la boisson, heureusement.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? je demande. Il ne t'a pas touchée ?

— Non ça va, je vais bien, dit-elle, surprise de me voir ici.

Je hoche la tête en lâchant ses joues. Je me retourne, alors que Finn se relève. Je trouve ça ridicule. Il fait dix bons centimètres de moins que moi, j'ai l'impression de me confronter à un enfant. Il lève légèrement la tête et me regarde méchamment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? me demande-il agressivement.

— Clarke est ma petite amie. C'est à moi de te retourner la question, je te signale.

— Clarke a accepté de venir parler avec moi.

— Parler, d'accord, mais quand je suis arrivé tu semblais vouloir autre chose, pas vrai ?

— Elle allait accepter, me dit-il. Elle...

— La ferme ! je rétorque en le regardant avec des yeux noirs. Elle ne t'aime plus, tu le comprends ça ? Elle a tourné la page, alors fais-en autant. Tu pouvais être avec elle il y a quatre ans et tu as tout foutu en l'air.

— Et c'est pour ça que je veux me racheter ! s'exclame-t-il.

— C'est trop tard, Finn, assène Clarke derrière moi.

Je ne me retourne pas et continue à fixer son ex petit ami. Je sais qu'il ne la lâchera jamais. Il baisse la tête et je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir s'il est réellement amoureux d'elle ou s'il essaye juste de rétablir sa fierté.

— Tu dis que tu veux faire les choses mieux, continue Clarke. Mais tu fais la même chose qu'auparavant. Où est Fox ?

— Je suis amoureux de toi, pas d'elle.

— Ah oui ? Tu veux me récupérer, mais tu reproduirais exactement les mêmes erreurs avec moi. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est avoir deux copines, au cas où l'une te tournerait le dos.

— Je t'aime.

— Harceler quelqu'un, ce n'est pas de l'amour.

— Je veux continuer à t'avoir dans ma vie, Clarke. Tu es beaucoup trop importante pour moi.

— Si tu me laissais du temps, peut-être que nous pourrions devenir amis.

Il la regarde, un air triste sur le visage. Ses yeux se posent sur moi et son regard commence à s'endurcir.

— Tu n'es rien à côté d'elle, me dit-il.

— Clarke est l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que je connaisse. Je n'arriverai jamais à sa cheville, personne ne le pourrait. La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je sais la chance que j'ai de l'avoir près de moi. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et prends l'avant-bras de Clarke. Je commence à me retourner et à partir lorsque je vois du coin de l'œil Finn lui prendre l'autre bras. Je m'apprête à lui foutre mon poing dans la figure, lorsque Clarke me devance. Avant de pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle lui balance sa main droite dans le visage. Finn vacille un peu et la regarde, aussi choqué que moi.

— Ne me touche plus, lui dit-elle.

Il me regarde une dernière fois, ainsi que Clarke, et tourne les talons. Je secoue la tête d'énervement. Je me retourne vers Clarke. D'un côté, je suis admiratif de son geste. D'un autre côté, je suis en colère. Je suis en colère contre Finn, c'est sûr, mais surtout contre elle. Clarke est beaucoup trop naïve. Elle est sortie pour voir Finn, alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais abandonné. De plus, elle ne prévient personne, même pas Octavia. Je la regarde en serrant les dents. Je vois de la culpabilité dans son regard. Elle sait que je suis énervé. Je prends son avant-bras et, sans lui parler, la traîne derrière moi à travers le bar. Elle me suit en essayant de se placer à ma hauteur. Nous sortons du bar et nous nous dirigeons vers ma voiture. Je lâche son bras et contourne le véhicule.

— Monte, j'ordonne d'une voix ferme.

Elle obéit et ouvre la porte passager. Je monte derrière le volant et attends qu'elle se place dans la voiture. Je regarde devant moi, à travers la vitre, sans parler. J'attends quelques secondes. Clarke a la tête baissée et se gratte l'avant-bras. Je sais qu'elle fait ce geste lorsqu'elle est stressée. Elle ouvre la bouche, brisant le silence.

— Parle-moi, souffle-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Clarke?

— Je suis désolée.

— Tu penses que c'est suffisant ? je m'exclame en la regardant. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

— Je le sais ! s'exclame-t-elle. J'aurai dû prévenir quelqu'un, mais...

— Ce n'est pas juste ça ! je réplique à mon tour. Tu sais pertinemment que Finn est quelqu'un de mauvais et pourtant tu sembles prête à retomber dans ses filets.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je voulais juste... Il voulait s'expliquer et je me suis dit que ça aurait été la dernière fois.

— C'est sûr que ça aurait été la dernière fois, il semblait être prêt à te violer dans le bar.

Je sais que je vais trop loin, je sais que ce que je raconte n'a aucun sens, mais la colère prend le dessus sur tout le reste. Finn ne semble pas être méchant, mais rien que le fait qu'il ait essayé de l'embrasser sans son accord me met dans une rage folle. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, que ce soit avec Clarke ou n'importe quelle femme.

— Arrête un peu, Bellamy, dit-elle violemment. Tu sais très bien que tu racontes n'importe quoi. Il a essayé de m'embrasser, c'est vrai, mais je l'aurais repoussé.

— Tu as vu ta taille ? je lui demande. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre un homme.

— Je lui ai foutu une beigne, je te signale ! Finn n'est pas méchant, m'assure-t-elle. Si je suis sortie avec lui, c'est qu'il y a eu une raison, non ? C'est juste un homme amoureux.

— Après ce qu'il t'a fait, il ne devrait pas être amoureux de toi.

— Si tu crois que l'amour se contrôle, murmure-t-elle.

Je la regarde, alors qu'elle baisse la tête et commence à rougir. J'espère qu'elle ne dit pas ça parce qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour lui. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le supporter. Je sais très bien que je suis trop dur avec elle, mais c'est compliqué à gérer. Elle est devenue beaucoup trop importante pour moi.

— Clarke, dis-je doucement. Je veux que tu me préviennes la prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose comme ça.

— Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Mon histoire avec Finn est terminée.

— Je ne pense pas, je lui réponds calmement. Il faut réellement que tu réfléchisses aux sentiments que tu éprouves envers lui. Ce n'est pas complètement terminé.

Son regard se perd quelques secondes dans le vide, alors qu'elle regarde par-delà la vitre de la voiture. Ça me fait mal de la voir hésitante sur ses sentiments. Elle ne se rend pas compte du personnage qu'il est. Il n'est pas sain pour elle, il ne la mérite pas.

— Je tiens à toi, lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu mérites mieux que lui et j'espère que tu le sais.

— Je le sais, murmure-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Je regarde de nouveau devant moi, en hochant la tête. Ma colère s'évanouit peu à peu. Je me tourne vers Clarke, qui pose sa main contre son front en grognant.

— Tu as bu ? je lui demande en haussant les sourcils.

— Un peu, dit-elle. Un verre. Ou deux. Ou cinq.

— Clarke...

— Quoi ? Il fallait bien que je supporte Finn et pour ça il me fallait du courage liquide. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rentrer. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

— Je te raccompagne.

— Pas la peine, grommelle-t-elle en ouvrant la portière de voiture et en sortant dans la rue.

Je soupire en secouant la tête et en commençant à rire. Cette femme est incroyable. J'hésite à attendre quelques minutes, mais, finalement, je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers elle. Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules en la regardant.

— Clarke... J'espère que tu sais qu'on est toujours sur le parking du bar, lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

— C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. J'avais oublié qu'on n'avait pas démarré la voiture... Bon, je veux bien que tu me raccompagnes alors.

Sans entendre ma réponse, elle se retourne et s'assoit directement dans le véhicule. Je rigole en secouant ma tête. Une Clarke bourrée a toujours été quelque chose de drôle à voir. Je me rappelle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, alors qu'Octavia et moi habitions toujours ensemble... Clarke dansait sur la table. J'étais complètement désespéré, mais j'aimais la voir dans cet état. Elle était insouciante et ne pensait pas autant à ses études.

Je ferme sa portière et me déplace derrière le volant. Je mets l'autoradio et démarre la voiture. Lorsqu'une chanson de Taylor Swift passe, je me tourne vers elle instinctivement en souriant. Je souris encore plus lorsque je la vois la tête contre la vitre, les yeux fermés. Elle s'est endormie comme une masse. Je roule jusqu'à son appartement et me gare sur le parking. Je coupe le moteur et hésite. Est-ce que je devrais la réveiller ? Elle a sa tête tournée vers moi et dort toujours. Je soupire et sors. Je la contourne et ouvre sa portière le plus silencieusement possible. Je m'approche d'elle et place mon bras gauche sous son dos et mon bras droit sous ses genoux. Je la soulève délicatement et la porte à la manière d'une mariée... Ou d'une princesse, dans son cas.

Je referme la portière avec mon pied et commence à marcher le long du parking. J'entends quelques bruits aux alentours et je m'arrête en plein milieu du parking. Je ne vois personne mais j'ai cru voir un flash. Clarke grogne soudainement dans mon cou.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmure-t-elle.

— Je te porte jusqu'à chez toi.

— Pas besoin, je ne suis pas fatiguée, proteste-t-elle d'une voix faible.

— Tu ne t'es pas réveillée alors qu'une chanson de Taylor Swift est passée à la radio, donc je pense que tu as besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

— Ça dépend quelle chanson, chuchote-t-elle.

— Tu aimes toutes ses chansons, ne me mens pas.

— Tes bras sont confortables, constate-t-elle en passant l'un de ses bras autour de ma nuque.

— Merci princesse, dis-je en riant.

J'atteins enfin son immeuble et décide de prendre l'ascenseur. Je me débrouille pour appuyer sur le bouton de son étage, sans la déranger. Une petite musique d'ambiance retentit, alors que je regarde autour de moi.

— Je n'aime pas les ascenseurs, murmure-t-elle.

— Tu habites au 8ème étage. C'est pratique quelques fois.

— Je ne le prend jamais lorsque je suis seule. J'ai peur qu'il se bloque.

Je ne réponds pas et embrasse doucement son front. J'ai toujours perçu Clarke comme étant une femme très forte, mais c'est parce que je n'avais jamais appris à la connaître. Je le regrette aujourd'hui. J'ai passé toutes ces dernières années en faisant tout pour l'énerver, au lieu de chercher à devenir son ami. Je suis vraiment stupide. L'ascenseur s'arrête à son étage et je sors sur le palier. Arrivé devant sa porte, je m'arrête.

— La clé est dans ma poche, marmonne-t-elle.

— Tu vas vraiment me laisser faire tout le travail ? je lui demande.

— C'est toi l'homme, débrouille-toi.

Je ris. Je lui dis de s'accrocher à moi, alors que je m'arrange pour la tenir dans cette position avec un seul bras. Elle est tellement légère que je ne ressens aucune douleur ou crampe dans le bras. Avec ma main valide, je fouille dans ses poches de jean. J'arrive à atteindre sa clé et l'entre dans la serrure. Je la prends de nouveau complètement dans mes bras et pousse la porte avec mon pied. J'entre chez elle, referme la porte en sens arrière et me dirige automatiquement vers son lit double. Son appartement est composé seulement de deux pièces. Il y en a une grande avec la cuisine, le salon et la chambre. La deuxième est la petite salle de bain. J'aime ce studio, il est très confortable.

Je pose Clarke délicatement sur son lit et m'agenouille près de sa tête. Elle ouvre un œil et me fait un sourire.

— Merci, Bellamy.

— De rien, dis-je en souriant. Est-ce que tu es encore bien réveillée ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Je dois te demander un petit quelque chose. Je t'ai rendu un service, en frappant Finn et en te ramenant chez toi, pas vrai ?

— Ne t'attribue pas toutes les gloires, c'est moi qui ai frappé Finn.

— Ouais, peu importe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bellamy ? me demande-t-elle en riant doucement.

— Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire une nouvelle fois semblant, toi et moi ?

Elle ouvre ses deux yeux pleins de malice et se tourne face à moi. Je ris en la découvrant comme ça. Elle aime nos petits jeux, je le savais.

— Je t'écoute, me dit-elle.

— Jaha m'a invité à une soirée la semaine prochaine, avec toutes les personnes du travail. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que tu m'accompagnes, comme ça tu pourras découvrir les collègues de ton merveilleux petit ami.

— La ferme et continue, rit-elle.

— Cela sera au Cosy. Ce n'est pas un repas, mais on retrouverait un peu tout le monde au bar après. Je te présenterai aux autres, comme Monty et Jasper, mes meilleurs amis.

— C'est assez tentant... Mais on va encore devoir faire croire à notre couple...

De la déception traverse mon corps de part en part. J'ai adoré faire semblant d'être en couple avec elle lorsqu'on a mangé chez sa mère, je pensais qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ce qu'on fait. J'ai peur que notre relation se détruise après tout ça. J'étais vraiment heureux de devenir son ami, je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

— Et ça te dérangerait ? je demande en haussant les sourcils. Je peux comprendre, Clarke, mais je... Je pensais que c'était chouette, ce que l'on faisait. Enfin, en tout cas, je m'amuse vraiment avec toi. J'adore ce qu'on fait.

— Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en me souriant. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir y arriver.

— C'est super, merci beaucoup, je réponds en retour.

Je sais qu'elle peut voir le soulagement dans mes yeux et surtout dans mon ton de voix. Elle me fait un petit sourire et roule sur le dos. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi. Je peux voir dans son regard qu'elle lutte pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Il faut que j'écourte la discussion si je veux qu'elle soit toujours attentive à mes paroles.

— Il faudra juste que tu me promettes plein et plein de gestes d'affections, souffle-t-elle en essayant de garder ses paupières ouvertes. J'ai besoin de TONNES de câlins.

— Rien ne me fera plus plaisir, dis-je en riant.

— Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir, gémit-elle.

— Tu veux que je te chante une petite berceuse ? lui demandais-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Du One Direction ? Ou peut-être le générique de Pokémon ?

— Dégage.

— « _Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur_... »

Elle cherche quelque chose à tâtons derrière elle et me balance en pleine face son oreiller. Je ris, mais elle commence à grimacer. Elle prend sa main droite et l'amène contre sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande, inquiet.

— Je me suis fait mal en le frappant, dit-elle en soufflant. Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

Je secoue la tête et me lève pour mettre le visage dans son congélateur. Je prends une dizaine de glaçons, que je mets dans une serviette, et reviens près d'elle. Je prends sa main droite et pose la poche froide sur ses doigts endoloris. Elle soupire.

— Tu aurais dû me laisser faire, lui dis-je. Tu n'as pas assez de forces pour faire ça.

— C'était à moi de le faire. Il fallait qu'il comprenne un peu que je n'ai plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui.

— Il reviendra à la charge.

— Seulement en tant qu'ami, je l'espère, marmonne-t-elle la voix ensommeillée. Bellamy... Rentre chez toi te coucher. Ça va aller.

— D'accord, si tu veux, je réponds. On se reparle bientôt princesse.

Elle se replace sur le dos en mettant son bras en travers de ses yeux. Je me dirige dans sa cuisine. Je prends un verre et le remplis d'eau. Je le place sur sa table de chevet et je fouille dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. Je trouve une aspirine et la place à côté du verre. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera demain matin, Clarke sera contente d'avoir ça à ses côtés. Elle aura une grande gueule de bois. Je la regarde et la vois endormie comme un bébé. Je souris et me penche vers elle, lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit, même si je sais qu'elle ne m'entend pas. Je me retourne, marche le long de son appartement et ouvre la porte.

— Bonne nuit, petit ami, dit-elle lentement.

Je souris avant de franchir l'entrée. Je vais pouvoir profiter d'elle encore une soirée. Je referme sa porte et m'appuie quelques secondes contre elle. Clarke me rend heureux d'une façon inédite. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça ne peut pas être l'amour. _Je ne peux_ _pas_ avoir des sentiments pour elle. Je ne peux _pas_.

Mon portable vibre soudainement dans ma poche alors que je le prends dans ma main. C'est Wick qui m'appelle. Je décroche.

— Bellamy ? demande-t-il. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? Clarke va bien ?

— Oui, je réponds. Tout va bien. Elle a frappé Finn.

— Elle a… Quoi ? Il va réellement falloir que tu me racontes ça ! Est-ce que tu peux passer au bar dans quelques minutes ?

— Je ne préfère pas, j'avoue en soupirant. Il faut que je me lève tôt demain matin, j'ai une interview avec des journalistes à 9h.

— Attends… Clarke ne sait toujours rien ?

Je pince des lèvres et tourne ma tête vers la porte d'appartement de Clarke. Lorsque Wick me dit cette phrase, mon cœur commence à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Il vient de me rappeler toute cette histoire.

— Non, dis-je en soupirant. Elle ne sait toujours rien.

— Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? demande Wick à l'autre bout de l'appareil. C'est quelque chose d'important, il faut qu'elle le sache.

— Je le sais. Elle sera bientôt au courant, ne t'en fais pas.

J'écoute rapidement la conversation, déjà fatigué par la tournure de celle-ci. Je replace mon portable dans ma poche en soupirant pour la énième fois. Il faut qu'elle connaisse cette autre facette de moi.

* * *

**D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à tous de m'avoir ajouté sur Twitter... j'adore vous parler sur ce réseau social en tout cas ! (si vous m'ajoutez, pouvez-vous me dire votre pseudo, pour que je puisse vous ajouter également ? ) Rappel de mon pseudo : Carreyland**

*** La chanson est « Little things » des One Direction.**

**En attendant mon prochain chapitre, je vous recommande fortement d'aller lire la fiction « Together ? » de ma grande amie Estellech. Elle allie parfaitement l'univers de The Hunger Games avec celui de The 100. Sa fiction est une vraie pépite d'or... Je t'aime, meuf. #love**

**\- Amandine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis contente de voir que le PDV de Bellamy vous a autant plu, ça me fait plaisir ! C'est pour ça que je préfère le faire de temps en temps, comme ça vous êtes pressés de l'avoir de nouveau !**

**Donc retour au PDV de Clarke dans ce chapitre ! (le prochain chapitre du PDV de Bellamy sera le 10)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Je regarde mon téléphone portable dans ma main et fronce les sourcils en voyant le message qu'Octavia m'envoie.

**Octavia B.**:_ « Après-midi films d'horreur chez moi ma belle ! »_

Je réponds immédiatement.

**Clarke G.**:_ « Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur, donc non merci. »_

**Octavia B.**:_ « Moi aussi, j'ai peur, mais on s'en fiche ! »_

**Clarke G.**:_ « Je dois me préparer pour sortir avec Bellamy ce soir. »_

**Octavia B.**:_ « Tu vas mettre une journée entière pour faire ça ? Non, je ne crois pas. Ramène tes fesses dans l'après-midi ! »_

**Clarke G.**:_ « Je t'ai dit non. »_

**Octavia B.**:_ « Seulement parce que tu as peur ? »_

**Clarke G.**:_ « Non aussi parce que je sais que je vais tenir la chandelle avec toi et Lincoln. »_

**Octavia B.**:_ « Il y aura Raven et Wick aussi. »_

**Clarke G.**:_ « Super, c'est encore pire. Salut. »_

**Octavia B.**:_ « Tu sais, c'est plutôt cool si tu as peur des films d'horreur... »_

**Clarke G.**:_ « Pourquoi ? » _

**Octavia B.**:_ « Parce que tu pourras te réfugier dans les bras de Bellamy... »_

Je me fige en regardant son message et attends quelques secondes. Vient-elle réellement de parler de la présence de Bellamy ?

**Octavia B.**:_ « Et oui, je l'ai invité... »_

Je mâche ma langue sans savoir quoi dire. Je souris devant son nouveau texto.

**Octavia B.**:_ « Tu restes sans voix ? Clarke, répond ! »_

**Clarke G.**:_ « À quelle heure je dois venir ? »_

**Octavia B.**:_ « 14h. »_

Je repose ma fourchette dans mon assiette et soupire lourdement. Je suis pathétique, complètement pathétique. Je n'avais jamais prévu ce genre de situation, surtout pas avec Bellamy. Je ressens définitivement quelque chose de fort pour lui. J'en ai parlé à Octavia il y a deux jours et elle était aux anges. Le problème, c'est que moi, je ne le suis pas. Je sais que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour lui et je ne veux pas être blessée comme je l'ai été avec Finn. Il faut que j'essaye de me détacher de lui, mais ça sera vraiment compliqué.

Je mets mon assiette dans l'évier et me dirige vers mon bureau. Je range toutes les feuilles étalées en vrac et décide de les classer. J'ai appris mes résultats de partiels il y a trois jours et je n'ai toujours pas fait le tri. Je passe en première année de mon deuxième cycle de médecine. C'est un grand soulagement, je peux enfin commencer à me relaxer auprès de mes amis. Cependant, lorsque je me dis que je vais recommencer à bosser comme une folle l'année prochaine, je meurs de désespoir. Je ne suis pas sûre que la médecine soit faite pour moi, il faut que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement. Je fais l'archivage dans mes classeurs, puis dans mes cours sur l'ordinateur. Partie dans ma lancée, je trie mon armoire et ma commode. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, d'avoir les mains occupées. Mon téléphone sonne tout à coup.

— Allo ? dis-je, en continuant à ranger mes affaires.

— Clarke ! s'exclame Octavia. On est tous en train de t'attendre, dépêche-toi ! Si tu n'es pas là dans quinze minutes, je mets le film.

— J'arrive, attendez-moi.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est effectivement plus de 14h. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je m'examine quelques secondes dans mon miroir. Je porte un short noir taille-haute et un joli chemisier blanc manche longues. J'enlève l'élastique dans mes cheveux et laisse mes boucles blondes retomber joliment sur mes épaules. Je cours dans ma salle de bain pour m'étaler de la crème senteur vanille un peu partout, prends mon portable et sors de mon appartement. J'ai mis trop de crème. Je sens le cupcake.

Neuf minutes après, j'arrive devant la porte d'entrée de chez Lincoln et Octavia. J'entre sans frapper et me dirige vers le salon. Ils sont tous présents. Raven et Wick sont dans le grand fauteuil, Lincoln est dans l'autre fauteuil et Octavia est assise à côté de son frère, sur le canapé. La seule place qu'ils m'ont laissée se trouve être à côté de Bellamy. Je sais que c'est une idée d'Octavia. La traître.

— Enfin ! s'exclame-t-elle en me regardant.

— C'est bon, j'ai mis moins de dix minutes pour venir, lui dis-je.

— J'adore ta tenue ! sourit Raven en me souriant.

— Merci, je réponds en m'approchant d'elle et en lui faisant la bise.

J'en profite pour dire bonjour à Wick et à Lincoln, en prenant bien soin d'éviter Bellamy. Octavia se lève pour mettre le DVD alors que je reste debout, les bras croisés.

— Et où est mon fauteuil personnel ? je demande en me tournant vers Octavia.

— Il est assis sur le canapé et il s'appelle Bellamy.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, alors que celui-ci tend les bras vers moi. Je l'ignore et m'affale violemment à côté de lui, en le frappant à l'épaule au passage. Il rit en me faisant un baiser sur la tempe, sûrement pour me dire bonjour. Je tourne ma tête vers Octavia pour ne pas lui montrer mes joues rouges.

— Alors, quel film regardons-nous ? je m'enquiers.

— _Paranormal Activity_, me dit-elle en souriant.

— Quelque chose... Quelque chose avec des fantômes, O' ? je demande, craintive.

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les films sur les esprits, mais c'est ce qui fait le plus peur.

Elle se rassoit de l'autre côté de Bellamy. Le film commence. Je ramène mes jambes contre moi, sur le canapé. Étant donné ma position, mes genoux touchent le côté gauche de Bellamy. Je sursaute à l'une des scènes, alors qu'il me regarde en souriant. Il enroule son bras autour de mes jambes et commence à caresser mes genoux. Il laisse courir lentement son index autour de mon genou gauche. J'essaye de me concentrer sur le film, sans très grand succès. Soit je reste comme cela, en étant frustrée, soit je profite de la situation. Je choisis la deuxième option.

J'enlève mes jambes de l'emprise de Bellamy et les laisse tomber sur le sol, en les croisant. Je pose mon dos contre le canapé en me penchant vers Bellamy. Il comprend tout de suite mon intention et soulève son bras pour que je puisse me nicher contre lui. Il pose son bras sur mon épaule, en le caressant avec sa main. Je sursaute à une nouvelle scène alors que j'entends son rire. Il laisse courir son nez dans mes cheveux et dépose quelques baisers sous mon oreille. Je soupire de plaisir.

— J'aime te faire de l'effet, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille, me procurant encore plus de sensations.

— Tais-toi, je réponds sur le même ton en fermant les yeux.

— Tu veux que j'arrête ce que je fais ? demande-t-il, en éloignant sa bouche de ma peau.

— Hors de question.

Il sourit et continue son exploration dans mon cou. Je ne serai jamais rassasiée de ses baisers, j'en voudrai toujours plus. Je lève mon bras gauche et prends sa main, posée jusqu'alors sur mes épaules, dans la mienne. Nous entrelaçons nos doigts, alors qu'il commence à les caresser avec son pouce. Je ne savais pas à quel point les baisers dans le cou pouvaient être si sensuels et si bons. Finn n'a jamais été du genre tactile, tout le contraire de Bellamy... Ce mec va me rendre folle.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui et il arrête de m'embrasser le cou pour me regarder. Bien que nous soyons dans le noir, j'arrive à voir chaque détail, aussi minime soit-il, de son visage. Je vois, surtout, du désir dans ses yeux. Il regarde mes lèvres et passe sa langue sur les siennes. Je ne réfléchis plus à mes actes, ni aux conséquences qu'il peut en découdre. Je me rapproche légèrement de lui, alors qu'il baisse son visage vers le mien. Je commence à frôler ses lèvres, lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit. Nous sursautons tous les deux, en regardant l'écran. Un moment oppressant dans le film a tout interrompu.

Je me décale de lui, déçue. Je lâche sa main et remonte de nouveau mes jambes contre moi, face à la télévision. Je sens son regard peser sur moi quelques secondes et se détourner. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'aurai jamais dû réagir comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais toute cette situation n'est pas anodine. Toutes les personnes autour de nous en ce moment même savent que nous ne sommes pas en couple, nous n'avons pas à nous comporter comme ça et, pourtant, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher... Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur le film jusqu'à la dernière minute.

— C'est tout ! s'exclame Octavia. Mais ce n'est pas une vraie fin, ce n'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient après ?

— Tu n'as qu'à regarder le deuxième, lui suggère Bellamy.

— Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

À ces mots, Octavia se lève et lance la suite. Nous commençons tous à nous rebeller lorsqu'elle nous met ensuite le troisième _Paranormal Activity_. Malheureusement pour nous, elle nous sort la carte du « Je suis chez moi, vous n'avez rien à dire. » Je m'endors sur l'épaule de Bellamy après quelques minutes du film, jusqu'à ce que l'on me tapote la joue.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dis-je en me redressant.

— Le repas est prêt, m'annonce Lincoln.

— Quoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

— 20h. On mange rapidement pour que Bellamy et toi puissiez partir directement.

— Oh... D'accord.

J'avais complètement oublié cette soirée au Cosy. Je vais devoir, une nouvelle fois, passer pour la petite amie de Bellamy. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que je me prends vraiment au jeu et que j'ai l'impression de l'être... Jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin de la soirée. Désillusion totale. Je m'étire sur le canapé et frappe sans le faire exprès Bellamy.

— Doucement, me dit-il en prenant mon bras.

— Je suis désolée, je grommèle.

— Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il en me souriant.

— Très bien et toi ? je demande en commençant à rire à cause de l'étrangeté de sa question.

— Je vais mieux quand tu es là, en tout cas.

Je le regarde alors qu'il pose son regard sur moi. Je sens un courant électrique traverser mon corps de mes pieds à la tête. C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait autour de nous deux. Ça peut faire cliché, dit comme ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je souris et me penche vers lui. Je lui embrasse la joue et me lève vers mon groupe d'amis. Nous nous installons autour de la table et commençons à manger le repas que Lincoln nous a concocté. Raven et Wick nous racontent quelques blagues, auxquelles nous rions tous en chœur. Je regarde souvent ma montre. Bellamy et moi partons vers 21h. Je suis un peu angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer ses collègues et amis... Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Et s'ils... Je chasse cette pensée de ma tête. Je ne suis pas sa copine, je me fiche de leurs opinions. Nous terminons notre repas et Bellamy se lève.

— Tu es prête ? me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce et me lève. Bellamy prend son blazer noir et le met par-dessus son t-shirt blanc. Je retourne vers mes amis et leur fais la bise un à un, en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Octavia me chuchote à l'oreille quelques mots salaces, alors que je la frappe gentiment. Bellamy embrasse sa sœur sur le front, dit au revoir aux autres et nous sortons de l'appartement.

— On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ? je lui demande.

— La mienne, répond-il.

— Tu sais, dis-je alors que je le suis vers son véhicule. Je suis capable de conduire moi aussi.

— Je le sais, Clarke. C'est juste que je suis habitué à faire la route jusqu'à ce bar et j'aime conduire de nuit. De toute façon je ne compte pas boire.

— Moi non plus ! je réplique. Pas beaucoup, en tout cas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bois jamais aux soirées ? Tu es barman.

— Je trouve que c'est de la connerie de trop boire.

— Tu dis ça pour moi ? je l'interroge en haussant les sourcils.

— Non, pas particulièrement, dit-il alors que nous atteignons sa voiture. J'aime bien quand tu bois trop, t'es vraiment adorable.

Je grogne quand nous montons dans l'automobile. J'allume automatiquement le chauffage et la radio.

— Ça va, tu prends tes aises, constate-t-il.

— C'est mon rôle, dis-je en secouant la tête en souriant.

— Ne joue pas trop ton rôle, ce soir, me souffle-il sérieusement.

— Comment ça ? Pas de câlins, pas de bisous ?

— Si, sourit-il en mettant le contact. Mais seulement si tu le souhaites... Pas par contrainte.

— Je savais que tu allais craquer pour moi un jour... Mais, si tu veux que je te le dise, t'embrasser ne sera jamais une contrainte, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es plutôt mignon.

— Plutôt ? Mignon ?

— Tu es très sexy, ça te va ? lui dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

— C'est parfait.

Je soupire alors qu'il commence à rire. Il démarre la voiture, alors que je change de station de radio. Je tombe sur une chanson du groupe The Script et fredonne le plus doucement possible les paroles. À la moitié du morceau, je me rends compte du fait que je ne fredonne pas. En fait, je suis carrément en train de chanter. Je continue, en battant des pieds. Bellamy s'y met à son tour, m'accompagnant pour le refrain. Nous continuons jusqu'à arriver jusqu'au bar, en riant. Il se gare, sort et contourne la voiture. Je déboucle ma ceinture et prends la main qu'il me tend. Je ferme la portière et me tiens droite en face de lui.

— Alors... dis-je en souriant. Tu vas m'embrasser une nouvelle fois ?

— Ne me tente pas, rit-il en saisissant mes doigts.

Nous traversons le parking main dans la main et entrons dans le bar. Nous restons à l'entrée, tandis que Bellamy tend la tête et regarde à gauche et à droite. Je le regarde alors qu'il essaye de chercher ses amis. Il est vraiment grand, c'est un avantage. Je lui arrive à l'épaule... Je suis beaucoup trop petite. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne mesure pas 1m75 ? J'aurais adoré être grande.

— Ils sont là-bas, viens, me dit-il en me tirant la main et en avançant.

Je stresse quelques secondes, alors que nous évitons les quelques personnes sur la piste de danse. Nous arrivons à un petit endroit un peu à l'écart, où sont installées deux petites banquettes avec une table basse au milieu. C'est cosy, c'est un endroit pour les amis. Bellamy lâche ma main, pose son bras sur mes épaules et s'adresse à ses collègues.

— Je vous présente Clarke, ma petite amie, leur annonce-t-il.

Je souris inconsciemment en voyant qu'il parle bien de moi comme sa petite amie. Je suis donc officiellement présentée à ses collègues de travail. Deux jeunes se lèvent directement et s'approchent de moi. Selon les photos que m'a montrées Octavia, je reconnais Jasper et Monty. Jasper tend la main vers moi.

— Enchanté, moi c'est Jasper, me présente-t-il. Je travaille de temps en temps avec Bellamy pour dessiner quelques plans. Je suis content de voir qu'il s'est enfin casé avec quelqu'un, depuis tout ce temps...

— La ferme, répond Bellamy.

— Comme quoi il y a de l'espoir pour tout le monde, même pour lui, je renchéris en souriant et en serrant sa main.

— Je t'aime déjà ! affirme-t-il en riant à mes paroles. J'ai essayé de le sortir de sa période où Monsieur lançait des grognements primitifs envers tout ce qui l'entourait.

— Excuse le comportement de Jasper, me lance alors son ami Monty. Il dit n'importe quoi des fois. En tout cas, Bellamy nous avait caché qu'il avait une copine aussi jolie que toi !

— Oh, merci beaucoup, dis-je en rougissant.

— Pas touche, réplique Bellamy.

Nous rions tous ensemble. Bellamy me tire vers deux autres collègues, qui s'appellent Lexa et Murphy. Ce dernier commence à me draguer quelques minutes, pendant que Bellamy échange quelques mots avec Lexa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? j'interroge Murphy.

— Je suis l'un des assistants de Jaha. Je suis comme Bellamy, en fait, je dessine pas mal de maquettes.

— D'accord, je vois.

— Et toi ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner... Tu es mannequin ? Ou peut-être une actrice ? Avec un physique comme le tien, je pense qu'on peut tout se permettre.

— Tu sais que je suis venue accompagnée de Bellamy ? je demande, un sourire au coin.

— Je suis venue avec une amie à moi, également, mais on s'en fiche un peu. Je pense que, même si quelqu'un est en couple ou quelque chose dans le genre, on peut toujours tomber amoureux d'une autre personne. Pas vrai ?

— Je pense que ce sont seulement des excuses inventées par des hommes infidèles. Mais tu crois ce que tu veux.

Il baisse le regard vers moi et m'étudie quelques secondes. Je devrais me sentir embarrassée, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est en train de réfléchir à la situation. Il jauge rapidement Bellamy et se tourne finalement vers moi.

— Mais... dit-il finalement. Bellamy et toi, vraiment ?

— Oui.

— C'est étonnant, c'est la première fois que je le vois avec quelqu'un.

— Je sais, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il courrait un peu après toutes les filles. Ça me rassure énormément...

— C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi amoureux. Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

— Ouais...

Je m'écarte un peu de Murphy et finis ma coupe de champagne. Je vois Thélonious et Mia assis sur la banquette et m'assois à leur côté en posant ma flûte sur la table basse. J'entame une discussion avec Thélonious et nous parlons de ma mère.

— Elle a trouvé la bonne personne, m'assure-t-il. Marcus est vraiment un chic type.

— Elle a l'air heureuse.

— J'espère que tu sais qu'elle n'oubliera jamais ton père. Jake restera l'amour de sa vie.

— Ça va, Thélonious, je réponds en souriant. J'aime beaucoup Marcus, donc j'accepte sa relation avec lui. Je suis contente pour eux.

— Elle a de la chance de t'avoir.

Je lui souris et reprends ma flûte de champagne. Je la vide d'un trait et la repose sèchement contre la table basse. Je vois Bellamy interrompre sa conversation avec Lexa – une très jolie femme – et se diriger vers moi en souriant. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur la banquette et passe son bras autour de ma taille.

— Attention avec l'alcool, me dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à une Clarke bourrée.

— Je n'en reprends plus, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu étais en train de parler avec Lexa, c'est ça ? je demande avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Elle est vraiment jolie.

— Tu as raison, rit-il. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne suis pas du tout son type.

— Comment ça ? je réplique avec, cette fois, de l'agacement dans la voix. Tu es le type de tout le monde.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste qu'elle semble beaucoup plus intéressée par toi que moi.

Il lève les sourcils de manière suggestive, alors que je laisse échapper un petit « Oh » de ma bouche. Je tourne la tête vers elle. Elle semble sentir mon regard peser sur elle puisqu'elle me fixe en me faisant furtivement un clin d'œil. Je rougis violemment en baissant les yeux.

— Maintenant je suis en concurrence avec Finn et Lexa, murmure-t-il en commençant à rire. Foutue bisexualité.

Je lui lance un regard surpris, alors que ses joues prennent une teinte rouge. Je ne savais pas qu'Octavia lui avait parlé de ma bisexualité. Je suis plus souvent attirée par les hommes, mais il m'arrive en effet d'être parfois séduite par des femmes. Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque je suis entrée au lycée. Je n'avais plus besoin de me cacher.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je réponds en le frappant. Effectivement, Lexa est très jolie, mais je suis tout à toi pour cette soirée.

Il me sourit en resserrant son emprise sur ma taille. De la chaleur se répand dans mon ventre et de la chair de poule se forme sur mon bras. Il faut que j'apprenne à contrôler mes réactions.

— Tu n'as pas froid ? me demande-t-il en frottant mon bras nu.

— Non, ça va. Je ne suis pas en débardeur.

— Non, mais tu n'as pas de manteau.

— Et bien, si j'ai froid, je te le dirais... Tu pourras faire ton gentleman et me passer ton blazer, dis-je en riant.

— Hors de question, j'ai froid moi !

Il commence à rire, alors que je me tourne vers lui et commence à le frapper. Il rit encore plus et attrape mes mains dans les siennes. J'essaye quand même de le pousser, mais il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Je souffle d'énervement.

— Tu es mignonne, me dit-il.

Je lui fais une jolie grimace en plissant mon nez, alors qu'il rit de nouveau et m'embrasse très rapidement sur la joue. Il relâche mes mains et je lui fais une très légère baffe. Je sursaute lorsque Monty et Jasper s'agenouillent juste devant nous.

— A-DO-RABLE, s'exclame Jasper.

— J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, nous dit alors Monty.

— Dis-moi tout, je réponds en croisant mes jambes et en le regardant.

— Jasper, sa copine et moi vous avons trouvé un surnom de couple.

— Comment ça ? demande Bellamy. Non mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ?

— C'est Maya qui l'a trouvé en premier ! Mes très chers... BELLARKE !

— Oh c'est trop mignon ! je m'exclame.

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre en voyant le regard que les collègues de Bellamy me lancent. Ils semblent vraiment heureux de voir Bellamy en couple… Je ne peux qu'apprécier ce qu'ils mettent en œuvre pour nous rapprocher encore plus. J'entends le soupir agacé de Bellamy à côté, ce qui me fait extrêmement rire.

— Je veux bien qu'on nous appelle comme ça, répond Bellamy. Mais seulement si nous vous appelons MAYASPER.

— C'est vraiment dégueulasse, dit Jasper en riant. Mais marché conclu !

— D'ailleurs, tu as laissé ta copine toute seule ? je lui demande.

— Il fallait que je vienne vous dire rapidement tout ça.

— Je vais aller la voir, restez avec Bellamy.

Je lance un petit sourire à Bellamy, alors que je me lève et m'assois sur l'autre banquette, à côté de Maya. J'analyse rapidement son visage. Elle a des cheveux noirs corbeau et des lèvres très fines. Elle lève son regard noir vers moi dès que je m'assois à ses côtés.

— Ce que dit Jasper est si ennuyeux que ça ? me demande-t-elle en me souriant.

— Non, surtout le moment où il m'a révélé le surnom de couple que tu m'as trouvé avec Bellamy...

— Je suis désolée, me dit-elle rapidement. C'est sorti tout seul, j'ai...

— C'est rien, je ris. En fait, je trouve que c'est un beau surnom !

— C'est vrai ? Je suis soulagée alors, dit-elle en riant à son tour.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ce que je pourrais lui dire, mais me rends compte que je ne suis pas obligée de lui parler. Je ne suis pas obligée de tout connaitre sur sa vie, mais j'en ai envie. Bellamy n'est pas en couple avec moi, mais ses collègues ont l'air très sympathique… Et j'ai envie de leur parler.

— Alors... Comment est-ce que tu as connue Jasper ?

— Même si tu ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps, tu as sans doute vu qu'il était très maladroit... Et il y a trois ans, il est venu à l'hôpital. Il avait glissé sur le sol de la cuisine et s'était fait une méchante coupure.

— Tu es médecin ? je demande. Tu sembles tellement jeune...

— C'est toi qui es jeune, rit-elle. Tu n'as que 21 ans, j'en ai déjà 25. Et je ne suis pas médecin, mais infirmière.

— Je trouve que c'est une jolie rencontre.

— Oui, même s'il y avait du sang un peu partout autour de nous, dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Et pour toi et Bellamy ?

Je lui raconte l'histoire inventée par Bellamy et moi. Elle semble très intéressée et rit lorsque je lui parle de notre passé.

— Un an après notre rencontre, donc quand j'avais 16 ans et lui 20 ans... Il m'avait tellement énervé, ce jour-là, en me surnommant princesse et en me lançant des piques, que mon verre m'a glissé des mains... Vers sa tête.

— C'est la pire excuse qui soit !

— Je le sais ! Je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé mieux sur le moment, dis-je en riant. Il m'avait énervé au point que je lui lance un verre à la figure... Je suis vraiment une malade.

— Quand je vous vois, aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce passé. Vous avez l'air plutôt complices.

— Étrangement, oui ! dis-je en souriant. Nous avons appris à nous connaître et je pense que nous avons tout de suite accroché à la personnalité de l'autre.

Nous sursautons toutes les deux lorsque Jaha cogne son verre avec un couteau. Il nous regarde tous avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment en ce moment même. Que va-t-il nous dire ?

— Merci à tous d'être venu à cette soirée, nous remercie-t-il. Avant que nous puissions aller danser sur la piste, je souhaitais vous faire une annonce. Le PDG de notre boite m'a appelé cet après-midi. Nous avons fait un excellent chiffre d'affaires.

Nous commençons tous à applaudir bruyamment alors qu'il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il nous fait signe, toutefois, de nous calmer.

— Le chiffre d'affaires est si important que le PDG a décidé de nous récompenser. La boite a fait un incroyable bénéfice et c'est pourquoi j'ai une annonce à vous faire : nous partons tous une semaine en vacances le mois prochain.

Jasper et Monty commencent à crier et à se sauter dans les bras. Bellamy rit et se lève à son tour pour sauter avec eux. Je regarde Maya et nous rions. Ils sont vraiment adorables et une semaine de vacances leur fera le plus grand bien. Thélonious tape de nouveau sur son verre.

— Bien entendu, toutes les compagnes et les compagnons de mes employés sont conviés ! Nous partons tous en Italie !

Jasper se rue sur Maya et la soulève de la banquette en l'embrassant. Je me tourne instinctivement vers Bellamy, qui me regarde, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Nous partons tous en Italie et c'est super... Mais ça signifie également le fait que Bellamy et moi allons devoir simuler notre couple durant une semaine entière, 24h/24. Je vais devoir tout faire en duo avec lui. Je ressens de la chaleur dans le creux de mon ventre. J'aurais dû être fâchée, être paniquée, mais je suis heureuse. Je suis heureuse.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : la suite de la soirée ! (notamment une grande révélation sur Bellamy...)**

**Comme toujours, je souhaite vous remercier pour vos commentaires, qui me touchent vraiment. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à _Francesca_, qui me fait énormément rire avec ses reviews très drôles ! En tout cas continuez à m'en envoyer et me dire si ma fiction vous plait toujours autant ou si je dois changer plusieurs choses !**

**\- Amandine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pas mal se sont rendus compte qu'entre Bellamy et Clarke ça allait peut être un peu vite et je suis d'accord. Niveau gestes d'attentions, vous n'allez pas avoir de slow burn... mais niveau « révélation de sentiments » ou ce genre de choses, ça le sera ! Pour l'instant, entre les deux, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Ils commencent à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais ne veulent pas s'embêter avec ça, ils veulent juste profiter. Clarke n'a pas eu de relation depuis deux ans donc lorsque Bellamy la touche elle s'enflamme, ce qui est une réaction tout à fait normale ! (Bob Morley quoi ! )**

**Bref, même si ça va un peu vite entre les deux j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite de ma fiction !**

**\+ Ouah, environ 6 personnes m'ont parlé du « Je sens le cupcake » du chapitre précédent ! Je ne savais pas que ça allait autant vous marquer... surtout que j'ai ajouté ça à la toute dernière minute ! Vous êtes les meilleurs, franchement.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Je regarde Maya et Jasper, qui s'embrassent juste devant moi. J'éclate de rire, alors que Monty s'affale à mes côtés. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais partir en Italie avec tous les collègues de Bellamy. J'ai toujours aimé voyager, c'est une excellente opportunité.

— J'ai besoin de quelqu'un moi aussi, me dit-il en souriant.

— Si tu veux, je peux faire semblant, je ris.

— Franchement, Clarke, tu es très jolie, mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre.

— Tu préfères les brunes ? je demande avec un sourire.

— Les bruns, à vrai dire.

— Oh... Je ne savais pas.

— Bellamy ne t'a pas encore tout dit alors ! D'ailleurs, je vais devoir te tuer et t'enfermer dans un sac plastique pour sortir avec Bellamy. J'ai toujours essayé de tenter quelque chose avec lui, dit-il en éclatant de rire.

— Mince, j'ai volé son cœur alors qu'il t'appartenait...

— Tant pis, c'est le jeu, répond-il en riant. Il semble beaucoup trop t'aimer.

Je secoue la tête en souriant alors que je me lève. J'en ai assez d'entendre les autres me dire « à quel point » Bellamy est amoureux de moi. C'est faux. Tout est faux. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et vois Bellamy un peu plus loin. Il a les bras croisés et semble réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je m'approche doucement de lui et me mets en face de ses bras musclés.

— Bellamy...

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? me demande-t-il en baissant la voix.

— Ce qu'on va faire ? dis-je en m'avançant et en mettant mes mains sur ses bras. On va passer une magnifique semaine en Italie. Je pense que ça ira.

— Je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire ça, Clarke, répond-il en secouant la tête.

— Tu ne m'obligeras pas à faire ça. On parle de L'ITALIE. Je rêve d'aller en Italie depuis de nombreuses années.

J'ai appris l'italien durant mes trois années de lycées et mes deux premières années de fac. J'ai directement apprécié cette langue, qui est diamétralement opposée à l'allemand. Alors que l'italien est une langue chantante, l'autre est dure et sèche. J'ai eu un professeur réellement passionné par l'Italie, qui a beaucoup enrichi ma culture générale.

— Je ne savais pas que tu parlais italien, dit-il en souriant.

_— Viviamo di speranze per poi morire di mancanze._

— Traduction ?

— Nous vivons d'espoir, pour ensuite mourir de manque.

— Explique-moi le rapport avec tout ça, parce que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre...

— Il n'y en a pas, j'aime juste cette phrase, je réponds en éclatant de rire.

— Tu es vraiment incroyable...

Je souris en croisant ses yeux remplis d'admiration. Je ne savais pas que le fait de prononcer une phrase en italien pouvait charmer à ce point les hommes. Je vais vraiment devoir me remettre à cette langue.

— Bellamy, je fais italien depuis l'âge de 16 ans. Je pense que j'ai encore quelques restes. Je t'aiderai.

— Merci Clarke, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

— En deux mots : « Faveurs sexuelles ».

Il m'accompagne dans mon rire alors que je repense à la fois où il m'a dit cette phrase. J'étais tellement triste de ne plus jouer la comédie avec lui... Maintenant, je vais devoir le faire durant une semaine.

— Attends... On va être dans la même chambre ?

— Clarke... dit-il en roulant ses yeux. On est censés être en couple depuis plus de six mois, bien-sûr qu'on va devoir dormir dans la même chambre.

Je forme la lettre O avec mes lèvres. Je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde, naïve comme je suis. Je vais voir Bellamy le matin. Je vais voir Bellamy torse nu.

— Je dormirai sur le sol, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, me dit-il en riant.

— Non... On s'arrangera.

Il sourit en me déposant un baiser sur la tempe. Je sursaute en entendant ma sonnerie de téléphone retentir.

— Je perds toute crédibilité avec toi comme petite amie, dit-il, à cause de la chanson de Taylor Swift qui s'échappe de mon téléphone.

— Tais-toi, je ris en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

Je vois le nom d'Octavia s'afficher sur l'écran de mon portable. Je décroche mon téléphone, gardant mon doigt sur ses lèvres fermées.

— Allo ? je demande.

_— Salut, Clarke, je..._

— Octavia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— _J'ai essayé de joindre Bellamy_, me dit-elle. _Est-ce qu'il est à côté de toi ?_

— Oui, il est en train de mordre mon doigt.

_— Qu... Quoi ?_

Je ris en repoussant la bouche de Bellamy de mon doigt. Je ne mentais pas, il venait effectivement de mordre mon doigt.

— _Tu pourrais me le passer ?_ me demande-t-elle.

— Bien sûr.

Je tends mon téléphone portable vers Bellamy, alors qu'il secoue la tête en riant et en répétant « Non ». Je soupire et mets ma main gauche derrière sa tête, en collant mon portable contre son oreille. Il est dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, O' ?

— _[...]_

— Non elle n'est pas à la soirée, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— _[...]_

— Comment ça, elle t'a appelée ? demande-t-il, en se dégageant de mon emprise et en prenant le téléphone dans sa main.

— _[...]_

— Je ne sais pas... Jaha nous offre à tous un voyage d'une semaine en Italie.

— _[...]_

— Bien sûr qu'elle sera présente. Clarke aussi. De toute façon, elle sait que je suis en couple avec elle, pas vrai ?

— _[...]_

— Un paparazzi ? Non je n'en ai pas vu, c'est impo...

— [...]

— Bon, écoute, on se reparle ce soir. Je passerai chez toi. Oui. À tout à l'heure.

Il raccroche alors que je le regarde, toute confuse. Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Ça avait l'air d'être urgent.

— On a un problème, me dit-il en me rendant mon portable.

— Pourquoi ?

— Nous sommes partout sur internet.

— Pardon ?

— Un paparazzi nous surveillait lorsque je suis allé te chercher dans la boite où tu étais avec Finn. Il y a des photos de moi te portant jusqu'à ton appartement.

— Un paparazzi ? dis-je en riant. Tu te crois dans un film ? Nous ne sommes même pas célèbres, c'est n'importe quoi.

— Tu sais très bien que j'ai fait du mannequin pour joindre les deux bouts et m'en sortir avec Octavia. Ça m'est déjà arrivé d'être dans des magazines. Je ne… AIE !

Je viens de le frapper le plus fort possible à la poitrine. Il me regarde, une expression choquée sur le visage. Je bous intérieurement. Je n'ai jamais été au courant de cette histoire de magazine. Je n'en lis aucun, mais Octavia aurait dû me prévenir immédiatement, même si je ne l'aimais pas. Je le regarde avec des yeux noirs.

— Tu es célèbre et tu ne me le dis même pas ? je m'exclame. Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Je ne suis pas célèbre. J'ai seulement fait plusieurs défilés il y a deux ans et ça m'a rapporté un peu de notoriété. Rien de plus.

— Tu es déjà apparu dans des magazines ?

— Oui, et à la télévision. Plusieurs fois.

Je le frappe exactement au même endroit que tout à l'heure, à plusieurs reprises. Il essaye d'éviter mes coups, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas au courant ? je demande.

— Je te signale qu'on n'était pas vraiment amis avant toute cette histoire, dit-il, irrité.

— Et Octavia ?

— Elle sait garder un secret quelques fois. J'ai juste eu la chance que tu ne lises pas les magazines peoples.

— Je ne le crois pas...

Je repasse inlassablement sa phrase dans ma tête. « Apparemment, nous sommes partout sur internet. » Je réalise peu à peu la portée de ses paroles. Je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre.

— Je suis en photo sur internet ?

— C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Clarke, essaye de respirer, d'accord ?

— RESPIRER ! Tout le monde va vraiment penser que nous sommes en couple, comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? Le faire croire à ma mère et à tes collègues, d'accord, mais là ça va beaucoup trop loin. On va devoir le faire croire au monde entier !

— Je ne suis pas connu internationalement, ce n'est rien. On sort ensemble encore quelques temps et tout ira bien.

— Et quand on va se séparer ? Ta réputation va en pâtir ! On ne peut pas se séparer !

— Restons ensemble toute notre vie alors, dit-il ironiquement. Marions-nous et fondons une très grande famille.

— Toute ma famille utilise internet et lit des magazines, dis-je en mettant ma tête entre mes mains. Même mes cousins vont nous voir tous les deux… ET MA GRAND-MÈRE ?

Bellamy commence à rire en me regardant. Je le fixe par-dessus mes mains en lui lançant un regard noir. Il doit penser qu'être dans des magazines people est une formalité, mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Comment vais-je pouvoir être prise au sérieux lorsque j'aurais trouvé un métier décent ?

— Si ça se trouve, personne ne s'en est...

— BELLAMY ET CLARKE SONT SUR INTERNET !

Nous nous tournons tous les deux automatiquement vers Jasper, qui accourt vers nous. Il me tend son téléphone portable. Il y a une photo de nous deux, montant dans sa voiture, ainsi qu'une autre où je dors dans ses bras. Je me décide à lire l'article, Bellamy essayant également par-dessus mon épaule.

_L'architecte Bellamy Blake en couple avec l'étudiante __Clarke_ _Griffin ?_

_Mauvaise nouvelle pour toutes les femmes ayant craqué pour le bel architecte et l'ancien mannequin Bellamy Blake. En effet, il semblerait que l'homme ait trouvé chaussure à son pied et pas avec n'importe quelle personne. Après enquête, l'heureuse élue serait __Clarke_ _Griffin. Cette jeune femme de 21 ans se trouve être la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur. Selon nos sources, ils sont en couple depuis un peu plus de six mois. Cette nouvelle peut étonner beaucoup de personnes, puisque Bellamy Blake a la réputation de changer de petite amie tous les mois. La nouvelle affole déjà le réseau social Twitter. Beaucoup de filles semblent avoir le cœur brisé, alors que d'autres sont contentes de le voir enfin heureux. En tout cas, les twittos semblent déjà leur avoir trouvé un nom de couple : Bellarke._

Je regarde Bellamy, horrifiée.

— BELLARKE ! s'écrie Maya. J'avais deviné, c'est super ça ! Je mérite une médaille.

Je tends son portable à Jasper, complètement livide. Bellamy pose sa main dans le creux de mon dos, une geste censé être réconfortant. Je le regarde en pinçant mes lèvres.

— J'ai encore deux mauvaises nouvelles, m'annonce-t-il.

— Tu te fiches de moi... dis-je en soupirant.

— C'est Lincoln qui a répondu au téléphone pour les médias, juste après notre départ. C'est lui qui a divulgué un peu tout ça. Les informations sur toi.

— Je vais le tuer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?

— Octavia m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Encore une fois, il avait oublié ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dire.

— Ce mec est un boulet... Quelle est la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle ?

— Echo a appelé Octavia juste après la diffusion de l'article.

Je plisse le nez en essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il me dit. Echo... Je connais ce prénom. Ça me dit vraiment quelque chose. Je me rappelle d'elle sortant quelques fois de la chambre de Bellamy, lorsqu'il habitait encore avec sa sœur. Je fronce les sourcils.

— Ma collègue, m'éclaire Bellamy. Et aussi mon...

— Je m'en rappelle, dis-je en réalisant peu à peu. Ton ex-petite amie ?

— C'est à peu près ça, me répond-il. Enfin, c'était juste pour le sexe... Nous avons arrêté il y a un peu plus d'un an.

— C'est quoi le problème avec son appel ?

— Premièrement, elle a insulté Octavia et dit que je ne pouvais pas tenir une relation de plus d'un mois. Cela veut donc dire qu'il va falloir être très prudents et faire croire à notre histoire en redoublant d'efforts. Deuxièmement, elle sera de la partie pour l'Italie.

— Et alors ? Je m'en fiche.

— Elle me fait toujours des avances.

Je soupire en le regardant alors qu'il me fait une petite moue. Je vais donc devoir également me battre avec Echo en vacances ? Cependant, puisqu'elle sait que Bellamy est en couple, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait une menace à notre mensonge ?

— Elle va voir que nous sommes en couple, lui dis-je. Elle va te laisser tranquille.

— Oh non, tu ne la connais pas. Si on fait un seul faux pas, elle s'en apercevra directement. Je sais qu'elle aimerait recommencer avec moi.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je vais peut-être emmener Finn, on pourrait bien s'amuser, dis-je ironiquement.

— Jamais de la vie, répond-il en serrant des dents.

Donc, si je résume, Bellamy et moi allons être partout dans les médias et il va falloir que je tue Lincoln, ainsi qu'Echo. J'adore la tournure que prend cette soirée.

— Je vais devenir célèbre, dis-je.

— Je ne suis pas célèbre, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand on aura tous les deux rompu publiquement, ils ne parleront même plus de toi.

— Non ce n'est pas vrai, dis-je en souriant. Je suis tellement géniale qu'ils vont tous parler de moi dans les journaux et je deviendrai encore plus connue que toi.

— Dans tes rêves, princesse.

— Tu penses qu'il y aura de plus en plus de paparazzis autour de nous ?

— Affirmatif. Mais pas ce soir, ils ne savent pas où nous sommes.

Je hoche la tête mais m'immobilise au dernier moment en regardant autour de moi.

— Mais s'il y a des personnes qui ont vu l'article, peut-être qu'ils vont nous prendre en photo et l'envoyer pour gagner de l'argent ou...

— Tais-toi, Clarke. Tu vois vraiment le mal partout. Et puis je... Attends une minute, dit-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

— Quoi ?

— On doit prendre une photo ensemble.

— Pardon ?

— Écoute-moi. Les paparazzis vont nous harceler jusqu'à ce que l'on confirme notre relation, tu le comprends ça ? Je pense qu'on devrait l'officialiser de nous-mêmes.

— Mais comment ?

— Twitter.

— Je croyais que tu n'étais pas célèbre. Il passera inaperçu ton tweet.

— J'ai plus de 35 000 abonnés. Je pense que ça va aller et... AIE ! MAIS ARRÊTE !

Il va avoir des bleus, c'est clair. Il faut que je me défoule.

— 35 000 ABONNÉS ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

— J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a pas de paparazzis autour de nous, sinon, je vais vraiment passer pour un homme battu.

— C'est ce que tu es.

— Non, même pas vrai.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à la proposition qu'il vient de me faire. Effectivement, si nous dévoilons tout de suite notre relation sur les réseaux sociaux, nous n'allons pas avoir toutes les rumeurs invraisemblables sur nous. Ils sauront enfin la vérité et ne chercheront pas à user de stratagèmes pour nous prendre sur le fait.

— Faisons ta photo de malheur avant que je ne change d'avis.

Il secoue la tête et prend son portable situé dans sa poche. Il ouvre l'application de l'appareil photo et le place juste en face de nous.

— Souris, princesse.

Je grogne et affiche mon plus grand sourire, ma joue collée à la sienne. Il prend la photo et me la montre. Nous avons vraiment l'air d'un couple heureux, de cette façon. Nous sourions tous les deux, montrant nos jolies dents. Il tapote quelques secondes sur son écran et repose enfin son portable. Le mien vibre soudainement dans ma poche. Je le sors et vois une notification Twitter. Je l'ouvre. Il y a la photo de Bellamy et moi ainsi qu'un petit texte écrit par lui au-dessus.

_Je passe une excellente soirée avec la belle ClarkeGriffin. Laissez-nous donc vivre notre amour en paix._

Je secoue la tête et favorise son tweet. Je mets mon portable en silencieux lorsque je me rends compte du nombre de personnes commençant à répondre au tweet de Bellamy. Je le glisse dans ma poche.

— Vous êtes officiellement en couple les gars, nous dit Jasper en arrivant vers nous.

— Félicitations, s'exclame Monty également en arrivant. Maintenant, allons tous danser !

Je souris en les voyant aller sur la scène. J'aurai bien besoin de danser, ça c'est clair. Je regarde Bellamy en haussant l'un de mes sourcils.

— Oh non, je ne danse pas, dit-il en secouant la tête.

— Allez, tu me dois bien ça, dis-je en le tirant avec moi sur la scène.

Il grogne et se laisse faire. La chanson _We come running_ retentit, alors que je sautille toute seule sur place. Bellamy rit et commence à entamer quelques pas de danse avec moi, ainsi que Jasper et Monty. Tout le monde nous rejoint sur la piste et je commence à me trémousser avec Maya. Malheureusement, la chanson se termine rapidement, alors que retentit cette fois _Love me like you do_ d'_Ellie Goulding_. Ce n'est pas un slow, mais je me tourne instinctivement vers Bellamy en tendant mon bras.

Il me rejoint et me fait tournoyer à plusieurs reprises autour de lui. Nous rions comme des fous, alors que nous bougeons tous les deux en rythme. Monty s'approche de nous et je lâche Bellamy pour aller à sa rencontre. Il me dit qu'il déteste danser, tandis que je prends ses mains et le fais bouger en rythme avec moi. J'éclate de rire devant ses mouvements de danse. Il ne sait pas bouger, ça c'est vrai. Je regarde Bellamy qui commence à danser quelques secondes, jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, avec Maya. J'oublie tous mes soucis et danse comme jamais avec Monty. La musique diminue jusqu'à changer de chanson. Je ne bouge plus pendant quelques secondes et souris en entendant la musique. C'est un slow. J'hésite vivement. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas danser sur ça. Je commence à réfléchir alors que je regarde Bellamy. Il mord sa lèvre du bas et tend sa main vers moi. Le début du couplet commence, tandis qu'il m'attire contre son torse.

Je place mes bras autour de son cou et le regarde intensément. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et pose son front contre le mien. Je respire le plus calmement possible. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, mais j'oublie les autres. Je sais que nous faisons ce slow seulement parce qu'il y a un public, mais j'enfourne cette pensée dans le fin fond de mon crâne. Il n'y a que Bellamy et moi. La dernière phrase du couplet retentit et juste quand le refrain se fait entendre, Bellamy se penche vers moi et pose son front contre le mien. Il remonte l'une de ses mains vers ma joue droite et la caresse avec l'aide de son pouce. Je garde les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas rompre ce moment intime. Il murmure mon prénom, alors que j'ouvre mes paupières. Il frôle son nez au mien. Je souris et niche mon visage contre son cou, en le serrant fortement contre moi.

Nous nous balançons tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça, je ne sais plus si tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous est un jeu. Pour moi, ce n'est plus le cas, je ne peux plus continuer à faire ça. Il faut que je le sache. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je reste dans son cou et essaye de me calmer, en vain. L'une de mes larmes coule le long de ma joue. Il semble le remarquer, puisqu'il s'éloigne de moi en mettant ses mains sur mes joues et en essuyant ma larme.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Clarke ? demande-t-il doucement.

— Rien, dis-je en souriant. Je suis heureuse, voilà tout.

— C'est toi qui me rend heureux, répond-il.

Je lui souris et plante un long baiser sur sa joue. Je n'ai jamais été du genre tactile, que ce soit avec mes anciens copains ou mes amies. Seulement, avec Bellamy, tout est différent. Je ne savais pas qu'il était une personne de ce genre : câlin et protecteur. Il me surprend chaque jour.

Je me sépare de lui.

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? m'interroge-t-il.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça doit être un trop-plein de la soirée.

— D'accord. En tout cas, je pense que notre slow n'est pas passé inaperçu.

— Quoi ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai vu une jeune fille derrière nous alors que le slow commençait. Elle a sorti son portable en nous reconnaissant... J'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Mon sourire se fane peu à peu alors que je réalise ses paroles. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a invité à danser. Je me fiche d'avoir une photo de notre slow placardé partout sur internet, mais le problème, c'est qu'il l'a fait exprès. Ce ne sont plus des larmes de tristesse qui pointent dans mes yeux, mais des larmes de colère.

— C'est pour ça ? je demande, la voix brisée.

— Quoi ?

— On a dansé pour cette raison ? dis-je en commençant à m'énerver. Tu t'es servi de moi pour qu'il y ait une jolie photo de nous dans le journal ?

— Bien sûr que non, répond-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je voulais m'amuser avec toi.

— Oui, puisqu'il y avait quelqu'un pour prendre une photo !

Je remarque ses joues se teinter d'une couleur rouge vif, mais je me fiche que ce soit par embarras ou par colère. Je découvre enfin sa vraie nature. Calculateur.

— Tu me prends pour qui ? dit-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Je te signale qu'il n'y avait personne autour de nous pour notre baiser devant chez toi. Si je voulais une belle photo sur internet, j'aurais simplement pu appeler les paparazzis.

— Maintenant tout a changé, depuis que nous avons appris pour eux.

— Clarke, je...

— J'aimerais partir de cette soirée. Tout de suite.

— Pourquoi ?

— On doit aller chez Octavia pour qu'elle et Lincoln nous expliquent toute l'histoire. Je vais dire au revoir à tes collègues.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et passe à côté de lui en le bousculant au passage. J'essaye de me contrôler. Il veut jouer ? Et bien on va jouer. Je ne vais plus le laisser me faire tourner la tête de cette façon, plus maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Bellamy me plaît vraiment, je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver. Je suis si naïve, il ne vaut pas mieux que Finn. Je m'approche de Monty, Jasper et Maya.

— Bellamy et moi devons y aller, leur dis-je en souriant légèrement.

— Oh, dommage ! s'exclame Maya. On se reverra lorsqu'on partira en Italie alors !

— Oui. Tu sais quand est-ce que ça sera ?

— Peut-être dans un mois, je ne sais pas encore. Il faut voir avec M. Jaha.

J'acquiesce et lui fais la bise. Je me dirige vers Lexa et Monty en leur disant également au revoir. Je vois Bellamy serrer Monty et Jasper dans ses bras, alors que je réfléchis quelques secondes. Je pourrais prendre sa voiture et rentrer toute seule... Le laisser ici, sans aucune explication... Malheureusement, je n'ai pas ses clés. Je le laisse dire au revoir aux autres et je sors seule du bar. Je me dirige automatiquement vers sa voiture et m'appuie contre la portière, les bras croisés. Je tape du pied contre le sol, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy me rejoigne.

— Est-ce que tu as froid ? me demande-t-il. Je peux te passer ma veste.

— Non merci.

Il ouvre ma portière et attend que je rentre. Je le regarde, mes bras toujours croisés.

— Quoi ? je demande en regardant derrière nous. Il y a des paparazzi autour de nous ? Tu dois jouer le petit ami gentleman ?

— Tu es ridicule, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Je rentre dans la voiture et referme la portière toute seule sur moi. À travers la vitre, je le vois se pincer l'arête du nez puis passer par devant pour monter à son tour. Il allume le chauffage et l'autoradio. Il se tourne vers moi.

— Si c'est pour être aussi désagréable, tu peux sortir, me dit-il.

— Tu as raison. Je devrais peut-être appeler Finn. Il se fera un malin plaisir à me raccompagner.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Clarke ?

— Tais-toi et conduis, je réponds en posant mon coude sur la vitre.

Il continue à me regarde durant quelques secondes et pendant un moment, seulement une seconde, j'ai peur qu'il me jette hors de la voiture. Cependant, il n'en fait rien. Il démarre et nous commençons à rouler. Je ferme mes yeux, essayant de vider mon esprit. Cela fait presque trois semaines que je me rapproche de Bellamy et je compte arrêter tout ça. Je ne veux pas souffrir.

— Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ? me demande-t-il soudainement.

— Tout va bien.

— Si c'est à propos de ce slow ou notre dernier baiser, tu sais que je le...

— On n'aurait jamais dû s'embrasser de cette façon, lui dis-je. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Je regarde la route devant moi et attends sa réponse, qui ne semble toujours pas venir. Finalement, il ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui. Sa mâchoire se contracte et ses jointures de mains deviennent blanches sur le volant. Je viens de l'énerver. C'est une bonne chose. Je veux qu'il ressente ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

Nous arrivons quelques minutes après devant l'immeuble d'Octavia. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de contourner la voiture et descends directement. Je me dirige à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée, alors qu'il essaye de me suivre. Je tape le digicode et grimpe le plus rapidement possible les escaliers. Je rentre directement dans l'appartement et trouve Lincoln et Octavia sur le canapé. Je sens Bellamy arriver juste derrière moi.

— Je suis désolé, Clarke, me dit Lincoln en se tordant les mains.

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? je commence à dire entre mes dents. Tu as divulgué mon nom, Lincoln !

— J'ai seulement posé la question «Clarke ? ». Ils ont ensuite enquêté sur Octavia, je n'étais pas censé être au courant !

— C'est facile comme excuse ! je m'exclame.

— Clarke... me dit Octavia, en me regardant tristement.

Je regarde autour de moi en essayant de me calmer. Je regarde Lincoln. Il a des yeux de chien battu, il a l'air vraiment peiné. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il est en couple avec Octavia et je le considère comme mon grand frère. Il a toujours été là pour moi, je dois lui rendre la pareille.

— J'ai dépassé les bornes, je souffle. Je suis désolée, Lincoln. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Merci beaucoup, répond-il d'un air soulagé. Je m'en veux vraiment.

— C'est bon, tout est arrangé ? dit Bellamy en soupirant. Clarke, je te ramène chez toi.

Je panique à la perspective de me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la voiture, seule avec Bellamy. Je regarde Octavia et lui fais les gros yeux. Elle me comprend immédiatement.

— Non Bellamy, lui dit-elle. Clarke dort à la maison ce soir.

— C'est nouveau ça ? demande-t-il, de la tristesse dans la voix.

— Non, pas vrai Lincoln ? interroge-t-elle en lançant un regard éloquent à son petit ami. J'ai besoin de lui parler seule à seule.

Je regarde Bellamy, qui hoche la tête lentement. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne croit aucunement à ce que vient de lui dire sa sœur, mais il n'en dit pas mot. Il serre la main de Lincoln et prend sa sœur dans ses bras. Il se met face à moi et je croise rapidement les bras sur ma poitrine, pour qu'il ne m'enlace pas. Il approche son visage du mien.

— Il faut qu'on parle, princesse.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je le plus froidement possible en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Je jouerai le jeu, comme toujours. Je te dois bien ça.

Il tourne la tête et regarde ailleurs, en faisant une nouvelle fois tressauter sa mâchoire. Il se tourne vers moi et dépose un léger baiser sur mon front, alors que je ferme les yeux. Il se détache de moi. J'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière lui, tandis que des larmes débordent de mes yeux. Je laisse échapper un petit sanglot. Je sens les bras d'Octavia entourer mon corps, alors que je mets ma tête dans ses cheveux. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps contre elle.

* * *

**Vous pensiez que ça allait trop vite ? Effectivement, mais vu la fin de la soirée, tout risque de changer...**

**Cette histoire de célébrité est sorti comme ça de mon imagination, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent par la suite continuer à faire semblant, puisque cela entacherait la réputation de Bellamy. Normalement nous ne sommes pas célèbres parce qu'on est architecte MAIS c'est Bellamy Blake. Il est tellement beau que c'est réaliste, non ? (fermez les yeux sur ces détails ahah)**

**\+ Et oui, Monty est homosexuel dans cette fiction ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le laisserais pas célibataire toute la fiction !**

**\- Amandine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis cette fameuse soirée. Cela fait quatre jours que je reste cloîtrée chez moi, 24h/24. Je ne souhaite pas sortir de mon immeuble, puisque je risque de tomber sur des paparazzis en bas de chez moi. Cela fait aussi quatre jours que Bellamy et moi sommes en tête d'affiche sur internet. J'ai déjà épluché une dizaine d'articles parlant de notre relation.

Tout d'abord, notre selfie a fait un carton sur Twitter. Ensuite, des photos de notre slow ont filtrés. Nous avons l'air d'un couple amoureux et surtout très heureux. Sur plus de la moitié des photos, nous sommes en train de rire et de nous chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. La notoriété de Bellamy a monté en flèche, grâce à ça. J'ai lu sur Internet qu'il a déjà eu de nouvelles propositions de maquettes. Il va devenir encore plus célèbre.

Mon portable vibre à côté de moi et je le prends dans ma main. Certaines personnes continuent à me mentionner à plusieurs reprises sur Twitter.

_ ClarkeGriffin Qu'est-ce que ça fait de sortir avec le beau BellamyBlk ? Tout le monde rêverait d'être à ta place !_

_ BellamyBlk ClarkeGriffin Vous êtes trop mignons, tout le monde vous envie ! #Bellarke_

_ BellamyBlk peut trouver beaucoup mieux que ClarkeGriffin... Je suis disponible quand tu veux Bellamy._

_On s'en fiche de l'histoire de ClarkeGriffin et BellamyBlk. C'est juste un architecte._

Toute cette situation est complètement pathétique. Il y en a qui sont heureux pour nous, d'autres qui disent qu'il peut trouver mieux... Ça m'exaspère. Bellamy a déjà essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais répondu. J'espère qu'il a compris le message. Je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne m'en sens toujours pas capable.

Je regarde mon portable et le repose sur ma table de nuit. Je décide de me lever pour la première fois de la journée, alors qu'il est plus de 13h. Je me dirige vers ma cuisine et ouvre mon réfrigérateur. Je prends le jambon et m'improvise un petit sandwich. Je mange lentement, en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire de la journée. Je pense que ce serait le bon moment pour moi pour peindre, peut-être que ça me défoulera un peu.

Je finis de manger et regarde ma tenue dans le miroir. Je porte un short gris en coton ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc. Je saisis l'élastique autour de mon poignet et relève mes cheveux pour former un chignon déstructuré. Je déplie tranquillement le chevalet rangé jusqu'alors dans mon armoire et le place dans un coin de ma chambre. Je prends également la grande toile blanche qui traînait depuis quelques temps dans mon placard et la pose dessus. Je cherche dans mes pinceaux et dans mes peintures et me place devant le chevalet.

Je ne sais pas quoi peindre, mais je laisse le pinceau voyager sur la toile. Je pioche un peu de marron et commence à faire la racine et le tronc d'un grand arbre. Je prends un peu de noir pour faire les ombres et pioche du vert pour commencer à faire les feuilles. Je peins un ciel sombre derrière, en laissant du blanc pour faire des étoiles. Je m'éloigne un peu et regarde mon travail. C'est beaucoup trop lisse, c'est n'importe quoi. Je prends de la peinture blanche et l'étale sur toute la toile, la rendant de nouveau vierge. Je me concentre et prends un plus petit pinceau à côté de moi. Je laisse ma main courir le long de la toile durant quelques minutes, sans réfléchir à rien. J'aime peindre et c'est le plus important. Je finis quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le visage que j'ai représenté et m'éloigne de la toile. Je viens de dessiner Bellamy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, son image s'est directement imposée à moi de cette façon. J'ai dessiné ses boucles brunes, son nez parsemé de taches de rousseurs, ainsi que sa bouche douce et charnue. Ses yeux regardent quelque chose intensément, avec passion.

Mon téléphone portable commence à sonner. Je soupire en posant mon pinceau de côté et regarde l'écran. Le nom de Bellamy s'affiche.

— Allô ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

— Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il a l'air surpris de m'entendre répondre au téléphone.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Très bien et toi ?

— Oui, ça va. Est-ce que je peux passer chez toi ?

— Non.

Sans écouter sa réponse, je raccroche le téléphone et le balance violemment sur mon lit. J'allume mon poste de radio et augmente le volume. Ils sont en train de diffuser un groupe de rock, Imagine Dragons. Cela me met dans l'ambiance. Je me replace devant la toile et commence à sentir mon sang bouillonner sous ma peau. Je prends le plus gros pinceau que je possède et le trempe dans la peinture. Je barbouille le visage de Bellamy de noir, ainsi que de rouge. Je continue encore et encore, sans penser au nombre de couches de peinture que je suis en train de mettre. Je prends la peinture verte foncée et en lance en plein milieu de la toile. Je réitère l'opération avec toutes les couleurs. Je m'éloigne et fixe le résultat. Je ne vois plus le visage de Bellamy derrière, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit assez. Je fonce jusqu'à ma cuisine et prends l'un de mes couteaux. Je me mets devant la toile. Je m'approche et commence à la lacérer le plus fortement et le plus férocement possible, en le poignardant un peu partout. Je balance ensuite mon couteau à travers la pièce, vers la cuisine. Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches.

La sonnette de mon appartement retentit soudainement. Je baisse doucement la radio et ouvre ma porte. Bellamy se trouve devant moi, deux cafés dans les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? je lui demande.

— Je pensais que tu avais besoin de café, vu ta voix au téléphone.

— Je vais très bien.

— Clarke.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me décale de la porte pour le laisser entrer. Il sourit et entre dans mon appartement, en me tendant l'un de ses cafés. Je le goûte.

— Café vanille avec deux doses de crème, comme tu les aimes, me dit-il.

— Merci, je réponds doucement.

Il hoche la tête en souriant légèrement et se tourne vers la toile. Il fronce les sourcils en s'approchant d'elle. Je me place à ses côtés, en croisant les bras.

— Tu l'as martyrisée, cette toile. Comment est-ce que tu l'as appelée ? me demande-t-il.

— _Bellamy Blake_.

Je le regarde alors qu'il ferme les yeux en secouant discrètement la tête. Je baisse la mienne. Il a vraiment l'air blessé de mon comportement, il faut peut-être que je me calme. Un jour. Pas maintenant. Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux et se tourne vers moi en m'étudiant.

— Tu... Tu as de la peinture sous l'œil.

Je plisse du nez et frotte l'endroit qu'il m'indique. Il rit en secouant la tête et s'approche d'un pas vers moi. Il place sa main sur ma joue gauche et essuie doucement l'emplacement où je suis censée avoir de la peinture. La chaleur de ses doigts me déstabilise. Il se concentre sur la tâche et tourne son regard vers le mien au bout d'un moment. Je sens un courant électrique passer entre nous, que je me dois de briser.

— Bellamy... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dis-je en murmurant presque.

— Je veux que notre complicité revienne.

— Laisse-moi le temps, s'il te plaît.

— Pourquoi ? Si c'est à propos de la soirée, je suis désolé.

— Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Tu me manques.

Je soupire. Je m'éloigne de lui et marche jusqu'à mon lit. Je sais qu'il n'a pas voulu me faire du mal, mais c'est le cas. Je reprends mon portable dans ma main et regarde de nouveau les notifications que j'ai reçues, pour paraître occupée.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme ça entre nous ? je demande finalement, exaspérée par ce silence. Nous ne sommes pas censés dire des choses comme « tu me manques » ou « je t'apprécie ». Nous nous détestions il y a encore quelques mois !

— Cela a changé, répond-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je me suis attaché à toi.

— Cela ne devrait pas, dis-je froidement.

Chaque parole que je prononce le blesse, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il s'attache de plus en plus à moi, mais je n'arrive plus à le croire. Le fait qu'il ait voulu faire un slow seulement pour avoir sa photo dans un magazine me met toujours hors de moi.

Je continue à le fixer, alors qu'il essaye de ne pas croiser mon regard. Il décide finalement de me parler à nouveau de son travail.

— J'ai parlé à Jaha hier, me dit-il. Nous partons dans deux semaines en Italie.

— Très bien.

— Tu sais qu'on va devoir faire croire à notre couple une nouvelle fois ? Ça sera compliqué si tu ne me parles pas.

— Je peux être une bonne actrice.

— Ah oui ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'en doute.

— Tu as besoin d'une preuve ?

À ces mots, je me lève de mon lit en balançant mon portable sur celui-ci. Je m'approche de lui en tendant les bras. Je les noue autour de son cou alors qu'il enroule directement les siens autour de mon corps. Je le regarde, en approchant mon visage du sien. Je regarde sa bouche, tandis que sa langue humidifie sa lèvre inférieure. Il a envie de m'embrasser, ce geste le trahi. Je frôle sa lèvre avec les miennes et tourne au dernier moment mon visage pour m'approcher de son oreille

— Je peux être très crédible, je murmure.

J'entends sa respiration saccadée, alors que je m'éloigne de lui et me dirige vers l'entrée. Je prends la poignée dans ma main et ouvre la porte. Je regarde Bellamy et fais un mouvement vers l'extérieur pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ce que je veux : son départ. Il rit tout seul dans sa barbe et s'oriente vers la porte. Il s'apprête à sortir, mais se tourne vers moi au dernier moment. Il se colle à moi et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

— Si tu veux jouer, on va jouer, murmure-t-il à son tour.

Je ferme mes yeux, alors qu'il dépose un doux baiser sous mon oreille. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau et sa présence me manque lorsqu'il s'éloigne et sort de mon appartement. Je le regarde partir et claque la porte en m'adossant à celle-ci. Il faut que je me repose. Je dois dormir.

**[…]**

— CLARKE ! OUVRE-NOUS !

Je grogne en m'étirant dans mon lit. Je regarde l'heure. Il est un peu plus de 16h et Octavia et Raven sont en train de cogner à ma porte. Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers l'entrée en baillant. Elles sont toutes les deux rouges et me regardent, choquées. Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elles entrent toutes les deux dans mon appartement.

— Entrez, je vous en prie, dis-je ironiquement en fermant la porte.

— Cela fait plus de trois jours que tu ne réponds pas à nos messages, me rétorque Raven. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Rien, j'avais besoin d'être seule.

— Ne laisse pas mon abruti de frère te mettre dans cet état, me dit Octavia. Allez, viens, on bouge.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu sais très bien qu'on doit aller voir la famille de Lincoln. C'est prévu depuis des semaines.

Je soupire en m'en rappelant. Effectivement, aujourd'hui, un petit goûter est organisé chez les parents de Lincoln pour l'anniversaire de sa sœur Indra. Je l'ai rencontrée une fois seulement et elle n'a pas l'air très commode... Mais elle reste plutôt gentille.

— Il y aura tous ses petits-cousins et petites-cousines. Ne me laisse pas seule, s'il te plaît, me supplie Octavia.

— Hé ! s'exclame Raven. Je suis là, ne l'oublie pas !

— C'est bon les filles, dis-je. Je viens.

— D'accord... Mais change de tenue alors. Il faut que tu sois présentable devant les paparazzis.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? je m'exclame, la bouche ouverte.

— Il n'y en a que deux ou trois devant l'immeuble. Ils ont essayé de nous parler, mais nous n'avons rien dit. Pas d'inquiétude.

— Bellamy ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y en avait au pied de chez moi...

— Tu as parlé à Bell ?

— Il est passé tout à l'heure.

Je grogne en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain. Je me nettoie le visage et fouille dans ma penderie. Je déniche une petite robe blanche avec des manches en dentelle qui fera l'affaire. Je l'enfile rapidement et prends une paire de spartiates. Je retourne dans le salon et relâche mon chignon. J'essaye de démêler mes cheveux, alors que les filles ouvrent la porte de mon appartement. Je prends mon sac à main et sors à mon tour en fermant à clé. Je les écoute parler de Lincoln et de Wick, tandis que nous franchissons le hall d'entrée de mon immeuble. Je vois d'un seul coup des flashs d'appareil photo autour de moi et quelques personnes qui nous encerclent.

— Clarke ! Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de sortir avec l'un des mannequins les plus réputés du pays ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? Sept mois ? Faites-vous toujours médecine ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

— Sans commentaire, je réponds en repoussant quelques-uns.

— Octavia ! Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec la petite amie de votre frère ! Pouvez-vous nous en parler ?

— Je la déteste, répond celle-ci alors que je commence à rire.

Nous montons le plus rapidement possible dans la voiture d'Octavia et celle-ci démarre automatiquement. Nous rions toutes les trois durant quelques secondes, à cause de la scène improbable qu'il vient de se passer. Octavia commence à crier toute seule les mots « Je vais devenir célèbre ! » alors que je lui souris. Il y a au moins une personne contente de toute cette situation. J'ai encore un peu de mal à avaler le fait qu'elle ne m'ait jamais dit que Bellamy avait été mannequin. En fait, je me déteste de n'avoir jamais cherché à le savoir toute seule.

Je me mets à l'arrière de la voiture et pose mon coude contre la fenêtre, sans parler. Nous roulons doucement.

— Clarke, tu sais que tu pourrais nous parler, me dit Raven.

— Je n'ai rien à dire... J'en ai déjà marre de cette pseudo « célébrité ». Bellamy n'est qu'un architecte, ce n'est pas un acteur ou un chanteur...

— De quoi t'a-t-il parlé ce matin ? m'interroge Octavia.

— Il m'a dit que nous partons dans deux semaines pour l'Italie. Et que je lui manquais.

— Bellamy t'as dit ça ? demande Octavia, d'un air choqué. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce genre de choses. Il tient beaucoup trop à toi pour que ce soit anodin, Clarke.

— Il aime le jeu, voilà tout. Il joue avec moi depuis le début.

— Je ne pense pas, dit à son tour Raven. Bon, d'accord, il a merdé avec cette soirée, mais je pense qu'il t'aime bien.

— Tu sais quoi ? J'ai juste envie d'appeler Finn pour énerver Bellamy... dis-je en soupirant.

Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles lorsque je croise le regard voilé de Raven dans le rétroviseur. Je n'aurais pas dû remettre Finn sur le tapis, c'était une mauvaise idée. Raven a beaucoup plus souffert que moi dans cette histoire.

— Désolée Raven.

— Ça va aller. Wick me suffit amplement.

— Tu as déjà...

— Non, bien-sûr que non, répond-elle rapidement en rougissant. Nous nous sommes embrassés et nous sommes déjà à notre second rendez-vous. Je veux que les choses aillent lentement.

— Tu as bien raison.

— On est arrivés, nous dit Octavia en se garant devant une grande maison.

— Je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour Indra, dis-je soudainement. J'avais complètement oublié.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis occupé. Raven et toi allez lui offrir une place pour un concert.

Nous sortons de la voiture. Nous nous dirigeons automatiquement vers leur grand jardin, vu le magnifique temps qu'il fait. Toute la famille de Lincoln semble être au complet. Il y a des enfants qui courent un peu partout et des tables dispersées ici et là. Je vérifie que le vent ne soulève pas ma robe blanche et me dirige vers Laura avec Raven.

— Joyeux anniversaire ! disons-nous en chœur en lui tendant son cadeau.

— Merci beaucoup ! répond-elle en souriant.

Elle regarde les places de concert et sourit de plus belle. Elle nous remercie, nous parlant quelques secondes de ce groupe, Kings of Leon. Nous faisons semblant de nous intéresser et partons au bout d'un petit moment vers Lincoln et Octavia. Raven lui fait la bise et part automatiquement vers les gâteaux derrière. Je fais un long câlin à Lincoln.

— Tu vas bien, petite Clarke ? me demande-t-il.

— Je vais bien, dis-je en souriant.

— Que t'est-il arrivé durant ces derniers jours ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

— Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Juste un petit problème avec Bellamy.

— Tu pourras arranger tout ça tout à l'heure.

— Comment ça ?

— Je l'ai invité.

Je fais un petit pas en arrière, choquée par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je regarde Octavia, un air de panique dans le regard. Elle comprend immédiatement et se tourne vers Lincoln en le frappant violemment à l'épaule.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'exclame-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Je pensais qu'elle avait envie de le voir, enfin...

— Je ne le crois pas...

Je suis censée lui crier dessus et le frapper, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Ils me regardent tous les deux, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

— Ça fait deux fois que tu te plantes, dis-je en regardant Lincoln et en riant de plus belle. Tu es vraiment un boulet.

— Je suis désolé Clarke, répond-il en commençant également à rire. On devrait vraiment m'interdire de parler.

— Je vais t'attacher à un poteau et attendre que tu meures à petit feu.

Il éclate de rire lorsque je m'écrase dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui alors que j'essaye de me contrôler et d'arrêter de rire. Octavia nous regarde et sourit en secouant la tête.

— Vous êtes vraiment fous, nous dit-elle.

Je m'éloigne de lui et pose mon bras sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie. Je regarde un peu autour de nous et mes yeux se dirigent par eux-mêmes vers l'entrée. Bellamy vient d'arriver et il regarde autour de lui. Je me retourne vers Octavia.

— Il faut que je me cache, dis-je rapidement.

— Il va te voir un jour ou l'autre, ça ne sert à rien.

Je ne l'écoute pas et cherche rapidement dans mon sac. Je sors mes lunettes de soleil et les pose sur mon nez. Octavia et Lincoln me regardent, en souriant ironiquement.

— C'est vrai qu'il ne va pas te reconnaître, remarque Lincoln en étouffant un rire. Tu es méconnaissable.

— La ferme, dis-je en le regardant.

Je m'apprête à dire autre chose, lorsque je sens le bras de Bellamy se poser sur mes épaules. Je soupire et grince des dents, sans même le regarder. Il n'a toujours pas compris la leçon, apparemment.

— Merci pour l'invitation Lincoln, dit Bellamy à côté de moi. Ça fait toujours plaisir de retrouver ma petite-amie.

— Ça ne sert à rien de jouer, répond Octavia. La famille de Lincoln ne sait pas que vous prétendez être en couple.

— Merci mon dieu, dis-je en secouant mon épaule pour qu'il enlève son bras.

— Comment ça va, princesse ? me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

— Mieux que mon tableau, en tout cas, je réponds du tac-au-tac.

— Qu'elle est mignonne, dit-il en levant ses yeux au ciel et en se tournant vers sa sœur.

— Laisse-la tranquille, Bell.

Il s'apprête à répliquer, lorsque la mère de Lincoln cogne plusieurs fois sur son verre pour attirer notre attention.

— Place au tir à l'arc !

Toute la famille de Lincoln commence à crier et à applaudir alors que j'éclate de rire. Bellamy regarde autour de lui en ricanant également. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe lui non plus. Octavia nous fait les gros yeux et nous nous obligeons à fermer rapidement la bouche. Je ne comprends absolument pas la situation. C'est réellement improbable.

Je vois la famille de Lincoln commencer à aligner plusieurs cibles de tir à l'arc à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Je suis sceptique. Quelques personnes prennent un arc et commencent à se mettre devant les cibles. Ils se mettent par deux.

— C'est super dangereux ! dis-je en m'exclamant.

— C'est notre tradition ici, m'informe Lincoln en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde sait tirer à l'arc et ça devient une espèce de concours à la fin. C'est par duo.

— Et on gagne quoi au final ? demande Bellamy.

— Pas grand chose. Le duo gagnant reçoit juste deux couronnes, histoire de dire qu'ils sont les rois du tir à l'arc.

— Allons le faire, me dit Bellamy.

— Hors de question, je réponds. Tu n'as qu'à y aller seul.

— C'est par duo. Ça prouvera ton titre de princesse.

— Il n'y a que toi qui me donne ce surnom, je te signale.

— Ne discute pas.

Il me prend la main et commence à me traîner vers l'endroit du tir à l'arc. Je proteste durant quelques secondes, mais abandonne au bout d'un moment. Je sais qu'il va me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte. Bellamy est un vrai enfant.

Nous nous arrêtons devant les parents de Lincoln et Bellamy prend un arc et un carquois de flèches. Nous nous positionnons devant une cible.

— À toi l'honneur, lui dis-je.

Il accepte et se place devant la cible. Il prend une flèche et la pose sur l'arc. Il tend la corde jusqu'à son visage et la relâche. Il envoie la flèche en plein centre. Je le regarde, impressionnée.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais tirer à l'arc ? je lui demande.

— J'étais dans un club au collège...

— Très mignon, dis-je en me moquant.

Je souris et prends l'arc dans ma main. Je ris intérieurement. Je n'ai jamais tiré à l'arc, ça risque d'être plutôt drôle. Je me mets en position et tire la corde vers moi. Je la lâche et regarde mon mouvement. J'ai complètement visé à côté. Je pouffe de rire, alors que Bellamy lâche un soupir exaspéré. Il prend de nouveau ma place et, comme tout à l'heure, tire en plein milieu de la cible. Je me repositionne de nouveau et tire sur le côté. Je ne fais aucun effort.

— Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclame Bellamy en se tournant vers moi.

— Quoi ? Je suis nulle, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

— On va perdre à cause de toi !

— Arrête d'être mauvais joueur comme ça ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu !

— Ce n'est pas qu'un jeu pour moi !

Je m'arrête à ses paroles et me tourne vers lui. Je relâche l'arc violemment sur le sol et m'approche de lui. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il m'avait attiré avec lui pour reparler une nouvelle fois de nous. J'en ai assez.

— C'est pour ça que tu voulais jouer ? Pour qu'on reparle encore et encore de toute cette histoire ? Je t'ai dit que tu devais me laisser plus de temps !

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es frustrante ? dit-il en murmurant presque ses paroles.

— Quoi ? je demande, déconcertée.

— Tu agis comme une enfant. Tu as mis tes lunettes de soleil lorsque tu m'as vu. Franchement, Clarke ?

— C'est toi l'enfant, c'est toi qui es mauvais joueur au tir à l'arc.

Il sourit doucement à mes paroles, en baissant la tête et en la secouant. Je laisse échapper un éclat de rire en portant mes mains à mon visage. Je suis contente que notre discussion ne se soit pas terminée en une longue et grande dispute autour de la famille de Lincoln. Je pose ma main sur son bras et le traîne derrière moi, loin de tout ça.

— Allez, de toute façon je ne pense pas que nous allons être le roi et la reine du tir à l'arc.

— La princesse, tu veux dire, dit-il en riant et en me suivant.

Nous nous arrêtons devant Octavia et Lincoln. Elle jette un coup d'œil sur ma main, toujours posée sur l'avant-bras de Bellamy.

— Vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés ? nous demande-t-elle, tout sourire.

— Quoi ? Non !

Je retire ma main en un éclair et commence à rougir. Bellamy me jette un coup d'œil et regarde ensuite sa sœur avec un grand sourire.

— Ça ne saurait tarder, répondit Bellamy. Elle va bientôt tomber dans mes bras comme une mouche.

— Ah oui ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

— Affirmatif.

Je croise les bras et souffle bruyamment. Il me sourit et sort son portable de sa poche. Je le regarde, un sourcil haussé. D'un seul coup, il pointe son téléphone face à moi et un flash apparaît. Je me rue vers lui alors qu'il lève son bras, mettant son portable hors de ma portée.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as prise en photo ? je demande, énervée.

— Nous sommes en couple, chérie. Ça va aller tout droit sur Twitter.

— Non ! Je ne souris même pas dessus !

— Tant pis, tu restes mignonne.

Il laisse son portable en l'air et pianote dessus alors que j'essaye toujours de l'atteindre. Je pose mes pieds sur les siens pour être plus grande, mais c'est complètement inutile. Finalement, il abaisse son bras et met son portable dans sa poche. Le mien, quant à lui, commence à vibrer dans mon sac à main.

— Tu l'as fait, je ne le crois pas...

Je prends rapidement mon téléphone dans ma main et regarde sa mention.

_Quand je passe ma journée avec ClarkeGriffin... Le bonheur assuré ! Je t'aime aussi Clarke._

En dessous de cette phrase, je regarde enfin la photo qu'il a prise de moi. Je me tiens droite, les bras croisés sur ma robe blanche et l'un de mes sourcils relevé. En m'approchant de plus près, je peux voir un petit sourire au coin de mes lèvres. Étonnamment, je suis plutôt jolie.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, lui dis-je. Mais tu étais obligé d'écrire « je t'aime » ?

— On est en couple depuis sept mois, il faut bien que les gens comprennent que nous sommes tous les deux amoureux.

Je pince des lèvres en hochant la tête. Le seul « Je t'aime » qu'il me dit, c'est sur Twitter et pour de faux. Super. Je me tourne vers Octavia.

— Est-ce que je pourrais prendre ta voiture ? je demande gentiment. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule.

— Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas rester un petit peu plus ?

— Non, non. Je vais finir ma toile et il faut que je commence à faire une liste de choses à acheter pour l'Italie.

— Tiens alors, répond-elle en me tendant ses clés.

Je les prends et enlace Octavia et Lincoln. Je pars vers Raven et lui dis également au revoir. Je m'apprête à partir, lorsque Bellamy m'appelle.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

— Non, ça va aller. Je peux conduire toute seule.

— Je n'ai pas le droit à un « au revoir » moi aussi ? dit-il avec un léger sourire.

— Au revoir, Bellamy.

Il s'attendait surement à un baiser sur la joue et à une étreinte mais il en est hors de question. Cela me fera mal d'être proche de lui seulement pour une petite seconde. Je me retourne et pars vers la voiture. Heureusement, il ne me retient pas.

* * *

**Et oui, Lincoln est un grand boulet dans cette fiction ! J'ai aimé le faire de cet façon, je l'ai trouvé encore plus drôle. De plus, j'aime sa relation avec Clarke. Elle le considère comme son frère.**

**Sinon, le départ pour l'Italie se déroule dans le prochain chapitre... qui sera du PDV de Bellamy ! J'espère que vous êtes impatients, parce que moi oui !**

**\+ Je suis désolée qu'il n'y ait qu'un chapitre par semaine mais je suis à un mois du bac donc je ne peux pas me permettre d'en publier tous les jours. Quand je serais en vacances d'été, les publications se feront sans doute plus nombreuses ! Merci de votre compréhension !**

**Love xoxoxo**

**\- Amandine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ce chapitre sera du PDV de Bellamy, comme je sais que vous l'aimez ! Voilà, ils partent enfin pour l'Italie ! (ils seront en Toscane, tout près de la plage). Alors je ne vais pas parler de chaque jours en Italie autrement cela prendrais 7 chapitres mais il y en aura 3, ce qui est déjà pas mal en soi !**

**D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews depuis deux chapitres mais je le ferais au prochain, c'est sur ! (je suis chargée en ce moment, j'ai pas mal d'oraux pour le bac)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Bellamy

Je regarde ma montre. Il est plus de 18h. Je pianote lentement sur le volant en face de moi. Cela fait environ cinq minutes que j'attends et Clarke n'est toujours pas descendue de son immeuble. Je savais que les filles prenaient leur temps, mais pas à ce point... De plus, des paparazzis sont entassés tout autour la voiture. Depuis que mon nom circule sur Twitter, beaucoup de personnes s'improvisent photographes pour gagner un peu d'argent. Ça me révolte. J'entends les questions à travers les vitres : « Comment va se passer ce voyage en Italie ? Allez-vous la demander en mariage ? ». C'est n'importe quoi. Nous sommes censés être en couple depuis seulement huit mois, c'est ridicule. Je m'impatiente et l'appelle sur son portable. J'attends un peu, alors qu'elle décroche au bout de deux sonneries.

— Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle.

— Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça fait dix minutes que j'attends en bas de ton immeuble !

— Quoi ? Mais je t'attends chez Octavia !

— Tu te fiches de moi, dis-je en serrant les dents.

— Je pensais que tu allais m'attendre chez elle. Ça fait trente minutes que j'y suis.

— Bon, ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

— Bellamy ! s'exclame soudainement Octavia en prenant le téléphone à sa place. Dépêche-toi. Elle est en pleine crise de panique.

J'entends dans le fond Clarke qui crie « Ce n'est pas vrai ! », alors que je raccroche. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais pris l'avion et qu'elle est inquiète. Je vais devoir l'assommer à coup de somnifères si je ne veux pas être dérangé. De toute façon, qu'elle prenne des médicaments ou non, elle ne me parlera pas de tout le voyage. Cette femme est vraiment une tête de mule, elle me rend la vie dure. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux semaines, depuis le goûter chez Lincoln, mais je lui ai parlé au téléphone hier soir pour fixer les préparatifs pour l'Italie. Elle semble heureuse d'y aller, mais dès que je glissais une petite phrase avec pleins de sous-entendus, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut pour ce stupide slow. Elle n'écoute plus ce que je lui dis, elle ne me croit pas. Je l'ai fait délibérément, pas pour faire la une des magazines. Je lui ai dit le contraire, je le sais, mais je commence réellement à avoir peur de mes sentiments envers elle. Je dois m'éloigner d'elle, mais je n'y arrive pas, surtout lorsqu'elle me repousse de cette façon. Je suis un Blake. Personne ne repousse un Blake.

Je tourne le volant et me gare sur le parking d'Octavia. Je sors de la voiture et me regarde rapidement dans la vitre. Tout va bien. Je me dirige vers son appartement et frappe à la porte. Personne ne répond. J'essaye à nouveau. Personne. Je rentre automatiquement et suis surpris de la scène. Octavia est sur le canapé et n'arrête pas de soupirer. Clarke se trouve face au réfrégirateur, la tête dans le congélateur. La tête dans le... Congélateur ?

— Clarke ? je demande doucement.

— Je vais bien, répond-elle. Je n'ai pas peur. Tout va bien.

— Crise de panique, marmonne Octavia en regardant la télévision.

Je secoue la tête et commence à rire. Je m'approche de Clarke et la prends par les épaules, la retournant contre moi. Je pose ma main contre son front glacé, alors qu'elle semble se détendre et se relaxer contre ma main. C'est le premier geste tendre que j'ai envers elle depuis deux semaines, je compte bien en profiter.

— Est-ce que tu es folle ? je demande. Tu veux être malade ?

— J'avais chaud, grommelle-t-elle. Bellamy... Je ne peux pas venir en Italie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Je ne peux pas prendre l'avion, c'est impossible... Je ne peux pas. Imagine si l'avion s'écrase ? Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis beaucoup trop jeune. Je veux des enfants, je veux...

— La ferme, princesse. Je vais te donner un médicament et tout ira bien.

— Tu es sûr ? Il faut que ça soit fort, d'accord ?

— Oui, Clarke. Je te donnerai ça dans la voiture.

Elle hoche la tête, alors que je laisse mes mains retomber le long de mon corps. Je la vois essayer de respirer calmement, mais échouer lamentablement. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était phobique de l'avion à ce point.

Je regarde rapidement l'horloge au-dessus de son épaule en grimaçant.

— On doit y aller, on retrouve les autres à l'aéroport.

— À quelle heure part notre avion ?

— 21h.

— Où est-ce que l'avion nous dépose ?

— Rome.

— Et combien de temps dure le trajet ?

— Environ deux heures.

— Je ne me sens pas bien.

Elle me pousse violemment et se retourne pour vomir dans l'évier. Je regarde Octavia, qui semble aussi choquée que moi. Je reprends mes esprits et me précipite derrière Clarke, en tenant d'une main ses cheveux et en frottant son dos avec mon autre main. Elle vomit quelques secondes et s'appuie finalement sur l'évier en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Je lui passe une serviette et elle la prend pour s'essuyer la bouche. Elle se retourne et me murmure un « merci », alors que je caresse son bras.

— Je vais aller prendre ma valise, me dit-elle.

Je hoche la tête, alors qu'elle part dans la chambre d'Octavia. Elle ne semble plus me repousser, ce qui est déjà un très grand pas. J'en profite pour m'affaler sur le canapé à côté de ma petite sœur.

— Alors, tu es pressé de partir en Italie ? me demande-t-elle.

— Je ne parle pas un mot italien, mais à part ça, tout va bien.

— Clarke parle couramment italien, elle va t'aider.

— Oui... Enfin si elle m'adresse la parole.

— Arrête, vous venez justement de vous parler.

— Des phrases consensuelles, c'est tout. Rien d'intéressant. Mes anciennes conversations avec elle me manquent.

— Ça va revenir...

— Octavia, lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle. Explique-moi toute la situation, je t'en supplie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

— Tu ne comprends pas... Elle a été brisée avec ce que Finn lui a fait. Elle a peur que la même chose se reproduise avec toi. Elle a peur de s'attacher.

— Elle n'est pas la seule... je murmure doucement.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne l'ai pas dit assez bas, puisqu'Octavia se tourne violemment vers moi en écarquillant ses yeux. Elle s'apprête à parler lorsque Clarke entre en furie dans la pièce, avec trois gros sacs dans ses bras. Je me lève et me place devant elle.

— Je te signale qu'on part une semaine en Italie, pas un mois !

— Je ne sais pas le temps qu'il fera là-bas ! Il me fallait des vêtements chauds, tempérés et froids.

— Des vêtements tempérés, bien sûr... Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Elle hoche la tête en mordant l'intérieur de ses joues. Je prends les trois sacs qu'elle a dans les mains alors qu'elle proteste en essayant de les reprendre et en criant des conneries du genre « je peux les porter toute seule ». Octavia se lève et m'enlace, puis se tourne vers Clarke. Elle commence à lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille et je décide donc de leur laisser une petite intimité. Je descends l'escalier comme si je n'avais rien dans les bras et sors de l'immeuble. Je me fige en voyant les paparazzis autour de moi. Ils m'ont suivi, comment est-ce possible ? Je m'avance vers ma voiture en baissant la tête et en essayant de les éviter. Je place les sacs de Clarke dans le coffre et me précipite vers la portière avant en me mettant derrière le volant.

J'attends quelques secondes et je vois Clarke sortir à son tour de l'immeuble. Elle n'a pas l'air perturbée par tous les photographes autour d'elle et se dirige automatiquement vers la voiture. Elle est assailli par les flashs de leurs appareils photo. Elle ouvre la portière et rentre dans la voiture. Je me tourne vers elle pour lui parler, mais elle s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres. Elle murmure le mot « photos » contre ma bouche, avant de se séparer de moi. Je hoche la tête, encore sonné par son baiser. Elle pense seulement aux photographes désormais. Je fouille dans la boite à gant et tends ma main devant elle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle.

— Les médicaments dont je t'ai parlé. Je te les donne, mais n'en prend qu'un. C'est puissant.

Elle ne m'écoute pas et prend la bouteille d'eau dans la boite à gant. Elle l'ouvre et fourre trois cachets dans sa bouche, puis avale une grande gorgée d'eau.

— Clarke ! je m'exclame.

— Quoi ? Je suis stressée !

Je soupire en mettant ma clé dans le contact. J'ai déjà pris trois fois l'avion et tout s'est toujours très bien passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi certaines personnes ont peur de l'avion. Je continue mon chemin vers l'aéroport. Heureusement, le trajet ne dure que quelques minutes. Alors que je cherche une place de parking convenable, Clarke panique encore plus.

— C'est Thélonious qui doit nous donner les billets ? me demande-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Et si nous ne sommes pas côte à côte ?

— Et bien ça sera triste, dis-je ironiquement. On va survivre, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Je ne plaisante pas, répond-elle, sa respiration s'accélérant. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire si je ne suis pas avec toi.

— Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas.

— Ce n'est pas... Ce... J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je me gare définitivement et la regarde. Elle a l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter et ça commence à me faire peur. Elle est censée ne pas paraitre faible devant moi, mais sa peur prend le dessus. Elle est censée m'éviter, mais elle vient de l'oublier.

— On trouvera une solution, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle hoche la tête alors que je coupe le moteur et sors de la voiture. Comme à mon habitude, je contourne la voiture et ouvre sa portière. Elle sort et se dirige vers le coffre, en prenant ses deux sacs. Je prends le reste tranquillement sur mes épaules et tends ma main valide vers elle. Bizarrement, elle l'agrippe et me la serre fortement. Peut-être que je devrais me réjouir de son stress...

Nous prenons l'escalator et arrivons dans le hall réunissant la plupart des départs d'avion. J'aperçois directement mon groupe de collègues, donc nous nous dirigeons vers eux. Clarke lâche ses sacs sur le sol et enlace Monty et Jasper. Depuis la soirée dans le club, elle passe ses journées au téléphone avec eux. Je ne m'en plains pas et je suis content qu'elle s'entende bien avec eux, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie. Je lâche à mon tour mes sacs et salue tout le monde. Je vois Echo, au loin, me regarder avec des yeux insistants. Je racle ma gorge et prends Clarke par la taille.

— Il faut que je te présente à Echo, je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

— Oh, ça risque d'être intéressant.

Je la conduis vers Echo en commençant à angoisser. Cela faisait quelques mois que je ne l'avait pas revue, celle-ci ayant changé de poste dans notre cabinet d'architecture. Nous nous approchons d'elle.

— Echo, je te présente Clarke, ma petite amie.

— Enchantée, répond Clarke en tendant sa main vers elle.

— Moi aussi, dit Echo en serrant sa main. Bellamy a dû beaucoup te parler de moi.

— Non pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, nous avons autre chose à faire que de parler.

Clarke tourne alors sa tête vers moi et me sourit de manière explicite. Je ris à sa remarque. Elle ne recule vraiment devant rien, cette femme. Echo s'excuse auprès de nous et part. Je m'apprête à parler à Clarke, lorsque Jaha nous tend nos billets. Je vérifie celui de Clarke et le mien et suis soulagé lorsque je remarque que nous sommes côte à côte. Elle sourit à pleines dents.

— Ça c'est plutôt chouette, dit-elle en me regardant.

— Tu n'as plus peur ? je lui demande, surpris par son sourire.

— Je pense que les cachets commencent à faire effet, me dit-elle en riant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Le voyage risque d'être fort intéressant.

**[…]**

Je soupire et enlève la main de Clarke de mon visage. Nous avons décollés depuis environ une heure et on va dire que les médicaments que je lui ai donnés sont très efficaces. Elle repose sa main sur ma joue en enfonçant son index dans ma peau.

— Ta joue est si molle, murmure-t-elle, un air fasciné sur le visage. Comment est-ce que c'est possible...

— Princesse, tu voudrais bien te reposer un peu ?

— Tu as vraiment des cils de filles, dit-elle en remontant ma paupière vers le haut. Ils sont longs et super recourbés.

— Tu as fini ?

— Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire...

— Appelle Octavia.

— Bonne idée !

Heureusement que cet avion autorise les appels en plein vol… Je la regarde alors qu'elle prend le portable situé dans sa poche de jean et fouille dans ses contacts. Je la vois appuyer sur le nom d'Octavia.

— Octavia ! Oui je vais bien et Bellamy aussi. On est dans l'avion. Je suis du côté du hublot donc je peux voir tous les nuages. C'est tellement beau, j'aimerais que tu sois avec nous...

— _[…]_

— Non, je n'ai pas bu. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est les médicaments, je crois.

_— […]_

— Bref. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aimais. Mais vraiment beaucoup. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime.

_— […]_

— Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup.

_— […]_

— Est-ce que tu peux me passer Lincoln s'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

_— […]_

— Merci. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime beaucoup.

Je ris tout le long de ses paroles. Je pense que je vais la laisser faire, c'est tellement drôle à regarder. D'ici quelques minutes les cachets ne feront plus effets. Je suis pressé de voir ça. Octavia lui passe Lincoln.

— Allo Lincoln ? C'est Clarke !

_— […]_

— Je voulais juste te dire que tu es comme un grand frère pour moi. Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Tu es mon gros nounours à moi.

_— […]_

— Bon, tu es quand même un gros boulet. Tu ne sais pas fermer ta bouche. Je ne sais pas comment Octavia fait pour te supporter.

_— […]_

— Mais même si tu es chiant, je t'aime beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas.

_— […]_

— Je dois te laisser, mais je voulais que tu le saches une dernière fois. Je t'aime beaucoup.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et raccroche. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et sourit de toutes ses dents. Je frotte mes doigts contre mon front en riant. Elle semble réfléchir et reprend son portable. Je baisse la tête en recommençant à rire. Elle va appeler tout son répertoire pour lui dire qu'elle l'aime « beaucoup beaucoup » si ça continue de cette façon.

— Allo ? Oui, c'est Clarke !

_— […] _

— Je suis dans un avion. J'ai un peu peur qu'il s'écrase, mais ça va. Il fallait que je te dise une chose.

_— [...]_

— Je te déteste beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. J'ai dit aux autres « je t'aime », mais toi, je te déteste.

Je ne laisse pas le temps à l'autre personne de répondre et arrache son téléphone de ses mains. Je regarde l'écran. Et merde. Elle est en train d'appeler Finn. Je porte son téléphone à mon oreille.

— Allo, Finn ? C'est Bellamy.

_— Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

— Rien, c'est juste Clarke. Nous sommes dans un avion et elle avait un peu peur, donc elle a abusé des médicaments. Rien de grave.

_— Tu ne prends même pas soin de sa santé ! Tu..._

— Au revoir.

Je raccroche et fourre le portable de Clarke dans ma poche. Je ne peux pas me permettre une nouvelle fois ce genre de choses. Elle me frappe l'épaule en grognant des mots incompréhensibles. Finalement, elle se place sur le côté de son siège, face à moi. Elle me regarde.

— Je suis fatiguée, murmure-t-elle.

— Dors, princesse.

— Non, je ne veux pas, parce que quand je vais me réveiller, je vais devoir te faire croire que je suis énervée contre toi.

— Parce que tu ne l'es pas vraiment ? je demande, intéressé par la tournure de notre conversation.

— Pas vraiment. Enfin, j'ai des raisons de t'en vouloir, mais je t'ai pardonné.

— Trop aimable, dis-je ironiquement.

— Finn m'a fait trop de mal, murmure-t-elle en me regardant.

— Je ne suis pas Finn.

Cela me confirme ce qu'Octavia m'a déjà dit. Le problème ce n'est pas moi, mais c'est ce que Finn lui a fait. Il l'a complètement détruite. Je ne pensais pas qu'une relation amoureuse pouvait démoraliser une personne à ce point.

— Bellamy, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi.

— Ne dis pas ça, Clarke, dis-je en rapprochant ma tête près de la sienne.

J'approche ma main droite de son visage et replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde intensément.

— J'espère que je ne vais pas me souvenir de ça à mon réveil, ça serait trop la honte, chuchote-t-elle.

Je ris à sa remarque. Elle ferme doucement les paupières alors que je continue à la regarder. Au bout d'un moment, je sens son souffle devenir régulier. Elle s'est endormie. Je soupire.

Il aura fallu l'usage de médicaments pour qu'elle se livre à moi. Enfin. Je regarde le plafond de l'avion et essaye de ne pas réfléchir à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Son téléphone commence à vibrer dans ma poche. Je me dépêtre du mieux que je peux et le prends dans ma main. Sa mère est en train de l'appeler.

— Mme Griffin ? je réponds automatiquement.

_— Bellamy ? Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ?_

— Très bien et vous ?

_— Je vais bien. Est-ce que Clarke est avec toi ?_

— Oui elle est à mes côtés, mais elle est en train de dormir. Nous sommes dans l'avion.

_— Ah oui, pour l'Italie, c'est ça ?_

— Exactement.

_— Je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien... Avec toute cette histoire de magazines._

Je soupire doucement en fermant les yeux. J'avais oublié que Clarke n'était pas la seule personne qui a pu être touchée par cette histoire. Il y a tout son entourage.

— Elle le prend plutôt bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était un peu dur au début, d'avoir tous ces photographes autour de nous, mais à la longue, on s'y fait.

_— Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. Tu as l'air d'être très protecteur envers elle et c'est ce qui compte le plus._

Je soupire lorsqu'elle prononce cette phrase. Ça me brise le cœur. Lorsqu'elle apprendra notre « séparation », elle sera dévastée. Elle ne sera pas la seule.

— Je prendrai soin d'elle, je vous le promets.

Nous échangeons quelques formules de politesse et je raccroche le téléphone. Je me penche en avant et le pose délicatement dans son sac à main. Je me réinstalle sur mon siège et me frotte quelques secondes les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvre, je tourne ma tête vers elle. Elle est complètement endormie, sa tête tournée vers moi et ses cheveux encadrant joliment son visage. Elle semble paisible. Je repense à la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec sa mère et je comprends que ma promesse ne sera pas une promesse en l'air. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, que ce soit avec ou sans moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Si je commence à développer des sentiments pour elle, cela pourrait tout gâcher. Malheureusement, je comprends en cet instant que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et qu'il est déjà beaucoup trop tard. Je soupire et appuie l'arrière de ma tête contre le siège. Je ferme les yeux en pensant à autre chose.

**[…]**

Une heure plus tard, je ris en voyant le regard apeuré de Clarke regardant par le hublot. Cela fait environ dix minutes qu'elle est réveillée et elle n'est toujours pas rassurée. On va atterrir d'ici quelques minutes, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

— On est en train de voler, dit-elle en fermant les yeux sur son siège. Je suis dans les airs, sans corde, ni attaches.

— C'est le principe d'un avion.

— Tu crois que si l'on s'écrase, on pourrait avoir un parachute ?

— Bien-sûr princesse, je réponds en roulant les yeux.

— Raconte-moi une histoire.

— Quoi ? je demande en commençant à rire.

— Il faut que tu me détendes, tout de suite. Raconte-moi quelque chose... La soirée où tu as dit des choses sur moi !

— Quelle soirée ?

— Tu sais... Quand tu voulais mordre chaque parcelle de ma peau.

**FLASHBACK**

_Clarke me regarde durant quelques minutes, les joues rouges et les yeux exorbités. Apparemment, ma remarque cinglante vient de l'énerver._

_— Tu es encore plus insupportable quand tu es bourré !_

_Sur ces mots, elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne dans la chambre d'Octavia. Je commence à ricaner tout seul et porte mon verre d'alcool à mes lèvres. Franchement, je ne suis pas si bourré que ça... Même si ma tête commence à tourner. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Octavia se diriger rapidement vers moi, un air furieux sur le visage._

_— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? commence-t-elle à pestiférer contre moi._

_— Mais rien ! je réplique. Je lui ai juste parlé de sa petite vie parfaite..._

_— Arrête un peu de lui parler sur ce ton, Bellamy. Elle est énervée à cause de toi !_

_— Et alors ? je demande en souriant. J'aime bien quand elle est énervée._

_— Tu es vraiment un con !_

_— Elle est magnifique quand elle est en colère, j'ai juste envie de mordre chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle en gémisse._

_Je réalise tout de suite après mes paroles. C'est complètement avilissant pour elle et en plus je viens d'avouer à ma petite sœur que je trouvais son amie attirante. Octavia hausse ses sourcils et commence à me sourire. Je suis vraiment dans la merde._

_— Mais je la déteste, je rajoute ensuite._

_— Bien-sûr..._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Clarke commence à rire toute seule durant quelques secondes, alors que je me gratte le derrière de l'oreille. C'est très gênant de parler de tout ça.

— Je me rappelle de cette soirée, me dit-elle en souriant. J'avais envie de t'étriper et t'attacher à un arbre, comme dans _Scream_. Je détestais quand tu étais bourré.

— Pourquoi ? je demande.

— Tu étais vraiment méchant avec moi, dit-elle en baissant la tête. D'habitude tu me balançais beaucoup de blagues, mais quand tu buvais... Ça devenait sérieux.

Je la regarde quelques secondes. Je ne savais pas que cela l'affectait à ce point. Je faisais seulement ça pour rire, je ne savais pas qu'elle était blessée par mes paroles.

— Ça n'arrivera plus, lui dis-je en lui faisait un sourire rassurant.

Elle me sourit en retour et se tourne vers le hublot. Elle commence à taper des pieds.

« Mesdames et messieurs, l'avion va entamer sa descente vers l'aéroport de Rome. Quelques perturbations sont à prévoir. Veuillez-vous assoir sur vos sièges en bouclant vos ceintures. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Clarke s'empresse de fermer sa ceinture et se tourne vers moi. Elle se penche et ferme à son tour ma ceinture de sécurité, alors que je rigole devant son empressement. Elle se replace dans son siège et ferme de nouveau les yeux. Un tremblement commence à secouer l'appareil. Elle ouvre soudainement les yeux et me regarde, paniquée. Je soupire et prends sa main droite dans la mienne, en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens. Elle resserre mon emprise sur moi. L'avion est balloté de tous les côtés à cause des turbulences et elle se penche vers moi en posant son front contre le côté de mon épaule. Je l'entends murmurer les mots « _Destination Finale_, _Destination Finale_ ». Je ris à l'évocation de ce film d'horreur et plante un baiser sur le dos de sa main. L'avion se pose doucement sur la piste d'atterrissage et les tremblements cessent. Clarke enlève sa tête de mon épaule et me regarde. Elle commence à rire toute seule, durant quelques secondes.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si horrible ! dit-elle en me souriant.

Je ris et lui donne une légère frappe à l'arrière de la tête. Je déboucle ma ceinture et me lève en m'étirant. Clarke répète les mêmes gestes que moi. Je me retourne vers Jasper et Maya, un peu plus loin. J'évite quelques passagers et vais à leur encontre.

— Est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi le plan ? je lui demande.

— On sort d'ici et on prend chacun une voiture de location pour la Toscane. On a quatre heures de route.

— Je suis pressé de voir ce que Jaha nous a concocté.

— J'ai eu quelques infos. On va tous être dans une gigantesque maison au bord de la mer.

— AU BORD DE LA MER ? s'écrie Clarke en me rejoignant. J'adore la mer !

— Jasper, je te présente Clarke, dis-je ironiquement. Elle aime le soleil, la mer et Taylor Swift.

Jasper et Clarke commencent tous les deux à rire alors que je lève mes yeux au ciel. Je regarde Clarke et lui fais signe d'y aller. Il est un peu plus de 23h.

— Je suis trop fatiguée, me dit Clarke.

— Vraiment ? Tu as dormi alors que nous n'avons eu que deux heures de trajet !

— J'étais sous l'effet des médicaments, ce n'est pas la même chose. Allez, allons-y !

**[…]**

Quelques heures plus tard, je pose mon sac et ceux de Clarke dans le salon de cette gigantesque maison. Elle est magnifique. C'est vraiment une grande villa résidentielle. Je tourne ma tête vers Clarke, qui regarde aux alentours, bouche bée.

— Bienvenue à la maison, dit Jaha en souriant.

— MONSIEUR ! s'exclament Monty et Jasper.

— Je sais, c'est très grand. Il y a cinq chambres. Une pour Monty et Murphy, une pour Lexa et Echo, une pour Clarke et Bellamy, une pour Jasper et Maya et la dernière pour Mia et moi. Je pense que ça suffira.

— Carrément ! dit Clarke, souriante.

— Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres.

Tout d'abord, il nous fait une petite visite de toutes les pièces. Bien-sûr, cette maison possède plusieurs salles de bain. Il y a également une salle de jeux, avec un billard et quelques appareils de musculation. Il commence par montrer la chambre à Maya et Jasper, qui rentrent directement dedans pour poser leurs affaires. Il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Clarke et moi. Il se met devant nous.

— Vous êtes mes deux petits chouchous, nous dit-il en souriant. Je vous ai réservé la plus jolie chambre.

J'échange un regard curieux avec Clarke, alors que Jaha nous ouvre la porte de cette fameuse chambre. Je m'arrête à l'entrée, ne pouvant pas continuer. La chambre est très grande, notamment le lit. Or, ce qui me choque le plus, c'est le mur au fond de la pièce. C'est une énorme baie vitrée avec une vue directe sur la mer.

— C'est magnifique... murmure Clarke en s'approchant de la baie vitrée.

— Vous êtes également les seuls à posséder une salle de bain personnelle.

La tête de lit est plaquée contre le mur tout à droite et il y a une porte incrustée à côté. Je m'approche et tourne la poignée. Même la salle de bain est plus grande que mon appartement tout entier. Il y a une douche, ainsi qu'une baignoire.

— Monsieur, c'est vraiment beau, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, lui dis-je, ému.

— Ce n'est rien, répond-il en souriant et en regardant sa montre. Bon les jeunes, il est un peu plus de 3h du matin. Je pense que nous allons tous aller dormir.

— Oui, nous sommes complètement fatigués, je réponds en souriant.

— Dans ce cas, une très bonne nuit, dit-il en refermant la porte sur lui.

Je me tourne vers Clarke et lui fais un grand sourire. Elle commence à sauter de joie quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je la calme en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle s'écarte de moi et me dit qu'elle va se mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle claque la porte, j'enlève mon jean et enfile un bas de survêtement. Je commence à retirer mon t-shirt, mais hésite. Est-ce que ça va la déranger ? Tant pis. Je l'enlève, me mettant torse-nu. Je m'étale sur le lit, alors qu'elle rentre dans la chambre. Elle porte un petit short en coton noir, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc. J'essaye de ne pas la reluquer. Peine perdue.

— Tu ne comptes pas dormir avec moi, j'espère ? demande-t-elle.

— Non. À moins que tu ne le demandes.

— Dégage de mon lit, Blake.

Je ris en prenant une couverture et en la mettant par terre, à côté de son lit. Je la regarde et vois ses yeux posés sur mon torse et ses joues devenir rouges. Je me retourne, un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Un jour tu pourras toucher si tu veux, lui dis-je.

— Non merci, ça va aller.

Je ris en m'étalant sur les couvertures sur le sol. Elle me balance un oreiller au visage et se glisse sous la couette. Je lui murmure un bonne nuit et me tourne sur le côté en fermant mes yeux.

* * *

**Leur programme du lendemain : journée à la plage !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre... Tout semble aller un peu mieux pour Clarke et Bellamy donc je pense que vous êtes tous un peu rassurés !**

**En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est adorable et ça m'aide vraiment à gérer ma vie personnelle. Dès que j'ai un coup de mou, BIM, je lis l'une de vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup et surtout ne vous arrêtez pas ! **

**\+ Merci à ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter ! J'adore parler avec vous, c'est génial. J'espère que je ne vous embête pas trop avoir le "racontage de life" ahah ! Et merci à Romane qui m'a fait penser à quelque chose : OUI, on peut téléphoner dans un avion ! Je me suis renseigné et sauf exceptions on peut !**

**\- Amandine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je ne suis tellement pas régulière dans la publication de mes chapitres... en fait, j'en ai un certain nombre d'avance pour subsister jusqu'au bac, donc c'est tous le jours. Le prochain chapitre sera surement publié samedi prochain par contre !**

**Comme toujours, je remercie tout le monde. Vous êtes 77 personnes à suivre cette fiction, je vous en suis très reconnaissante ! De plus j'adore parler avec vous sur les réseaux sociaux notamment.**

**Merci à Bouhouhou** (tes reviews sont très longues et me donnent le sourire), **Francesca** (tu sais que j'aime ce que tu me dis), **Imoushka** (je vais continuer à raconter ma vie alors !) **et ****Ela** (bonne chance pour ton bac à toi aussi !)

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

\- Clarke ? Bellamy ? Vous êtes réveillés ?

Je me tourne sur le dos en grognant et en m'étirant. J'attends quelques secondes en essayant de me remémorer la journée d'hier. J'étais chez Octavia, puis ensuite j'ai pris l'avion et... J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis en Italie. Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Je tourne ma tête sur la droite et souris en voyant la mer au loin. Tout était réel, je suis vraiment à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi. Cette baie-vitrée est vraiment une très bonne idée, Jaha est un très bon architecte. Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche et regarde le sol. Bellamy est étalé sur les couvertures posés au sol, sur le ventre. Je laisse traîner mes yeux le long de ses omoplates et de chaque muscle de son dos. Mes joues s'empourprent. Il est beau, vraiment beau. J'en arrive à être déçue du fait qu'il soit sur le ventre et non sur le dos. J'aurais pu apprécier ses abdominaux à volonté... je me mords la lèvre du bas et porte mes mains à mon visage. J'ai honte d'avoir ce genre de pensées, surtout pour Bellamy. J'entends soudainement un coup à la porte.

\- Ici Jasper, appelant Bellarke. Vous êtes là ?

J'écarquille mes yeux alors que je me mets rapidement en position assise dans le lit.

\- Bellamy ! appelais-je le plus doucement possible.

\- Laisse-moi dormir, dit-il en gémissant dans son oreiller.

\- Jasper est à la porte ! chuchotais-je.

\- Si t'es pas toute nue il peut entrer.

\- Abruti ! S'il voit que tu as dormi sur le sol, on est morts tous les deux !

\- Mais non...

J'attrape l'oreiller derrière moi et le balance le plus violemment possible sur lui. Il se retourne sur le dos, me regardant, en alerte.

\- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? chuchote-t-il, énervé.

\- Bon les gars je rentre, dit alors Jasper de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je regarde Bellamy, paniquée, alors que la poignée de la porte s'enclenche. En deux temps trois mouvements, Bellamy se relève d'un seul coup et saute sur moi. Je me retrouve allongée sur le lit, coincée sous son corps. Il baisse la tête vers moi en mettant son visage dans mon cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Jasper entre dans la chambre et pose directement l'une de ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'écrie-t-il.

Bellamy et moi tournons notre tête vers lui en restant dans cette même position. Nous mettons sur notre visage un faux air de gêne, comme si nous étions pris sur le fait.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous... enfin... je ne pensais pas que Bellamy était en si pleine forme le matin ! Non mais vraiment, vous n'êtes pas fatigués avec le décalage horaire ?

\- Jasper ! s'exclame Bellamy. Dégage de notre chambre !

\- D'accord, pas besoin d'être si agressif... mais vous auriez pu mettre une chaussette sur la poignée extérieure de la porte, ou bien...

\- JASPER ! m'écriais-je à mon tour en posant l'une de mes mains dans le bas du dos de Bellamy.

\- Bon, bon, je m'en vais ! Mais ne nous faites pas un bébé Blake maintenant, attendez d'être revenu en Amérique au moins.

Il nous fait un clin d'œil et commence à refermer la porte. Bellamy tourne sa tête vers moi et s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur Jasper.

\- D'ailleurs, on commence le petit-déjeuner dans quinze minutes. Bon, j'imagine que Bellamy aura fini bien plus tôt que ça mais je...

Bellamy prend l'oreiller à côté de nous de sa main droite et le balance vivement sur Jasper, qui ferme la porte avant de pouvoir recevoir la cible. L'oreiller s'écrase contre la porte et retombe mollement sur le sol. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement alors que Bellamy me regarde et se pose sur son coude, pour enlever son poids de mon corps. Nous restons dans cette position sans bouger, nous regardant quelques secondes. Je me ressaisis et enlève ma main de son dos. Il grogne et s'écrase contre moi, coupant mon souffle. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

\- Bellamy... dis-je en suffocant. Tu es trop... lourd...

\- Tu n'es pas toute légère non plus, princesse. Souviens-toi, je t'ai déjà porté dans mes bras.

\- Dégage.

Il rit et se remet une nouvelle fois sur son coude. Je pose mes mains contre son torse et le pousse pour qu'il puisse s'enlever de moi. Il n'est apparemment pas de cet avis, puisqu'il me surplombe toujours en haussant les sourcils. Il continue à me regarder. Je dois avoir l'air de n'importe quoi, ce matin...

\- On a quinze minutes pour faire tout ce dont on a envie, murmure-t-il en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? lui demandais-je en haussant l'un de mes sourcils.

Il sourit et se dégage de moi en se relevant. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, déçue de ne plus avoir son corps contre le mien. Je le vois s'agenouiller sur le sol et fouiller dans son sac.

\- Si tu me sors un préservatif, Bellamy, je te jure que je te coupe la...

J'arrête de parler alors que je regarde ce qu'il a dans la main. Ce que Bellamy Blake veut faire pour tuer le temps ? Un jeu de carte. Ce n'est pas croyable. Il lève ses yeux vers moi et doit remarquer mon regard déçu.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, rien.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais sortir un préservatif ?

\- Non, mais je ne m'imaginais pas à un jeu de carte, c'est tout.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Rien en particulier, marmonnais-je en rougissant.

\- Princesse, tu me surprendras toujours. Quoi que... je n'oublierais jamais ton « sortez couverts » de la soirée karaoké.

\- Tais-toi et distribue les cartes.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, je descends les escaliers menant au séjour. Je baille en mettant une main dans mes cheveux. J'inspecte ma tenue quelques secondes. Je ne me suis pas changée, je suis restée avec un short et un débardeur. Tant pis. J'entends mon ventre gargouiller alors que je vois la table de la salle à manger remplie de très bonnes choses : croissants, pains, confitures, pancakes, gaufres et jus d'orange. Ils sont déjà tous attablés.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame Jasper en me voyant arriver. Tu as passée une bonne matinée ?

\- La ferme, dis-je en marmonnant.

\- Où est passé ton apollon ?

\- Il va arriver, il se douche.

Je m'attable à sa droite, en face de Maya. Celle-ci me sourit franchement et me tend un verre de jus d'orange. Je la remercie, alors qu'elle commence à me parler de sa chambre.

\- Et la tienne ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Vue sur la mer, répondis-je en souriant. Je pense que je vais passer une bonne semaine.

Elle rit alors que je commence à manger un pain au chocolat. Je parle avec Monty de mes études de médecine et il me pose quelques questions sur Bellamy. J'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et me tourne vers le principal concerné. Il porte un t-shirt gris clair et ses cheveux sont complètement trempés. Il est beau, vraiment beau... c'est la deuxième fois que je dis cette chose de la journée, il faut que j'arrête. Il arrive vers nous et pioche un croissant, en restant debout près de Thélonious et Mel. Je remarque le regard que Mel lui lance et je sens mon corps se tendre. De quel droit est-ce qu'elle regarde un homme de cette façon alors qu'il est censé être en couple ?

Je regarde de nouveau Bellamy, qui mord une grande bouchée dans son croissant. Il relève la tête et croise mon regard. Ses yeux s'illuminent et il me fait un grand sourire. Il contourne la table et se met derrière moi, en appuyant ses mains sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je me tends en arrière et il se penche vers moi pour poser un baiser sur mon front.

\- Tu as besoin d'affection en ce moment, me dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est l'air d'Italie, répondis-je.

\- Dois-je en juger que tu ne m'en veux plus ?

\- Ne rêve pas trop.

Il rit alors que je tends mon menton en avant. Il comprend ce que je veux et se penche de nouveau en m'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres, comme un baiser Spider-Man. Lorsqu'il se sépare de moi, il me plante un dernier long baiser sur la joue et se redresse. Je me remets droite dans ma chaise et regarde Mel dans le blanc des yeux. Dans ta face, Mel. Bellamy s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de moi.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le programme de la journée ? demande-t-il à Thélonious.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de trouver... Mia et moi allons voir ses parents aujourd'hui. Vous êtes donc livrés à vous-même, vous les jeunes.

\- Je propose une journée plage, dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Parfait, répond Murphy. Des filles en bikini autour de moi, il n'y a rien de mieux.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Cela fait depuis très longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à la plage, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Bellamy se penche vers moi.

\- Je ne suis pas trop sûr pour la journée plage... me dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu connais Murphy, il ne va pas s'empêcher de regarder toutes les filles autour.

\- Je m'en fiche, il fait ce qu'il veut.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il te regarde comme si tu étais un morceau de viande. Je sais déjà que tu lui plais alors...

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire pour Mel ? demandais-je en haussant l'un de mes sourcils.

\- Touché.

Je souris et me lève de ma chaise, lui disant que je vais prendre ma douche. Je pars en roulant les yeux alors que je l'entends me demander « Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide ? ». Je laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps en fermant les yeux et en laissant mes pensées dériver. Avant, je n'étais pas sûre à 100% de mes sentiments. Maintenant, je dois me l'avouer. Je suis complètement tombée sous le charme de Bellamy Blake. C'est mal, c'est très mal. Il va falloir que je vives avec. Lorsqu'on aura arrêté notre petit jeu, je vais retomber six pieds sous terre. Je dois en profiter le plus possible... Il redeviendra seulement le grand frère d'Octavia.

Je sors de la douche une serviette autour de la taille et fouille dans ma valise. Je prends la première robe qui me tombe sur la main et l'enfile au-dessus de mon maillot de bain deux pièces. Je fais un chignon sur le dessus de ma tête avec mes cheveux mouillés et me regarde devant le grand miroir. J'ai choisie une jolie robe jaune, plutôt courte. Je n'aurais plus qu'à l'enlever à la plage sans perdre de temps.

Je sors mon téléphone portable et décide d'appeler ma meilleure amie.

\- Allo ?

\- Octavia ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Clarke ! Tu sais que cet appel va te coûter cher ?

\- Je vais faire vite. Je voulais juste te dire qu'on était bien arrivés et que tout se passait bien.

\- Tu voulais aussi me dire que tu m'aimais « beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup » !

\- Oh non, ne me parle pas de ce coup de téléphone... je suis désolée. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'étais sous l'emprise de « beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup » de médicaments, dis-je en riant.

\- Ah ça... je l'avais deviné toute seule, ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, tout se passe bien avec mon frère ?

\- Tout va... bien. Même très bien, oui.

\- Clarke...

\- Je dois te laisser, O'. Bisous, je t'aime.

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Soit elle allait être très heureuse pour moi, soit elle allait me dire de ne pas trop m'emballer. Dans tous les cas, je suis une grande fille, je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Thélonious m'appelle, disant que nous passons déjà à table. Je descends l'escalier et prends de nouveau ma place à côté de Bellamy. Il me sert le plat principal en tournant sa tête vers ma robe.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ta robe est trop courte ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je vais me mettre en maillot de bain sur la plage, lui dis-je en souriant. Je pense que ça ira.

Il grommelle quelques mots que je ne comprends pas et commence à manger. Je lui parle de mon appel à sa sœur et lui me dit qu'il a appelé Wick et Lincoln également.

\- Tu penses à tes amis avant ta sœur, dis-je en riant. Elle va beaucoup apprécier.

\- Je savais que tu allais l'appeler. Tu lui as dis que j'allais bien donc c'est le principal.

Je hoche la tête alors que nous finissons tranquillement le repas en parlant de banalités. À la fin du repas, nous nous levons tous et décidons d'un commun accord de partir directement, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Je mets des sandales à mes pieds et prends un sac où je mets quelques serviettes de bain ainsi que de la crème solaire. Je pose mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et vérifie mon chignon dans le miroir. Bellamy met également ses lunettes et pose son bras sur mon épaule.

Nous sortons tous de la maison et partons pour la plage. Le chemin dure moins de deux minutes, puisque la plage est vraiment située derrière la maison. Le soleil tape fort sur nous, je pense que nous allons passer une très bonne journée. Je m'écarte de Bellamy et rejoins Maya, qui commence à installer ses affaires sur le sable. J'ouvre mon sac et prends une grande serviette que j'étale également sur le sable. Tout le monde se rassemble autour de nous et commence à se déshabiller. Je regarde notamment Bellamy, qui retire son t-shirt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le retire aussi lentement ? Je regarde une nouvelle fois son dos musclé alors qu'il déboutonne son pantalon et l'enlève. Il porte un short de bain tout simple, gris foncé. Il tourne la tête vers moi, alors que j'ai toujours les yeux posés sur son corps.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, princesse ? me demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre, dis-je en riant. Mon petit-ami n'est pas si moche.

\- Magnifique, même.

Je m'écarte en le frappant à l'épaule. Je me détourne de lui et prends l'ourlet de ma robe jaune dans mes mains. Je l'enlève le plus lentement possible, en sachant son regard posé sur mon corps. Aucun de mes anciens petits-copains ne s'est jamais plaint de mon corps donc j'essaye de ne pas trop en avoir honte, même si cela reste gênant. Je suis très pudique normalement. Je vérifie une dernière fois mon maillot. Je porte un maillot de bain deux pièces. En fait, il est rayé noir et blanc en haut et tout simplement noir en bas. C'est le maillot de bain qui me va le mieux.

Je me retourne alors que Bellamy a son regard posé sur mes jambes. Ses yeux se relèvent alors sur mon décolleté.

\- Mes yeux sont en haut, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, gênée.

Je rougis en me détournant de lui. Il soupire et s'approche de moi, en posant ses mains sur mes bras. Il les écarte de mon corps et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Tu es parfaite, princesse. Tout va bien.

Il sait que je suis gênée par mon corps depuis toutes ces années. Au collège, je n'étais pas vraiment une fille avec un très beau corps. J'étais beaucoup plus ronde et je me faisait constamment martyriser par les brutes de la classe. Bellamy se penche en plantant un baiser sur ma joue. Je souris en m'écartant de lui et en m'étalant sur ma serviette, sur le dos. J'enlève mes lunettes de soleil lorsque Bellamy me surplombe, cachant le soleil.

\- Laisse-moi bronzer, lui dis-je.

\- Hors de question que tu bronzes, me dit-il. Clarke, on est en Toscane. En Italie.

\- Et alors ? Il est beau le soleil d'Italie...

\- La mer aussi.

\- Je bronze avant et s'il me reste du temps j'irai dans l'eau.

\- Je vais inviter Mel à venir avec moi alors.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, dis-je en grognant.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux, attendant qu'il parte demander à sa « petite » Mel préférée. Je sens soudainement un bras sous mes genoux et un autre dans le bas de mon dos. J'ouvre subitement les yeux alors que Bellamy me porte comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume. Il commence à partir vers la plage, alors que je mets mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Si tu me fais tomber dans l'eau, Bellamy, je vais te tuer.

\- Je m'en fiche complètement.

\- Non, Bellamy, s'il te plaît ! J'ai envie de bronzer moi !

\- On bronzera après, ne t'en fais pas.

Je regarde en dessous de moi et vois que Bellamy a déjà de l'eau jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Je m'accroche plus fortement à lui.

\- Rassure-moi, tu sais nager princesse ?

\- Bien-sûr, comme tout le...

À ces mots, il me lâche violemment dans l'eau. Je pousse un cri et me relève subitement, le corps complètement trempé. Je me mets debout, l'eau m'arrivant un peu plus haut que la taille. Heureusement, elle est d'une bonne température. Je regarde Bellamy, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, lui dis-je en ayant l'air menaçante.

\- Tu fais 50 kilos à tout casser, répond-il. Je pense que ça va aller.

Je lui lance un regard noir et m'élance violemment vers lui. Je lui saute dans les bras, espérant le faire tomber avec moi dans l'eau. Seulement, je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps alors qu'il éclate de rire. Bon. Il est en train de m'enlacer. Ça ne marche pas vraiment comme prévu. J'essaye de mettre tout mon poids sur ses épaules mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil.

\- Je vais te faciliter le travail, me dit-il. Tu commences à me faire de la peine.

À ces mots, il s'avance dans l'eau, moi toujours accrochée à son cou. L'eau lui arrive jusqu'à la moitié de son torse alors qu'il continue à marcher au loin. Je m'accroche fortement à lui. Je commence à lui dire d'arrêter lorsqu'elle lui arrive aux épaules et également aux miennes.

\- Ne va pas plus loin, je n'aurai pas pied, lui dis-je.

Il rit et me repose doucement sur le sol. Le problème, c'est que l'eau m'arrive au menton alors que je suis sur la pointe des pieds. Il me regarde.

\- Si tu ne veux pas te noyer, me dit-il, il va falloir que tu t'accroches à moi.

\- Ou je peux tout simplement revenir en arrière, dis-je en souriant.

\- Fais comme bon te semble.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ses mots et tends mes bras vers lui. Son visage s'illumine d'un sourire quand il me reprend dans ses bras. Je mets mon visage dans son cou en fermant les yeux, alors que je flotte dans l'eau avec lui.

\- Je voulais te dire merci, Clarke.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Merci d'être venue avec moi jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas si ces vacances auraient été si bonnes sans toi.

\- C'est à moi de te remercier, tu sais... c'est toi qui a accepté au départ de jouer le rôle pour ma famille. Puis je suis en Italie, donc je pense que tu n'as pas à me remercier. Par contre...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir noyée en Italie, donc arrête d'avancer.

\- Il va falloir que tu t'accroches mieux à moi alors.

\- Arrête d'en profiter.

Cependant, j'écoute ce qu'il me dit puisque je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille, élevant mon visage à sa hauteur. Il semble surpris par mon initiative et me sourit. Je pose mon front contre son épaule.

\- Tu n'allais pas vraiment demander à Mel de venir avec toi, pas vrai ? demandais-je.

\- C'est vraiment ce qui t'inquiète ? me demande-il en riant.

\- Non... ça n'aurait pas vraiment été crédible, c'est tout.

\- Bien-sûr, Clarke, la crédibilité.

\- La ferme, grognais-je dans son épaule.

Il rit alors que je lui dis qu'on devrait retourner auprès des autres, sur la plage. Il acquiesce et je positionne mon visage devant le sien. On se regarde quelques secondes, sans parler. Il retire ses bras de ma taille et les pose sur mon visage. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse une fois sur les lèvres. Je ne sais pas si ce baiser est calculé ou seulement instinctif, mais je lui souris lorsqu'il se sépare de moi. C'est un baiser plein de promesses. Je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi. Je te promets de te protéger.

Je mords ma lèvre du bas en me séparant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils du à mon éloignement.

\- Je grimpe sur ton dos.

\- Évidemment, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ris et le contourne en me mettant derrière lui. Je noue de nouveau mes bras autour de son cou ainsi que mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il commence à avancer en posant ses mains sur les miennes. Je souris en embrassant sa nuque.

\- Arrête, Clarke, dit-il en grognant.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? demandais-je, soucieuse.

\- Justement, j'aime trop.

Je ris à ses propos et continue mes baisers. Il soupire et avance plus rapidement vers le sable. Nous arrivons sur la plage, moi toujours derrière son dos. Jasper me voit et rit. Je dénoue mes bras du cou de Bellamy et retombe sur le sable. Je prends une serviette dans mon sac et commence à me sécher le corps, le regard de celui-ci sur moi. Enfin... le regard de Murphy également. Je soupire et m'étale sur ma serviette posée sur le sol. Bellamy s'allonge à côté de moi.

\- Tu veux que je t'étale de la crème solaire ? me murmure-t-il près de mon oreille.

\- Si tu poses un seul doigt sur mon corps, je te le coupe.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée.

Nous rions tous les deux en chœur. Je ferme les yeux et commence à m'apaiser, le soleil sur mon visage.

* * *

\- Clarke, debout, on y va.

J'ouvre les yeux, voyant Monty et Jasper penchés au-dessus de moi. Je regarde autour. Le soleil commence à se coucher, effectivement. Je me suis endormie plus tôt que prévu. Je panique en regardant mon corps. Il devrait être brûlé, pas vrai ?

\- Maya s'est rendue compte que tu t'étais endormie donc elle t'a étalé de la crème solaire un peu partout. Tu n'aura pas de coup de soleil.

\- Génial, remerciez-là pour moi !

Je me lève et vois tout le monde autour de moi commencer à ranger leurs affaires. Je fais de même, en enfilant ma robe sur mon maillot de bain. Je m'étire et scrute devant moi. Bellamy s'est rhabillé également et est en train de parler avec... Mel. Bien évidemment. Je prends mon sac sur le sol et enfile mes chaussures. Nous commençons tous à partir jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un m'appeler derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois un très bel homme tendant une paire de lunettes de soleil dans ma direction. Mes lunettes. Je les prends dans ma main.

\- Hai dimenticato gli tuoi occhiali da sole sulla spiaggia.

_(Tu as oublié tes lunettes de soleil sur la plage)_

\- Grazie mile, è proprio gentile.

_(Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil)_

\- Hai un leggero accento... dove sei ?

_(Tu as un léger accent... d'où est-ce que tu viens ?)_

\- Io sono americana, incantata di conoscervi. Mi chiamo Clarke.

_(Je suis américaine, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Clarke)_

\- Sono Marco. Forse potremmo avere un bicchiere, uno di questi giorni...

_( Je suis Marco. Peut-être pourrions-nous prendre un verre, un de ces jours...)_

Je souris en entendant sa proposition. Il est vraiment beau et je parle couramment italien... Je regarde en arrière et vois le groupe arrêté. Ils sont en train de m'attendre. J'accroche le regard de Bellamy et vois une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Je me retourne vers Marco.

\- Sarebbe stato fantastico ma non posso. Mi dispiace.

_(Ça aurait été fantastique mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.)_

\- Capisco. Lui è fortunato.

_(Je comprends. Il est très chanceux.)_

Son regard se dirige derrière moi et je comprends qu'il parle de Bellamy. Je lui dis au revoir et me retourne vers le groupe. Je me dirige automatiquement vers Bellamy et lui prends la main. Il la serre alors que nous marchons côte à côte, le temps d'arriver devant la maison de Thélonious. Après avoir ouvert la porte, nous nous affalons tous dans le salon, fatigués par notre journée.

\- J'ai faim, dit soudainement Murphy.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire à manger, lui dis-je.

\- C'est aux femmes de faire ça, pas aux hommes.

Je le regarde, choquée, alors que toutes les femmes de la pièce lui balancent au visage un oreiller.

\- Pour la peine, dit Anya, je pense que tous les hommes devraient nous faire la cuisine pour ce soir.

Ils essayent de négocier mais nous sommes toutes catégoriques. Ils se lèvent tous en bougonnant et commencent à faire la cuisine derrière nous. Nous commençons toutes à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous appellent pour manger. Ce n'était pas spectaculaire. En fait, c'était juste des pâtes avec un peu de sauce. La tristesse, quoi. À la fin du repas, je fais la vaisselle avec Jasper.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, me dit-il.

\- Déjà ? demandais-je, en essuyant le contour de l'évier.

\- Regarde autour de toi. Il ne reste que nous deux. Tous le monde dort déjà.

Je tourne ma tête vers le salon et ne vois personne. Enfin, si, Murphy est en train de dormir sur le sofa. Je ris et fais la bise à Jasper pour lui dire bonne nuit. Je range la cuisine et décide à mon tour de monter dans ma chambre. J'entre et vois Bellamy allongé sur le lit, déjà en bas de pyjama. Est-ce qu'il était obligé de se mettre torse-nu, encore ? Il tient la télécommande dans sa main et est en train de zapper les chaînes de télévision.

\- On se regarde un film ? demandais-je.

\- Tu choisies, me dit-il en souriant.

\- _Titanic_ !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'argumenter et sors le dvd de mon sac. Il se plaint en disant que c'est un film pour filles et qu'il dure trop longtemps.

\- Je vais passer le début. Je vais mettre à partir du moment où il coule.

\- C'est complètement inutile.

Je mets le dvd dans le lecteur et file rapidement dans la salle de bain pour enfiler mon short et mon débardeur. Je m'affale sur le lit à côté de lui et regarde la télévision, en mettant à partir de 1 heure 30 de film. Bellamy croise ses bras et regarde le film, un air blasé sur le visage.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ce film, dit-il. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux au bout d'une seule journée.

\- Si c'est un coup de foudre, bien-sûr que si. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore.

\- Et qu'en est-il de ton cœur à toi, princesse ?

\- Mon cœur est comme l'iceberg de Titanic, il n'a pas encore trouvé le paquebot qui va le faire chavirer. *

\- Il n'y a pas que ton cœur que j'aimerais chavirer...  
\- Dégueulasse.

Rose et Jack font l'amour. Le Titanic heurte le iceberg. Il se fend en deux. Il coule. Jack meurt. Rose est sauvée. Rose retrouve Jack au paradis. Je pleure comme une madeleine.

Je m'allonge sur le lit en essuyant mes larmes. J'ai quelques sanglots dans ma voix. Bellamy soupire et se lève pour éteindre le lecteur dvd. Il s'allonge à mes côtés.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es toujours pas autorisé à dormir avec moi ? lui demandais-je.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait parler, avant d'aller dormir.

\- De quoi ?

\- Quelle est ta couleur préféré ?

\- Je ne sais pas... dis-je en réfléchissant. Peut-être le jaune.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ça me fait penser à l'été et au soleil. C'est vraiment ma saison préféré. Je ne comprends pas ceux qui préfèrent l'hiver.

\- Je préfère l'hiver.

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.

\- « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige, oh viens jouer avec moi... »

J'éclate de rire alors qu'il sourit comme un enfant en chantant une chanson du film _La reine des neiges_.

\- Quel est ton Disney préféré ? me demande-t-il.

\- _La Belle et la Bête_, répondis-je.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu lui ressemble physiquement.

Il prend l'oreiller à côté de lui et l'écrase sur ma figure. Je ris à ses bêtises. Il continue à sourire et tourne sa tête vers moi. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Et dire que nous nous détestions il y a quelques mois, dis-je doucement en souriant.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, princesse.

\- Tu m'as appelé princesse dès le premier jour, lui dis-je. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... répond-il en soupirant. Je ne te connaissais pas au début... je te voyais un peu au dessus de tout, toi et ton t-shirt Taylor Swift. Tu semblais hautaine. J'avais tort.

\- Je te pardonne, dis-je en souriant.

Lorsque je dis ce dernier mot, il est un peu plus de 22 heures. Bellamy et moi continuons à parler de tout et de rien : nos études, nos anciennes relations, nos animaux préférés ainsi que nos amis. Bellamy s'endort alors que l'horloge affiche 2 heures du matin. Je pourrais le réveiller et lui dire de dormir sur le sol, mais je ferme mes yeux et laisse le sommeil m'envahir.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est très long, il faut que je me calme ! Bref, sinon j'ai remplis ce chapitre de moments Bellarke juste pour vous faire plaisir ! Comme vous le voyez il y a un moment où Clarke parle italien... je fais italien depuis trois ans donc normalement il n'y a pas de fautes mais dites-moi si vous en voyez !**

**D'ailleurs, Bellamy et Clarke parlent ici de leur première rencontre : ne vous inquietez pas, elle sera racontée dans le chapitre 13 !**

*** Merci à ma BFFOFF, Géraldine, qui m'a trouvé cette magnifique citation il y a quelques mois !**

**\- Amandine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Plus que trois semaines avant le début de mon baccalauréat...**

**Alors, Perrinou (**mon amour de tous les jours**) m'a posé une question donc je vous le dis à tous : Bellamy et Clarke vivent à Los Angeles ! (**je ne sais pas où tu as vu que Clarke était française dans ma fiction Perrine...**)**

**Et Bouhouhou m'a demandé si je comptais écrire une autre fiction Bellarke après celle-ci. Alors, la réponse est oui ! J'ai déjà prévu une autre fiction commençant d'ici un mois qui regrouperait pleins de OS sur Bellarke avec une nouvelle situation à chaque fois. Sinon, je pense aussi faire une autre fiction longue dans le monde moderne mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas ce serait sur quoi... j'y réfléchirais plus tard. Voilà !**

**\+ Imoushka, je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver sur Twitter... donc je te passes mon pseudo : Carreyland. À bientôt ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

Je plisse mon nez en sentant une légère odeur de parfum quelque part près de moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et commencer une nouvelle journée, pas encore. Je suis bien là, dans mon lit. Je sens le soleil sur mon visage qui me réchauffe la peau. Je souris en tournant ma tête et en enfonçant mon visage plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Mon oreiller est plutôt dur, aujourd'hui. Puis il... bouge. Pourquoi mon oreiller serait en train de bouger ? C'est quoi son problème ? J'essaye de me remémorer la soirée d'hier. Je sais que j'ai regardé le Titanic et que j'ai pleuré devant comme une gamine. Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup parlé sur mon lit avec... Bellamy ?

J'ouvre subitement les yeux et me retrouve face à de la peau humaine, légèrement bronzée. Je tourne un peu la tête sur le côté, en analysant la situation. Mon visage est dans le cou de Bellamy et mon bras droit est autour de son torse-nu. Et quand à ma jambe droite... elle est complètement entremêlée entre ses deux jambes. J'essaye de bouger mais je sens le bras droit de Bellamy enroulé autour de ma hanche. Je suis complètement prisonnière de ses bras.

Je relève légèrement la tête et regarde son visage. Il est toujours en train de dormir, l'air serein. Ses boucles brunes sont emmêlées et je vois une toute petite barbe sur son visage. Je suis tellement près de lui que j'arrive à compter les taches de rousseurs qui parsèment son nez. Je suis dans les bras de Bellamy Blake, aka l'homme le plus sexy qui m'eut été donné de voir. L'homme pour lequel j'ai des sentiments. Dans quel pétrin est-ce que je me suis fourrée ?

\- Arrête de me reluquer.

Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Bellamy. Il est si beau, le matin. Il me regarde, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je me mords soudainement la lèvre du bas.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit se réveiller ? lui demandais-je doucement.

\- Non, je pense qu'ils ne vont rien dire.

J'acquiesce et replace mon visage dans son cou, à sa grande surprise. Je ferme les yeux et respire son odeur. Il resserre son emprise sur moi alors que je déplace mon bras droit et le pose entièrement sur son torse. C'est devenu beaucoup trop intime et je m'en fiche. Je veux juste être dans ses bras. C'est tout ce que je demande.

\- Tu ne vas pas me disputer parce que je suis resté dans ton lit ? me demande-t-il.

\- Normalement je l'aurais fait mais c'est le matin...

\- Donc je dois profiter de toi maintenant alors.

\- C'est ça.

Je me niche encore plus contre lui en refermant mes yeux. Seulement, Bellamy ne comptait pas s'endormir avec moi. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il se déplace rapidement et je me retrouve sur le dos, lui sur moi. Il se met sur ses coudes et me regarde.

\- Je comptais seulement me rendormir, lui dis-je en essayant de le repousser.

\- Je suis tout à fait réveillé, murmure-t-il en me regardant.

Il approche son visage et frotte son nez quelques secondes contre le mien. Je commence à rire en passant mes bras autour de son cou et en l'attirant contre moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et se recule pour jauger ma réaction.

\- Ce n'est pas un baiser sur la joue qui va me choquer, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il hoche la tête et met son visage dans mon cou, en me laissant de longs baisers sur chaque parcelle de ma peau. Il embrasse mon endroit favori, c'est à dire le dessous de mon oreille, en caressant le côté de ma jambe droite en même temps. Je gémis et frotte ma hanche contre la sienne. Il interrompt ses baisers et pose son front contre le mien.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça à nouveau, grogne-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demandais-je, la respiration saccadée.

\- Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de l'effet que tu me procures.

Mon sang bouillonne et remonte jusqu'à mon visage. Je suis sûre que je suis aussi rose qu'un petit cochon en ce moment même.

\- Tu sais que des amis ne devraient pas se dire ce genre de choses ? lui demandais-je.

\- Oh, s'il te plait Clarke, tu sais que nous sommes plus que ça.

\- Ah oui ? demandais-je en haussant l'un de mes sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi alors ?

\- Une enquiquineuse de première que j'aime bien embrasser.

Il dépose un baiser sur le bout de mon nez et se relève alors que je m'étale en étoile de mer sur le lit. Bellamy aime m'embrasser. Il aime m'embrasser. Je le regarde alors qu'il commence à fouiller dans son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour aujourd'hui ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je crois qu'on va dans un musée, je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Vraiment ? Quel musée ?

\- Sciences naturelles.

\- Je déteste ce genre de musées, dis-je en grognant.

\- Si tu es sage je t'emmènerais demain à celui d'art.

\- Peintures classiques ou...

\- Peintures contemporaines, comme tu les aimes.

\- Ça c'est mieux, dis-je en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me lève du lit et sors de la chambre. Je sens l'odeur du petit déjeuner en bas, alors que j'arrive dans le séjour.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame Lexa en souriant. Il était temps !

\- Désolée, nous nous sommes réveillés un peu tard, dis-je en m'excusant.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous avez remis le couvert hier soir, me dit Jasper en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

\- La ferme, Jasp'. Si tu veux tout savoir, on a regardé Titanic.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Monty en fermant les yeux. Est-ce que à la fin... il coule ?

\- AH AH, très drôle, dis-je en m'asseyant à table à côté de Mel. Bellamy a dû me réconforter toute la nuit.

\- Il arrive à supporter une femme fragile dans ton genre ? me demande Mel, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

\- Tu veux que je te montres avec mon poing si je suis si fragile que ça, Mel ?

Elle secoue la tête et croise les bras sur sa chaise, alors que j'affiche un sourire victorieux sur mon visage. Ils commencent tous à rire autour de nous et Maya me tape légèrement dans le dos lorsqu'elle passe derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? dit Bellamy en débarquant, les cheveux mouillés.

\- Clarke vient de me menacer, rétorque Mel.

\- Bravo chérie, répond celui-ci en me souriant.

Je le regarde et ris en voyant son clin d'œil. Il s'affale sur la chaise à côté de moi et commence à manger tout ce qui se trouve sur la table.

\- Alors, le musée de sciences naturelles ? demandais-je à Thélonious.

\- J'espère que ça va vous plaire, nous dit-il. Il y aura des d'expériences à faire. Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on prend de la drogue ? Quelle sensation avons-nous lors d'un saut en parachute ou lors d'un accident de voiture...

\- Comment ça ? demandais-je, mon sourire se fanant peu à peu.

\- L'accident de voiture ? Et bien nous serons placés par deux dans une voiture qui sera en simulation, avec une vraie vidéo devant nous. Comme si nous subissions un réel accident.

\- Je vois... dis-je, en sentant mon sang quitter mon visage.

Je me lève et m'excuse auprès de Bellamy, lui disant le fait que je vais faire ma douche. Je remonte le plus rapidement possible les escaliers de la maison et m'enferme directement dans la salle de bain.

J'actionne l'eau de la douche, me déshabille et grimpe automatiquement dedans. Je pose mes deux mains contre la paroi de la douche et essaye de contrôler ma respiration. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à Bellamy, il n'est pas censé être au courant. Le fait est que je ne peux pas faire cette simulation. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je laisse mes larmes se mélanger quelques minutes à l'eau de la douche et coupe l'eau. J'enfile les affaires que j'avais prévue pour la journée : un jean slim foncé et un chemisier blanc sans manche. Je prends le sèche-cheveux situé dans l'un de mes sacs et l'allume. Je commence à me les sécher lorsque Bellamy arrive et commence à me parler. Je ris alors que je vois sa bouche bouger mais aucun son n'en sortir, dû au bruit de l'appareil. Mes cheveux étant secs, j'éteins l'appareil.

\- Donc tu es d'accord ? me demande Bellamy.

\- Bien-sûr, répondis-je en riant.

\- Super, Clarke. Je vais leur dire.

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il commence à sortir de la chambre.

\- Bellamy ? l'appelais-je doucement.

\- Oui ? dit-il en revenant dans la chambre.

\- D'accord avec quoi, exactement... ?

\- Leur dire qu'on allait se marier.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je, la bouche grande ouverte.

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche et commence à tousser d'une manière incontrôlable. Bellamy me sourit en croisant les bras. Il me parle alors que ma crise de toux s'arrête.

\- Je savais que tu ne m'entendais pas, avec le sèche-cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je, un air triste sur le visage. Donc, tu me disais quoi ?

\- Rien, juste qu'on passait à table.

Je prends la serviette posée à côté de moi et la lui lance brusquement au visage, en m'exclamant « Tu te fiches de moi ? ». J'ai failli mourir à cause de lui quoi ! Je le suis jusqu'au séjour où tout le monde est déjà installé pour le repas. Je commence à manger et les écoute parler d'architecture. La conversation est ennuyeuse et je commence à jouer avec ma nourriture. J'écrase les petits-pois dans mon assiette un à un.

\- Je dessine des buildings pour qu'ils soient construits, dit doucement Bellamy en se penchant vers moi. Par pour qu'ils soient écrasés.

\- Je n'aime pas les petits-pois.

\- J'espère que tu m'aimes alors.

Je ris légèrement en commençant à manger ma purée de petits-pois. C'était une mauvaise idée. C'est encore pire lorsqu'ils sont écrasés.

\- On met combien de temps pour aller au musée ? demande Monty à Jasper.

\- Quinze minutes.

\- On devrait sans doute faire deux voitures. Qui conduit ?

\- Je prends l'une des voitures, dis-je soudainement.

\- Je vais prendre l'autre, dit Bellamy.

\- Oh... le prince et la princesse séparés l'un de l'autre, dit ironiquement Mel à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Pour mieux se retrouver après, lui dit Bellamy en souriant.

Je regarde Mel.

\- D'ailleurs, je t'ai choisie pour être ma co-pilote, lui dis-je.

\- Ça va aller, répond-elle. Je serais celle de Bellamy.

À la fin du repas, nous nous dirigeons tous vers les deux voitures traînant devant la maison. Je prends la première voiture et m'assois devant le volant, en mettant mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez. Mon co-pilote se trouve être Murphy, à mon grand désespoir. Derrière moi, Jasper, Maya, Lexa et Monty se partagent les sièges. Normalement, ils doivent être trois derrière, mais on va faire comme si nous n'avions rien vu. Je regarde Bellamy qui se met derrière le volant de l'autre voiture. Sa co-pilote est, comme elle l'avait annoncé, Mel. Les autres sont dans les sièges à l'arrière.

Je démarre la voiture et pars au devant de celle de Bellamy. Je regarde de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur, et je vois Mel qui n'arrête pas de lui parler.

\- Je suis vraiment pressé de faire toutes ces expériences, me dit Murphy. Je suis un scientifique dans le cœur et dans l'âme.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, dis-je en riant. Tu comptes faire l'expérience de la voiture tout seul ?

\- Je trouverais bien une petite italienne qui le fera avec moi. Et toi, tu le fera avec Bellamy ?

\- Je ne le ferais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de truc.

Il ne cherche pas à argumenter, à ma grande surprise. Quelques minutes après, je me gare sur le parking du musée. Je sors de la voiture et Bellamy se gare à son tour. Il vient me retrouver et nous nous dirigeons tous vers le stand pour acheter nos places. Bellamy essaye de payer ma place mais je le devance et tends de l'argent à la réceptionniste.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? me dit-il. Tu payes aussi ma place ?

\- Tu m'as payé le Mcdonald toi.

\- C'était il y a deux mois !

\- Et alors ? Je ne t'avais pas remboursé alors voilà mon occasion.

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors que la réceptionniste nous souhaite une bonne journée, en italien. Nous prenons les audio-guides sur le côté et commençons tous ensemble la visite. Thélonious avait tort sur les expériences. En fait, nous en avons seulement fait une. On devait mélanger plusieurs liquides pour, à la fin, produire un peu de fumée. Bien-sûr, Bellamy n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et en a trop mélangé. Résultat, il y a eu plus de fumée que prévu et la pièce à dû être évacuée.

\- Je ne comprends pas, me dit-il alors que nous regardons les panneaux autour de nous. J'ai pourtant mis les bonnes doses.

\- Mais oui mon cœur, dis-je en secouant la tête.

\- Clarke... les autres ne sont pas autour de nous.

\- Et alors ?

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui en mettant ma main devant ma bouche. Je viens de lui donner un nom affectueux de couple. Je suis une idiote. J'allais m'excuser lorsqu'il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux et continue la visite. Je rougis légèrement et le suis lentement. Mon cœur commence à s'emballer lorsque je vois devant moi une voiture posée sur des mécaniques.

\- C'est l'expérience de l'accident de voiture, me dit-il à l'oreille.

Thélonious et Mia commencent les premiers. Je les vois entrer dans la voiture et la vidéo devant eux se lance. Dans l'animation, une voiture arrive sur le côté et les heurte. Ma respiration commence à s'accélérer alors que la voiture dans lequel ils sont commencent à faire des violent tonneaux. Je sens des larmes remonter dans mes yeux.

\- Hey, dit doucement Bellamy à côté de moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont bien attachés.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là, murmurais-je en mordant ma lèvre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il, l'air inquiet.

\- Je t'expliquerais tout ce soir mais je dois y aller, dis-je en sentant une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Je t'attends à l'entrée.

Il fronce les sourcils et propose de m'accompagner. Je refuse et lui tourne le dos, en avançant rapidement vers la sortie du musée. Je pousse la grande porte d'entrée et sors à l'air libre, en expirant. Je me sens déjà mieux. Je sors les clés de la voiture que je conduisais de ma poche et ouvre la portière. Je me mets au volant et allume l'auto-radio. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de me calmer. Je vais devoir avoir une conversation avec Bellamy ce soir et ça m'effraye déjà. Je regarde l'heure. Il est 16 heures. Je ferme les yeux.

Lorsque je les ouvre de nouveau, il est un peu plus de 17 heures. C'est le bruit de leurs pas qui me réveille ainsi que leurs rires. Murphy reprend sa place à côté de moi et je vois Bellamy me lancer un regard en passant devant le capot de la voiture pour aller dans l'autre. Je lui souris en essayant de cacher ma peur. Je démarre la voiture alors qu'ils commencent à entamer une discussion à l'arrière de voiture.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi violent ! s'exclame Jasper. Franchement, je suis content d'avoir fait ce genre de chose, c'était super intéressant.

\- Oui enfin la ceinture de sécurité à failli me couper la respiration, continue Maya. D'accord, elle protège, mais elle peut tuer également non ?

\- Je pense qu'elle est là pour une raison, dis-je en serrant les dents.

\- Bien-sûr, c'est vrai, répond-elle. Pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté l'expérience ?

\- Je ne me sentais pas bien, dis-je. J'ai sans doute trop mangé ce midi.

\- C'est vrai que c'était intense, tu aurais peut-être rendu tout ton repas, dit-elle.

\- Sans doute, dis-je en riant. Et toi, Murphy, tu as aimé ?

\- J'ai préféré l'expérience du parachute.

\- Je rêverais de faire ça pour de vrai, lui dis-je. Je pense que c'est au top de ma liste « À faire avant de mourir ». Enfin... après un pic-nic.

\- Un pique-nique ? T'as quoi, 12 ans ?

\- Arrête, dis-je en riant. J'adorerais pique-niquer, c'est tout. En haut d'une colline, devant un coucher de soleil... c'est vraiment un truc que j'aimerais faire.

\- Je t'emmènerais si tu veux, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dis-je en riant.

Nous arrivons devant la maison de Thélonious. Je me gare et sors directement de la voiture, sans attendre celle de Bellamy. Je ne veux pas lui parler pour le moment. J'entre dans la maison et m'affale sur le canapé en allumant la télévision. Murphy s'installe à mes côtés ainsi que Maya. Je zappe jusqu'à tomber sur une chaîne diffusant des clips vidéos.

\- Clarke, depuis combien de temps exactement es-tu avec Bellamy ? me demande soudainement Maya.

\- Euh... dis-je en essayant de réfléchir à une date exacte. Depuis le 1er janvier.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle, un air d'admiration sur le visage. Depuis le jour de l'an ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Cela fait donc 7 mois et demi que tu es avec lui... est-ce que tu as déjà pensé au mariage ?

\- Pardon ? dis-je en commençant à rire. Cela ne fait même pas un an.

\- C'est vrai... dit-elle en baissant le regard et en réfléchissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Maya ?

\- J'ai l'impression que Jasper pense au mariage et je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

\- Tu es avec lui depuis 3 ans, je pense que tu es prête. Vous êtes un couple vraiment amoureux. Je pense que tout ira bien.

Elle sourit de plus belle et pose sa tête sur mon épaule en riant. Elle est vraiment adorable, elle semble l'aimer comme une folle. Elle possède le sourire béat qui est étalé sur mon visage depuis quelques jours. Je ferme les yeux et renverse la tête sur le canapé quelques secondes, en réfléchissant. Avant que je ne réagisse, une ombre passe devant mes yeux et des lèvres se posent rapidement sur mon front. J'ouvre les yeux et souris en voyant Bellamy au dessus de moi, un de ses sourcils relevé.

\- Tu rêvasses, princesse ? Puis-je savoir qui est au centre de tes rêves ?

\- Murphy, dis-je en riant.

\- Carrément ! s'exclame Murphy, toujours assis à côté de moi.

Bellamy me lance un regard noir et se recule, alors que je me redresse et continue à rire. Il me fait vraiment rire avec sa jalousie à deux balles.

\- On se met à table ? demande Jasper en nous regardant. J'ai une faim de loup.

Nous rions tous en chœur alors que je me lève et commence à mettre la table. Je dépose les plats que Mia vient de finir de cuisiner sur la table et m'installe aux côtés de Maya. Bellamy fronce les sourcils lorsque je laisse la place à côté de lui vacante. Je ne veux pas qu'il me parle alors qu'on mange.

Cependant, c'est moi qui fronce mes sourcils lorsque Mel se met à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il essaye de me rendre jalouse mais il commence à lui parler et à rire avec elle. Je mange dans le silence en répondant seulement à Maya lorsqu'elle me pose des questions. Nous finissons de manger et commençons à mettre les plats vides dans l'évier. Je dis aux autres de partir se coucher et que je finirais toute seule la vaisselle. Ils me remercient tous et je commence à laver les plats, seule. J'entends toujours Bellamy et Mel avoir une discussion dans le salon. Celle-ci lui parle de son travail compliqué en tant que « secrétaire de Jaha ». Je lève les yeux au ciel dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Plus superficielle qu'elle, je ne pense pas que ça puisse exister. Au bout d'une à deux minutes, elle lui dit qu'elle va se coucher. Je l'entends lui faire la bise alors que je frotte plus fortement l'assiette que je tiens dans la main. Je n'entends plus rien durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je sente les bras de Bellamy s'enrouler autour de ma tailler et son menton se poser sur mon épaule.- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il.

\- Ça va. Et comment va Mel ? Apparemment c'est ÉPUISANT de servir des cafés à Jaha !

\- Arrête d'être jalouse, dit-il en riant contre moi.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je ne l'aime pas, voilà toute la différence. De plus, elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle est architecte alors qu'elle ne l'est pas réellement.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas parce que je suis sorti avec elle.

\- Je croyais que tu ne sortais pas avec elle et que c'était juste pour le « sexe » ? demandais-je, un ton narquois dans la voix.

\- Peu importe.

Je finis de laver la vaisselle, lui toujours derrière moi. Je me retourne dans ses bras et le regarde.

\- On va regarder un film ? lui demandais-je.

\- D'accord, dit-il en acquiesçant. On pourrait le regarder ici, dans le salon ? La télévision est beaucoup plus grande et de toute façon ils sont tous en train de dormir.

Je hoche la tête, alors que nous montons dans notre chambre pour choisir un dvd. Nous optons pour une comédie, _21 Jump Street_. J'en profite pour enfiler mon pyjama dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais jamais remarqué le fait que mon short soit aussi court. Tant pis. Je sors et vois Bellamy dans son pantalon de pyjama avec un t-shirt. Nous descendons les escaliers et mettons le dvd en route, en nous installant confortablement dans le canapé. Lui se tient tout à gauche alors que je reste tout à droite. Au bout de quelques minutes de film, il commence à me parler.

\- Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé au musée ? me demande-t-il doucement.

\- Je... j'ai vraiment envie de te le dire. Mais pas tout de suite.

\- D'accord...

\- Est-ce que tu as fais l'expérience ?

\- Non. Ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. C'est inutile de savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir un accident de voiture. Il faut juste prier pour ne pas en avoir, justement.

Je tourne mon regard vers la télévision, en souriant. J'aime ce qu'il vient de dire puisqu'il a raison. Nous regardons tranquillement le film et Bellamy monte dans notre chambre pour prendre la suite du film. Il le met dans le lecteur dvd et se réinstalle. À la moitié du deuxième film, je commence à parler.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Et bien allons manger, dit-il en se levant.

Je le regarde en haussant mes sourcils. Il est plus de 23 heures et il veut vraiment que nous mangions. Je ris et le suis dans la cuisine. Il ouvre le frigidaire et fouille dedans quelques secondes avant de me regarder et dire d'une façon dramatique :

\- Il n'y a rien.

Je commence à rire et à regarder dans le frigidaire à mon tour.

\- Je sais ce que je vais faire, me dit-il. Je vais nous préparer des pancakes.

\- C'est à dire le plat que nous mangeons tous les matins ? demandais-je en riant.

\- Ce ne sera pas la même chose. Je vais ajouter... des lardons !

Il me regarde, un air fier sur le visage. Je ris devant son visage si heureux. Il commence à prendre quelques ingrédients pour faire les pancakes et commence à les mélanger dans un saladier sur le plan de travail. Je me mets à côté de lui et grimpe sur le plan de travail à côté du saladier, en balançant mes jambes nues.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression de déranger ? demande-t-il en riant.

\- Ça va, je suis bien.

Il mélange doucement la pâte à pancake. Il plisse le nez en le faisant, comme s'il avait besoin de concentration pour le faire. Je le regarde et je réalise de plus en plus chaque jours mes sentiments pour lui. Mes sentiments beaucoup plus qu'amicaux. Je commence à caresser ses cheveux de ma main gauche alors qu'il n'arrête pas ce qu'il fait.

\- Il y a trois ans, j'ai eu un accident de voiture avec mon meilleur ami.

Bellamy s'interrompt à mes paroles et lève le regard vers moi. Il arrête de faire sa préparation et attend quelques secondes. Je m'apprête à parler lorsqu'il me coupe la parole.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, si tu ne veux pas.

\- J'en ai envie, lui dis-je doucement. Je te fais confiance.

Il hoche la tête et continue sa préparation. Il doit se douter du fait que ça sera plus simple pour moi d'en parler s'il continue à faire autre chose.

\- J'avais 18 ans, continuais-je à dire. Wells et moi étions chez lui, nous traînions ensemble. On parlait de tout et de rien, comme toujours. Au bout d'un moment, nous avons commencés à parler de nos relations amoureuses. J'étais encore un peu sonnée par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Finn donc il essayait de me réconforter comme il le pouvait. Finalement, il m'a annoncé une grande nouvelle. Il venait de demander sa petite-amie en mariage.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? me demande-t-il en versant sa préparation dans une petite poêle.

\- Sacha. (**Ndla** : clin d'œil aux livres The 100)

\- Tu l'appréciais ?

\- Oui, plutôt. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était en couple avec elle que depuis quatre mois. Comment... comment peut-on demander quelqu'un en mariage après ce laps de temps ? Et surtout à 18 ans ?

\- Il avait sans doute ses raisons...

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était complètement amoureux d'elle. Je le comprends mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour toi. Le plus gros problème, c'est qu'il l'a demandé en mariage sans m'en parler avant. Je le connaissais depuis la crèche et il ne m'a pas parlé de ce qu'il comptait faire.

Je prends une grande respiration en essayant de calmer ma voix. Bellamy le remarque et pose sa main gauche sur l'un de mes genoux.

\- Nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet et j'ai décidé de partir de sa maison. Il pleuvait des cordes mais je m'en fichais. Je suis montée dans ma voiture et il m'a suivi. Il est monté dans la voiture et j'ai commencé à conduire jusqu'à chez moi sans lui parler... seulement il n'était pas de cet avis. Nous avons recommencé notre querelle et j'ai... je n'ai pas vu la voiture qui arrivait en face de nous.

J'essuie rapidement les larmes qui ont coulées sur mes joues et essaye tant bien que mal de finir mon histoire.

\- Je suis réveillée le lendemain à l'hôpital. J'avais quelques côtes brisés et un bout de verre était figé dans ma hanche. J'ai dû être opérée. J'ai eu de la chance, contrairement à Wells. Il n'avait pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité et il a traversé le pare-brise durant l'accident. Il est mort sur le coup.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Bellamy, sincère.

\- Je sais.

Bellamy me regarde et semble comprendre la situation dans laquelle je suis. Il commence à dessiner des cercles sur mon genou. Je le regarde.

\- Ton pancake est en train de brûler.

\- Mince !

Il se précipite sur la poêle et éteint le feu. Je commence à rire doucement alors qu'il soupire et vient devant moi, entre mes jambes. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Je m'en veux tous les jours, chuchotais-je en le regardant. Sans cette stupide dispute, rien ne serait arrivé. Je n'ai pas été assez attentive, je...

\- Clarke, rien de ce que tu peux dire maintenant ne fera changer ce jour là... tu n'étais pas alcoolisé, tu as seulement voulu t'enfuir de toute cette situation. Rien de ce qu'il s'est passé est de ta faute.

\- J'aurais dû accepter. J'ai agi comme un enfant, comme toujours.

\- Tu es tout sauf une enfant. Wells t'aimait et il t'aime toujours, où qu'il soit. Il ne t'en veux pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? lui demandais-je dans un souffle.

\- Parce que je ne t'en voudrais pas à sa place. Si tu veux un pardon, je te le donne, princesse. Tu es pardonnée. *

Je souris faiblement et pose mon front contre le sien. Je soupire et l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de plaquer mes mains contre lui pour le pousser de moi. Je descends et me tourne vers son pancake.

\- Tu me fais goûter ? demandais-je en souriant.

Il me lance un sourire victorieux et place la nourriture dans une assiette. Il prend un morceau avec sa fourchette et me la met dans la bouche. Je commence à mâcher alors qu'il me regarde avec un air anxieux sur le visage.

\- C'est le truc le plus dégueulasse au monde je crois, dis-je en riant.

\- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Il prend une bouchée avec la même fourchette et mange à son tour. Directement, il se dirige vers l'évier et crache son morceau dedans. J'avale difficilement le mien et éclate de rire.

\- Merci Bellamy pour ce fabuleux repas. Je n'ai plus faim après ça, c'est clair !

\- Je ne comprends pas... ça avait l'air d'être une bonne recette !

\- « Si tu veux un pardon, je te le donne. Tu es pardonné. »

\- Hey ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Il s'approche de moi et me prend par la taille, me jetant sur ses épaules. Il monte rapidement l'escalier alors que je continue à rire. Il me lâche violemment sur le lit et s'allonge à côté de moi.

\- J'ai le droit de dormir avec toi maintenant ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Seulement si tu retires ton t-shirt, dis-je en ricanant.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, dit-il en le retirant et en le jetant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je mords ma lèvre et me rapproche de lui. Il positionne automatiquement son bras autour de mon corps alors que je pose ma tête contre son torse.

\- Merci, Bellamy, dis-je en chuchotant.

\- Quand tu veux princesse.

* * *

**Chapitre fort en émotion, j'espère qu'il vous plait tout de même. J'avais envie d'inclure Wells même si ce n'est pas de la meilleure des façons. En tout cas, le prochain chapitre est plutôt drôle, contient beaucoup de flashback et une évolution dans la relation entre Clarke et Bellamy !**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas que l'auteur prend plusieurs heures à réfléchir à son chapitre, à l'écrire et le corriger plusieurs fois alors que ça ne vous prend que quelques secondes pour laisser un commentaire et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! J'attends tous vos commentaires impatiemment !**

**Je vous aime, bon week end à tous !**

*** J'ai été obligé d'ajouter la citation de The 100 "If you want forgiveness I'll give that to you. You're forgiven". J'aime bien rajouter quelques citations de la série originale !**

**\- Amandine.**


	13. Chapter 13

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! J'en ai reçu une vingtaine je crois bien et c'est formidable ! En cette période de bac c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi en ce moment ! Merci !**

**Alors, grand MEA CULPA, Clarke a bien dit qu'elle était française dans le chapitre 11... ce qui est une grossière erreur de ma part. Elle est américaine ! J'ai corrigé ça donc normalement tout va bien. Je remercie donc ma Perrinou !**

**D'ailleurs, je souhaiterais réellement remercier Bouhouhou pour ses reviews à chaque fois très longue et surtout très constructives ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fiction te plait et que quelques répliques te marquent ! Tes reviews m'encouragent vraiment, c'est génial.**

**Voilà, chapitre 13 en ligne et non vous n'avez pas raté un chapitre... ce chapitre commence en plein milieu d'une dispute ! ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

5 jours plus tard

Je croise les bras et souris en regardant la scène qui se déroule devant moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Clarke ! s'exclame Bellamy en me regardant.

Je le regarde. Il est en train de tenir une serviette sous le nez de Mel, qui renverse la tête en arrière. Du sang commence à s'étaler sur le tissu alors que je soupire. Il est en train de me regarder d'une façon choquée alors que tous les autres me lancent des clins d'œils.

\- Elle n'avait qu'à pas t'embrasser, dis-je entre mes dents.

\- Je l'ai repoussé ! s'écrie-t-il.

\- Et bien pas assez vite à mon goût ! De toute façon, que tu l'ai repoussé ou pas, elle n'a pas à t'embrasser sous mon nez !

\- En parlant de nez... murmure celle-ci, la serviette contre sa bouche.

\- Ce n'était même pas sous ton nez, dit Bellamy en se tournant vers moi. Tu n'étais même pas censée voir ça.

\- Heureusement que je l'ai vu puisque tu ne m'en aurais même pas parlé !

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Je te signale qu'on est en couple !

\- Je suis du côté de Clarke, intervient Jasper. Quand on est en couple, on est pas censé embrasser quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Exactement ! m'exclamais-je.

\- JE L'AI REPOUSSÉ ! crie-t-il en direction de Jasper.

Je détourne le regard et commence à examiner mes ongles. Il soupire et essaye de s'occuper du nez de Mel. S'il arrêterait de s'occuper d'elle, peut-être que je consentirais à avoir une conversation avec lui, mais il ne semble s'occuper que de cette chère et tendre Mel. Ce n'est pas un sucre, elle ne va pas mourir avec un peu de sang. Par contre, je devrais peut-être lui dire de ne pas mettre sa tête en arrière de cette façon... Mauvaise idée.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer toute l'histoire ? me demande Maya à l'oreille.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer...

\- Tu les as vraiment surpris ?

Je la regarde et hoche la tête en commençant à rire. Je lui raconte toute l'histoire.

**FLASHBACK**

_Je descends l'escalier en parlant avec Monty de nourriture. Cet homme aime manger, c'est incroyable. Nous entrons dans le séjour._

_\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a personne ? demandais-je._

_\- Ils sont tous en haut encore, répond-il. J'ai seulement vu Mel et Bellamy devant la maison._

_\- C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_

_\- Mel est en train de fumer et je l'ai entendu demander à Bellamy de l'accompagner. Cette femme est vraiment un bébé, elle est tout sauf indépendante._

_\- Elle ne lui a pas demandé pour rien, dis-je en marmonnant. _

_\- Je vais aller voir Jasper, je n'ai pas envie d'assister à votre future scène de ménage._

_\- On prend l'avion ce soir, je vais essayer de ne pas l'énerver..._

_\- Bonne chance._

_Je pouffe de rire alors que je sors de la maison. Je regarde autour de moi mais ne vois personne. Je décide de passer sur le côté. Je m'arrête à l'un des quatre coins de la maison alors que je les entends parler. Je laisse ma tête dépasser et les vois l'un en face de l'autre, en pleine discussion._

_\- Ce n'était pas une vraie relation entre nous, Mel, tu le sais très bien._

_\- J'ai bien aimé ces moments passés avec toi. On était heureux !_

_\- On couchait ensemble, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraies conversations avec toi, ne dis pas le contraire._

_\- On peut se rattraper, Bellamy._

_\- Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas avoir de conversations avec toi. Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui change avec elle ?_

_\- Tu parles de qui ? Clarke ?_

_\- Exactement. Ta « princesse »..._

_\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Elle est... elle est Clarke. Elle est parfaite. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de toi._

_Je souris en regardant cette scène. La réponse de Bellamy me convient parfaitement. Il commence à s'éloigner d'elle mais la main de celle-ci agrippe son avant-bras. Elle le retourne vers elle, prend son visage entre ses mains et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. J'écarquille mes yeux en voyant cette scène. Bellamy attend une seconde, les bras relevés sur les côtés et ses yeux écarquillés. Il la repousse finalement d'une façon brutale. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en voir plus et retourne le plus vite possible à l'intérieur de la maison. Je n'en veux pas à Bellamy puisqu'il vient de la repousser. En revanche, Mel va le payer cher._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

\- Tu n'es pas en colère contre lui, pas vrai ? me demande Maya.

\- Non, c'est contre elle que je suis en colère. Elle n'avait pas à faire ce genre de choses.

\- Je suis d'accord. Continue comme ça.

Je la regarde et nous éclatons toutes les deux de rire. Je m'arrête immédiatement lorsque Bellamy tourne son regard noir vers moi. Il se tourne vers Murphy.

\- Occupe toi de Mel. Je dois parler avec Clarke.

\- Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait dire, lui dis-je.

\- Ne discute pas.

Il s'approche de moi et prend mon avant-bras, doucement mais avec fermeté. Je soupire alors qu'il se dirige vers les escaliers et me conduit jusqu'à notre chambre. Il ferme au verrou derrière nous alors que je me dirige devant la baie vitrée. Je me retourne vers lui, les bras croisés.

\- Tu m'expliques, maintenant?

\- Je viens de te le dire, lui dis-je. Elle t'as embrassé.

\- Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?

Je lui explique toute l'histoire. Il se renfrogne lorsqu'il comprend le fait que je l'ai suivi. Je m'en fiche, je suis censée être sa petite-amie. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? me demande-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Non.

\- Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. À vrai dire, j'ai toujours détesté ses baisers.

\- Arrête de dire ça, ça me rappelle le fait que vous soyez sortis ensemble.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as frappée ?

\- Bellamy, je me répète encore et encore ! Elle t'a EMBRASSÉ !

\- Et tu l'as frappé simplement pour ça ? Tu es allée la voir et tu lui as mis ton poing dans sa figure ?

\- Je voulais juste m'expliquer avec elle, dis-je en marmonnant. Elle a commencé à me parler de toi et je suis sortie sur mes gonds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

\- Clarke, si tu continue comme ça, on ne s'en sortira pas !

\- Bien.

**FLASHBACK**

_Je regarde avec un regard noir Mel et Murphy, en pleine conversation devant moi. Elle est en train de rire avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé il y a moins de trente minutes. Je regarde Bellamy qui pioche dans le frigidaire. Il mange un carré de chocolat et se lave les mains dans l'évier. Il se tourne finalement vers moi._

_\- Ça va princesse ? me demande-t-il en s'approchant_

_\- Oui ça va et t..._

_\- T'as le bonjour de la pieuvre._

_À ces mots, il étale sa main mouillée le long de mon visage. C'est devenu un jeu pour lui : lorsqu'on se lave les mains ou on se tâche, on se tourne vers la personne à côté de nous et on étale notre main contre son visage en disant « T'as le bonjour de la pieuvre ». Bellamy semble s'amuser avec ça._

_Je balance ma jambe dans sa direction pour le frapper mais il l'attrape au vol._

_\- Allez, je sais que tu adores quand je fais ça._

_\- C'est sûr, j'adore lorsque tu me mouilles les cheveux et le visage. C'est ma passion !_

_\- Brave princesse.*_

_Je roule des yeux alors qu'il relâche ma jambe et monte vers notre chambre. C'est le moment ou jamais. Je me dirige vers Mel et Murphy._

_\- Je peux te parler ? demandais-je à celle-ci._

_Murphy me regarde et part automatiquement après avoir vu mes yeux noirs. Je croise les bras en regardant Mel._

_\- Je t'ai vu embrasser Bellamy il y a quelques minutes, lui dis-je._

_\- Oh, dit-elle en souriant. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça mais à lui._

_\- Il t'a repoussé, c'est ce qui compte le plus. C'est toi la coupable dans toute l'histoire._

_\- Tu n'es qu'une passade, Clarke, me dit-elle. Il me l'a dit. Tu n'es rien pour lui._

_\- Nous sortons ensemble, ce qui est déjà beaucoup plus évolué que ton ancienne relation avec lui, pas vrai ? Il n'était avec toi que pour le sexe._

_\- Le sexe, c'est 50% dans un couple. Nous étions très fusionnels, tu sais._

_\- Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, dis-je froidement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu arrêtes tout de suite ton petit jeu avec lui._

_\- C'est un Dieu au lit, pas vrai Clarke ?_

_\- Bien-sûr. C'est dommage que ce soit moi qui profite de lui et non toi._

_\- Plus pour longtemps. Il ne pourra pas résister éternellement à moi. Tu n'es qu'une simple distraction pour lui, tu n'es qu'un jouet. Il est sorti avec toi parce que vous vous détestiez. C'est la passion qui vous a réunis. D'ici quelques mois, votre histoire ne mènera à rien._

_\- On pari ?_

_\- Tout ce que tu veux. Il ne supportera plus longtemps ton visage de pitbull._

_On ne s'attaque pas au physique. C'est ma règle de vie. _

_Je lance mon poing droit en avant et la frappe le plus violemment possible au visage. J'entends son nez craquer et je commence à voir du sang en sortir, mais je ne me sens pas coupable. Je secoue de haut en bas ma main, qui est un peu endolorie. _

_\- Crois-moi, ça valait le coup d'attendre, lui dis-je en souriant._

_Elle commence à crier des injures envers moi alors que Bellamy descend rapidement l'escalier. Il voit Mel se tenir le visage et prend automatiquement une serviette pour la lui mettre sous le nez._

_\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Clarke ! s'exclame Bellamy en me regardant._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je hausse la tête en essayant de jauger sa réaction. Il a l'air énervé mais je vois tout de même une lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Je lui souris.

\- Allez, Bell... elle va bien.

\- Je sais et je m'en fiche. Pour tout te dire, je suis content que tu l'ai fait.

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance une fois de plus, Clarke !

\- Il n'y a aucun rapport ! rétorquais-je.

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Tu l'as vue par toi-même, je l'ai repoussé. Ça servait à quoi de faire ce genre de chose, franchement ? Tu aurais pu ne pas réagir, tout simplement.

\- Qu'elle garde ses mains loin de toi alors, marmonnais-je en croisant mes bras.

\- Princesse... là n'est pas le problème. La réelle question est : où est-ce que nous en sommes, tous les deux ?

Il parle avec un ton suppliant, comme s'il était déjà dépité. Je le regarde, surprise par sa voix. Est-ce qu'il veut qu'on ait LA conversation ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmurais-je.

\- Vu ton agissement, tu semblais jalouse... Le problème, c'est que ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi, Clarke ! Je fais à longueur de journée des allusions comme quoi tu me plais et tu ne réagis pas ! Je multiplie les mots doux et les gestes tendres, je repousse une jolie fille qui m'embrasse, je...

\- Comment ça je ne réagis pas ?! m'écriais-je en décroisant mes bras. Je te montre tous les jours mon affection pour toi !

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? En baptisant un tableau que tu as détruis de mon nom ?

\- Justement ! Je l'ai fais après que tu m'ai embrassé pour les paparazzis, Bellamy.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- On ne va pas avoir cette conversation de nouveau, je t'ai pardonné, tu le sais bien.

Il se retourne et se passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et regarde autour de moi sans savoir quoi dire. Je regarde les muscles de son dos se tendre derrière son t-shirt gris. Il se retourne finalement et ouvre ses bras sur le côté, de façon excedé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? s'exclame-t-il tout à coup.

\- Je veux que l'on soit proches ! m'exclamais-je à mon tour. J'attends tout de toi, Bellamy ! Lorsque tu me dis que je ne tiens pas assez à toi, ça me révolte ! Je t'ai invité chez moi, j'ai chanté pour toi, j'ai rencontré tous tes collègues, j'ai fais semblant devant les paparazzis, je t'ai raconté des éléments personnels de ma vie et maintenant je viens de frapper ton ex par jalousie ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?! Je ne sais plus quoi...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase puisque Bellamy se précipite vers moi, place ses mains de part et d'autre de mon cou et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sens le goût légèrement salé de ses lèvres sur les miennes et ça me rend folle. Je voulais faire ça depuis plusieurs semaines.

Je ne réfléchis pas à mes actes et glisse mes mains dans ses boucles brunes en l'attirant plus fortement contre moi. Nous nous embrassons fougueusement en reculant vers le lit. Mes genoux touchent le matelas. Bellamy se sépare de moi, me soulève rapidement dans ses bras et me lâche violemment sur le lit. Mon souffle se coupe lorsque j'atterris sur le lit mais je ne m'en inquiète guère lorsque Bellamy s'allonge sur moi et m'embrasse de nouveau. Ma respiration s'accélère lorsqu'il descend sa bouche vers mon cou. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il rit dans mon cou, m'envoyant une salve de frissons dans tout le corps.

\- Bellamy... dis-je en gémissant.

\- Patience, princesse, dit-il en continuant à rire.

\- Embrasse-moi, ordonnais-je, ma respiration saccadée.

\- De quel droit tu me donnes un ordre ?

Je souris lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase qui m'est familière. Je repense à notre toute première rencontre.

**FLASHBACK**

_J'hésite en regardant la maison devant moi. Je vérifie le papier que j'ai fourré dans ma poche. Je suis bien à la bonne adresse. J'ai seulement parlé à Octavia deux ou trois fois au lycée et elle m'invite déjà chez elle... C'est très intimidant. _

_Ma mère n'était pas d'accord au début, me disant des phrases telles que « Tu ne la connaît presque pas » ainsi que « Tu n'as que 15 ans ! ». Ma mère ne fait confiance qu'à Wells, je le sais... Mais j'ai un bon pressentiment en ce qui concerne Octavia. _

_Je souffle un grand coup et cogne contre la porte trois petits coups. J'entends quelqu'un courir à l'intérieur de la maison et je souris. La porte s'ouvre._

_\- Salut._

_Je perds mon sourire, voyant quelqu'un d'autre qu'Octavia ouvrir la porte. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas n'importe qui. Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Il est grand, musclé, avec de nombreuses taches de rousseurs sur le nez. Il est vraiment mignon... Je baisse la tête vers mon t-shirt Taylor Swift. Il va me prendre pour une groupie maintenant._

_\- Bellamy ? demandais-je._

_\- On se connaît ?_

_Je rougis violemment. Quelle idiote je fais ! Il ne me connaît même pas et je prononce déjà son prénom. En même temps, Octavia ne fait que me parler de lui : « Mon frère de 19 ans il... » ou encore « Bellamy... »._

_\- Non, dis-je en rougissant encore plus. Mais tu dois être le frère d'Octavia ?_

_\- Donc je présume que tu es l'une des amies de ma sœur._

_\- C'est ça._

_\- Elle est dans sa chambre. Rentre, princesse._

_Je rentre dans la maison en fronçant à mon tour les sourcils. Comment est-ce qu'il vient de m'appeler ? _

_\- Tu montes l'escalier et sa chambre est la première porte à gauche, me dit-il en m'indiquant l'escalier avec sa tête._

_\- Merci. Et je m'appelle Clarke._

_\- D'accord, princesse._

_\- Clarke._

_\- Princesse._

_\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

_\- De quel droit tu me donnes un ordre ?_

_\- Je fais ce que je veux. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

_Sans attendre sa réponse, je me retourne et me dirige vers l'escalier. Je monte deux à deux les marches, sans voir le sourire au coin qu'il possède en me regardant disparaître à l'étage._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je commence à rire et à glousser toute seule alors que le visage de Bellamy est toujours contre mon cou. Il se redresse et me regarde alors que je pose ma main sur ma bouche et continue de rire comme une folle. Il fronce ses sourcils, geste que je trouve adorable. Je pose mes doigts sur le creux froncé entre ses sourcils et lui souris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire de cette façon ? me demande-t-il.

\- Notre première rencontre.

\- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça », dit-il en souriant tendrement.

\- Tu te rappelles exactement mes paroles ? demandais-je, surprise.

\- Tu m'avais complètement déstabilisé. Depuis quand est-ce qu'une femme me parle de cette façon ?

\- Macho, dis-je en frappant son épaule.

\- Je suis ton macho, dit-il en se penchant de nouveau vers moi.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau sur la bouche. J'intensifie le baiser et commence à caresser son torse par dessus son t-shirt.

\- Clarke ? Bellamy ?

Je grogne et Bellamy soupire alors que nous nous séparons. Jasper est en train de frapper à la porte comme un fou.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués, j'espère ? continue-t-il à dire. Si vous n'ouvrez pas d'ici une minute, je défonce la porte. Nous devons partir bientôt !

\- CINQ MINUTES ! crie Bellamy en se penchant de nouveau vers moi.

\- Non ! Ouvrez la porte maintenant !

Je ris contre les lèvres de Bellamy et le repousse doucement. Il se met sur un coude et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

\- On va devoir avoir une discussion à notre retour, princesse.

\- Je sais, dis-je, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il se lève du lit alors que je reste allongée. Il déverrouille la porte et Jasper entre en furie dans la chambre. Il me regarde automatiquement.

\- J'ai eu peur un moment que Bell t'ai tué et découpé en rondelle, dit-il. Attends... cheveux décoiffés, lèvres rouges, problème de respiration... ENCORE ?

\- Jasper...

\- Vous êtes vraiment des chauds lapins, c'est pas croyable !

\- On va ranger nos sacs, dis-je en me relevant. Tu peux nous laisser, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Dès que je sortirai de la chambre vous allez vous sauter dessus ! Je reste. Nous partons dans quelques minutes à l'aéroport.

\- Tu fais vraiment chier, grogne Bellamy en allant dans la salle de bain.

Je marmonne quelques insultes à l'encontre de Jasper et commence à ranger mes affaires traînant un peu partout. Je fourre tout en vrac dans mon sac et vocifère quelques injures lorsque mon portefeuille tombe sur le sol. Je le prends dans ma main et une photo de Raven tombe de celui-ci. Je souris tristement en pensant à ma rencontre avec elle. Cette fille est l'une de mes meilleures amies mais notre rencontre n'a pas été très joyeuse.

**FLASHBACK**

_Je ris quelques minutes avec Octavia en sortant du lycée. Elle vient de me raconter une blague qui vient de faire son effet sur moi. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture de son frère, qui nous attends sur le parking. _

_\- Si la princesse veut bien se dépêcher, dit-il en soupirant._

_\- La ferme, Blake !_

_Alors que nous atteignons la voiture, une jolie fille de mon âge arrive devant moi. Elle a une queue de cheval et semble très fatiguée._

_\- Tu es Clarke Griffin ? me demande-t-elle avec un regard dur._

_\- Oui, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je te connais ?_

_\- Non, mais tu connais mon petit-ami, apparemment. Finn Collins._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça... _

_Je tire lentement sur la manche d'Octavia et elle tourne sa tête vers moi. Elle ne dit rien mais semble aussi bouleversée que moi. Je regarde la fille en face de moi et sens mes yeux s'embuer de larmes._

_\- Ça a été un choc pour moi aussi, continue-t-elle, crois-moi. Je m'appelle Raven Reyes et je suis en couple avec lui depuis plus d'un an._

_\- C'est une blague ? demande Octavia alors que je reste sans voix._

_\- Malheureusement non, dit-elle en me regardant. J'ai appris ton existence hier, si tu veux tout savoir. Ce connard me trompait avec toi._

_Je ne dis pas un mot mais je sens une larme rouler le long de ma joue. C'est impossible, elle doit se tromper de personne._

_\- Finn ne ferait pas ce genre de chose, dis-je avec la voix brisée._

_\- Je le pensais aussi... Est-ce que vous avez du temps libre, toutes les deux ? J'aimerais qu'on en parle dans un endroit plus... privé._

_J'accepte sa proposition et nous nous sommes ensuite retrouvés dans une crêperie à côté du lycée. Octavia a du batailler avec Bellamy pour qu'il nous laisse partir avec une simple inconnue. _

_Raven m'a raconté toute son histoire avec Finn. Elle avait des doutes, récemment, sur le fait qu'il la trompe. Elle a fouillé son portable la veille et a découvert les messages qu'il m'envoyait._

_\- Au début, tout ce que je voulais c'était venir te voir et te frapper. Seulement, j'ai peut-être pensé le fait que tu ne sois pas non plus au courant._

_\- C'est le cas, dis-je doucement. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille._

_Depuis ce jour, Raven et moi sommes devenues amies. Nous avons confrontées Finn toutes les deux, main dans la main. Depuis, nous affrontons tout ensemble._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je cours le plus vite possible dans l'aire d'aéroport, main dans la main avec Bellamy. Nous sommes tous en train de courir vers les portes d'embarquement.

\- C'est de votre faute ! s'écrie Jasper en courant, essoufflé comme un bœuf. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous disputer !

\- Mel n'avait qu'à pas l'embrasser ! m'écriais-je à mon tour.

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer toi ! dit-elle en évitant quelques personnes au passage. Je te signale que c'est moi qui ais le nez cassé !

\- Il n'est pas cassé, je n'ai pas autant de force que ça !

\- Tu n'es qu'une faible de toute façon ! rétorque-t-elle.

\- JE VAIS TE TUER, MEL !

Elle rit alors que nous courons toujours tous ensemble. J'éclate à mon tour de rire. Je m'en fiche de nos querelles, le plus important c'est de ne pas rater notre avion. Nous arrivons à la porte d'embarcation de notre avion alors qu'une jeune femme vient juste de fermer la porte.

\- S'il vous plaît ! dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Nous sommes désolés pour le retard mais nous devons embarquer dans cet avion.

\- La porte vient de se fermer, dit-elle en me lançant un regard hautain.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen de rentrer ?

\- Avant la fermeture de la porte vous auriez pu. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Elle se détourne de moi et s'assoit derrière son bureau d'accueil. Je me retourne, exaspérée, vers mon groupe d'amis.

\- J'ai déjà pris plusieurs avions, nous dit Jaha. Après la fermeture des portes, ils peuvent encore faire entrer des personnes durant 15 minutes.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous fait pas entrer ? demandais-je en soupirant.

\- Elle vient de passer une mauvaise journée, voilà tout.

\- C'est juste une frustrée du cul ! s'exclame Jasper.

\- Jasper, ton langage ! le réprimande Maya.

\- Tu es un génie ! dis-je à Jasper.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je me tourne vers Bellamy, qui me regarde en fronçant ses sourcils. Je me penche vers lui.

\- Chéri... Va la draguer.

\- Quoi ? demande celui-ci en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oh, allez ! Tu es sans doute l'homme le plus beau que je connaisse ! Elle va tomber comme une mouche.

\- Tu ne vas pas la frapper elle au moins ? demande Mel en me regardant.

\- AH AH, HILARANT Mel.

Après une minute de négociation, Bellamy soupire et se dirige vers le bureau d'accueil. Je le regarde de loin, les bras croisés. Il pose ses coudes sur le comptoir et se penche vers la réceptionniste, en commençant à parler. J'entends le rire de Bellamy d'ici alors que la réceptionniste rit à son tour et entortille l'une de ses mèches entre ses doigts. Elle est en train de marcher, ça se sent à plein nez. Au bout de cinq minutes, je la vois se lever et nous ouvrir la grande porte d'embarcation. Nous la remercions tous et entrons dans l'allée, Bellamy à notre suite.

J'entends soudainement le rire de la réceptionniste à nouveau et je me retourne. Elle a son bras posé sur celui de Bellamy et lui tend un papier. Je roule des yeux et suis les autres dans l'avion. Nous nous excusons auprès des personnes que nous dérangeons, jetons nos sacs dans les cases au-dessus de nos sièges et nous asseyons à notre place. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bellamy arrive à son tour et s'écroule à côté de moi en soupirant.

\- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant un bout de papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le numéro de Sara.

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? demandais-je en riant.

\- On est devenus intimes en quelques minutes, voilà tout, dit-il en riant à son tour.

« Mesdames et messieurs, l'avion va décoller dans quelques secondes. Quelques perturbations sont à prévoir. Veuillez vous rassoir sur vos sièges en bouclant vos ceintures. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Je regarde Bellamy, apeurée. Il tourne également sa tête vers moi, le visage amusé. Il se penche et boucle ma ceinture avant de faire la même chose avec la sienne.

\- Oh non, oh non, oh non... répétais-je plusieurs fois d'affilé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas pris les médicaments !

\- Sérieusement ? dit-il en commençant à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'avais complètement oublié avec l'euphorie de cette journée... je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire, Bell. Il faut que je sorte.

\- Bien-sûr, princesse.

\- Je ne rigole pas ! Attends, je dois juste déboucler ma ceinture.

\- Pas question, dit-il en retenant mes mains qui étaient posées sur ma ceinture.

\- Non, lâche moi !

\- Et quoi ? Tu vas rester toute ta vie en Italie ?

\- Exactement ! _Parlo fluentemente italiano_ !

Je sens l'avion trembler et je regarde par le hublot. L'avion bouge. On est en train de bouger. Ça bouge.

\- Je crois que c'est un peu trop tard pour partir, princesse.

\- Je vais mourir.

Il rit alors qu'il prend ma main droite dans la sienne. Je me tourne vers lui et pose ma tête contre son épaule, en fermant les yeux et en priant pour ne pas mourir. Heureusement, Bellamy dépose quelques baisers sur le haut de mon crane. La difficulté du voyage va être atténuée par sa présence.

* * *

**Je pense que ce chapitre vous a plu, notamment la fin ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, franchement, j'ai trouvé sympa le fait de mettre un chapitre avec plusieurs flashback. Bon, Bellamy et Clarke... c'est**** peut être le début de quelque chose entre eux... (à moins que ce soit seulement le début de tous les ennuis ? on ne sait jamais... ;D)**

***Tout le monde se souvient bien-sûr de l'épisode 1x02 de The 100 avec le célèbre « Brave princess » de Bellamy Blake !**

**\- Amandine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alors **Ferdinand1234** a soulevé un GRAND problème auquel il faut que je remédie immédiatement... il m'a demandé pourquoi Mel était présente au voyage alors que je dis qu'elle est esthéticienne dans le chapitre 11. Alors, ma réponse est « JE NE SAIS PAS ». Non, franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Elle est censée être une collègue de travail de Bellamy DONC architecte et j'ai divagué dans le chapitre 11. Je vais donc corriger dans quelques jours ce problème. Mel est bel et bien architecte comme les autres.**

**De plus, **Chlo** (merci beaucoup pour ta review très sympathique et constructive) m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que mes personnages ne respectaient pas vraiment ceux de la série et je comprends parfaitement. C'est vrai que je divague beaucoup en écrivant et ils ne réagissent pas toujours comme ils l'auraient fait dans la série... j'essayerais vraiment de corriger ce défaut dans ma prochaine fiction (s'il y en a une).**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

Je gambade dans un pré avec quelques chevaux autour de moi. Je ris aux éclats et plonge tout à coup dans une rivière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une rivière près de moi ? Puis des chevaux ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je gambade dans un pré ?

\- Réveille-toi Clarke, nous sommes arrivés.

Je grogne et repousse la main posée sur ma joue gauche. Je sais que Bellamy essaye de me réveiller gentiment mais je n'en ai pas envie. Mon rêve était très agréable ! Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et regarde la route devant moi. Je grogne de nouveau en reposant ma tête contre la vitre de la voiture.

\- On est encore dans la voiture, dis-je en essayant de me rendormir.

\- Je pense que des paparazzis vont nous attendre en bas de l'immeuble d'Octavia. Ils savent que nous rentrons aujourd'hui.

\- Et alors ? Tu contournera la voiture et tu me prendra dans tes bras.

\- Pour qu'ils commencent eux aussi à t'appeler princesse ?

Je soupire et essaye de me redresser dans mon siège. Je tapote mes deux joues plusieurs fois d'affilé pour essayer de me réveiller. Nous sommes à peine sortis de l'aéroport et je suis déjà complètement fatiguée.

\- Quel heure est-il ? demandais-je en baillant bruyamment.

\- Tu parles de l'heure d'Italie ou l'heure d'Amérique ? demande-t-il en riant.

\- L'heure d'Amérique, dis-je en levant mes yeux au ciel.

\- Un peu plus de 15 heures de l'après-midi.

\- Quoi ? Donc il faut qu'on réussisse à tenir toute la journée avant de pouvoir aller dormir ?

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle le décalage horaire, ma chère.

\- Je déteste ça.

\- Vu ta tête en ce moment, le décalage horaire ne doit pas t'aimer non plus.

Bellamy tourne le volant vers la droite et nous tournons sur le parking de l'immeuble d'Octavia. Je laisse une exclamation s'échapper de ma bouche lorsque je vois la dizaine de paparazzis assemblé autour de l'immeuble. Ils nous remarquent immédiatement alors que nous nous garons.

\- Il va falloir qu'on fasse vite, me dit Bellamy.

Je hoche la tête et agrippe la poignée de la portière. Je l'ouvre et sors le plus rapidement possible en me dirigeant directement vers le coffre. Bellamy me suit et l'ouvre, prenant les plus gros bagages dans ses mains. Je prends les quelques derniers sacs qui restent et nous verrouillons la voiture. Nous commençons à nous diriger vers l'immeuble lorsque les paparazzis se précipitent vers nous.

\- Clarke ! Bellamy ! Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

\- C'était bien pour votre travail, ce voyage en Italie, ou juste une lune de miel à deux ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez officialisés votre relation aux yeux de tous ?

Bellamy passe devant moi et les pousse pour me permettre de passer sans encombre. Soudainement, l'un des photographes m'agrippe violemment le bras.

\- Êtes-vous au courant pour le contrat avec la galerie d'art, Clarke ?

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Avez-vous entendu la bonne nouvelle ?

\- Vous me faites mal !

\- HEY !

Bellamy lâche les sacs qu'il tient et enlève la main de mon assaillant de mon bras. Le photographe semble se rendre compte de sa maladresse et s'excuse de la façon la plus gentille qui soit. J'accepte ses excuses alors qu'il m'aide à reprendre les sacs dans mes bras. Je rentre à la suite de Bellamy dans l'immeuble et nous rentrons dans l'ascenseur avec nos sacs. Je respire doucement, essayant de cacher ma peur de l'ascenseur. Les portes se referment.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de galerie d'art ? me demande Bellamy.

\- Aucune idée, je ne vois pas de quoi il parle... aucun galerie ne m'a contacté.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont appelé Octavia. Une de tes toiles leur a plu si ça se trouve.

\- Je leur ai envoyé une photo de mes toiles il y a quelques jours, avant qu'on parte en Italie. Je ne pense pas qu'ils répondraient aussi rapidement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent devant la porte d'appartement d'Octavia. Je récupère les sacs par terre et sors de l'ascenseur, Bellamy derrière moi. Je frappe à la porte. Je me tourne vers Bellamy lorsque la porte s'ouvre violemment. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'une tête brune saute dans mes bras, me faisant lâcher toutes mes affaires sur le sol.

\- Octavia ! m'exclamais-je en la serrant contre moi. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

\- Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir, dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi et en enlaçant son frère. Entrez !

Nous la suivons dans son appartement et lâchons nos sacs sur le sol. Je me dirige automatiquement vers Lincoln et le prends dans mes bras.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de conneries pendant mon absence ? lui demandais-je, la tête contre son épaule.

\- J'ai juste dit que tu étais enceinte, rien de plus.

\- QUOI ?

Je me recule de lui et m'apprête à le frapper lorsqu'il éclate de rire.

\- C'était une blague ! dit-il en continuant à rire. Tout va bien !

\- Tu as failli me tuer, abruti !

Je pose ma main droite sur ma poitrine et essaye de contrôler mes battements de cœur. Je connais Lincoln, il aurait été capable de faire ce genre de chose. Bellamy s'approche de lui et lui serre la main de façon amicale. Je souris alors qu'Octavia revient dans la pièce avec un téléphone dans la main. Elle me le tend.

\- Octavia, j'apprécie ton geste mais j'ai déjà un téléphone portable...

\- La galerie d'art a appelé il y a deux jours. Il faut que tu les rappelles.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

Elle me lance un grand sourire alors que je sens mes jambes trembler. Si la galerie d'art a appelé, c'est parce qu'ils ont choisi l'un de mes tableaux. Je ne vois rien d'autre.

\- Vas-y, me dit-elle.

Je souris et prends le téléphone qu'elle était en train de me tendre. Je compose le dernier numéro inconnu et attends quelques secondes alors qu'Octavia rejoint Lincoln et Bellamy sur le canapé. Je m'enferme dans la chambre d'Octavia.

\- Galerie d'art Weather de Los Angeles, à votre écoute. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bon... Bonjour. Je suis Clarke Griffin.

\- Clarke ! Vous êtes enfin rentrée d'Italie, à ce que je vois. Nous avons essayé de vous joindre sur le téléphone fixe de votre appartement.

\- Oui, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, heureusement qu'une personne a décroché à votre place.

\- Oui, cela devait sans doute être ma meilleure amie.

\- Exactement. Nous vous l'annonçons donc : l'une de vos œuvres a été sélectionnée.

Je laisse passer quelques secondes sans parler. J'avais raison.

\- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, dis-je avec de l'émotion dans la voix. Puis-je savoir laquelle ?

\- « Clair-obscur »

Ah... ça me pose un léger problème. En fait, j'ai commencé à peindre « Clair-obscur » la nuit où Bellamy et moi nous sommes disputés, après la soirée au Grounder avec ses collègues. Mon cœur était balancé entre la joie d'avoir été dans ses bras et la déception quelques secondes après, lorsque son baiser était un jeu.

Je suis très heureuse que cette toile soit retenue même si elle ne part pas réellement d'un bon sentiment.

\- Nous souhaitons exposer votre toile lors de l'exposition de vendredi prochain, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Ce serait le temps d'une soirée.

\- D'accord ! m'exclamais-je. Merci beaucoup, c'est une occasion unique pour moi.

\- Si vous vendez votre toile durant cette soirée, peut-être qu'on aura de nouveau l'occasion de collaborer ensemble.

\- Je ne peux que l'espérer alors, dis-je en souriant.

\- On se voit donc vendredi prochain ?

\- D'accord, à vendredi !

\- Bonne fin de journée.

Je mets fin à l'appel et retourne lentement dans le salon. Je porte le téléphone contre mon cœur et continue de sourire. Octavia se tourne vers moi et comprend la situation. Elle se lève immédiatement du canapé et vient une nouvelle fois me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Elle va être exposée, murmurais-je dans son oreille.

\- Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour ! Je suis tellement fière de toi !

\- Merci, O'.

\- Maintenant, tu vas tout me raconter de votre voyage en Italie.

Elle se sépare de moi et tire sur mon bras. Elle me pousse sur le canapé et me place à côté de Bellamy. Elle tire soudainement sur la main de Lincoln et le fais asseoir sur le grand fauteuil, elle sur ses genoux. Je la regarde en haussant l'un de mes sourcils.

\- Bah quoi ? demande-t-elle. Je voulais te voir à côté de Bellamy, c'est tout.

\- Comme si je ne voyais pas tes arrières pensées, lui dis-je en riant.

J'appuie plus fortement mon dos contre le canapé et laisse mon bras gauche toucher le bras droit de Bellamy. Désormais, dès que nous sommes côte à côte, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de nous toucher. Nous avons besoin de ces contacts, aussi minimes soient-ils. Je croise les bras ainsi que les jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? lui demande Bellamy.

\- La Toscane. La plage. Les musées. Les...

\- Arrête Octavia, lui dit-il en riant. Tu veux juste avoir des informations sur Clarke et moi.

\- Touché, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et bien ils ne nous ont pas découverts, lui dis-je en souriant. Tout s'est très bien passé.

\- Et encore ?

\- Rien, dit-il en me lançant un petit regard.

\- Arrêtez de vous jouer de moi ! Depuis que vous êtes rentrés je sens la _tension sexuelle_ émaner de vous !

\- N'importe quoi, dis-je en riant.

\- En tout cas Finn semblait très intéressé par votre histoire...

Bellamy commence à tousser violemment. Je lui frappe un peu le dos alors que je regarde Octavia, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demandais-je.

\- Il est passé à la maison, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est tout.

\- Comment ça c'est tout ? m'exclamais-je. Explique-moi !

\- C'était juste après l'appel que tu as fais alors que tu étais dans l'avion. Il est venu pour me dire que j'ai été inconsciente de t'avoir laissée partir avec Bellamy en Italie.

\- Quel connard... murmure celui-ci.

\- Je l'ai flanqué à la porte. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas déjà ici, en train de tambouriner à la porte...

\- Il n'est pas censé savoir que nous rentrons aujourd'hui.

\- Non mais je te signale que les paparazzis ont sans doute déjà publié les photos de votre arrivée.

\- Probablement, grommelais-je.

Je m'enfonce dans le canapé en soupirant. Il va falloir que je m'habitue aux paparazzis si je veux continuer ce petit jeu avec Bellamy.

\- D'ailleurs, dit Lincoln en regardant Octavia. Tu leur as dis ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! On compte faire une fête dans deux jours pour votre retour.

\- Qui y aura-t-il ? demandais-je, surprise.

\- Les collègues de Bellamy. Monty, Jasper, Lexa, Jaha...

\- Murphy aussi ? demandais-je.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec lui ? me demande Bellamy, exaspéré.

\- Rien mais tu ne lui laisses aucune chance ! Il est chouette.

\- D'accord, on l'invite si tu veux, me dit Octavia.

\- Merci.

\- Invite Mel aussi, sort soudainement Bellamy.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Tu ne lui laisses aucune chance, dit-il en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Abruti, murmurais-je.

Je me lève du canapé, énervée par ses propos, et me dirige vers l'îlot de la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigidaire et regarde quelques secondes à l'intérieur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Octavia ne fait jamais de courses, sérieusement ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, princesse ? me demande Bellamy.

\- Surtout pas des pancakes et des lardons, marmonnais-je.

\- Hey ! Au fond de toi tu les as aimés.

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'Octavia demande quelle est l'histoire des pancakes aux lardons. Je prends un carré de chocolat et le mange en revenant au salon. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors que je regarde Octavia.

\- Je parie 20 dollars que c'est lui, dit-elle, sérieuse.

\- Je prends le pari ! dis-je en riant.

Je me précipite sur la porte et l'ouvre brusquement. Finn se tient devant moi, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Je le regarde une à deux secondes et referme la porte sur lui. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir rapidement son regard étonné. Je m'adosse à la porte en regardant mes amis.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il habite loin, comment est-ce qu'il a fait ? demandais-je.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, dit Bellamy en se levant.

\- Non ! Je gère, t'inquiète.

\- Hors de question que tu lui parles.

\- La ferme, je suis une grande fille.

Je souffle un coup et ouvre de nouveau la porte. Finn mord sa lèvre du bas et tend son bouquet de fleurs vers moi. Des roses rouges. Je croise mes bras et le regarde.

\- Ces fleurs signifient notre trêve, commence-t-il à dire. Je souhaiterais que nous enterions la hache de guerre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on soit amis. Je m'excuse pour cette soirée dans le bar.

Je le regarde quelques secondes en hésitant. Finalement, je soupire et prends dans ma main les fleurs qu'il me tend. J'ouvre plus grandement la porte et lui fais signe de rentrer. Je me dirige automatiquement vers le placard dans la cuisine et sors un vase. Finn reste debout entre le salon et l'îlot central alors que mes amis le regardent, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Alors... commence à dire Finn. Comment c'était l'Italie ?

\- Bien, répond froidement Bellamy.

\- Je vois... Octavia, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas tambouriner à ta porte de cette façon.

\- T'aurais pu appeler Clarke à la place, mais ça va, c'est bon.

\- Je savais qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

Je mets les fleurs dans le vase et contourne l'îlot pour me placer devant lui.

\- Finn, merci beaucoup pour ton bouquet de fleurs, mais... je voulais que tu saches que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner pour ce que tu as fais.

\- Je le sais et je n'y compte pas. Je veux réellement devenir ami avec toi.

\- Jamais de la vie, grogne Bellamy.

Finn me fait de la peine, à me regarder de cette façon. Je ne pourrai jamais être amie avec lui mais je dois lui accorder une seconde chance.

\- C'est d'accord, dis-je à Finn en ignorant la remarque de Bellamy. Alors je t'invite officiellement à la fête pour notre retour d'Italie !

\- PARDON ? s'écrie Bellamy alors que je lui lance un regard noir.

\- C'est dans deux jours, dis-je à Finn. Tu pourra emmener Harper.

\- D'accord, dit-il en me souriant. Je suis content de repartir du bon pied avec toi.

\- On peut toujours essayer.

Il hoche la tête et se recule vers la porte. Il l'ouvre, me regarde une dernière fois et sort de l'appartement. Je soupire et souris, soulagée de la tournure des événements. Il n'y a pas eu de disputes ainsi que de déclarations d'amour.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, me dit Bellamy en se levant et se mettant devant moi.

\- Il veut faire une trêve. Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance.

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Ah oui ? Alors je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, à te parler.

\- Parce que j'avais besoin d'une seconde chance, moi ? demande-t-il en haussant ses sourcils.

\- Tu m'insupportais au début, j'ai dû mettre mes rancœurs de côté et heureusement...

\- Quel honneur tu me fais, madame la princesse.

\- Va te faire foutre. J'invite qui je veux quand je veux, c'est compris ?

\- N'invite pas Finn !

\- Et bien n'invite pas Mel !

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle oserait tenter quelque chose avec moi alors que tu lui as cassé le nez ?

\- ELLE A FAIT QUOI ? s'écrie Octavia.

\- Je connais ce genre de fille, dis-je à Bellamy sans me soucier de la remarque de sa sœur. Elle n'abandonnera pas.

\- Parce que Finn oui ? Regarde la vérité en face, Clarke. Il t'a offert des roses. Des roses ROUGES.

\- Il est complètement amoureux de moi alors, c'est clair que les fleurs ont parlés, dis-je ironiquement.

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes avec un regard noir, les joues rouges. J'ai envie de le frapper plusieurs fois sur le visage et le corps et j'ai également envie de l'embrasser. Ce n'est pas un sentiment très sain, je crois.

\- Je vais y aller, dis-je en me tournant vers Octavia et Lincoln. Je suis vraiment fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire. On se voit à la fête.

Je me détourne de lui et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il m'attrape le bras. Je le regarde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, Clarke.

\- On parlera à la fête.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? dit-il en approchant son visage et en baissant la voix. Ce qu'il s'est passé, avant qu'on parte à l'aéroport, c'était important. Pas vrai ?

Je fonds devant le regard qu'il me lance. Il semble affecté par le baiser qu'on a échangé, lui aussi. Je souris légèrement devant ses yeux de chien battus. Je me penche vers lui et lui embrasse furtivement la joue.

\- On parlera à la fête, lui répétais-je.

Il hoche la tête et lâche mon bras. Je porte mes deux sacs, prends une petite inspiration et me tourne vers la porte. Je l'ouvre et sors dans le couloir alors que j'entends Octavia crier « C'ÉTAIT QUOI CE BISOU ? » dans tout l'appartement. Je rigole toute seule et descends l'escalier le plus rapidement possible.

J'essaye de traverser la nuée de photographes, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête en plein milieu. Il faut que je le fasse. Je prends le micro d'un photographe et me place face à eux.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin. J'ai 21 ans et je connais Bellamy Blake depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Nous sommes tombés amoureux et nous sommes maintenant en couple depuis plus de 7 mois. Nous souhaiterions garder notre vie amoureuse pour nous deux, sans aucune interférence des paparazzis. Merci.

Je lâche son micro et les pousse pour pouvoir atteindre l'arrêt de bus.

* * *

Je sors mes clés de ma poche et esquisse un bâillement en les entrant dans la serrure. Je pousse la porte en me frottant les yeux et la referme derrière moi. Je m'avance vers ma chambre et me fige à son entrée.

\- RAVEN ! m'écriais-je.

Raven, à califourchon sur Wick, tombe sur le côté en me découvrant. Je les regarde alors qu'ils se lèvent et qu'elle remet en place son t-shirt. Wick ne bouge pas et met l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné.

\- Je suis désolée, me dit Raven en mettant ses mains devant son visage. J'avais complètement oublié que ton retour était prévu pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... vous alliez vraiment le faire ? Dans mon lit ?

\- Non, bien-sûr que non... murmure-t-elle les joues rouges et le regard gêné.

\- Bizarrement, j'ai un peu de mal à te croire, dis-je en commençant à sourire. Wick, est-ce que tu pourrais remettre ton t-shirt s'il te plaît ?

\- Oh, oui, tout de suite !

Il se baisse pour le ramasser alors que je fixe ses abdominaux et ses muscles le plus longuement possible. J'aimerais que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Attendez... je pense ça de Wick ? Un de mes amis ?

\- Clarke ? demande Raven en commençant à rire.

\- Je crois que je suis fatiguée, murmurais-je en continuant de regarder Wick enfiler son t-shirt, obnubilée par sa peau.

\- Je crois surtout que tu as besoin de sexe, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Ça aussi...

Wick rigole en s'approchant de moi. Il pose son bras sur mon épaule.

\- Allez, Clarke, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bellamy et toi ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui est au courant de ça alors. De toute façon je ne parlais pas de lui... dis-je innocemment.

\- Non, bien-sûr que non... on te croit.

\- Dégage.

Je repousse son bras de mes épaules et m'allonge sur mon lit en riant. Ils s'assoient tous les deux à côté de moi.

\- Vous aussi vous venez à la fête d'après demain ? leur demandais-je.

\- Bien-sûr. Enfin, je n'étais pas au courant avant que tu en parles, mais c'est sûr qu'on vient.

\- Tu ne sais même pas c'est pour quoi, dis-je.

\- Je m'en fiche. Dès que tu as dis le mot « fête » j'étais sûre de venir.

\- Raven... j'ai invité Finn.

\- Tu as quoi ?

Je vois son regard inquiet et lui explique calmement la situation. Wick reste aux côtés de Raven et lui prend la main en plein milieu de la conversation.

\- Ouah... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai invité, me dit-elle.

\- Raven... si ça te gêne, j'annule tout de suite.

\- Non, c'est bon. Il est en couple et moi aussi. Je pense que ça ira.

\- Je suis contente de ta réaction alors, lui dis-je en souriant. Maintenant, allez-vous en, il faut que je dorme.

Ils commencent tous les deux à rire et à se lever. Raven me fait un long et grand câlin alors que je ferme les yeux. Wick se penche et me fait un léger baiser sur le front. La porte d'entrée se claque quand ils partent. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle est en couple avec Wick ? J'ai loupé beaucoup de choses apparemment...

Je me tourne sur le ventre et enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone commence à sonner. Je suis trop fatiguée, je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Je le laisse sonner jusqu'au bout, alors que le répondeur se déclenche. La voix de Bellamy résonne dans tout l'appartement.

« Clarke ? Je sais que tu es chez toi alors réponds au téléphone. Clarke ? Allez, princesse... Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire avec les paparazzis ? Tout le monde parle de ta petite « interview » sur Internet. Tu as vraiment fait ça ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même ! »

Je grogne et me lève de mon lit. Je prends le téléphone dans ma main et réponds.

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Laisse-moi dormir.

\- Clarke !

\- Oui, c'est moi, enchantée.

\- Pourquoi avoir parlé aux paparazzis ? Tu sais très bien comment ils sont.

\- Ils allaient divulguer un tas de rumeurs, encore et encore. Maintenant, ils sont fixés sur notre relation et je leur ai dis d'arrêter. Fin de l'histoire.

\- D'accord, mais la prochaine fois dis-le moi. Je n'aime pas apprendre les choses sur Internet.

\- Bien papa.

\- Clarke, grogne-t-il. Un père n'aurait pas ce genre de pensées envers sa fille, crois-moi.

\- Tu me dégoûtes. Au revoir, Bellamy.

Je raccroche le téléphone et cours jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'étale de tout mon long sur celui-ci et commence à m'enrouler dans les couvertures. Je souris en pensant au sommeil que je vais pouvoir rattraper. Cependant, je le perds tout de suite en pensant à la soirée dans deux jours. Il va falloir que je confronte Bellamy alors que je n'en ai pas encore envie. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux de lui. J'ai des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui mais est-ce qu'ils sont assez forts ? Je me sens perdue, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. En ce moment, tout ce que je voudrais c'est parler à mon père. Parler à Wells. Parler à quelqu'un.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et prends mon téléphone portable dans ma main. Je compose un numéro et porte le portable contre mon oreille.

« Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Wells. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment donc laissez-moi un message après le bip. »

\- Wells ? demandais-je doucement, la voix tremblante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'appelle, puisque tu ne répondra plus jamais au téléphone. J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manques, tu n'imagines pas à quel point... tout est très dur pour moi depuis que tu n'es plus là. J'ai besoin de tes conseils, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu étais toujours là, à me réconforter après ma rupture avec Finn, après la mort de mon père.

Je sens une larme rouler le long de ma joue et lève ma main droite pour l'essuyer rapidement. Est-ce que vous savez à quel point c'est dur de perdre un être cher ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. Bien-sûr, il y a Bellamy... mais pour l'instant tout est beaucoup trop compliqué. Je lui ai parlé de toi alors que nous étions en Italie. Je n'en avais parlé à personne en dehors d'Octavia. Je lui fais confiance. Est-ce que tu l'aurais apprécié ? Je suis sûre que oui. Tu voulais seulement mon bonheur.

J'éclate en sanglots en mettant ma main gauche sur mes yeux. Je souffle.

\- J'en ai marre de parler de toi au passé. J'en ai marre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ? Pourquoi ? Je m'en veux tellement Wells, je suis désolée. Bellamy m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je culpabilise, que tu ne m'en voulais pas... Je ne sais plus qui croire. Ça ne devient pas plus facile. Le temps ne guérit pas les blessures. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de ta voix ou même de ton rire. J'ai peur d'oublier tous mes moments passés avec toi, tous mes souvenirs. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aimais avant ta mort. J'espère que tu le sais. Je t'aime.

Je cligne des paupières. Je mets fin à l'appel et repose le téléphone sur ma table de chevet. J'essuie les larmes inondant mes joues et me tourne sur le côté. Je dois tourner la page.

* * *

**Ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup mais c'est pour prévoir la soirée dans le prochain... qui sera du PDV de Bellamy ! **

**Je posterais le chapitre 15 mardi puisque j'ai mon oral de bac d'anglais LV1 lundi (souhaitez-moi bonne chance). Bisous !**

**\- Amandine.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre dans lequel figure LA discussion entre Bellamy et Clarke ! Alors j'aimerais vous informer de quelque chose : je viens de commencer à traduire cette fiction en anglais, donc quand elle sera terminée sur FF en français je la publierais de nouveau pour les anglais ! J'ai envie de me confronter à eux pour savoir s'ils sont aussi adorables que vous !**

**Sinon, j'ai que j'avais ému beaucoup de personnes à la fin du chapitre 14... je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait ce genre de réactions franchement ! Au moins ma fiction donne des émotions donc je suis très contente !**

**\+ merci au **guest** qui a corrigé mes fautes en italien ! C'était vraiment adorable, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

**\+ bravo à **Perrine**, qui est la 100ème followers de cette fiction ! C'est juste incroyable de savoir que 100 personnes lisent mes écrits, ça m'émeut énormément !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

PDV de Bellamy

Je sers les cafés aux deux jolies filles devant moi et leur souhaite une bonne soirée. Je prends la serviette posée en travers de mon épaule et commence à essuyer le comptoir. Il est un peu plus de 18 heures, je vais devoir partir. Je me dirige vers Wick.

\- Je dois aller aider Octavia à préparer la soirée, lui dis-je en m'adossant au comptoir.

\- D'accord, pas de problème. Dis-lui que j'arriverais dans deux à trois heures. Je dois me trouver un remplaçant.

\- Fais-vite. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul avec elle.

\- Tu n'es pas censé aimer ta petite sœur ? me demande-t-il en riant.

\- Je l'aime... mais pas quand elle organise une soirée.

\- Tu sera seul une à deux heures tout au plus, me dit-il. Les invités arrivent vers quelle heure ?

\- Dans les 20 heures. Mais je la connais, elle doit déjà être stressée.

\- On ne sera pas beaucoup, de toute façon ?

\- Non. Mes collègues et quelques uns de ses amis.

\- Et Finn aussi non ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'avais complètement oublié le fait que Clarke l'ai invité. C'est la pire chose qu'elle ait pu faire.

\- Ne me parle pas de lui, dis-je en croisant mes bras et en soufflant.

\- Tu vas être insupportable toute la soirée. Dès que Clarke se retrouvera seule avec lui, je suis sûr que tu...

\- Clarke ne se retrouvera pas seule avec lui. Je ne laisserai pas ça passer.

\- Bellamy. Elle n'est pas du genre à aimer les personnes jalouses, crois-moi.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu la connais ? demandais-je en haussant mes sourcils.

\- Tu vois ? dit-il en levant les bras en l'air. Tu commences déjà à être jaloux.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonnais-je. Je sais que tu es en couple avec Raven, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça.

\- Excuses acceptées. Maintenant, file. Tu restes un peu trop dans mes pattes.

Je grommelle tout seul et traverse le bar en évitant les regards que les femmes me lancent. J'en ai assez de ce quotidien, je ne veux plus être ce genre de personne. Cela fait plus de trois mois que c'est comme ça, que je n'ai pas ramené une seule femme chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je sors du bar et entre directement dans ma voiture. J'allume l'autoradio et chante à tue-tête en pensant à la soirée en perspective. Elle risque d'être fort intéressante si Jasper et Monty sont présents. Leur présence me rassure, ce sont quand même les premières personnes que j'ai connu au bureau. Ils sont devenus mes meilleurs amis, au même titre que Wick. Je suis entouré des bonnes personnes.

J'arrive en bas de l'immeuble d'Octavia et monte automatiquement à son étage. Je rentre sans prendre la peine de frapper à sa porte et la vois, comme à son habitude, paniquée.

\- Bellamy ! Enfin ! Tu étais où ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû tout faire TOUTE SEULE !

\- Alors, premièrement, tu te calmes. Deuxièmement, tu te calmes.

\- Je vais te frapper, Bell. Tu vas mourir.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me menaces ? lui demandais-je en haussant l'un de mes sourcil.

\- Tu ne fous rien ! Allez, bouge toi !

\- Ma vie s'est vraiment arrêté le jour où tu es née... *

\- HEY ! s'écrie t-elle en me lançant un coussin en pleine figure alors que je commence à rire. Elle n'avait jamais commencé avant **, arrête de dire le contraire !

\- Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets...

\- Bon, viens m'aider au lieu de rester planté là.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? lui demandais-je en approchant.

\- Je prépare le salon et toi tu fais la cuisine.

\- Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

\- ET BIEN MET JUSTE DES PETITES SAUCISSES À CUIRE !

Elle me lance un nouveau coussin au visage alors que je contourne rapidement l'ilot central. Faire la cuisine alors qu'elle me regarde, c'est vraiment déstabilisant. Quand elle est comme ça, elle me fait peur. Octavia, ma toute petite sœur, me fait peur. Elle est vraiment très forte.

J'ouvre le frigidaire et sors les fameuses saucisses dont elle m'a parlé. Je prends la pâte feuilletée et commence à l'étaler sur le plan de travail. Je vais faire quelques petits-fours, ça va la calmer un peu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle range tout comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si c'était sale. C'est vrai quoi, Lincoln est maniaque !

Une trentaine de minutes après, Octavia s'affale dans le canapé et commence à regarder la télévision. Je la regarde en haussant l'un de mes sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? lui demandais-je.

\- Non, dit-elle en me regardant. Je n'ai pas envie de salir ma robe.

\- Arrête de jouer la princesse un peu, on dirait Clarke.

\- En parlant d'elle... elle ne m'a toujours pas confirmé sa présence d'ailleurs.

\- Appelle-là.

\- Non, tant pis si elle ne vient pas.

\- Allez, appelle-là.

\- C'est surtout toi qui as envie qu'elle vienne, dit-elle en riant et en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Je fronce les sourcils et décide d'ignorer sa remarque. Je prends le bacon situé derrière moi et le mets dans la poêle. Je croise les bras en attendant la cuisson.

\- Allo, Clarke ? C'est moi. Tu viens à ma soirée, j'espère ?

\- [...]

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- [...]

\- Allez, on va bien s'amuser. Il y aura Monty et Jasper ! Je sais que tu les adores.

\- [...]

Je regarde Octavia froncer ses sourcils de la même façon que moi alors que j'entends la voix de Clarke à l'autre bout du fil. Si elle ne vient pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je voulais juste la voir et lui parler. Il faut qu'elle vienne.

\- Arrête de t'inventer des excuses et viens, lui dit Octavia.

\- [...]

\- Il y aura Bellamy.

Je n'entends plus rien. Je crois que Clarke est en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Est-ce que c'est un bon ou un mauvais signe ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même.

\- [...]

\- Super. À tout à l'heure.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire victorieux. Elle avance son pouce vers moi pour m'indiquer que Clarke vient à la soirée. Je soupire de soulagement et porte l'une de mes mains contre mon cœur. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il battait si vite et si fort. Je crois que je suis sérieusement en train de tomber raide dingue de la princesse... très mauvaise chose. Très mauvaise.

\- Maintenant va te changer, me dit ma petite sœur. Il faut que tu sois présentable.

\- Je suis présentable.

\- Tu portes un t-shirt et un jean, comme tous les jours.

\- Tu veux que je mette quoi ? lui demandais-je ironiquement. Des talons hauts et des paillettes dans le décolleté ?

\- Va te changer.

Je soupire d'agacement et me dirige dans la chambre d'Octavia. Heureusement, elle possède toujours un tiroir dans sa commode avec des anciennes affaires à moi. Je passe plus de la moitié de mon temps chez elle donc elle prévoit toujours quelque chose. Je déniche un pantalon couleur bleu marine et l'enfile rapidement. Je cherche ensuite quoi mettre comme haut. Je sors du tiroir une ancienne chemise en jean. Je l'enfile à son tour et me regarde dans le miroir. La chemise en jean est plutôt claire, j'aime bien la couleur. Ça me va bien. Vendu.

Je retourne dans le salon et regarde l'horloge. Il est un peu plus de 19 heures, les invités arriveront dans quelques minutes. Octavia me regarde et me félicite sur ma tenue, disant je cite « tu vois quand tu veux tu peux être beau ». Je m'affale à ses côtés et lui prends la télécommande des mains.

\- Hey ! Je regardais la télévision je te signale !

\- Une émission de tatouage ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

\- Clarke et moi la regardons tout le temps ! Ils se disputent 24h/24, c'est plutôt drôle.

\- Je n'aime pas, dis-je en mettant finalement un programme à la télévision.

\- _Friends_ ? me demande-t-elle, surprise. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien cette série.

\- Tout le monde aime cette série, O'. Mais ça ne doit pas être pour les mêmes raisons que toi et Clarke. Je regarde pour l'humour de Chandler, c'est tout.

\- Nous aussi !

\- T'es mignonne, dis-je en faisant une petite moue. Je vous ai entendu la dernière fois, tu sais.

\- Ah oui ? Et de quoi parlions-nous ?

\- « Est-ce que tu es du côté de Ross ou de Rachel pour la pseudo-séparation ? Parce que, franchement, ils étaient séparés mais... »

\- Arrête avec cette voix de fille, me dit-elle alors que je continue.

\- « Ils jouent un peu trop au jeu du chat et de la souris quand même, les scénaristes s'amusent vraiment avec nos nerfs, tu ne trouves pas ? »

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, me dit-elle. Maintenant la ferme.

\- « Puis, ce sont censés être des homards quoi ! »

Octavia prend le petit oreiller à côté d'elle et l'appuie fortement contre mon visage alors que je crie plusieurs citations de la série _Friends_. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, nous regardons tranquillement la télévision en attendant nos invités, elle dans mes bras.

* * *

Elle n'est toujours pas là. Il est 22 heures et elle manque toujours à l'appel. Je soupire en mettant l'un des petits-fours dans ma bouche.

\- Fais attention mon vieux, tu vas enfler si tu continues comme ça, me dit Lincoln en s'adossant à l'îlot central à côté de moi.

\- Je m'en fiche, j'ai de la marge pour l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? me demande-t-il. Octavia a ramené beaucoup d'amies à elle, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas les draguer comme à ton...

\- Je suis censé être en couple auprès de mes collègues, lui dis-je. De toute façon je n'en aurais même pas envie. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Ou tu en as seulement une en vue.

\- Arrête, Lincoln, ne commence pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Clarke n'est même pas venue.

\- Qui t'as dis que je parlais de Clarke ?

Je soupire en m'éloignant de lui. Je commence à partir vers le couloir lorsque Thélonious m'intercepte.

\- Bellamy ! Tu es seul ? me demande-t-il.

\- Clarke n'est toujours pas arrivée, lui dis-je en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

\- J'espère qu'elle arrivera bientôt, me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour et me retourne. Je me dirige vers la chambre d'Octavia lorsque quelqu'un m'interrompt une nouvelle fois.

\- Hey ! me lance Jasper. Ça va mon pote ?

\- Très bien et toi ? lui demandais-je en serrant les dents.

\- Ça va. Et le retour, depuis l'Italie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jasper ? demandais-je en soupirant.

\- Maya s'ennuie puisqu'elle ne connaît personne, me dit-il. Je voulais juste savoir où était Clarke, pour lui tenir compagnie.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, elle n'est toujours pas là.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et passe derrière lui. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Octavia et la claque derrière moi. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et roule sur le dos. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux en essayant de réguler ma respiration. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je suis en colère contre elle, puisqu'elle ne va pas venir. Je suis en colère parce que nous n'avons toujours pas pu parler, alors que j'en ai besoin. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que ce baiser ne valait rien mais je ne suis pas d'accord. C'était quelque chose de spécial, de différent. J'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour personne auparavant. Ça ne peut pas être anodin, c'est impossible.

Je déplace mes mains vers mes paupières et ferme les yeux. Je veux juste que cette soirée se termine le plus vite possible pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi et dormir jusqu'au petit matin.

\- Je te dérange ?

Je sursaute en enlevant mes mains de mes yeux. Je tourne la tête vers la porte et je vois Clarke. Elle est venue. Elle est adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle porte une jolie robe bleue cintrée au niveau de la taille et arrivant au milieu de ses cuisses. C'est un peu court mais ça reste joli. Elle a laissé ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules comme je les aime.

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant mon absence de réponse.

\- Tu es venue, murmurais-je.

\- Bien-sûr que je suis venue, dit-elle en me souriant.

Je souris à mon tour et me place en position assise sur le lit. Je la regarde quelques secondes et me relève. Je reste quelques pas loin d'elle, sans oser rompre ce silence apaisant. Elle s'avance un peu et referme la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Elle fait un pas vers moi en restant à une bonne distance.

\- Il fallait qu'on parle, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Oui, répondis-je. Clarke, je...

\- Est-ce que je peux commencer ? me demande-t-elle.

Je la regarde quelques secondes et hoche lentement la tête. Et si ce qu'elle disait ne me plaisait pas et n'était pas ce que j'attendais ? Comment vais-je réagir ?

\- Tu me connais, commence-t-elle à dire. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à embrasser quelqu'un au hasard, juste pour le plaisir... pourtant tu m'as embrassé en Italie. Il faut qu'on arrête, Bellamy. On se fait beaucoup trop de mal l'un à l'autre. Tu ne veux pas d'une relation, je le sais.

\- Et si j'avais changé d'avis ? demandais-je, la voix plus grave qu'à l'habitude.

\- Tu... tu n'as pas changé d'avis. Tu es Bellamy, tu...

\- « Je » quoi ? Personne ne peut changer, surtout pas un enfoiré dans mon genre ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle en grossissant ses yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de toute ça, je...

\- Il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous, Clarke.

Je vois ses yeux se diriger automatiquement vers mes lèvres alors que je humidifie mes lèvres avec ma langue. Ses joues commencent à rosir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour rien, continuais-je à dire. Je pense qu'on pourrait tenter quelque chose, tous les deux.

\- C'est de la folie, dit-elle en me regardant, un air désespéré sur le visage.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Je te connais depuis tellement de temps... et ces trois derniers mois passés avec toi m'en ont beaucoup plus appris sur moi-même également.

\- C'est à dire ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça allait être envers toi, je dois l'avouer. Mais c'est le cas. Et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça, donc si tu...

Cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui l'empêche de finir sa phrase. C'est elle.

Elle se précipite vers moi et emprisonne mon visage entre ses mains. Elle pose violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'entrouvre sans réfléchir les miennes. Je passe mon bras gauche dans son dos et mon autre main dans ses cheveux en l'attirant plus fortement contre ma bouche. Je veux sentir chaque centimètre de sa peau. Je veux sentir l'odeur de ses lèvres. Je veux Clarke et personne d'autre. Lorsque j'entends son gémissement contre ma bouche, je ne me contrôle plus et enroule mes deux bras autour d'elle en la soulevant de terre. Elle passe ses bras derrière mon cou sans rompre notre baiser. Je commence à reculer vers le lit.

\- Bella... Clarke !

J'interromps notre baiser. Je repose rapidement Clarke sur le sol en gardant mes bras autour d'elle et nous regardons la personne qui nous a interrompu. Est-ce que c'est surprenant si je dis que c'est Jasper, encore ?

\- Jasper... dis-je en soupirant, dépité.

\- J'ai vraiment un très mauvais timing, dit-il en commençant à rire.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ?

\- Non. Clarke, va dans le salon retrouver Maya. Octavia n'arrête pas de lui parler de produits cosmétiques, elle n'en peut plus. Bellamy, toi, tu vas parler à Jaha.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression de nous avoir dérangés ? lui demande Clarke.

Elle dit ça d'une voix irritée alors que je baisse la tête et souris. Elle a l'air aussi frustrée que moi d'avoir été coupée dans son élan.

\- Ça fait 8 mois que vous êtes ensemble, il va falloir vous calmer un jour ! dit-il en s'exclamant.

\- Bon, écoute moi bien, lui dit Clarke en se séparant de moi et en s'avançant vers lui. Si je me suis mise en robe, ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux mais ceux de mon petit-ami. Dégage de cette chambre.

\- Non, répond-il en riant.

\- D'ACCORD ! s'écrie-t-elle en le poussant et en sortant de la chambre.

\- Je crois qu'elle avait vraiment envie de toi, me dit-il en riant de nouveau.

Je suis énervé contre lui mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon sourire. Clarke est énervée parce que nous n'avons pas pu continuer ce qu'on faisait. Je savais qu'elle allait craquer un jour... Je pousse Jasper sur le côté et sors de la chambre. J'analyse la pièce autour de moi et aperçois Clarke en compagnie de Maya et d'Octavia. Je cherche dans tous l'appartement et vois Jaha parler avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Il me fait un petit signe comme quoi il faut que j'attende un peu avant de lui parler.

Je regarde autour de moi en soupirant et m'affale dans le canapé pour patienter. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Lincoln en train de se faire disputer par Octavia. Apparemment, si j'entends bien leur conversation, il met beaucoup de miettes par terre. Je soupire et ris en voyant Wick et Raven s'embrasser langoureusement dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Salut ! dit soudainement Murphy en s'écroulant à côté de moi.

\- Depuis quand t'es là toi ? demandais-je, surpris. J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois invité.

\- Bah merci, t'es sympa toi ! Je te pardonne quand même, dit-il en pinçant ma joue.

\- Dégage Murphy ! m'exclamais-je en frappant sa main.

\- C'est Clarke qui m'a invité, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Mais bien-sûr... dis-je en roulant les yeux.

\- Il y a de la jalousie dans l'air... dit-il en chantant ses paroles.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser seul, ça va te faire du bien.

\- Non, trouve moi quelqu'un pour te remplacer ! Tout de suite !

Je soupire et me lève du canapé. Je regarde autour de moi et trouve la personne qu'il me faut pour Murphy. Elle a du caractère, elle va pouvoir me le calmer. Je m'approche d'elle et prends directement sa main sans lui décrocher un mot. Elle commence à se débattre mais j'arrive à la tirer jusqu'à Murphy.

\- Murphy, je te présente Emory. Emory, voici John Murphy. Amusez-vous bien les enfants.

Je pars en entendant derrière moi Murphy lui dire « Ça va poupée ? » et elle lui répondre « Tu te prends pour qui toi ? ». Je ris en pensant à la situation que je viens d'imposer à Murphy. Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec elle.

Je parcours l'appartement du regard et sens mes mains trembler lorsque j'aperçois Clarke. Elle n'est pas seule.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame ma sœur en nouant l'un de ses bras au mien. Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Ça va, dis-je d'une petite voix. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je vois Clarke et Finn discuter ensemble.

Octavia fronce les sourcils et regarde dans la direction que je lui donne. Sa bouche s'ouvre en formant la lettre « O ». Clarke et Finn ne rient pas ensemble mais ils sont proches l'un de l'autre et face à face.

\- Ce n'est rien, me dit précipitamment Octavia. Il doit encore lui dire qu'il est désolé, tout son baratin quoi. Tu le connais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le repousse pas ? demandais-je. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'acharne avec lui de cette façon !

\- Elle ne l'aime plus, tu le sais bien ! Puis c'est toi qui t'acharne sur lui je te signale.

\- C'est un mauvais gars, c'est pour ça.

\- Ne te voiles pas la face. Tu as complètement la trouille parce que tu es fou amoureux d'elle. Ne le nies pas.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu amoureux, Octavia ? lui demandais-je.

\- Non, mais...

\- Voilà. Je ne serais jamais amoureux. C'est compris ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, l'amour, me dit-elle, effarée.

\- L'amour conduit à tout sauf au bonheur, Octavia. Au début tu es heureux, bien-sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand tout éclate ? Tu deviens un moins que rien. Tu n'existes que pour l'autre. L'amour est une putain de faiblesse.

\- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il se passe avec Clarke. Tu essayes de te dire que tu ne l'aimes pas mais c'est déjà trop tard, grand frère. Tu existes pour elle, désormais.

\- J'existe pour toi.

\- Plus maintenant.

Elle me sourit et retourne aux côtés de Lincoln. Je grommelle tout seul dans ma barbe et regarde Finn et Clarke. Elle lui dit quelque chose et lui hoche la tête. Elle se retourne et part. Elle se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et cherche autour d'elle. Son regard se pose sur moi et elle me sourit. Je ne retourne pas son geste. Elle s'approche et se place devant moi.

\- Je te cherchais, me dit-elle.

\- Je ne l'avais pas deviné, lui dis-je. Tu avais l'air occupée avec Finn.

\- Bellamy... il me parlait juste. Il était triste.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demandais-je en haussant l'un de mes sourcils.

\- Harper et lui ont rompu hier, me dit-elle. Je pense qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Il a l'air dévasté.

\- Ils ont rompu le lendemain de ton invitation, comme par hasard, crachais-je à son attention.

\- Arrête de réagir comme ça, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

Elle passe l'un de ses bras derrière mon cou et met son visage contre ma mâchoire. Je me raidis, n'oubliant pas ma colère envers elle. Elle chuchote les mots « tu es jaloux » en plantant quelques baisers le long de ma peau. J'attends quelques secondes en essayant de me vider l'esprit mais ses baisers commencent à être insistants. Je déplace ma tête de la sienne et prends son visage entre mes mains.

\- Clarke, ça fait plus de trois mois que je n'ai couché avec personne.

\- Si je te dis que ça fait plus d'un an pour moi, j'ai le droit au respect ?

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle commence à rire. Elle enroule ses deux bras autour de mon cou. Je me redresse et m'apprête à l'embrasser lorsque Jaha commence à appeler mon nom plusieurs fois de suite. Je grogne et me penche vers elle en l'embrassant furtivement. J'entrelace ensuite mes doigts avec les siens et l'entraîne à ma suite.

\- Bellamy, j'ai à peine eu le temps de te voir aujourd'hui, me dit Jaha en me voyant.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai été un peu distrait, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Vous vous êtes bien remis de l'Italie ? nous demande-t-il.

\- Oui, répond Clarke. Merci encore, Thélonious, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

\- De rien ! s'exclame-t-il en riant. J'ai encore une petite nouvelle pour vous... enfin pour Bellamy surtout.

\- Je vous écoute, dis-je en souriant.

\- Je t'ai obtenu une mutation de quelques semaines.

Je le regarde quelques temps sans savoir quoi faire. Je hausse mes sourcils et grossis mes yeux. Je sens la main de Clarke se resserrer sur la mienne et je prends mon courage à deux mains.

\- Une mutation ? demandais-je doucement.

\- Je sais que c'est inattendu, pour moi aussi ça l'est, me dit-il. Je l'ai appris seulement à mon retour d'Italie.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- Gustus Walker aimerait travailler avec toi.

Je bloque ma respiration quelques secondes. Gustus Walker est l'architecte le plus réputé du pays. Ce serait plus qu'un honneur de travailler en sa compagnie.

\- Il souhaite collaborer avec toi sur la maquette d'un nouveau building, continue-t-il. Tu devra te rendre entre 8 à 10 semaines à New York pour travailler en collaboration avec lui.

Je me tourne vers Clarke, qui continue à regarder Jaha, la bouche ouverte. Je sais à quoi elle pense. Je vais partir deux mois à plus de 3,000 kilomètres d'elle. Je regarde de nouveau mon patron, ne comptant pas accepter son offre.

\- Est-ce que je suis obligé d'accepter ? lui demandais-je fermement.

\- Non, répond-il, un air surpris sur le visage. Bellamy... tu devrais vraiment reconsidérer la chose. Cette occasion ne se représentera pas deux fois.

\- Je le sais, dis-je. Seulement je ne peux pas partir comme ça, je...

\- Il va y réfléchir, dit précipitamment Clarke en me coupant la parole.

\- D'accord, répond Jaha en hochant la tête. Si tu acceptes, tu partira samedi.

\- De cette semaine ? m'exclamais-je.

\- Oui, Bellamy. J'espère que tu prendra la bonne décision.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il s'éloigne vers Mia. Je regarde Clarke et lâche sa main.

\- Suis-moi, lui dis-je, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Elle soupire alors que je me dirige vers la chambre où, quelques minutes auparavant, nous nous embrassions. J'entends ses pas me suivre alors que je rentre dans la chambre d'Octavia. Elle ferme la porte à clé derrière moi et met ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? me demande-t-elle.

\- J'allais refuser la proposition ! m'exclamais-je. Je ne veux pas de cette mutation, d'accord ? Je suis très bien ici !

\- Tu ne peux pas la refuser !

\- Tu m'as serré la main quand tu as appris pour la mutation. Tu as aussi peur que moi !

\- Bien-sûr que oui ! s'écrie-t-elle. J'ai paniqué quand j'ai entendu ça mais je ne voulais pas être égoïste, alors tu vas accepter cette proposition.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmurais-je.

\- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout !

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est une opportunité incroyable pour toi ? Tu ne peux pas refuser, je ne vois même pas ce qui te pousse à...

\- TOI !

J'ai hurlé ce mot et maintenant je le regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cette chose, ça en dévoile beaucoup trop sur moi et mes sentiments. Je baisse la tête et prends de lentes inspirations. Je relève finalement la tête et vois son regard rempli de tendresse. Elle s'approche lentement de moi.

\- Je ne peux pas partir, lui dis-je doucement alors qu'elle s'arrête devant moi. Si je pars, peut-être que notre relation changera et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

\- Rien ne sera gâché, me dit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur mes joues. Tu vas y aller.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire sur notre relation ? demandais-je. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?

\- Nous sommes plus que des amis, répond-elle en souriant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour l'instant.

\- Ça me va.

Elle hoche la tête et je pose mes lèvres doucement contre les siennes. Nous nous embrassons le plus lentement possible, sachant que nous devons profiter l'un de l'autre le plus possible.

Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Je le suis sans doute également. Le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas encore le courage de nous l'avouer. Nous sommes beaucoup trop bornés et têtus pour ça.

Je sens une larme tomber sur nos lèvres alors que je me recule doucement. Je pose ma main droite sur la joue de Clarke et essuie avec mon pouce sa joue mouillée.

\- Deux mois, murmure-t-elle. Ça va passer vite.

\- Bien-sûr, princesse. On s'appellera.

\- J'espère bien.

Je ris et étale mon bras gauche sur ses épaules. Je la tire vers la porte de la chambre, la déverrouille et nous sortons tous les deux vers le salon. Nous allons en profiter.

* * *

*** The 100, épisode 1x06 : «****My life ended the day you were born **»

**** The 100, épisode 1x13 : « ****The truth is it didn't start until then** »

**J'ai passé mon oral d'anglais LV1 hier après midi... qui ne s'est pas très bien passé, malheureusement. Ce n'était pas catastrophique mais j'ai fais beaucoup d'incohérences, je crois... mais bon, j'avais dit la même chose l'année dernière pour l'oral de français et j'avais eu 13. On verra bien ! J'espère que je réussirais mieux ma LV2 italien vendredi et ma LV3 espagnol lundi prochain ! **

**\- Amandine.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello !**

**Je vois que vous êtes tous énervés contre Jasper, je trouve ça très drôle ! J'ai aimé créer son personnage, je pense qu'il fait un très bon « briseur de couple » en les interrompant à chaque fois !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas **MelleWata**, « Ils se quittent pour mieux se retrouver » ;D**

**Merci beaucoup **Lu** pour tes compliments, ça me fit plaisir !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

La sonnette de mon appartement retentit alors que j'essaye désespérément de fermer la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Pourquoi mettre ce genre de chose dans le dos, franchement ? Ils n'avaient pas pensé aux femmes célibataires ou quoi ? La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois alors que je grogne.

Je cours jusqu'à la porte en tenant ma robe contre ma poitrine, pour ne pas qu'elle retombe le long de mon corps. J'ouvre la porte et grogne de nouveau en voyant Bellamy.

\- Ton grognement me fait franchement plaisir, dit-il en me lançant un sourire narquois.

\- Je suis légèrement occupée, mais vas-y entre.

\- Quel honneur.

Je me pousse de la porte et il entre en m'embrassant au passage le front. Je sens mes joues commencer à brûler et je me détourne de lui. Je passe mes bras derrière ma robe et essaye de reprendre la fermeture éclair.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai mon exposition dans une heure, lui rappelais-je.

\- On est déjà vendredi soir ? Je perds complètement la notion du temps.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Je viens de finir de faire mes valises pour demain. Tu es toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner à l'aéroport ?

Je me fige quelques instants en entendant ses mots. Il part demain midi et je suis censée l'accompagner en voiture à l'aéroport. J'avais oublié son départ, ça m'envoie soudainement une vague de panique dans le corps. Je m'étais habituée à sa présence... je pense qu'il va beaucoup me manquer.

\- Pas de problème, lui dis-je en tordant mes bras derrière mon dos.

\- Tu comptes batailler avec cette fermeture combien de temps au juste ? me demande-t-il.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu proposes de m'aider, rétorquais-je.

Il soupire et me fait signe avec son doigt d'approcher de lui. Je me mets dos à lui et attends quelques secondes, avant de sentir ses doigts sur moi. Il prend mes cheveux et les fait passer du côté de mon épaule droite. Ensuite, il prend la fermeture éclair dans sa main en parcourant mon dos de ses doigts au passage. Il profite de la situation. Il fait lentement remonter la fermeture et ferme ma robe. Elle est grise, sans manches et m'arrive juste au dessus du genou. Bellamy reprend mes cheveux disposés sur le côté et me les replace dans le dos. Il met finalement ses mains sur mes hanches et dépose quelques baisers sur le haut de mon bras.

\- Bellamy... dis-je doucement.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il, innocemment.

\- On s'était mis d'accord, lui dis-je. Pas de contact physique jusqu'à ton retour de New York.

\- Je ne suis pas encore parti donc on peut encore profiter l'un de l'autre.

À ces mots, il pousse légèrement sur ses mains et me retourne face à lui. Il me plaque contre son torse alors que je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque. Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu penses toujours ce que tu viens de me dire ? me demande-t-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Oui, dis-je le plus assurément possible.

\- Donc je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord.

Il lâche ma taille et se dirige vers mon frigidaire. Je reste debout, sans bouger, les mains toujours en l'air. Je me décide enfin à bouger et le vois se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Tu abandonnes aussi facilement ? lui demandais-je, choquée.

\- Tu m'as dis non.

\- Oui mais... enfin...

\- Tu voulais que je continue, princesse ? me demande-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Déçue ?

\- Pas du tout, mentis-je.

Il commence à rire et me contourne pour s'installer dans le canapé. Il prend vraiment ses aises dans mon appartement alors que ce n'est pas mon petit-ami. Pas encore. Jamais. Je ne sais pas. Je m'accoude sur le canapé.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, Bellamy, lui dis-je.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, ça va aller, répondis-je. Il faut que j'affronte toute seule ce monde.

\- D'accord. J'espère que ta toile va trouver un acheteur.

\- J'espère aussi. Est-ce que tu sera toujours là quand je rentrerais ?

\- Ouais. Je pense que je dormirai ici, comme ça nous partirions directement demain.

\- Bien, répondis-je. Mais dans le canapé.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il en faisant la moue. J'ai déjà dormi avec toi !

\- Oui, mais c'était avant tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ah, j'ai compris... tu ne penses pas pouvoir résister à mon corps d'apollon maintenant que tu sais qu'il t'appartient ?

\- Il ne m'appartient pas, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Il est tout à toi, dit-il en souriant et en fermant les yeux.

Je souris derrière lui et vais dans ma salle de bain pour prendre mon sac à main. Quand je retourne dans le salon, Bellamy est toujours sur le canapé et regarde la télévision. Je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il tend ses bras vers moi. Je soupire et frappe ses mains le plus violemment possible pour les faire retomber le long de son corps. Il fait une petite moue, comme à son habitude. Je lui souris et sors de mon appartement, le laissant seul livré à lui-même. Du moment qu'il ne mette pas le feu à l'appartement, ça me va.

Je rentre dans ma voiture et commence à conduire prudemment vers la galerie d'art. J'écoute la musique et essaie de ne pas stresser à la perspective de voir mon tableau exposé. Ce serait vraiment un rêve que quelqu'un achète cette toile, ça pourrait m'ouvrir beaucoup de portes dans l'art... je suis censée faire médecine, mais si j'ai une opportunité dans la peinture ça ne serait pas négligeable.

Je me gare sur le parking de la galerie et sors de la voiture. Je resserre mon blazer noir autour de mes épaules et m'avance vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je suis stupéfaite par le monde autour de moi. J'aperçois automatiquement la personne en charge de cette exposition. Elle vient vers moi.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi Karen, dis-je en l'enlaçant. Merci beaucoup d'avoir choisi mon œuvre.

\- De rien, tu sais que ça me fait plaisir. Viens avec moi.

Elle me prend la main et me tire vers l'un des bouts de la galerie. Je me fige lorsque je vois ma grande toile exposée, avec une dizaine de personne la regardant. En dessous de la toile, un panneau est présenté avec écrit les mots : **« Clair-obscur », peinture sur toile de Clarke Griffin.** La toile représente une femme, de profil, sous un parapluie. Nous ne voyons pas son visage, qui est caché par un parapluie rouge vif. Le parapluie est le seul élément de couleur de la toile. Le paysage du fond est fait de façon abstraite, avec beaucoup de bleu et de gris.

J'ai peins ce tableau après ma dispute avec Bellamy, au sujet du baiser échangé au Grounder.

\- Je pense qu'ils l'adorent, me dit Karen à l'oreille.

\- Je l'espère, chuchotais-je, émue.

\- Je te laisse quelques minutes seule, me dit-elle. Je vais aller voir les ventes des autres tableaux.

Je hoche la tête et la laisse partir. Je croise les bras devant mon tableau en regardant autour de moi pour visualiser les autres tableaux. Ils sont tous magnifiques, je fais un peu tâche au milieu de toutes ces œuvres. Je soupire et prends une coupe de champagne dans ma main. Je la vide d'une traite et la repose sur la table basse.

Je patiente en regardant toutes les cinq minutes ma montre. Cela va faire une heure que je suis ici et je ne sais toujours pas si ma toilé a été acheté ou non. Je me ronge les ongles jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix familière derrière moi.

\- Griffin !

Je me retourne brusquement en entendant la voix mélodieuse de ma meilleure amie. Je suis stupéfaite de la voir ici. Elle porte une robe verte magnifique et me saute dans les bras. Je la serre fortement contre moi et regarde Lincoln et Bellamy par dessus son épaule.

Lincoln est habillé avec une chemise bleu et Bellamy porte une chemise blanche. Il a relevé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et il porte une cravate un peu dénouée autour du cou. Il est magnifique. Je me détache d'Octavia et la prends par les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, O' ? demandais-je, toute souriante.

\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser toute seule ici ? Hors de question !

\- Merci beaucoup, dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- De plus Bellamy n'a pas arrêté de me dire sur le chemin que ta robe était trop courte.

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il commence à dire à sa sœur que ce n'est pas vrai. Je m'approche de Lincoln et lui et passe mes bras autour d'eux. Je leur fais un long câlin et les remerciant. Je me sépare d'eux.

\- Alors, tu nous montres ta toile ? me demande Bellamy.

\- C'est celle juste devant toi, dis-je en souriant.

Nous nous approchons tous les trois de ma toile et nous arrêtons devant elle. Bellamy me demande de raconter l'histoire de cette peinture et je dévoile tous mes secrets. Lorsqu'il comprend le fait que je l'ai fait à cause de son ancien comportement, il prend ma main dans la sienne et m'embrasse la joue.

\- J'ai le droit sur la joue ? me demande-t-il après en souriant.

\- Si tu ne descends pas jusqu'au cou ça peut aller, dis-je en riant.

\- Je ne garantie rien.

Octavia revient près de nous et sort son portable de son sac. Elle le pointe vers nous en nous disant de faire une photo pour Twitter. Je ris avec Bellamy et nous prenons la pose pour elle. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille alors que je fais de même avec lui, et nous rapprochons nos têtes l'une contre l'autre en souriant le plus franchement possible. Octavia prend la photo et commence à sautiller partout, disant qu'elle nous mettrait même en fond d'écran. Je roule des yeux lorsque mon portable commence à vibrer à plusieurs reprises. Je décide de l'ignorer et me consacre sur Octavia et Bellamy, qui semblent avoir un débat sur... _Friends_ ?

\- Je suis team Ross, dit Bellamy. Ça ne peut pas être autrement, je ne...

\- Vous êtes sérieux les gars ? dis-je soudainement en riant. On va vraiment parler d'une série télévisée ?

\- De toute façon je suis team Karl, dit Lincoln après mon intervention.

\- Lincoln... dit Octavia en posant sa main sur son bras. Il n'y a pas de Karl dans _Friends_.

\- T'es sûre ?

Nous éclatons de rire après l'intervention de Lincoln et bavardons de tout et de rien. Bellamy s'éclipse quelques minutes alors que Karen vient me parler de l'exposition. Elle est plutôt fière du travail des artistes. Lorsque Bellamy revient près de moi, je lui présente en tant que mon ami.

\- J'ai vu les magazines people, Clarke, je sais que c'est ton petit ami, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je ris, légèrement gênée par sa remarque. Bellamy semble être à son aise et pose son bras sur mon épaule alors que nous attendons la fermeture de l'exposition. Au bout de quelques minutes, Karen revient vers moi.

\- Tu as eu plusieurs demandes pour ce tableau mais l'un des acheteurs s'est montré plus convaincant.

\- C'est vrai ? demandais-je toute sourire.

\- Ton petit ami semble t'aimer, dit-elle en souriant.

Je me tourne vers Bellamy, qui me fait un sourire franc et sincère. Il a acheté mon tableau ? Et apparemment il a dû se battre avec les autres pour pouvoir l'obtenir...

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demandais-je, émue par son geste.

\- Je voulais avoir un souvenir de toi dans mon appartement, dit-il en souriant. Puis je ne voulais qu'aucun de ces mecs puissent avoir une œuvre de la célèbre Clarke Griffin.

\- Tu es parfait, tu le sais ça ?

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et le serre fortement contre moi. Il resserre son étreinte et rit dans mon cou, alors qu'il me soulève légèrement de terre. Je relâche mon emprise sur lui et lui plante un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres, le plus discrètement possible. Il me sourit et j'entrelace mes doigts aux siens.

\- On rentre ? demandais-je en souriant. Ça commence à devenir barbant.

\- Tu n'es pas censée aimé l'art toi ? demande-il en riant.

\- Seulement le mien, mais vu que quelqu'un vient de l'acheter...

\- Allez, on y va.

Nous nous dirigeons vers Octavia et Lincoln et leur disons au revoir. Je reste sur le côté pendant que Bellamy lui fait un long câlin en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle le voit avant deux mois. Elle est habituée par son absence, normalement, mais ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés ces derniers mois. J'embrasse Lincoln sur la joue et Bellamy me rejoint. Il entrelace ses doigts aux miens et nous sortons de la galerie.

Malheureusement, nous voyons quelques flashs d'appareils photos autour de nous. Les paparazzis n'ont toujours pas lâchés l'affaire apparemment. Nous continuons notre chemin en baissant la tête tandis qu'ils crient nos noms. Bellamy m'ouvre la portière de la voiture et monte derrière le volant. Nous démarrons dans le silence alors que je dessine quelques dessins sur la vitre passager.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, lui dis-je en le regardant.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu au départ, me dit-il. J'attendais dans ton appartement et j'ai voulu le proposer à Octavia. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que tu sois seule là-bas.

\- Tu as eu une bonne idée. Au départ je voulais vraiment être seule, mais c'était ennuyant à mourir. Puis j'avais peur que personne n'aime ma toile.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle est vraiment jolie. J'ai donné les coordonnés de l'appartement de Lincoln et Octavia pour qu'ils la réceptionnent à ma place. Lincoln va être chargé de la placer dans mon appartement où bon lui semble.

\- Tu vas devoir garder toute ta vie un souvenir de moi, dis-je en riant. Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Je pourrai toujours la brûler.

Je laisse une exclamation s'échapper de ma bouche et le frappe doucement, tandis qu'il éclate de rire et s'excuse. Je regarde par la fenêtre et aperçois déjà mon immeuble. Je suis vraiment très près de la galerie, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Je déboucle ma ceinture et sors alors que Bellamy attend et verrouille la voiture. Nous marchons jusqu'à mon immeuble et je m'apprête à prendre l'escalier.

\- L'ascenseur c'est fait pour quoi à ton avis ? me demande Bellamy.

\- On est jeunes, prenons les marches !

\- Clarke, ne fais pas ton bébé. Viens prendre l'ascenseur.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur ! m'exclamais-je en chuchotant, de peur qu'un de mes voisins nous entende.

\- Je serai avec toi.

Il me fait une petite moue adorable auquel je ne peux résister. J'accepte la main qu'il me tend et nous nous arrêtons devant cette boite grise qui me terrifie. La petite sonnette d'ouverture retentit alors que je sursaute. Bellamy rit et dit « À ce point ? ». J'entre à sa suite et j'attends, debout à ses côtés. Je fais taper mon pied rapidement sur le sol alors que les portes commencent à se fermer. Dès qu'elles se referment sur nous, j'ai à peine le temps d'avoir peur que Bellamy me plaque contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et commence à sucer ma peau longuement. Il veut me faire un suçon, je le sais. Je m'apprête à l'en empêcher mais je ne trouve pas la force de le faire. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de peau au niveau de mon cou.

\- Oh mon dieu, gémissais-je.

Il rit contre mon cou, m'envoyant une salve de frissons dans tout le corps. Je ne devrais pas avoir cette envie soudaine de l'embrasser, il faut que j'essaye de me contrôler. Quand est-ce que cet ascenseur arrive à mon étage ? Oh et puis zut.

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et les tire jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête vers moi. J'attire son visage contre le mien et écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous gémissons tous les deux dans notre baiser lorsque nous l'approfondissons. Toute cette histoire entre nous deux va beaucoup trop long, c'est définitivement _plus qu'un jeu_. Ses lèvres se font plus pressantes sur les miennes et il mordille légèrement ma lèvre inférieure. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit alors qu'il se stabilise. Je pousse gentiment le corps de Bellamy en arrière. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes, tous les deux la respiration haletante. Il me sourit.

\- Tu vois que ce n'est rien l'ascenseur.

Je mets mes mains sur mes yeux et commence à rire. Il rit à son tour et prend l'une de mes mains dans les siennes. Nous sortons tous les deux de l'ascenseur et je prends ma clé d'appartement dans la main. J'ouvre la porte et allume la lumière. Je pose mon blazer et mon sac sur le côté et me dirige automatiquement vers le frigidaire, sans parler à Bellamy. Il m'a embrassé dans le cou, je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres. C'est donnant-donnant, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je me verse un verre d'eau et le regarde s'affaler en travers du canapé. Je bois une gorgée de mon verre.

\- Ça ne se reproduira pas avant ton départ, dis-je en l'avertissant.

\- Si tu le dis, princesse.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Tu pars deux mois, on ne peut pas se permettre de s'attacher à l'autre de cette façon, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop tard ? me demande-t-il en me regardant.

Je ferme soudainement ma bouche, en attendant de trouver une réponse. Est-ce qu'il veut dire par là qu'il est déjà attaché à moi ? Je déglutis et le regarde.

\- Peut-être. Mais n'aggravons pas les choses.

\- Bien.

\- Tu es fâché ? demandais-je en approchant du canapé.

\- Non. Enfin, techniquement si, puisque ça veut dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir te toucher de toute la soirée.

\- Embrasser. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser.

Il me regarde avec un regard coquin alors que je ris et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je commence à mettre mon pyjama en lui criant les mots « Mets toi à l'aise... mais pas trop ! » alors qu'il commence à protester mes derniers mots.

Je me change rapidement en mettant un t-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement. Je noue mes cheveux en un chignon et retourne dans le salon. L'un des sacs de Bellamy est ouvert sur le sol. Il a déjà son pantalon pour dormir mais est toujours torse-nu.

\- Tu comptes mettre un t-shirt ? demandais-je prudemment.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu torse-nu, dit-il en haussant ses sourcils.

\- Mets un t-shirt.

Je prends le t-shirt blanc roulé en boule dans son sac et lui balance au visage.

\- Trop de tentations, pas vrai ? demande-t-il en riant.

Je ne réponds pas à sa remarque et me dirige vers ma cuisine. Je mets un paquet de pop-corn au micro-onde et retourne dans le salon, devant la tonne de dvds que je possède. Je les regarde un à un et choisis mon préféré. Je me relève et le mets dans les mains de Bellamy. Je cours vers la cuisine pour qu'il ne proteste pas mais finalement il me suit dans la cuisine.

\- _N'oublie jamais_ ? s'exclame-t-il en mettant le dvd devant mes yeux. Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Quoi ? J'adore ce film !

\- Je ne vais pas regarder un film pour petites filles, je suis désolé, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Ce n'est pas pour les petites filles ! C'est une histoire d'amour profonde et romantique. C'est la...

\- Clarke, il en est hors-de-question.

\- Est-ce que je te l'ai proposé ? Non, je te l'impose. Tout de suite.

\- Et si je ne le mets pas et que je choisis un autre film ?

\- On regardera ton film, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne me mettrais pas à côté de toi sur le canapé. Tu n'aura pas le droit à ça.

Je mets mes mains devant moi et lève mes index vers mon corps. Je commence à rire alors que je le vois essayer de ne pas sourire. Peine perdue. Il commence à grogner et il sort de la cuisine. Je mets les pop-corn dans un saladier alors que je l'entends mettre le dvd dans le lecteur. J'ai gagné.

Je retourne dans le salon et pose le saladier sur la table basse. À peine posé sur la table, Bellamy s'en empare et le garde avec lui, en mettant des poignées de pop-corn dans sa bouche. Je m'affale à côté de lui et le regarde quelques secondes. On dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis des semaines.

\- Respire entre chaque bouchées, lui dis-je.

\- Qchoi ?

Je ris alors qu'il essaye d'avaler les pop-corn qu'il a dans sa bouche. Je prends l'oreiller à côté de moi et le serre contre moi en regardant les premières minutes du film. L'histoire d'amour entre Allie et Noah est très passionnelle et me procure à chaque fois des frissons. Ils s'aiment mais se disputent énormément. Lorsque je commence à pleurer, vers le milieu du film, Bellamy commence à rire et à me serrer contre lui. Je me niche contre lui et écoute ce que dit le personnage de Noah.

_\- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi ?_

_\- Rester avec toi ? Pour quoi faire ? Regardes-nous, on se dispute déjà !_

_\- Mais c'est dans notre nature ! On se bagarre ! Toi tu me traites de salopard arrogant et moi je te dis que tu es une emmerdeuse. Ce qui est vrai. À 99% du temps. Ça a été plus fort que toi, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de revenir m'emmerder !_

_\- Et alors ?_

_\- Alors ça ne sera pas facile, ce sera même très dur. Il va falloir faire des efforts chaque jour mais je suis prêts à le faire parce que je suis amoureux de toi ! Et je te veux chaque jour, près de moi. Toi et moi pour toujours. _

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon cœur durant ce discours. L'amour que Noah porte à Allie est incommensurable, je ne savais pas qu'un tel amour était possible. Ils sont tellement opposés l'un à l'autre, comment est-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un de cette façon ?

Je tourne ma tête sur le côté et regarde Bellamy, qui fronce les sourcils devant l'écran de la télévision. Je vois une petite moue se former sur son visage alors qu'il soupire aux paroles dites par les personnages. Je regarde sa mâchoire, son nez, ses taches de rousseurs.

Si, je le sais.

\- Arrête de me regarder, me dit Bellamy sans se tourner vers moi.

\- Désolée, dis-je en me tournant vers l'écran de télévision.

Je le vois me regarder à son tour du coin de l'œil. J'essaye de rester impassible mais je sens la chaleur monter en moi. Il se rapproche de moi et me dépose un baiser sur la tempe. Je souris et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Nous finissons le film en silence alors que je pleure de plus belle durant la dernière minute.

\- Clarke, ça ne se finit pas si mal !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Il... puis elle... tous les deux ils...

\- Je crois que tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Allons nous coucher.

\- D'accord...

Je me dirige vers mon lit et commence à soulever les draps. Je plisse les yeux et voyant Bellamy venir de l'autre côté.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi là ? lui demandais-je.

\- Quoi ? Attends... je dois vraiment dormir sur le canapé ?

\- Ouais !

\- Mais on dormait ensemble en Italie !

\- En Italie on devait faire croire aux autres qu'on était en couple, je te signale.

\- Et alors ? On est presque en couple là !

\- N'importe quoi ! Nous... nous...

\- J'ai tout mon temps Clarke, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Nous nous plaisons mutuellement parce que nous sommes tous les deux jeunes et beaux. C'est tout.. pour l'instant.

\- Je retiens seulement le « pour l'instant » dans ta phrase en fait.

\- Ta gueule.

Il commence à grogner alors que je souris. Il me regarde avec des yeux de chien battus.

\- Princesse...

\- Bellamy...

\- Je vais être sage. Je te le promets.

Je me tourne en grommelant un « d'accord ». Je regarde se former sur son visage un sourire victorieux alors que je le pointe du doigt en lui disant d'arrêter. Nous nous glissons tous les deux sous la couette et éteignons les lumières. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de vider ma tête. Demain, il part pour une durée de deux mois et demi.

Je soupire et me retourne complètement, mettant ma tête contre son cou. Je mets rapidement mon index sur ses lèvres qu'il commençait à ouvrir.

\- Pas un mot, lui dis-je. Serre moi dans tes bras.

Ce qu'il fit, toute la nuit.

* * *

Bellamy n'aime pas prendre ses avions à l'heure, apparemment.

Je sors de la voiture le plus rapidement possible et me dirige vers le coffre. Je l'ouvre alors que Bellamy prend ses sacs dans ses bras. Je verrouille ma voiture et nous commençons à courir vers le hall réunissant tous les départs d'avions. Comme toujours, Bellamy est en retard. J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il allait manquer son avion mais il aime vraiment traîner chez moi. Je commence à m'essouffler sur le chemin mais il prend ma main dans la sienne et nous continuons notre sprint jusqu'à la porte menant à son avion. Elle est toujours ouverte, heureusement.

Je mets mes mains sur mes genoux et essaye de reprendre ma respiration. Bellamy dépose ses sacs violemment sur le sol et se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il.

\- Très bien, dis-je en me remettant debout. Je suis contente que tu ne l'ai pas raté.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en me souriant. La porte se referme dans une à deux minutes je pense.

\- Oh... dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour lui dire au revoir. Il me sourit légèrement et s'approche de moi. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et dépose un long baiser sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux et essaye d'apprécier la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. Sans que je ne m'y attende, une larme tombe de mon œil. Depuis quand suis-je devenue si émotive ?

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi et sourit en essuyant ma larme.

\- J'ai seulement repensé au film d'hier, lui dis-je en essayant d'expliquer mes larmes.

\- Tu es vraiment la pire des menteuse, dit-il en riant. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je...

\- Monsieur ? dit une voix à côté de nous. Nous nous retournons vers l'hôtesse de l'air. Il faut y aller. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- J'arrive, laissez-moi trente secondes.

Elle hoche la tête et s'éloigne près de l'entrée de la porte. Bellamy reprend mon visage entre ses mains alors que je place les miennes sur ses côtes.

\- Je t'attendrais, lui dis-je.

Il sourit et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Je le laisse faire et intensifie le baiser en déplaçant mes mains vers ses joues. Il me serre tout contre lui et m'embrasse comme il ne m'a jamais embrassé. Mon corps s'enflamme. J'aimerais ne jamais le laisser partir, lui demander de rester avec moi. J'ai peur de ce que son absence pourrait signifier. Est-ce que cela signifiera notre éloignement ou le contraire ? J'ai peur d'affronter mes sentiments lorsqu'il ne sera plus là. J'ai peur qu'il me manque trop. Je ralentis le baiser et nous nous séparons doucement.

\- À dans deux mois, princesse.

Il s'éloigne lentement et reprend ses sacs sur le sol. Je croise les bras alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte d'embarcation et montre son billet à l'hôtesse de l'air. Il regarde par dessus son épaule, me sourit et continue son chemin.

* * *

**Je suis désolée de faire partir Bellamy ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... vous me connaissez, il ne sera pas parti très longtemps, je ne peux pas vous faire ça. Sinon, est-ce que cet éloignement sera bénéfique pour eux ou au contraire ?**

**\+ J'ai passé mon oral d'italien vendredi qui s'est très très bien passé ! Mon examinatrice m'a directement mis à l'aise et elle était d'accord avec tout ce que je lui disais donc je suis heureuse !**

**Et j'ai passé ce matin celui d'espagnol ! J'ai plus parlé italien mais bon, heureusement pour moi c'est facultatif !**

**Sinon, j'ai remarqué le fait que sur 100 followers je ne reçois qu reviews... pour l'instant je mets ça sur les examens de fin d'année, je peux comprendre le fait que vous ne pouvez pas laisser autant de reviews qu'avant... Mais au taquet pour le mot de juillet alors ! Je vous fais confiance !**

**\- Amandine.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello !**

**Je vois que vous avez tous été un peu chamboulés par la fin du dernier chapitre... oh, c'est rien franchement, je vous réserve bien pire ! (je plaisante, je plaisante...)**

**Voici le chapitre 17 ! Je fais une petit ellipse d'un mois entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci. Je ne vais quand même pas faire 10 chapitre sans Bellamy quand même !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 17 septembre. Cela fait un mois pile que Bellamy est à New York.

Je me penche et prends le pinceau le plus petit à côté de moi. Je prends ma palette de couleurs et pioche dans la couleur rouge. J'apporte quelques touches de peinture ici et là sur ma toile alors que le professeur de ma classe passe derrière moi. Il croise les bras et j'attends quelques secondes.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal, me dit-il. Tu peux tout de même t'améliorer. Tu n'as pas assez fait les nuances de couleur sur le côté de l'arbre. Les ombres sont mauvaises, il faut que tu corriges ça au prochain cours.

Je hoche la tête et pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il s'éloigne. Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai commencé mes cours dans cette école d'art. J'hésitais à reprendre mes cours de médecine, puisque la motivation n'y était plus. J'en ai parlé calmement à Octavia et elle m'a dit de suivre mon cœur. Le soir même, j'ai appelé Bellamy sur son portable et il m'a conseillé de faire ce qu'il me plaisait, ce que je voulais vraiment devenir : médecin ou artiste ? La réponse m'est venue naturellement à l'esprit. Je voulais continuer mon art, c'est ce que j'aime le plus. J'ai arrêté la fac et je me suis inscrite dans une école d'art près de chez moi. Heureusement pour moi, ma mère a été complètement d'accord avec mon choix. Elle me soutient dans tous mes choix et ça me soulage. Me voilà donc depuis deux semaines dans une école d'art, plutôt bien réputée. Je suis pressée de voir la suite.

Je prends mon sac à côté de moi et commence à ranger mes affaires lorsque le professeur annonce la fin du cours. Je regarde mon t-shirt blanc et soupire. Il n'est plus aussi blanc qu'avant, puisque des tâches rouges, marrons et bleus s'étalent un peu partout dessus. Il va falloir que je cherche dans mes anciennes affaires pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer de nouveaux vêtements. Je prends l'élastique situé jusqu'alors autour de mon poignet et me fais rapidement un chignon. Je fourre mes affaires en vrac dans mon sac et le mets sur mon épaule. Je m'apprête à sortir lorsqu'un de mes camarades, Nathan Miller, pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- J'ai adoré ta toile, Clarke, ne t'en fais pas pour le professeur.

Je lui souris franchement et acquiesce devant ses mots. Nathan est la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse. C'est la première personne à m'avoir parlé, ici. Il a une peau mate, une barbe de quelques jours et de jolis yeux bleus. Il est vraiment très beau et il doit le savoir puisque sa première parole envers moi a été : « Ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi, je suis entièrement et complètement gay. » J'avais éclaté de rire à sa remarque et nous sommes directement devenus amis. Il soutient mon art et je l'en remercie pour ça. Lors de nos premières discussions, nous avons bien évidemment parlés de Bellamy. Il nous avait vu dans les magazines. J'avais envie de lui dire la vérité, que tout ceci est faux, mais je ne le connais pas assez. Je préfère attendre avant de divulguer ce genre de choses.

\- Merci Nathan, répondis-je tout naturellement. Je pense qu'il a tout de même raison. Je vais devoir m'améliorer si je veux réussir cette année.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tranquille.

\- Bien-sûr, surtout pour le premier de la classe, dis-je en riant.

Il rit avec moi et pose son bras en travers de mon épaule. C'est ce qui est bien, avec le fait que Nathan soit homosexuel. Je ne prends pas peur à chacun de ses contacts, puisqu'il le fait en tout bien tout honneur. Nous commençons à marcher en dehors de l'école lorsque je reçois un texto d'Octavia.

**Octavia B. **: « Est-ce que tu pourrais passer chez moi à la fin de ton cours ? Je suis en train de faire un Skype avec Bellamy et il aimerait bien te voir toi aussi. Stp viens, c'est rare quand il est libre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. À tout de suite Clarkey ! »

Je soupire en voyant le surnom qu'elle m'a donné. Elle a pris ça de Jasper... il faut d'ailleurs que j'aille voir celui-ci pour lui dire d'arrêter.

\- C'est de qui ? me demande Nathan.

\- Octavia, répondis-je. Elle veut que je passe chez elle... elle parle par vidéo avec Bellamy.

\- C'est super ça ! Ça fait longtemps que tu ne lui as pas parlé, non ?

\- Oui, justement, ça me rend nerveuse.

\- C'est ton petit ami ! dit-il en riant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, franchement !

J'essaye de lui faire le sourire le plus convaincant et hoche la tête. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Bellamy, c'était il y a deux semaines, par téléphone. Cela me fera bizarre de le revoir par écran interposés alors que nous étions proches il y a un mois. _Très proches, _me murmure une voix intérieure que je fais immédiatement taire. Je décide de répondre à Octavia.

**Clarke G.** : « Je dois passer chez moi pour me changer et je viendrais après »

Je dis au revoir à Nathan et rentre dans ma voiture. Je règle l'autoradio et mets la clé dans le contact. J'attends quelques secondes pour une réponse d'Octavia.

**Octavia B.** : « On s'en fiche complètement de ta tenue, ramène tes fesses tout de suite »

Je soupire et démarre ma voiture. Tant pis, je vais y aller dans mon plus simple appareil. Je conduis prudemment jusqu'à son immeuble et me gare sur le parking. Je sors de ma voiture et me dirige vers son hall d'entrée. Je décide d'éviter l'ascenseur et de prendre l'escalier. Je monte les marches deux par deux et entre directement dans son appartement.

Octavia se trouve sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse. Elle est penchée en avant et sourit lorsqu'elle me voit.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- La ferme, Bell. Clarke est rentrée.

\- _Montre-là moi !_

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'Octavia prend son ordinateur et le tourne complètement vers moi. Dès que je vois le visage de Bellamy sur l'écran, mes yeux s'illuminent et je commence automatiquement à sourire. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point il me manquait. À quel point j'avais envie de le revoir. Il me sourit également.

-_ Ça va, princesse ?_

\- Ça va plutôt bien et toi Bellamy ?

-_ Je suis à New York, je pense que ça peut être pire._

Je ris alors qu'Octavia racle sa gorge et replace l'ordinateur devant elle. Je secoue la tête et m'assois sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Bellamy hausse un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je.

\- _Tu as de la peinture sur le visage, madame._

Je me tourne vers Octavia avec un regard interrogateur et celle-ci commence à chercher quelques secondes derrière elle. Elle déniche un mouchoir et me frotte la joue avec.

\- _Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'aimerai être ce mouchoir..._

\- HEY ! s'exclame Octavia. T'es mon frère je te signale, tu n'as pas à dire ce genre de choses alors que je suis présente dans la pièce !

\- Tu sais très bien que je t'ai tout raconté, lui chuchotais-je.

\- Venant de ta bouche ça va, me répond-elle.

\- _Faites comme si je n'étais pas là..._

\- C'est un peu le cas, non ? demandais-je en me tournant vers l'écran et en souriant ironiquement.

\- _Très drôle, _dit-il_. Je suis mort de rire, tu le vois sur mon visage non ?_

Je souris malicieusement et le regarde à travers l'écran. Il me fixe également et son sourire s'étire au fur et à mesure. Nous restons silencieux, nous regardant longuement.

\- Oh mon dieu, dit Octavia en soupirant. C'est vraiment bizarre.

\- Quoi ? dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- Trop de tension émane de vous deux, me dit-elle. Tension sexuelle, tension amoureuse, tension artérielle... y'a de la tension.

\- Il n'y a pas de tension, dis-je rapidement, en tournant ma tête pour fixer la cuisine.

\- _De son côté en tout cas, parce que pour moi...*_

\- Bellamy ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Je vais vous laisser, nous dit Octavia en se levant. Je serai dans la chambre.

\- Tu peux rester O', lui dis-je.

\- _Oui laisse-nous tranquille quelques minutes._

\- BELLAMY ! m'écriais-je.

Il commence à ricaner alors qu'Octavia se baisse vers l'écran et lui montre son majeur. Il lui envoie un bisou par l'écran alors qu'elle s'éloigne pour finalement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je regarde de nouveau Bellamy.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable... murmurais-je.

\- _C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Alors, princesse... comment se passent tes cours ?_

\- Ça va aller... enfin je ne crois pas que mon professeur soit un fan de mon art. Il n'arrête pas de critiquer ce que je fais.

\- _C'est un professeur, il aura toujours envie de critiquer le travail de ses élèves._

\- Je sais, c'est ce que Nathan me dit, le problème c'est qu'il ne...

\- _Qui est Nathan ?_

\- Oh... c'est un de mes camarades de classe. Enfin bref. En tout cas, il m'a dit que le professeur nous critiquait seulement pour qu'on progresse.

\- _C'est sûr._

\- D'accord, mais le fait de me critiquer ne m'aide absolument pas ! Ça me rabaisse complètement.

\- _Arrête de faire la faible un peu._

\- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Je ne suis pas faible, j'ai...

-_ Justement, tu ne l'es pas, alors n'agis pas comme si tu l'étais. _

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ? demandais-je.

\- _N'écoute pas ce que te dis ton prof, tu n'en as rien à faire de lui. _

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonnais-je en baissant la tête.

\- _Maintenant, dis-moi... qui est Nathan ?_

Je relève rapidement la tête et lui fais des gros yeux. Il est à plus de 3,000 kilomètres de moi, je ne vois pas en quoi il peut se permettre des commentaires de ce genre.

\- Je te l'ai dis, c'est un de mes camarades.

\- _Comment est-il ?_

\- Doué au pieu.

Je me surprends moi-même par ma répartie. Je vois le regard de Bellamy se durcir et sa mâchoire se serrer. Bingo, j'ai eu l'effet escompté. Il fronce les sourcils et se pince l'arrête du nez.

\- _Clarke..._

\- Quoi ? demandais-je, avec désinvolture. Tu crois quoi Bellamy ?

\- _Je te demandais juste comment est-ce qu'il était, je ne..._

\- Il est adorable, si tu veux tout savoir. Il me protège des réplique cinglantes du professeur, en tout cas.

\- _Et est-ce qu'il serait... intéressé ? Par toi ?_

\- Bien-sûr, répondis-je.

Je vois de la tristesse et de la peine passer sur son doux visage. Je suis vraiment une personne cruelle, il faut que j'arrête d'être comme ça. Il faut que je casse cette carapace autour de moi.

\- Enfin... continuais-je. Si j'avais plus de poils aux jambes et une pomme d'Adam.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Il est gay, Bellamy !

\- _Oh..._

Il y a du soulagement dans son regard ainsi que dans son ton de voix. Ce type n'est pas croyable, franchement. Je commence à rire en le regardant.

\- _Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis désolé Clarke._

\- C'était vraiment drôle... tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux.

\- _Je n'étais pas jaloux, d'accord ? Je voulais juste savoir s'il te traitait bien, au cas où il pouvait devenir... plus qu'un ami._

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, lui dis-je en haussant l'un de mes sourcils. Je croyais que l'on devait attendre ton retour avant de savoir ce qu'on ferait.

\- _Bien-sûr, en tout cas c'est ce que je vais faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur lorsque tu m'as parlé de ce Nathan._

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer, lui dis-je en souriant à pleines dents. Il est vraiment drôle, il profite pleinement de la vie.

\- _J'imagine, princesse, _dit-il en souriant puis en regardant sa montre._ Il va falloir que j'y aille, Gustus m'attend._

\- L'architecture se passe bien ? lui demandais-je avant qu'il puisse partir.

\- _Très bien, même, _dit-il tout sourire._ Nous avons déjà conçu le dessin, il faut seulement qu'on créer la maquette et qu'on en parle à des investisseurs. _

\- Tu penses que ça va durer encore longtemps ? demandais-je en mordant ma lèvre.

\- _Comme ce qui était prévu, encore un peu plus d'un mois._

Je hoche la tête doucement Il faut ré-itérer le temps d'attente d'un mois, voir plus. Je n'en peux plus d'être seule, sans avoir personne à câliner ou même à embrasser.

\- _Tu me manques, Clarke Griffin._

Sa voix et ses paroles me réchauffent le cœur. Il me manque à un point inimaginable, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Je suis devenue dépendante de lui.

\- Tu me manques aussi, Bellamy Blake.

\- _Ça passe vite un mois, nous avons déjà parcouru la moitié du voyage._

\- Tu as raison, ça va aller, dis-je rapidement en lui souriant. Allez, va construire une belle maquette, et sois encore plus connu qu'avant.

\- _Bien chef !_

\- D'ailleurs, Bellamy. Il y a quelques rumeurs comme quoi on ne serait plus en couple, vu qu'ils ne nous voient plus ensemble. Tu veux qu'on arrange ça ?

\- _Pas de problème... attends une seconde._

Je le regarde se relever de son siège et fouiller sur son bureau. Finalement, il se rassoit et sort son téléphone portable. Il le pointe vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je.

\- _Je prends une photo de toi, puisqu'il y a la petite vignette avec ma figure aussi... les gens verront qu'on se parle en vidéos interposés._

\- Très ingénieux, lui dis-je.

\- _Je sais. Souris maintenant._

Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire alors qu'il fait la même chose de son côté. Il prend tellement de temps à prendre la photo que je commence à éclater de rire. Le flash apparaît et finalement Bellamy nous prend tous les deux en photo.

\- Non ! m'exclamais-je. Je n'étais pas prête !

Il la regarde quelques secondes en souriant et me fait un signe du pouce pour me dire que la photo est jolie. Je soupire d'agacement.

\- _À plus, princesse._

\- Au revoir, dis-je en riant.

Je referme l'application Skype et mets en veille l'ordinateur d'Octavia. Je prends la télécommande à côté de moi et allume la télévision, histoire de me calmer un tant soi peu. Ma conversation avec Bellamy était courte mais j'en avais besoin. Octavia débarque soudainement dans le salon.

\- C'est bon ? me demande-t-elle. C'est enfin fini ?

\- Arrête, nous ne nous sommes pas parlés très longtemps.

\- Vu qu'il y a un an vous ne vous parliez que pour insulter l'autre, je trouve que c'est un très grand progrès. Tu te rappelle la fois où tu lui a jeté un verre à la figure ?

\- Je ne... il... le verre m'a glissé des mains, d'accord ?

\- Bien-sûr... et la poignée de frites que tu lui as lancé ?

\- Quelle poignée de frites ?

\- Il y a deux ans environ, quand nous sommes venus manger chez toi.

\- En même temps tu savais très bien que je ne le supportais pas et tu l'as invité chez moi !

\- C'était pas une raison pour...

\- Il a insulté ma lampe de chevet.

\- Justement. C'était seulement une lampe.

\- Je m'en fiche, rétorquais-je. Il n'avait pas à insulter mon mobilier.

Je me relève et m'affale sur l'un des tabourets hauts de l'îlot de sa cuisine. Je me tourne vers elle et lui explique la journée qu'il vient de se passer. Octavia a rencontré une fois Nathan et elle l'adore déjà. Elle le trouve très gentil et très... joyeux.

\- On s'en fiche de ton professeur, me dit-elle. J'adore ton art, tu sais toi-même que tu es douée. Puis, je te rappelle qu'il y a un mois tu étais exposée dans l'une des plus grandes galeries d'art du pays. Tu devrais en être fière.

\- Je le suis, dis-je en souriant. C'est vrai que c'est classe.

\- Voilà, c'est ce que j'aime entendre. Par contre, tu voudrais bien reprendre ton portable ? Il est sous mon postérieur et il n'arrête pas de vibrer.

Je ris et la dispute gentiment alors qu'elle cherche sous son fessier et me donne mon portable. J'ai reçu une centaine de notifications Twitter. J'ouvre le tweet que Bellamy vient de poster en me mentionnant.

_Même à 3,000 kilomètres d'elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle et vouloir lui parler. ClarkeGriffin, tu me manques. _

Je souris en voyant la photo qu'il a posté pour accompagner ce message. C'est bien évidemment celle qu'il vient de prendre sur Skype. On me voit en train de rire alors qu'il sourit. Sur la photo, il regarde devant lui comme s'il était fier de moi. Comme s'il était fier que je sois sa petite amie, en public.

Je me tourne vers Octavia et lui montre la photo. Elle me regarde et me sourit, sans dire un seul mot. Je reprends mon portable et reste figée quelques secondes devant la photo.

\- Il te rend tellement heureuse, Clarke.

Je regarde Octavia, n'étant pas sûre des mots qu'elle ait pu prononcé. Je pensais qu'elle allait faire une petite blague sur nous ou une grimace d'exaspération, mais non. Elle vient de parler sérieusement.

\- Tu me rends heureuse toi aussi, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- En même temps je suis géniale, me dit-elle en riant.

\- On dirait Raven lorsque tu dis ce genre de choses.

\- Raven est géniale elle aussi.

\- C'est vrai, dis-je en souriant.

Je suis contente qu'elle ne répète pas sa phrase. Je n'ai pas envie de me confronter à ce genre de conversation avec elle. Depuis un mois, elle évite le sujet « Bellamy » et je l'en remercie. Je sursaute violemment lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

\- On va au Grounder ce soir ! s'exclame fortement Raven en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Tu sais que les sonnettes d'appartement existent ? lui dit Octavia.

\- C'est mon appartement autant que le tien.

\- Pas du tout...

\- Tais-toi. Alors, Clarke, le Grounder ce soir. Ça te tente ?

\- Non merci, j'ai des cours demain. Et je dois aussi aller à New York.

Dès que cette phrase sort de ma bouche, je réalise mes propos... et je cours directement dans la chambre d'Octavia avant qu'elles ne puissent dire quelque chose. Je mets ma tête entre mes mains en marchant dans toute la pièce. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ce genre de choses ? Raven et Octavia me rejoignent dans la chambre et me regardent, les poings sur les hanches.

\- PARDON ? s'exclament-elles.

\- Je suis amoureuse de lui !

Elles me regardent et écarquillent toutes les deux les yeux. Ma respiration commence soudainement à s'accélérer et mon cœur cogne violemment contre ma poitrine. Je mets mes mains contre mon cœur et me plie en deux pour essayer de mieux respirer. Les filles accourent près de moi.

\- Respire Clarke, respire.

\- Tout va bien, me dit Raven.

Je me replace debout et mets mes mains juste devant moi en gesticulant à toutes mes paroles.

\- Tout va bien ? m'exclamais-je. NON ! Tout ne va PAS BIEN. Je suis... merde ! Je suis amoureuse de ce petit... ce petit...

\- Con ? demande doucement Octavia.

\- CE PETIT CON ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas... je suis tellement faible ! Je tombe amoureuse de lui alors que je ne le devrais pas... Et tu sais pourquoi je ne le devrait pas ? Parce que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un PUTAIN DE JEU !

Je me retourne et remets ma figure entre mes mains. Des larmes de colère apparaissent au coin de mes yeux alors que je les essuie rageusement. Je ne suis qu'une faible. Je me retourne de nouveau vers les filles.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça ! continuais-je à dire. Ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas eu de vraies relations donc bien-sûr je tombe amoureuse du premier qui pose ses mains sur moi. Je suis pathétique, je n'arrive même plus à me regarder dans une glace. Il m'a tellement... il m'a fait ressentir tellement de choses. JE LE DÉTESTE !

Je ramasse l'oreiller posé jusqu'alors sur le lit d'Octavia et le balance violemment en travers de la pièce. Quelques plumes s'échappent de celui-ci. Je regarde les filles, essoufflée par mes gestes et mon discours. Elles me regardent et commencent à me sourire. Finalement, elles éclatent de rire et moi avec. Elles foncent vers moi et nous basculons toutes les trois sur le lit, sur le dos. Elles se mettent toutes les deux sur moi et m'enlacent férocement.

\- Les filles vous m'étouffez ! dis-je.

\- C'est ton amour pour Bellamy qui va bientôt t'étouffer, me dit Octavia en riant.

\- Ouais, sans doute, dis-je en riant à mon tour.

Octavia et Raven posent leurs têtes sur mes épaules et nous restons quelques minutes sans parler, en écoutant seulement les respirations des autres. Octavia brise le silence.

\- Tu penses vraiment aller à New York ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Non. J'ai dis ça sur un coup de tête.

\- Je pense que tu devrais y aller.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se relève sur son coude et me regarde quelques instants. Raven fait de même et jette au passage un coup d'œil à Octavia.

\- Octavia et moi pensons que Bellamy et toi... ça pourrait vraiment marcher.

\- Ah oui ? demandais-je en haussant l'un de mes sourcils.

\- Nous vous avons observés ces derniers mois, continue Octavia. Je connais par cœur mon frère... il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie ! Tu le rends heureux et je pense que c'est le principal. Pas vrai ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pense à moi de cette façon. Il m'a avoué qu'il voulait peut-être construire quelque chose avec moi, mais je...

\- QUOI ? s'exclame Octavia.

Je ferme rapidement ma bouche. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé ente Bellamy et moi durant la dernière soirée avant son départ. Je ne leur ai pas raconté l'Italie non plus.

\- En fait, nous nous sommes embrassés en Italie.

\- Vous étiez censés faire croire à votre couple, bien-sûr que vous...

\- Dans notre chambre. Sans aucun témoin.

\- Oh...

\- On allait sans doute aller plus loin mais Jasper nous a interrompu. Nous n'en avons plus parlés jusqu'à la fameuse soirée que vous avez organisés, le mois dernier. Nous en avons parlés et il m'a plus ou moins dit qu'il savait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Ensuite... je l'ai embrassé.

\- Beaucoup trop de baisers, me dit Raven en grimaçant.

\- Je sais. Quand on a appris pour sa mutation, on a décidé d'en rester là jusqu'à son retour... même si nous nous sommes embrassés une dernière fois à l'aéroport. Voilà, c'est tout.

\- C'EST TOUT ? s'écrie Octavia.

\- O', MOINS FORT ! m'écriais-je à mon tour en plaquant mes mains contre mes oreilles.

\- Bellamy n'est pas du genre bisous, Clarke ! Il est complètement fou de toi ! Je le savais avant mais encore plus depuis que tu nous as dit tout ça !

Elle se relève tout à coup et me tend sa main. Je la prends et elle me tire jusqu'à ce que je sois debout. Elle commence à sortir une valise de ses placards et me la tend.

\- Euh... Octavia ? demandais-je.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas de valises, me répond-elle. Maintenant, tu rentres chez toi et tu achètes un billet pour New York. Il faut que tu lui avoues tes sentiments.

\- Non, je ne peux...

\- Tu vas le regretter si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite, me dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il faut que tu y ailles.

Je regarde profondément dans ses yeux chocolatés. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux, son sourire. Tout me fait penser à Bellamy. Je prends une profonde inspiration.

\- D'accord, acceptais-je. J'achèterais un billet pour ce week end.

\- Non, maintenant !

\- J'ai des cours, je ne vais pas tout larguer pour aller rejoindre Bellamy.

\- Mais il vaut le coup, pas vrai ? me demande-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je souris en retour en acquiesçant lentement. Elle commence à rire et me pousse en dehors de sa chambre. Je me dirige vers sa porte d'entrée en soupirant et entendis-je les filles me suivre. Juste avant de partir, je les prends toutes les deux dans mes bras.

\- Merci beaucoup, leur murmurais-je à l'oreille.

\- Profite bien de ton voyage, me dit Raven en me souriant.

J'acquiesce et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je leur fais un dernier signe et ferme leur porte. Je m'adosse à celle-ci quelques secondes, en essayant de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive. Je vais rejoindre Bellamy. Il faut qu'on ait une véritable discussion.

* * *

*** Citation du film « Nos Étoiles Contraires »**

**Petite révélation pour Clarke, j'espère que vous l'appréciez ! Sinon, j'ai enfin inclus Miller ! J'adore son personnage et je me suis dis : allez, il va être parfait dans ma fiction. VOILÀ.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur son petit séjour à New York, qui ne se passera peut être pas comme prévu... on verra bien !**

**Sinon, mes épreuves de bac se sont plutôt bien passés pour le moment ! Je ne peux jamais être sûre avec la philosophie mais ça aurait pu être pire. Il me reste la littérature, l'italien et le droit et je serais enfin débarrassée de tout ça.**

**À la semaine prochaine, passez une bonne fête des pères !**

**\- Amandine.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour les reviews ! Je vois que vous avez légèrement peur de la suite de la relation entre Clarke et Bellamy... et bien voici la réponse !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

Je suis complètement perdue, c'est officiel. Je regarde désespérément le GPS que j'ai installé sur mon portable et je regarde les rues autour de moi. Je ne sais absolument pas où je suis, c'est juste incroyable.

J'ai attendu une semaine avant de prendre mon vol pour New York. Il me fallait encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, si j'en avais réellement envie... et la réponse est apparue automatiquement dans mon esprit. Dès que j'étais sûre de mes sentiments pour Bellamy, j'ai sauté dans le tout premier avion. J'ai dû doubler ma dose de médicament pour le voyage, puisque cette fois Bellamy n'était pas là pour me rassurer. Et voilà que je suis à New York depuis une heure et que je ne sais toujours pas où aller. Les New Yorkais sont vraiment très stressés par leur travail... j'ai essayé d'accoster plusieurs personnes mais ils m'ont tous envoyé balader, sous prétexte qu'il n'avaient pas le temps.

Je soupire et sors mon portable de la poche. Il faut absolument que j'appelle quelqu'un pour savoir ce que je dois faire. J'appuie sur le nom de Wick et attends quelques secondes. Il décroche enfin à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demande-t-il, une inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Je ne comprends rien à cette ville, je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien !

\- Non, c'est faux. Je suis dans une ville que je ne connais pas, avec des passants super méchants, juste pour avouer mon amour à ton meilleur ami qui peut tout simplement me foutre un RÂTEAU. TOUT NE VA PAS BIEN, WICK !

\- Clarke !

\- COMMENT EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE, WICK ?

\- Respire.

Je prends une longue et grande inspiration, qui me calme sur le champ. J'ai 21 ans, il faut que j'agisse comme tel. Je dois être une personne censée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pris de taxi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je n'en vois aucun ! dis-je, la voix suppliante. Normalement New York est réputé pour ses taxis mais il n'y en a aucun.

\- Et le portable, tu sais que ça existe ?

Je laisse passer quelques secondes de silence au téléphone. Je suis stupide, comme toujours. J'ai juste à appeler l'agence des taxis, pas vrai ? Est-ce que ça existe ce genre de choses ?

\- Bon, continue Wick. Dis-moi exactement où tu es et j'en appelle un pour toi.

\- Je suis au pied d'un grand magasin qui s'appelle Century21. Juste devant le métro 24.

\- D'accord, je vais les appeler. Je pense que tu devra attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes et ils vont venir te chercher. Est-ce que tu as toujours l'adresse de l'appartement que Bellamy loue ?

\- Oui, je crois que je l'ai, dis-je en souriant. Wick... merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

\- Ne te fais pas agresser et ne te perds pas, ça sera un bon début.

\- Pas de problème, je vais essayer en tout cas. À plus.

\- Salut, Clarke. Amuse-toi bien.

Je raccroche et range mon portable dans ma poche de jean. Je soupire et attends au pied du magasin. Je suis tellement une fille casanière... je ne suis pas habituée à voyager comme ça, surtout toute seule. J'aurais adoré qu'Octavia et Raven m'accompagnent et elles me l'ont même proposé... mais il fallait que je fasse ça seule. Le moment où je vais me retrouver devant Bellamy sera spécial, je l'espère.

Quelques minutes après, un taxi jaune se gare juste devant moi. La conductrice baisse la vitre passager et me regarde.

\- Clarke Griffin ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix blasée.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je.

\- Vous pouvez monter.

Je monte à l'arrière de la voiture. Il y a une forte odeur de café et de sueur. Je donne l'adresse de l'appartement de Bellamy et regarde sur son GPS combien de temps cela pouvait prendre. Apparemment, une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Je me réinstalle confortablement dans le siège et entends mon portable vibrer. Je décroche directement.

\- Clarke, c'est bon, tu y es ? me demande Octavia.

\- Je suis dans le taxi, expliquais-je.

\- D'accord. Tu ne t'es pas trop perdue ?

\- Si, j'ai dû appeler Wick pour savoir où aller...

\- Tu es vraiment un boulet, dit-elle en riant. Est-ce que tu es prête pour la « confrontation » ?

\- La confrontation, vraiment ? C'est juste Bellamy, je pense qu'il ne va pas me manger...

\- À moins que tu ne lui demandes...

\- Je vais te frapper, Octavia. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, il me reste un bon quart d'heure de route avant d'arriver chez lui.

\- D'accord, tu lui dira bonjour de ma part lorsque vous... aurez fini vos petites affaires.

\- Octavia...

\- C'est bon, j'arrête. Enfin, une dernière chose... une célèbre personne m'a sorti cette phrase, dans un bar à karaoké, un jour : « Sortez couverts ».

\- Ah parce que je suis une célèbre personne maintenant ?

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

Je ris et raccroche mon téléphone, sans dire un mot de plus. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et ferme les yeux, en attendant d'arriver en bas de son immeuble. La conductrice augmente le son de la musique et je commence à m'endormir en entendant le morceau de piano diffusé à la radio. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci commence à me secouer l'épaule. Je la regarde, surprise.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, madame.

\- Déjà ? demandais-je.

Je regarde autour de moi et fixe l'immeuble près duquel nous sommes garés. Il est très grand et très moderne. Si je me rappelle bien, son étage est le douzième... il va falloir que je prenne l'ascenseur. Je remercie la conductrice, lui donne un pourboire imposant et sors de la voiture. Elle m'interpelle rapidement à travers la vitre passager.

\- Est-ce que je devrais vous attendre ?

Je fronce les sourcils et réfléchis à sa proposition. Ce n'est pas le genre de Bellamy de me jeter à la porte, je ne pense pas. Dans tous les cas, même s'il ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, il me laisserait passer une nuit chez lui. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- Je pense que ça ira, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle hoche la tête et je tourne les talons. Je replace mon sac sur mon épaule et ouvre la porte de l'immeuble. J'hésite à prendre les escaliers... mais finalement me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Il faut que j'y arrive, ça ne va pas me tuer. J'entre dans l'ascenseur et ferme les yeux lorsque les portes se referment. La petite musique d'accompagnement ne m'apaise pas pour le moins du monde.

Dès que j'arrive au douzième étage, je lâche un long soupir et sors sur le palier. J'avance jusqu'à la porte portant le nom 12-D. Je me mets devant et inspire longuement. Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir dire ? « Salut. Tu vas bien ? » ou directement « Salut, je crois que ça pourrait marcher entre nous. » ? Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir, je dois enfin prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je frappe à la porte et attends quelques secondes. La poignée s'active.

\- Bonjour.

Je reste figée quelques secondes devant la femme devant moi. Elle est grande, brune et doit avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle porte un short plutôt court et a l'air d'avoir une grande gueule de bois. Dès que je l'aperçois, je sais que je ne vais pas aimer la tournure de la conversation.

\- Je... bonjour, répondis-je. Je suis bien au 12-D ?

\- Oui c'est ça, me répond-elle d'une voix pateuse. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Est-ce que Bellamy Blake habite ici ?

Réponds non. Dis moi que je me suis trompée d'appartement. Dis moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Je t'en supplie.

\- Oui c'est ça, dit-elle en me souriant. Il est sous la douche en ce moment. Je peux prendre un message ?

\- Je...

_Il est sous la douche._ _Il est sous la douche._ _Il est sous la douche. Il est sous la douche._

\- Non, dis-je en sentant ma voix trembler. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Oh... et bien c'est le cas, dit-elle en riant avec une petite voix adorable.

\- D'accord... donc je vais y aller. Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas lui parler de mon passage, s'il te plaît ? C'est sans importance.

\- Si tu veux...

\- Merci. Bonne journée.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et fonce en direction des escaliers. Je commence à dévaler les marches le plus vite possible sans m'arrêter. Je percute violemment quelqu'un sur le passage mais ne me retourne pas. Je continue jusqu'à sortir à l'air frais. J'essaye de réaliser ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

Je mets mes avants bras contre mon front et laisse mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je m'accroupis en plein milieu de la rue en gémissant comme une enfant. J'entends les pas autour de moi, j'entends les plaintes autour de moi, mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste dans cette position, pleurant et pleurant encore. J'ai l'impression qu'un trou béant vient de prendre sa place à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute ma vie. J'ai l'impression que mon monde vient soudainement de s'écrouler, comme si plus rien n'avait de sens.

Je sens subitement une main sur mon épaule. La conductrice du taxi. Elle m'a attendu.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un taxi ? me demande-t-elle avec un regard peiné.

Je hoche la tête et me relève doucement, sans même penser à essuyer mes larmes. Je me précipite vers la porte arrière de la voiture et me réfugie dans les sièges moelleux du taxi.

\- Où est-ce que je vous emmène ? me demande-t-elle avec un regard dans le rétroviseur.

\- L'aéroport, dis-je avec la voix cassée.

Elle doit connaître elle-même la route puisqu'elle ne prend pas la peine de mettre son foutu GPS. Je pose mon coude droit contre la vitre et étale le dos de ma main contre mon front, en essayant de me calmer. Je ne sais pas si je devrais appeler Octavia ou Raven. Je pense que c'est la bonne solution. Je sors de nouveau mon portable de ma poche et compose le numéro d'Octavia.

\- Clarke ? Déjà ?

\- O'... dis-je, en éclatant en sanglot dès le son de sa voix.

\- Clarke ? demande-t-elle avec une lueur inquiète dans la voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

\- Je...

\- Respire.

\- Je... je vais à l'aéroport. Je rentre à la maison.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir m'en parler tout de suite ?

\- Oui, soufflais-je doucement.

Je raccroche et pose mon front contre la vitre. Je vois les rues de New York défiler au fur et à mesure et ferme les yeux. Il faut que je me dise au fond de moi que Bellamy et moi n'étions pas en couple lorsqu'il est parti pour New York, donc il avait tous les droits de coucher avec cette fille. Il avait tous les droits... mais ça fait mal. Ça fait très mal. Je me ronge les ongles et n'essuie même plus les larmes coulant sur mon visage. Je me fiche de tout.

C'est de cette façon que, deux heures après cet appel, je prends le vol retour pour Los Angeles, pour retrouver mes deux meilleures amies.

* * *

Raven me regarde, adossée contre l'îlot de la cuisine d'Octavia. Je vois de la tristesse dans son regard mais, heureusement, aucune pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin de compassion ou de pitié. Octavia s'assoit à côté de moi dans le canapé et me plante une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Elle me tend un paquet de guimauve et s'adosse contre son canapé.

\- Peut-être que tout est un malentendu, me dit-elle. Peut-être que c'est seulement une amie.

\- Depuis quand Bellamy a des amis ? demandais-je en reniflant. Surtout de si belles amies.

\- Clarke...

\- Je ne suis pas dupe. Il est dans une ville inconnue pendant deux mois. Bien-sûr qu'il en profite, bien-sûr qu'il couche avec toutes les new yorkaises à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je sais que c'est un connard, me dit Octavia, mais il reste mon frère. Je voyais à quel point il tenait à toi. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication derrière tout ça. Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle avait une gueule de bois ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien ils étaient bourrés.

\- L'alcool n'excuse pas tout, Octavia. Même s'il n'était pas lui même cette nuit-là, il l'a fait. Je débarque chez lui pour avouer mon amour pour lui et une magnifique personne m'ouvre la porte. Je me suis sentie si nulle et si pathétique à côté d'elle. Je ne suis rien à côté d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorque Raven. Tu es magnifique !

\- Regardez-vous, leur dis-je tour à tour. Vous êtes toutes les deux parfaites et je ne suis que le vilain petit canard de la bande.

\- Je te signale que Finn m'a trompé avec toi, me dit Raven en riant. Je pense que ça veut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses.

Je la regarde et n'essaye même pas de rire avec elle. Je suis complètement fatiguée, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune force. J'ai fait 7 heures de vol aller-retour pour au final rien du tout. Je crois que j'ai le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui, lorsque j'ai vu cette femme, à quel point je tenais à ton frère Octavia. C'est dingue comment un événement peut dévoiler tous les sentiments que tu caches en toi. J'ai eu envie de la tuer sur le moment, de lui faire ravaler ses extensions.

\- Elle portait des extensions ? demande Raven.

\- Non.

Nous nous regardons toutes les trois, un sourire aux lèvres, puis explosons en même temps de rire. Je pose ma tasse sur la table basse et m'affale le long du canapé en me tenant les côtes. J'avais grandement besoin de rire je crois. Mon sourire s'efface peu à peu de mon visage et mes larmes de joies deviennent des larmes de peine. Les filles me sautent dessus sur le canapé et me prennent dans leurs bras, en me frottant les joues et les bras. Elles me murmurent des mots doux à l'oreille, des mots réconfortants.

\- Merci les filles, murmurais-je doucement.

\- Tu as envie de faire quoi maintenant ? me demande Raven.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi et regarder un film.

\- Pitié, pas un film romantique ?

\- Bien-sûr que oui. Tout dégoulinant d'amour, avec un happy end mémorable.

\- Peut-être que tu aura un happy end avec Bellamy, me dit Octavia en me regardant et en me souriant légèrement.

\- S'il a vraiment couché avec cette fille, O', je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finn.

\- Mais imagine qu'il te dise qu'il ne l'a pas fait... est-ce que tu le croirais ?

\- Sans doute, s'il se montre convaincant. Mais j'attendrais avant de lui pardonner complètement.

\- J'espère que c'était un malentendu, murmure-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je.

Je me relève doucement et leur fais tour à tour un long et grand câlin. Ces filles sont toujours là pour moi, elles sont ma raison de me lever tous les matins. Je leur fais un dernier signe d'au revoir et sors de son appartement. Je dévale les marches et monte dans ma voiture le plus rapidement possible. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre en ce moment. Enfin si, j'ai besoin de _lui_, mais c'est impossible. Je conduis prudemment jusqu'à chez moi, n'ayant eu aucune encombre sur le chemin.

J'ouvre la porte de chez moi et traîne les pieds jusqu'à ma cuisine. Je prends le grand pot Ben &amp; Jerry's et prends au passage une converture. Je m'assois sur le canapé en m'enroulant dans ma couverture et en allumant mon téléviseur. Je mets Netflix et voyage dans la catégorie « films romantiques ». Je choisis de regarder le film _Le temps d'un automne_ et enfourne une grosse cuillerée de glace dans ma bouche. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rester seule dans mon désespoir ou d'avoir de la compagnie... je décide de la deuxième solution. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle Nathan.

\- Allo ? répond-il après deux sonneries.

\- Chez moi, tout de suite, dis-je. Netflix. Glace.

\- Tu crois qu'avec ces deux mots tu vas me convaincre ? dit-il en riant.

\- On va parler de garçons.

\- Je suis en route.

Je raccroche mon portable et souris fièrement quelques minutes. C'est une dure tâche de faire déplacer Nathan donc je suis plutôt contente de la tournure des événements. Heureusement pour moi, Nathan n'habite qu'à trois minutes à pied de chez moi. Lorsque j'entends un frappement à la porte, je lui crie d'entrer. Il s'affale sur le canapé juste à côté de moi et me prend le pot de glace des mains.

\- Hey ! m'exclamais-je à son encontre. C'est le mien, tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher. J'ai léché la cuillère en plus.

\- Je m'en fiche, dit-il en enfournant une grosse cuillerée dans sa bouche.

\- C'est comme si tu venais de m'embrasser là. Nous partageons notre salive.

\- Et bien je suis bisexuel alors !

Je pouffe de rire en reprenant le pot de glace dans mes mains. Nathan regarde quelques secondes l'écran puis prend la télécommande dans ses mains. Je proteste mais il décide de mettre une comédie intitulée _Comment tuer son boss_.

\- C'était vraiment un film de nunuche ce que tu avais mis.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je pleure à chaque fois devant ce film.

\- C'est ce que je disais.

Je soupire alors qu'il se tourne vers moi sur le canapé.

\- Raconte-moi tout, me dit-il. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai posé un lapin à mon copain rien que pour toi.

\- C'est vrai ? demandais-je, en commençant à culpabiliser. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça !

\- Nous sortons ensemble que depuis deux mois, ce n'est pas grand chose.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dis comment il s'appellait ?

\- Parce que son nom n'est tellement pas commun que tu vas te moquer.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Monty, ne rigole PAS ! Et j'ai même une photo si tu veux.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant le nom de son petit-copain. S'il s'avère que SON Monty est MON Monty, je suis complètement foutue. Nathan fouille dans son téléphone et tourne finalement son écran vers moi. Je vois un selfie entre lui et Monty... mon ami. Je lui souris.

\- Je le connais, lui dis-je. C'est l'un des collègues de Bellamy.

\- C'est vrai ? me demande-t-il, une lueur d'amour dans les yeux. Il me parle souvent de ses collègues de bureau et j'avais cru entendre une fois le prénom de Bellamy mais je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement...

\- Le monde est petit, dis-je en souriant tristement.

\- Raconte-moi tout maintenant.

J'ouvre la bouche pour tout lui dire mais m'interromps un moment. Je pensais tout lui dire depuis le début... mais je ne peux plus faire ça. Je fais confiance à Nathan mais il ne peut pas savoir que l'histoire entre Bellamy et moi est complètement fausse. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il le dise à Monty. Je ne peux que lui parler des derniers événements.

\- Je pense qu'il m'a trompé alors qu'il était à New York.

Je lui raconte mon escapade à New York ainsi que ma visite chez Bellamy. Il m'écoute sans m'interrompre et je finis en larmes mon discours. Il me caresse doucement la paume de ma main pour me calmer, ce qui marche automatiquement.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un malentendu.

\- Tout le monde me dit ça, répondis-je. Je sais que c'est faux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi une femme était dans son appartement si ce n'est pas pour... tu sais.

\- Tu es magnifique Clarke. Tu sais, je me suis un peu documenté sur vous récemment... j'ai vu vos photos sur Internet et sur Twitter. Vous avez l'air d'un couple très comblé. Il faut que tu le laisses s'expliquer à son retour.

\- Non, dis-je. Je ne vais pas lui en parler, je veux que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Il va juste trouver mon éloignement un peu étrange, c'est tout.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Je le regarde et mon souffle se coupe lorsque je vois son nom s'afficher sur l'écran. Il vient de m'envoyer un message.

**Bellamy B.** : « Salut ! Gustus et moi avons bien avancés sur notre maquette et normalement je serai à tes côtés dans un mois pile. Je suis pressé de te revoir princesse, tu me manques affreusement. Même Lincoln me manque, donc c'est pour dire... »

Je souris en lisant ses derniers mots. Je lui manque, bien sûr... mais il n'a qu'à se consoler dans les bras de sa pouf. Nathan lit par dessus mon épaule le message et sourit à son tour.

\- Tu vois, me dit-il, tout semble s'arranger. Réponds lui la même chose et oublies tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis sûr que ce n'était qu'une amie.

Je secoue la tête et répond à son message le plus gentiment mais le plus froidement possible.

**Clarke G.** : « C'est super, je suis contente pour toi. Tu me manque aussi. À plus. »

J'appuie sur la touche envoyer et pose mon portable sur la table basse. Je m'appuie contre le canapé et tourne ma tête vers Nathan. Il me regarde et pose son bras en travers de mes épaules. Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es gay ? demandais-je en grognant.

Il commence à rire et me serre fortement contre lui. Je regarde le film qu'il nous a mis à la télévision et rigole à plusieurs reprises. Mon portable vibre de nouveau.

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu vas bien ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? »

Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Nathan et soupire. Même par message Bellamy me comprend parfaitement. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour s'insinuer dans ma peau comme ça. Il doit avoir des pouvoirs, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu avais l'air bizarre, tu ne m'as même pas mis d'émoticône cœur. »

**Clarke G. **: « Désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était obligatoire à chaque message. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Je souffle quelques temps tandis que Nathan regarde les messages par dessus mon épaule. Il me dit de me calmer et de répondre gentiment à ses message tant que je ne sais pas la vérité.

**Clarke G.** : « Tu as raison, je suis désolée... je suis juste un peu malade, je pense que j'ai attrapé la grippe. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu as envie qu'on s'appelle ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Non, c'est bon. Je vais sans doute me reposer, ça va aller. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je peux t'envoyer de la soupe par avion si tu veux... même si elle ne supportera sans doute pas le voyage. »

**Clarke G.** : « C'est très tentant... mais je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me suffira. Bonne nuit, Bell. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Rêve bien de moi princesse. »

**Clarke G.** : « Va te faire voir. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Là je retrouve ma Clarke ! »

Mes yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'ils rencontrent les mots « Ma Clarke ». Ce pronom possessif me fait légèrement plaisir, je dois l'avouer. Je ris et montre les messages à Nathan. Il me dit que j'ai bien agis et que Bellamy a l'air de beaucoup m'aimer. Je lève les yeux au ciel et enfouis mon visage dans son épaule. Nous sommes restés comme ça toute la nuit, à nous parler de tout et de rien. Je ne connais Nathan que depuis trois semaines mais c'est comme s'il était déjà tout pour moi. Un ami à qui parler et qui me rassure.

Lorsque je me réveille, le lendemain, je ne suis sûre que d'une seule chose. Bellamy va en baver à son retour. Il va falloir qu'il ait une bonne explication. Il faut que je devienne beaucoup plus forte.

* * *

**J'espère que je n'ai pas brisés vos petits cœurs... Bellamy a-t-il réellement couché avec une autre fille ?**

**Sinon, je suis enfin en vacances ! J'ai passé toutes mes épreuves de bac et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre les résultats, le 07 juillet. Priez pour moi !**

**\+ J'ai crée une nouvelle fiction sur Bellarke nommée « Nuances de Bellarke ». J'espère que vous allez aimer le principe, qui est assez différent de toutes les fictions ! Faites-moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je dois dire ;D.**

**\- Amandine.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour !**

Bellarke**, quel enthousiasme envers ce dernier chapitre, j'adore ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise alors, ça me fait très plaisir !**

**Vous avez tous réellement été A FOND pour ce dernier chapitre ! Je sais que tout ça est dû à mon côté psychopathe... je suis désolée. Surtout que ce chapitre ci finit sur un petit cliffhanger... ne m'en voulez pas !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIX**

Je me réveille au doux son de mon téléphone portable. Je me roule sur le côté et regarde l'heure sur mon réveil. Il est seulement 10 heures du matin, qui ose me réveiller à cette heure ? Je regarde l'écran et soupire en voyant le nom de Bellamy. Cela fait environ un mois que nous échangeons quelques textos mais j'essaye de ne plus trop m'accrocher à ce qu'il me dit. Je ne veux pas être en froid avec lui donc je vais continuer à lui parler, mais les gestes tendres et les bisous entre nous sont terminés. Je ne veux pas m'attacher encore plus à lui.

Je réponds d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir, Bellamy ? demandais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Est-ce que tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh... lundi ?

\- On s'en fiche de ça, dit-il en riant. Clarke...

J'essaye de me concentrer mais j'entends soudainement un rire féminin derrière lui. Quoi, il a récidivé avec une autre ? Je me rassois et commence à m'énerver.

\- Tu m'appelles alors que tu es en train de flirter avec une fille ? Tu te prends pour qui, Bellamy ? Je ne suis pas une fille faisant partie de ton harem, d'accord ? J'ai un peu plus de dignité que ça et je...

\- C'est Octavia.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- La fille derrière moi, c'est Octavia... enfin, tu l'aurais su si tu étais venue me chercher à l'aéroport.

Je sens la déception derrière sa voix et je me sens très mal. J'avais complètement oublié que nous étions déjà en mi-novembre. J'ai eu énormément de travail dernièrement et je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder la date. Je commence tout de suite à culpabiliser mais essaye de repenser à mon court voyage à New York. Ça m'aide à beaucoup moins culpabiliser, heureusement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je doucement. J'étais tellement occupée ces derniers jours... j'ai oublié que tu revenais aujourd'hui.

\- Tu te soucie énormément de moi, ça fait très plaisir.

\- Dis-moi comment me racheter.

\- Je suis chez Octavia alors viens tout de suite me faire un câlin. J'en ai besoin.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Il est tellement mignon, je ne peux pas lui dire non, c'est carrément impossible pour moi. C'est au dessus de mes forces. De toute façon c'est seulement un câlin, ce n'est pas la mort. C'est quelque chose que deux amis peuvent se faire en toute innocence. C'est tout.

\- J'arrive.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et raccroche le téléphone. Je me lève et file directement sous la douche. Je me lave le plus rapidement possible en utilisant mon gel douche à la noix de coco. Dès que je sors de la douche, je me fais un chignon et saute dans mes sous-vêtements. J'enfile rapidement un jean foncé et un t-shirt bien trop grand pour moi, laissant l'une de mes épaules découverte. Je sors de mon appartement et descends les marches de mon immeuble. Je rentre dans ma voiture et la démarre.

\- Calme-toi, Clarke, murmurais-je pour moi même.

Est-ce que je suis stressée ? Complètement. Au fond de moi, j'ai seulement envie de l'enlacer et rester dans ses bras toute la journée, sans penser à rien d'autre. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas. Il faut que je conserve absolument ma dignité, je ne peux pas agir de cette façon. Heureusement, j'ai dis à Octavia de ne pas lui parler de ma petite escapade à New York. Premièrement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me croit folle à lier. Deuxièmement, c'est à lui de me parler de toutes ses petites tromperies.

Je gare ma voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble d'Octavia et Lincoln et me dirige vers son appartement. Je monte rapidement les marches et m'arrête devant sa porte d'entrée. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente en manque de son petit copain, c'est n'importe quoi. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je ne vais pas répondre à son étreinte. Dès qu'il va ouvrir les bras dans ma direction, je n'irai pas. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Je souffle un bon coup et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je la referme derrière moi alors que je regarde la scène devant moi. Octavia a le sourire aux lèvres et est contre le frigidaire tandis que Bellamy est devant elle, sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot central. Il porte une chemise blanche remontée au niveau des coudes. Dès qu'il me voit, son visage s'illumine.

\- Clarke, dit-il d'une voix intense.

Il se lève automatiquement en ouvrant ses bras dans ma direction.

J'oublie tout. J'oublie la femme dans son appartement, j'oublie ses remarques sarcastiques, j'oublie ses allusions sexuelles. J'oublie tout.

Je pince mes lèvres et sens les larmes arriver dans mes yeux alors que je m'avance vers lui. Je tends les bras comme un enfant et les enroule autour de son cou, alors qu'il noue les siens autour de mon corps. Il me soulève légèrement et j'en profite pour enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il rigole dans mes cheveux alors que je plaque mon visage dans son cou. Je respire son odeur qui me manquait.

\- Enfin réunis, princesse, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souris contre son cou et joue avec les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Il me plante une multitude de baisers dans mes cheveux alors que je renforce ma prise sur lui. Il fait courir ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale et commence à embrasser mon épaule nue. Je ferme les yeux et reste dans ses bras, sans réfléchir une seule seconde à la présence d'Octavia à côté de nous. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, je ne veux pas affronter la vraie vie. Je vais devoir me montrer froide envers lui et je ne veux pas.

Je frotte mon nez une dernière fois contre son cou. J'essaye de me ressaisir et déroule mes jambes de sa taille. Il me repose sur le sol mais me garde dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour l'éviter, dorénavant. Nous nous regardons intensément et il commence à approcher ses lèvres des miennes. Alors qu'il les frôle, je tourne ma tête sur le côté et il me plante finalement un baiser sur la joue. Il rit et me relâche.

\- Tu as pris combien de kilos pendant mon absence ? me demande-t-il en riant.

\- Hey ! m'exclamais-je. Je me suis pesée hier soir, je n'ai même pas grossis !

\- Pourtant j'ai failli me casser le dos à cause de toi là.

\- Arrête de mentir, dis-je en haussant les sourcils. Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser tomber !

\- Je n'avais pas envie de te faire mal.

\- Mais bien-sûr.

Je me sépare de lui et lève les yeux au ciel en prenant sa place sur le tabouret. Octavia me fait un petit sourire de compassion. J'essaye de la rassurer en lui retournant. Bellamy s'assoit à côté de moi et soulève l'une des mèches de son front.

\- Où est passé Lincoln ? demande-t-il à Octavia.

\- Il travaille.

\- Tu penses qu'il pourra passer me voir au bar ce soir ?

\- Quoi ?

Il pose son menton sur sa main et soupire.

\- Wick m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de moi ce soir au bar, nous dit-il.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclame Octavia. Tu viens juste de revenir et tu dois déjà travailler ?

\- Il m'a presque supplié. Atom ne travaille pas ce soir, il n'avait vraiment personne d'autre.

\- Tu es parti plus de deux mois ! Tu devrais rester toute la soirée avec moi.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir au bar, lui dit-il. J'aurai beaucoup de clients au début mais après ça se calmera.

\- D'accord, dit Octavia. On viendra.

\- Oh non, répondis-je. Tu y vas si tu veux mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

\- Pourquoi ? me demande Bellamy.

\- On sera en public, il faudra encore une fois qu'on passe pour un couple.

\- Et alors ? C'est ce qu'on fait d'habitude, je ne vois pas où est le prob...

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout, répondis-je froidement.

Plus personne ne parle après ma réplique. Je regarde Octavia, qui baisse le regard et se mord la lèvre du bas. Je regarde Bellamy, qui regarde le plafond et contracte sa mâchoire. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du réagir de cette façon mais il faut que je détache de lui, surtout après le câlin qu'on a fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? me demande Bellamy en me regardant, une lueur de peine dans le regard.

\- Moi ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils. Rien. J'en ai juste marre de jouer ce petit jeu, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait avoir une discussion à mon retour sur ce que nous devions faire tous les deux ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- De la conversation qu'on a eu avant que je parte. Sur le fait qu'on pouvait peut être faire un bout de chemin ensemble et...

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée finalement, lui dis-je en me levant.

Il me suit du regard et fronce ses sourcils. Je commence à voir une tristesse indéfinissable dans ses yeux et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas sauter dans ses bras. Je me tourne vers Octavia.

\- Je suis aussi venue pour récupérer mon porte-feuille dans ta chambre. Je reviens.

Elle me lance un regard qui veut dire « calme-toi » et hoche la tête. Je me dirige directement vers sa chambre et cherche dans sa table de nuit mon porte-feuille. J'entends Bellamy lui demander ce qu'il se passe alors qu'elle ne répond pas. Je prends mon porte-feuille et reviens dans le salon. Ils sont tous les deux en train de me regarder.

\- Je repars chez moi, dis-je en regardant Octavia. Je dois finir l'une de mes peintures et appeler Nathan sur le chemin, il doit me donner les cours de la dernière fois.

\- D'accord...

\- Je passerai sans doute ce soir au bar, dis-je en regardant Bellamy.

Il me regarde une seconde et tourne sa tête vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il commence à fixer sans me décrocher un seul mot.

\- Bien, dis-je en soupirant.

Je m'approche d'Octavia et lui plante un baiser sur la joue, en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Ne lui dis rien ». Elle hoche subrepticement la tête alors que je m'éloigne d'elle. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et fais un petit signe de la main à Bellamy sans me retourner. Je descends sur le parking et active mon kit main libre dès que je rentre dans la voiture. J'appelle Nathan et démarre.

\- Clarke ?

\- Bellamy est revenu.

\- Quoi, déjà ? Et est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, à l'instant. Je lui ai fais un long câlin mais je me suis ressaisie à la fin. Je lui ai parlé froidement...

\- Clarke, je t'avais dis de ne pas réagir de cette façon tant que tu ne sais pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- C'est bon, ça va. Je lui ai donné son petit plaisir puis je l'ai fait redescendre sur terre. Il va bien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

\- Il travaille au Grounder ce soir et il nous a proposé, à Octavia et moi, de venir avec lui.

\- Tu comptes le faire ?

\- Je ne voulais pas au début mais il ne faut pas que je reste cloîtrée chez moi. Ça ne te dérangerais pas de m'accompagner ?

\- Non, pas de problème. Je ramènerais Monty dans ce cas.

\- Super, à ce soir.

Je conduis prudemment jusqu'à chez moi et m'affale directement dans le canapé lorsque je suis arrivée. Je mets la télévision et regarde mon téléphone. Octavia m'a déjà envoyé un message.

**Octavia B.** : « J'ai adoré ce que tu as fais, franchement. Il est en train de se demander ce que tu as. C'est parfait et c'est bien fait pour lui. »

**Clarke G.** : « J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, il me faisait de la peine... j'avais simplement envie de faire comme si de rien n'était. »

**Octavia B.** : « N'abandonne pas Clarke. Tu as retrouvé une nana dans son appartement, tu as tout à fait raison de réagir comme ça. »

**Clarke G.** : « Je tiens tellement à lui... »

**Octavia B.** : « Je le sais, mon cœur... raison de plus pour continuer à être froide avec lui. Il va courir derrière toi maintenant. »

Je repose mon portable et prends le plaid posé à côté de moi. Je me roule en boule et ferme les yeux en regardant un film que j'ai déjà vu des centaines de fois. Je m'endors lentement.

BOUM BOUM BOUM !

Je me réveille en sursaut et me frotte les yeux en regardant la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un est en train de frapper plusieurs coups à la porte. J'entends la voix fluette d'Octavia.

\- Clarke ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On doit y aller !

Je me tourne vers le réveil et grimace. Il est 22 heures. Je grogne et ouvre la porte de l'appartement, les cheveux en bataille. Octavia, Lincoln, Nathan et Monty me regardent.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu comptes y aller comme ça ? me demande Octavia.

\- Je me suis endormie, mais c'est bon on peut y aller.

\- Tu es en jean et en t-shirt, il en est hors de question. Retourne te changer, mets toi une jolie robe.

\- Non, j'en ai pas envie.

Elle me pousse dans l'appartement et me tire jusqu'à ma chambre tandis que les garçons s'écrasent dans le canapé. Octavia commence à fouiller dans mon armoire alors que je la regarde faire, en esquissant un bâillement. Elle sort finalement une jupe noire taille haute ainsi qu'un top sans manche rouge. Je ne cherche même pas à argumenter et enfile ce qu'elle me tend. Je laisse mes cheveux retomber sur mes épaules et me regarde dans la glace. Octavia a très bien choisi, je me trouve très jolie, pour une fois. Elle me tire de nouveau par le bras et se met devant moi en sortant ma trousse de maquillage. Elle me maquille très légèrement les yeux en faisant attention à ne pas trop en mettre. Finalement, elle me sourit.

\- Tu es magnifique, me dit-elle.

\- Merci, dis-je en souriant.

\- Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes...

\- Nous sommes en public, tout le monde pense que je suis en couple avec Bellamy... je ne peux pas faire tourner de têtes.

\- Tout le monde ne connaît pas Bellamy, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ta soirée, tu fais ce qu'il te plaît.

Je lui souris alors qu'elle place l'une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je lui tends mon portefeuille pour qu'elle puisse le mettre dans son sac à main et me dirige dans le salon. Lincoln se lève et m'enlace en me murmurant le mot « courage » à l'oreille. Je dis bonjour à Nathan et Monty et nous partons tous dans la voiture d'Octavia. Je commence déjà à avoir chaud et je suis soulagée lorsque nous sommes déjà arrivés quelques minutes après. Octavia me prend par la main et nous entrons dans le bar. Mes yeux se dirigent automatiquement vers le bar et j'aperçois Bellamy, en t-shirt gris clair, en train de préparer des cocktails. Octavia me tire par la main et nous nous arrêtons devant lui pour le saluer.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame Lincoln.

En entendant son nom, celui-ci se tourne vers nous et fait un grand sourire lorsqu'il aperçoit Lincoln. Cependant, lorsque son regard dévie vers moi, il perd immédiatement son sourire et se tourne vers la cliente qu'il servait. Super, maintenant il me déteste. Il s'excuse auprès de la cliente et fait passer un torchon sur son épaule. Il se dirige vers nous et salue Lincoln.

\- Merci de t'être occupé d'Octavia pendant mon absence, lui dit-il en riant.

\- Hey ! s'exclame la principale intéressée. Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même, merci.

\- Oui, si tu le dis. Raven est en train de danser sur la piste avec Wick, si vous voulez aller la voir.

\- Clarke ? demande Octavia en se tournant vers moi. Tu veux danser ?

Je regarde une dernière fois Bellamy, qui me lance un regard perçant en secouant un peu la tête. Apparemment, il ne veut pas que j'aille danser... il a peut être envie de parler. Le problème, c'est que j'ai 21 ans et je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. Je me tourne vers Octavia.

\- Bien sûr, allons-y.

Je regarde une dernière fois Bellamy en haussant mes sourcils et prends la main d'Octavia pour la guider sur la piste de danse. Nous rejoignons Raven et Wick, qui nous serrent tour à tour dans leurs bras. Nous commençons tous à danser au rythme de la musique, comme une vraie bande d'amis. Nathan et Monty nous rejoignent et nous nous balançons tous épaules contre épaules. Lorsqu'un morceau de salsa retentit, Octavia et moi commençons à balancer nos hanches de gauche à droite. Elle s'approche de mon oreille.

\- Ils sont tous en train de te regarder, me dit-elle.

\- Plutôt toi, tu veux dire.

\- J'ai passé une dizaine de minutes à embrasser Lincoln, je pense qu'ils ont compris le message.

\- Lequel me regarde ? lui demandais-je en regardant autour de moi.

\- Lui.

Elle tourne mon corps et ma tête vers un très beau mec attablé au bar. Celui-ci me regarde et me fait un signe de la main. Je lui réponds et il commence à avancer vers moi. Octavia me lance un petit clin d'œil et s'éloigne un peu de moi. L'homme s'approche de moi et me tends sa main droite. Je la serre alors qu'il la porte à ses lèvres et embrasse le dos de ma main. Il s'approche de mon oreille.

\- Je m'appelle Atom, enchanté !

\- De même ! Je m'appelle Clarke.

\- Un prénom magnifique, pour une femme magnifique.

Je suis censée être flattée par cette phrase ? Parce que je la déteste. Ça sonne faux dans sa bouche. Bellamy s'est toujours moqué de mon nom, qui est plutôt un nom masculin. Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez lui. Il n'a pas peur de me blesser, il dit les choses simplement.

Je souris à Atom et lui propose d'aller danser. Il accepte et prend doucement ma main. Une autre chanson de salsa passe et nous commençons tous les deux à danser. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, il se rapproche considérablement de moi et nous dansons finalement collé-serré. Je trouve ça plutôt gênant devant toutes ces personnes mais je décide de continuer lorsque je vois le regard noir de Bellamy au loin. Atom pose ses mains sur mes hanches et nous nous balançons au rythme saccadé de la musique. Atom commence à descendre ses mains et les pose soudainement sur mes fesses. J'ai un petit mouvement de recul mais il renforce sa prise sur moi et louche dans mon décolleté. Je soupire. Les mecs sont tous pareils, c'est complètement incroyable. Je rapproche ma bouche de son oreille.

\- Je vais aller prendre un rafraîchissement au bar, attends-moi.

\- Pas de problème poupée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel lorsque j'entends ses mots. Les filles ne sont pas des objets, ils n'ont pas à nous appeler de cette manière. Je m'éloigne de lui et me dirige seule jusqu'au bar, où je m'assois sur l'un des tabourets. Je mets ma tête dans ma main et essaye de respirer calmement. Je relève la tête et regarde la piste de danse.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... marmonnais-je.

Atom n'a même pas attendu trente secondes avant de trouver une autre victime, qu'il est directement en train d'embrasser. Il se fout de ma gueule ? Je me tourne vers le bar et regarde autour de moi si un serveur est disponible. Ils sont tous en train de parler à un client, sauf Bellamy, bien évidemment. C'est ma veine. Il se rapproche de moi dès qu'il m'aperçoit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? me demande-t-il d'une voix non chaleureuse.

\- Un _Sex on the beach_, répondis-je, refroidie par son ton de voix.

Il se retourne et commence à verser plusieurs liquides dans un shaker. Alors qu'il a le dos tourné, il se décide enfin à me parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais d'Atom ? me demande-t-il.

\- Comment tu sais son nom ? demandais-je, surprise.

\- C'est le collègue dont je te parlais ce matin. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, comme toujours.

Je ne réponds rien à sa remarque et lui lance un regard noir, même s'il ne peut pas le voir. Il se tourne vers moi et commence à secouer de haut en bas le shaker.

\- Heureusement pour moi que tu te fondais dans la masse, me dit-il. On est encore censés être en couple, tu n'as pas à faire ça.

\- Alors tu m'interdis de m'amuser maintenant ?

\- Tu es censée t'amuser avec moi.

\- Et si je n'en avais pas envie ?

Il place un verre devant moi et verse la mixture dedans. Il met une rondelle de citron sur le côté et plante un petit parapluie dedans.

\- Mon porte-feuille est dans le sac d'Octavia, il faut que je...

\- Ne sois pas bête, me répond-il. Tu n'as pas à payer les boissons ici.

\- J'y tiens.

\- Je t'ai dis non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça voudrait dire que nous n'avons plus aucun lien tous les deux.

Je hoche la tête, comprenant enfin sa réaction. Je goûte le cocktail et souris. Il est très bon.

\- Est-ce que tu veux enfin m'expliquer ta réaction de ce matin ? me demande-t-il.

\- Pas la peine.

\- Clarke, quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. On s'est quittés en très bons termes et depuis mon retour tu... tu m'évites complètement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai juste réalisé que toute cette histoire était fausse.

Je baisse mon regard après ces paroles, puisque je ne les pense pas. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me parle de ce qu'il s'est passé à New York, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas le deviner tout seul.

Il contracte sa mâchoire et se dirige vers l'un des serveurs du bar. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et le serveur en question hoche la tête. Bellamy enlève alors le torchon de son épaule et disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je commence à le chercher du regard alors qu'il apparaît soudainement à côté de moi. Il se gratte l'oreille d'une main et de l'autre prend ma main et me tire en avant. Je laisse mon cocktail sur le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? m'exclamais-je en essayant de tirer sur ma main.

\- Ne discute pas, me répond-il froidement.

\- Lâche-moi !

Nous sortons finalement à l'air frais et il continue à me tirer jusqu'à sa voiture. Il tire d'un coup sec sur mon bras et je me retrouve coincée entre lui et la portière de la voiture. Il met ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps.

\- Explique-moi tout, me dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu te fais rejeter que tu dois t'accrocher de cette façon, dis-je en pinçant mes lèvres.

\- Merde, Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il. C'est quoi ce comportement que tu as avec moi ?

\- Quel comportement ? demandais-je innocemment.

\- CE comportement. Tu me traites comme un chien depuis mon retour et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? demandais-je en haussant mes sourcils.

\- Non !

Je tourne ma tête sur le côté et essaye de ravaler mes larmes. Je déglutis et finalement regarde Bellamy dans le blanc des yeux. Ses yeux sont suppliants.

\- S'il te plaît, me dit-il. Parle-moi.

Je ne sais pas si je dois tout lui déballer de cette façon. Ça ne serait pas juste pour lui, sur un parking. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me rouler en boule dans mon lit et remonter le temps. Supprimer tous ces moments passés avec lui. Ne plus souffrir.

Je le regarde en essayant de renforcer mon regard.

\- J'étais là, Bellamy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis allée à New York pour te voir.

Il fronce les sourcils et enlève ses bras de la voiture. Il s'éloigne un tout petit peu de moi et me regarde. J'attends quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau.

\- J'ai pris un vol pour New York. Je me suis un peu perdue dans la ville mais j'ai réussi à trouver ton immeuble. Je suis montée pour te parler... mais ce n'est pas toi qui a répondu à la porte. Une femme était présente dans ton appartement alors que tu étais sous la _douche_.

Il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension tout le long de mes paroles mais je vois à la fin de mon discours dans son regard qu'il a compris où je voulais en venir. Il sait.

Je le regarde et avance d'un pas dans sa direction. Je plisse mes yeux.

\- À toi de parler maintenant.

* * *

**Alors, pressés d'être au chapitre 20 ? Vous allez avoir la petite explication de Bellamy, des larmes, des cris et même un coup échangé... impatients ou non ?**

**Si je reçois assez de reviews, PEUT-ÊTRE, je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE que je publierais le prochain chapitre lundi et non mercredi prochain... à vos claviers !**

**\+ Pour vous faire patienter je vous renvoie vers mon autre fiction, Nuances de Bellarke. Je publie beaucoup plus régulièrement, tous les 3/4 jours donc ça pourrait peut être combler un peu les publications de PQJ ! Bisous !**

**\- Amandine.**


	20. Chapter 20

**OUAH !**

**J'ai reçu une vingtaine de reviews rien que pour le chapitre 19, c'était réellement incroyable, vous m'avez tous impressionné ! C'est sans doute pour cette raison également que je poste ce chapitre vraiment tôt, c'est à dire trois jours après le dernier chapitre. **

**J'ai un petit mot pour **Lu** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir défendu ! Lorsque j'ai vu ton commentaire envers cet **Anonymous**, j'étais vraiment heureuse parce que c'était adorable ce que tu as dis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cet **Anonymous** est une de mes amies que je pousse à lire ma fiction mais qui ne veux toujours PAS. Donc Juliette, si tu regardes ce petit texte, j'arrête de te parler jusqu'à ce que tu lises le chapitre 1 ! Nah ! Voilà donc **Lu** ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a toujours pas lu mon chapitre... (et nous adorons nous traiter de moche xD)**

**\+ Merci à **cliahs**, qui a l'air vraiment à fond sur ma fiction puisqu'elle n'arrête pas de faire ma pub sur Twitter, et va même jusqu'à faire une création avec le titre de ma fiction ! Tu es adorable !**

**Allez, place au chapitre !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XX**

PDV de Bellamy

Elle s'avance vers moi et me regarde en plissant des yeux.

\- À toi de parler maintenant.

Je la regarde quelques secondes, bouche-bée. Je viens tout juste d'apprendre qu'elle est allée à New York pour me voir et en plus elle en rajoute une couche en parlant de cette fille qu'elle a trouvé dans mon appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? lui demandais-je la voix cassée. Tu crois que j'ai couché avec elle ?

\- Elle m'a dit que tu étais sous la douche et que...

\- Ah oui, c'est un motif valable pour croire ce genre de choses.

\- Non ! s'exclame-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais...

\- Le problème dans tout ça, Clarke, c'est que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi !

Elle me regarde quelques secondes et croise ses bras en baissant la tête. Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Répète, lui dis-je.

\- Je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois : est-ce que tu as couché avec elle ?

\- C'est pas vrai, Clarke !

Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de hausser le ton mais je ne peux m'en empêcher en cet instant. Elle a osé me demander si j'avais couché avec cette fille. Bien-sûr que non, comment est-ce qu'elle peut croire une telle chose ? Après tout ce que je lui ai dis à propos de Finn, je pensais qu'elle m'accorderait sa confiance. Je ne tromperai jamais une personne, jamais. Je suis une personne honnête.

Clarke regarde plusieurs fois de suite à gauche et à droite, s'assurant le fait que personne ne puisse entendre notre conversation. Elle me regarde et je la vois avaler sa salive.

\- Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit la vérité, me dit-elle.

\- Tu veux vraiment la vérité ?

Elle hoche lentement la tête alors que je m'approche d'elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Nos corps sont si proches l'un de l'autre que je peux presque la toucher.

\- Je suis allé en soirée avec Gustus et cette fille est l'une de ses amies. À la fin de la soirée, elle était tellement bourrée que j'ai dû l'héberger chez moi. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Et comment est-ce que je peux être sûre de ce que tu me dis ?

\- C'est une question de confiance envers moi... que tu n'as apparemment pas.

Je me recule d'elle et la regarde durement. Elle a les larmes aux yeux et se mord la lèvre, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter sur ce si bon chemin. Je ne peux pas.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait passé un cap tous les deux ! m'exclamais-je. Je pensais qu'on avait établi une relation d'amitié et même beaucoup plus, en tout cas en ce qui me concerne. À ce que je vois, je me suis trompé, puisque tu en tires des conclusions hâtives. Tu n'as pas une seule fois pensé au fait qu'il y avait une explication derrière tout ça ?

\- Bien-sûr que si ! s'exclame-t-elle à son tour. Je me suis repassée la scène des centaines de fois et à chaque fois je te trouvais une nouvelle excuse, mais mets-toi à ma place Bellamy ! J'arrive à New York parce que tu me manquais et une fille en short et avec la gueule de bois ouvre la porte à TA place ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

\- Tu aurais dû RESTER !

Elle laisse tomber ses bras le long du corps et ouvre grand la bouche à mes paroles. Son visage est baigné de larmes. Elle s'apprête à parler lorsque je place ma main devant son visage pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu aurais dû rester, répétais-je calmement. Tu es venue à New York pour moi et finalement tu repars juste parce qu'il y avait une personne dans mon appartement. Comme toujours, tu as agis sans réfléchir une seule seconde à tes actes. Et bien tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre, Clarke.

Elle attend quelques secondes et me regarde.

\- Je suis désolée, me dit-elle. Je... je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait.

\- Ouais, dis-je en tournant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je te crois lorsque tu me dis que rien ne s'est passé entre vous. Je te fais confiance.

\- C'est trop tard, dis-je en la regardant. Je ne peux plus, je n'y arrive plus...

Je murmure la fin de ma phrase en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle secoue la tête et fait un pas vers moi. À son grand étonnement et ainsi que le mien, je me recule. Je ne veux plus qu'on soit proches physiquement, pas maintenant, pas après tout ça.

\- Je te crois, me répète-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! rétorquais-je. Tu me crois maintenant parce que tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dis. Le problème c'est que tu ne me croyais pas avant !

\- Les circonstances ont...

\- On s'en fiche de tout ça ! Je ne peux pas continuer à faire ce que je fais avec toi si tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Une relation se base avant tout sur ça, pas vrai ? On ne peut plus redevenir comme avant !

Elle porte ses deux mains devant son visage et écrase ses paumes quelques secondes sur ses paupières. J'en profite pour essuyer la seule larme présente sur mon visage, rageusement. Elle relève la tête vers moi et attend que je finisse ce que je dis. Je parle à nouveau, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- Je pensais qu'on était tous les deux au-dessus de ça et qu'on allait pouvoir être quelque chose. Quand tu m'as enlacé, chez Octavia, j'ai cru renaître. J'étais soulagé et euphorique à l'idée de te revoir. Seulement, une minute après, tu deviens froide et distante. Tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu fais autour de toi !

\- Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai vécu en revenant ici, après mon passage à New York, me dit-elle. Tu as passé deux mois géniaux à New York tandis que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps à t'imaginer dans les bras de cette fille ! J'étais complètement détruite alors que tu m'envoyais de doux messages sans te douter une seule fois de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir, puisque tu t'es comportée comme une lâche ?

Dès que je prononce ces mots, je sais immédiatement que je suis allé trop loin. Toute cette conversation va beaucoup trop loin.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Elle tourne la tête en soupirant alors que je le sors et lis le texto que je viens de recevoir. C'est un texto de Jaha. Je serre les dents en lisant son message et replace mon portable dans ma poche. Je regarde Clarke.

\- On continue notre petit couple parfait jusqu'à samedi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe samedi ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai une remise de prix. Celui de l'architecte de l'année, selon le message que vient de m'envoyer Jaha. J'ai le droit d'inviter quelques personnes. Est-ce que tu acceptes de m'accompagner ?

\- Bien-sûr, répond-elle rapidement.

\- Merci.

Je roule ma langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche et la regarde. Il faut que je mette un terme à toute cette histoire. Il faut qu'on arrête tout ceci.

\- Cette soirée sera la dernière dans laquelle nous allons nous montrer en public, lui dis-je. Il fallait qu'on mette un terme à notre faux couple, cette soirée sera notre échappatoire. Notre dernier acte.

\- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? me demande-t-elle en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

\- Absolument. Tout ça a assez duré. Je t'ai aidé en premier lieu avec ta famille et tu m'as aidé pour mon travail. C'était du donnant-donnant, je pense que nous sommes quittes.

\- Et après, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

\- Nous allons redevenir comme avant, avant que toute cette histoire ne se passe.

\- Donc tu me balancera des répliques à deux balles alors que j'essaierais de t'éviter ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, Bellamy.

Elle s'avance vers moi et pose sa main droite contre mon cœur. Je ferme une micro-seconde les yeux et la regarde. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et je vois beaucoup de tristesse dans son regard. Je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas l'enlacer sur le champ et l'embrasser. J'aimerais effacer sa tristesse, j'aimerais effacer la mienne. J'aimerais être avec elle.

Elle a tout gâché.

\- Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être comportée comme ça, murmure-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Ça ne suffit pas, murmurais-je à mon tour.

Elle pince ses lèvres et baisse la tête en la hochant. Je prends délicatement son poignet entre mes doigts et le laisse retomber le long de son corps. Elle ferme les yeux alors que je tourne ma tête pour ne pas voir ses larmes. Je me racle la gorge et pioche mes clés de voiture dans ma poche arrière de jean.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te raccompagne ? lui demandais-je doucement.

Toute cette scène est ridicule. Nous ressemblons à un couple venant de rompre alors que nous n'étions même pas ensemble. C'est du n'importe quoi. Elle me regarde et secoue la tête.

\- J'attendrais Octavia, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu la connais, elle va prendre des heures avant de vouloir partir. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à chez toi.

Elle me regarde et hésite quelques secondes avant de lâcher un léger « d'accord ». Je tends le bras devant moi pour ouvrir sa portière et frôle ses hanches. Elle sursaute comme si notre contact l'avait brulé alors que j'ouvre la porte de la voiture et attends qu'elle y entre. Elle s'assoit à sa place sans un seul regard vers moi et ferme elle-même sa portière. Je me frotte le nez d'énervement et passe devant le capot pour rentrer à mon tour dans la voiture. J'allume l'autoradio et la regarde.

\- Tu as froid ? demandais-je d'une voix neutre.

\- Non merci, ça va.

Elle porte une jupe ainsi qu'une sorte de débardeur, bien-sûr qu'elle a froid. Je secoue la tête et allume le chauffage. Je démarre la voiture et m'engage sur la route, sans un bruit. Nous ne parlons pas tout le long du voyage et nous écoutons simplement la musique. Des tas de pensées me viennent à l'esprit pour la soirée de samedi mais j'essaye de les éloigner de moi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire alors que nous nous parlons à peine. Je continue de conduire et décide enfin de briser le silence.

\- Je compte inviter Lincoln et Octavia au gala, lui dis-je.

\- D'accord, répond-elle.

J'attends quelques secondes puisqu'elle semble vouloir me dire quelque chose à nouveau.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas devoir faire à cette soirée ?

\- Je pense qu'ils me remettront le prix sur scène et que je vais devoir faire un discours. Rien de plus.

Elle hoche la tête en soupirant légèrement d'une façon exaspérante. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, encore ?

\- Ça sera la dernière soirée, lui dis-je. Tu pourrais faire des efforts.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as entendu parler et dire quelque chose ? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Non. Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Je t'ai devancé.

\- Si tu le dis.

C'est extraordinaire. Clarke et moi n'allons jamais redevenir comme avant. Avant, même si nous nous supportions pas, nous nous parlions. Maintenant... cela semble déjà être impossible.

Je tourne le volant et me gare sur une place de parking vacante. Je laisse quelques secondes mes mains sur le volant et coupe le moteur.

\- Merci, me dit-elle en regardant devant elle.

\- De rien, répondis-je avant de me tourner vers elle. Clarke, nous ne sommes pas obligés de redevenir de simples inconnus.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, pas vrai ? me demande-t-elle en me regardant. Si nous continuons à agir comme avant, nous n'irions jamais de l'avant.

\- Je...

Je m'apprête à lui dire que c'est faux, que je me suis beaucoup trop habitué à sa présence... mais je ne peux pas lui dire ce genre de chose. Il faut que je la laisse partir.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, murmurais-je en adossant l'arrière de ma tête contre le siège.

Je contracte plusieurs fois d'affilé ma mâchoire et regarde la rue devant moi. J'attends qu'elle se décide à sortir. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sens sa main gauche glisser dans ma main droite. Je m'apprête à la retirer lorsqu'elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens et les serre. Elle soulève nos mains et les porte à sa bouche alors que je la regarde, voulant retirer ma main de la sienne.

\- Clarke...

\- Une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois.

Je la regarde et hoche la tête. Elle porte le dos de ma main contre ses lèvres et ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Je la regarde faire, en admiration devant ses expressions de visage. Une larme roule sur sa joue et s'écrase sur ma main. Elle ouvre les yeux et dépose un long baiser sur le dos de ma main, en laissant quelques temps ses lèvres. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde en chuchotant quelques mots.

\- Mes sentiments envers toi ne sont pas qu'amicaux, dit-elle en reniflant légèrement. Je voulais que tu le saches avant que tout soit fini.

Je ne réponds pas à ce qu'elle me dit et ne me penche pas pour essuyer sa larme. Je la regarde et je sens moi-même mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle tourne la tête et libère nos mains rapidement, faisant violemment tomber la mienne sur le levier de vitesse. La douleur physique n'est rien comparée à la douleur que je ressens lorsqu'elle descend de la voiture. Je la regarde marcher jusqu'à son appartement et rentrer dans le hall d'entrée. Je continue de fixer la porte, pensant qu'elle changerait d'avis et reviendrait me voir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je remets ma clé dans le contact et démarre doucement la voiture. J'hésite à rentrer chez moi ou revenir au bar pour continuer mon service. Je décide de la dernière solution pour pouvoir m'occuper l'esprit. Je prends la route direction le Grounder et arrive sur place quelques minutes après. Je descends et reprends tranquillement ma place derrière le bar, sans que quiconque ne puisse m'apercevoir. Apparemment, personne ne s'était rendu compte de mon absence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Octavia s'approche et s'assoit sur un tabouret juste en face de moi.

Je commence à préparer son cocktail sans qu'elle me le demande. Octavia prend toujours la même chose depuis sa majorité. Une embuscade, bien évidement.

\- Est-ce que tu passes une bonne soirée ? lui demandais-je en posant son verre devant elle.

\- Je me suis fait draguer par trois garçons et à chaque fois Lincoln a dû les repousser. C'était plutôt drôle, je dois l'avouer.

\- N'abuse pas trop Octavia, tu sais à quel point il t'aime.

\- Justement, c'est ce qui est le plus amusant. D'ici quelques mois il me demandera en fiançailles, c'est automatique.

\- Octavia...

\- Je rigole, grand frère !

\- Tu n'as que 22 ans, il en est hors de question, tu m'as compris ?

\- Espèce de rabats-joie, tu ne comprends rien à l'amour.

\- Ça c'est le cas de le dire... grommelais-je.

Je m'occupe d'un client juste à côté d'elle et lui prépare seulement une bière. Je retourne devant Octavia et commence à essuyer le comptoir devant elle.

\- Je t'ai vu partir avec Clarke tout à l'heure, me dit-elle. Tu veux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, répondis-je. Nous nous sommes expliqués et je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle.

\- Pas de bisous et de frottis-frottas sur le chemin ? demande-t-elle en me faisant un clin-d'œil.

\- Non, rien de tout ça. En fait, je qualifierais notre échange en deux mots : cris et larmes.

\- Quoi ?

Je commence à lui raconter ma discussion avec Clarke en lui demandant de ne pas m'interrompre. Je lui raconte toutes nos paroles en détail.

\- Attends... dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Ça veut dire que c'est fini ?

\- Oui. J'ai mis fin à tout ce qu'il se passait entre nous.

CLAP !

\- OCTAVIA !

Je porte ma main gauche à ma joue et ouvre grand la bouche. Je ne pensais pas que ma sœur allait me frapper et surtout pas qu'elle avait autant de force en elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ma toute petite sœur vient de me frapper.

\- Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! commence-t-elle à crier.

\- Baisse le ton, veux-tu ? demandais-je en restant calme.

\- Tu sais très bien que Clarke et toi êtes faits pour être ensemble, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ta décision. Vous êtes complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre mais vous êtes trop têtus et bornés pour vous l'avouer. On se croirait dans un putain de tragédie.

\- Et même si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Elle ne me fait pas confiance et apparemment ça ne changera pas. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Elle a directement pensé le mal, je suis d'accord, mais elle en avait tous les droits. C'est une fille, Bellamy, tu sais comment nous sommes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas gay ? soupirais-je bruyamment.

Octavia commence à rire à ce que je viens de dire et se tourne vers la piste de danse. Je la vois froncer les sourcils alors que je suis son regard. Je ris devant la scène qu'il se passe devant moi. Une jolie femme est en train de parler à Lincoln et de lui toucher les biceps d'un air intéressé. Celui-ci semble gêné mais répond sans doute à ses questions. Je regarde Octavia qui se tourne vers moi rapidement.

\- Je vais aller étriper cette fille et je reviens.

\- Fais attention, je n'ai pas l'argent pour ta caution si tu finis en prison.

\- Je suis ta petite soeur, bien-sûr que tu as l'argent.

Elle me fait un petit signe de la main et se dirige à grandes enjambées vers la piste. Je la vois soudainement prendre Lincoln par la nuque et l'embrasser sauvagement devant la pauvre fille. Je ris mais commence à changer mon rictus en une grimace lorsque ma sœur continue à l'embrasser. C'est horrible à voir pour un grand frère, je vous l'assure.

\- Hey ! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un rafraîchissement ?

Je secoue légèrement la tête et regarde l'homme au bar. Il doit avoir mon âge et a la peau un peu mate. Je me dirige vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dis-je gentiment. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il en riant. Tu dois être Bellamy non ?

\- Oui c'est ça, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis Nathan. Nathan Miller.

Il me tend sa main que je sers automatiquement. Je me rappelle avoir entendu son nom dans la bouche de Clarke. Si je me souviens bien, c'est donc le petit ami de Monty.

\- Enchanté d'enfin connaître le meilleur ami de ma... petite amie, dis-je.

Plus pour longtemps.

\- Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi en tout cas, me dit-il en souriant.

\- J'imagine en pas très bien...

\- Oh non, franchement, ça va ! Bon, on a bien sûr parlé de l'histoire de New York...

\- Nous nous sommes expliqués il y a une à deux heures, lui dis-je. Je lui ai dis toute l'histoire et elle m'a cru... même si nous sommes un peu en froid en ce moment.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien de rester ensemble s'il n'y a pas de confiance dans notre couple.

\- Tu as raison.

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils. Clarke est censée être son amie non ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'essaye pas de la défendre.

\- Je pense que vous devriez tout vous dire tous les deux, me dit-il. Mettre les choses au plat.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, lui avouais-je en posant mes coudes sur le comptoir.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Clarke et moi sommes censés être en couple aux yeux de Nathan, il doit penser que nous sommes amoureux, pas vrai ?

\- Nous sommes en couple, donc...

\- Tous les couples ne sont pas amoureux au début de leur relation. Alors ?

Je baisse le regard et réfléchis à sa question. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question à vrai dire, tous mes faits et gestes envers elle ont toujours été irréfléchis et instinctifs. Je sais qu'elle me manque lorsqu'elle n'est pas là et que tous ses défauts deviennent des qualités à mes yeux. Je réalise jour après jour mes sentiments pour elle, mais _est-ce qu'ils sont amoureux ?_

\- Je pense que oui, me dit-il.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais dis mes paroles à voix haute. Je suis amoureux de Clarke. _Je le suis._

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va la chercher, fais quelque chose.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Elle vaut le coup, je te le garantie. Est-ce que je peux te demander juste une petite chose avant de partir ? demande-t-il en se levant.

\- Vas-y.

\- Je peux être ton témoin au mariage ?

Je commence à rire et à lui mettre un léger coup de torchon sur l'épaule. Il rit également et commence à partir dans les bras de Monty sur la piste de danse. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Clarke l'aime autant.

Je finis de nettoyer le comptoir alors que Wick vient me voir et me dit que mon service est terminé. Je le remercie et me dirige vers la piste de danse pour dire au revoir à Raven et Lincoln. J'enlace longuement ma petite sœur et l'invite par la même occasion au gala de samedi prochain.

\- Il faut que je m'achète une robe ! Et un costume pour Lincoln ! Et comment je vais pouvoir me coiffer ? Et le...

Je la laisse paniquer toute seule sur la piste de danse et me dirige vers le parking. J'entre dans ma voiture et démarre. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de m'enfoncer dans mon lit et dormir jusqu'au petit matin. Cette journée m'a complètement épuisé.

Quelques minutes après, je pousse la porte de mon appartement et m'écroule dans le canapé. Je n'ai même pas la force d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre. J'allume la télévision et regarde quelques minutes les programmes jusqu'à ce que mon portable vibre dans ma poche. C'est Murphy. Pourquoi est-ce que Murphy m'appellerait ?

\- Allô ?

\- Bellamy ? Est-ce que c'est vrai cette histoire du prix que tu vas recevoir ?

\- Apparemment ça l'est. Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Jaha nous a tous invités.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il veut qu'on te soutienne, une connerie dans le genre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, John ? soupirais-je.

\- J'aimerais m'assurer que Clarke sera présente, autrement je ne viendrais pas. Je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec ta petite amie qu'avec toi. En plus, Emory a envie de la rencon...

\- Emory ? demandais-je, surpris. Tu connais Emory ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu me l'as présenté il y a un peu plus de deux mois, à notre retour d'Italie.

\- Mais je rigolais en faisant ça ! Je pensais qu'elle allait te recaler !

\- Que veux-tu, elles tombent toutes sous mon charme...

\- Ça veut dire que tu es en couple ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça... Bref, est-ce que Clarke sera présente ?

\- Oui elle sera là. Maintenant laisse-moi.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et raccroche le téléphone. Emory et Murphy ? Je suis un vrai cupidon. Je me relève et me dirige dans ma chambre. Je retire mon t-shirt ainsi que mon pantalon et me glisse dans le lit. Je m'apprête à poser mon portable sur la table de nuit lorsque je repense à Clarke. Je lui envoie un dernier message.

**Bellamy B.** : « Je passerai te prendre samedi à 20 heures chez Octavia. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un repas donc il faudrait que tu manges avant. »

**Clarke G.** : « Bien chef. »

Je repose mon téléphone à côté de moi et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je m'enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller et me tourne de l'autre côté. J'ouvre une dernière fois les yeux et sursaute soudainement. Sur ma deuxième table de nuit se trouve un petit cadre photo avec une photo de Clarke et moi. Je fronce les sourcils et prends le cadre dans ma main. Je le retourne et l'ouvre, découvrant un petit mot derrière la photo.

_Une partie de moi est toujours avec toi,__  
__Le jour, la nuit, à chaque moment de ta vie._

_\- Clarke._

Je souris en remettant la photo dans son cadre et en la regardant. C'est la photo qu'Octavia a prise lors de l'exposition de Clarke. J'ai l'un de mes bras autour de sa taille. Nous sommes tous les deux très souriants et nous semblons heureux.

Clarke a dû l'encadrer et la déposer sur ma table de chevet alors que j'étais à New York.

Je serre mes dents et lève les yeux au ciel pour que les larmes s'évaporent de mes yeux. Je repose le cadre sur la table de nuit et m'allonge sur le dos, les yeux ouverts. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Ma décision est prise.

* * *

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Je dois vous avouer que, lorsque j'ai écris la dispute entre Clarke et Bellamy, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je m'imaginais vraiment la scène et ça m'a brisé le cœur. J'espère que vous avez pleuré les larmes de votre corps, oui oui.**

**Alors, le prochain chapitre sera LE chapitre crucial de toute la fiction mais vous allez devoir attendre ! Le prochain chapitre dénouera un peu tout ce que j'ai crée depuis le début donc je pense que vous allez adorer. Rappelez vous qu'il y aura 25/26 chapitres à cette fiction, nous approchons doucement de la fin, donc à vos reviews !**

**\+ Je veux ABSOLUMENT que vous passiez voir la super fiction bellarke de Estellech, parce qu'elle vaut largement le coup ! Le Bellarke est du vrai bon slow burn, l'action est omniprésente et l'écriture est parfaite. Tous sur : Together ?**

**\- Amandine.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour !**

**Je publie ce chapitre de mon nouvel ordinateur ! Ça me fait tout bizarre de me dire que j'ai un ordinateur pour aller à la fac... parce que OUI, j'ai eu mon bac mention ASSEZ BIEN ! Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie lorsque j'ai vu mon nom avec écrit AB à côté. Je ne pensais même pas l'avoir, alors avec la mention en plus... c'est juste parfait. Merci d'ailleurs pour tout votre soutien durant ces épreuves, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous !**

**Bon, vous allez enfin savoir la décision de Bellamy en fin de chapitre... préparez peut être la boite de mouchoir à côté de vous, on ne sait jamais. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXI**

Je me déplace dans toute la chambre d'Octavia et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je me trouve plutôt jolie mais beaucoup trop classe. Je ne suis pas habituée à être habillée de cette façon. Octavia entre dans la chambre et se fige en me voyant. Elle porte l'une de ses mains jusqu'à sa bouche et commence à secouer la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je. C'est si mauvais que ça ?

\- Non... tu es magnifique !

\- Octavia...

Je m'approche d'elle et enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules. Elle a déjà mis ses hauts talons et fait presque une tête de plus que moi. Je m'éloigne d'elle et la regarde de haut en bas. Elle porte une jolie robe noire arrivant au-dessus du genou et ses cheveux sont mis sur le côté.

\- J'adore ta robe, lui dis-je.

\- On s'en fiche complètement de moi, c'est toi la star de la soirée !

\- Quoi ? dis-je en riant.

\- C'est ton faux petit ami qui reçoit un trophée et tu l'accompagnes tout au long de la soirée. Tous les hommes vont avoir les yeux braqués sur toi. Il faut que tu profites de cette soirée.

\- Oui, ça sera la dernière.

Elle me lance un petit sourire triste auquel je réponds. Je vais profiter de cette soirée et ne plus penser au lendemain. Je suis amoureuse de Bellamy, effectivement, mais je ne vais pas pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Je dois me montrer plus forte que ça.

Octavia retourne dans le salon. Je me penche sur le sol et mets mes escarpins noirs. Je retourne devant le miroir devant moi et regarde ma robe. Elle m'arrive jusqu'aux pieds et est bleue tirant un peu sur le violet. Le décolleté en forme de cœur est retenu par des bretelles plutôt larges. Elle est un peu fendue sur le devant mais rien de très choquant. J'ai choisi la couleur bleu pour une seule raison : Bellamy. Je sais qu'il va beaucoup l'aimer. Je ne devrais plus me soucier de ce genre de choses mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mon téléphone vibre sur le lit. Je le ramasse et lis le message.

**Bellamy B.** : « Je suis chez Octavia dans 5 minutes. »

**Clarke G.** : « D'accord, à tout de suite. »

Ce sont nos premiers échanges en 5 jours. C'est un exploit. Je préviens sa sœur du message et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Mes cheveux sont placés en un chignon déstructuré. Quelques mèches s'échappent et encadrent mon visage. Je suis contente de cette coiffure, ça fait chic et classe... tout ce qu'il faut pour une remise de prix.

Je m'assois sur mon lit alors que j'entends des cognements à la porte d'entrée. J'entends Lincoln ouvrir la porte et la voix de Bellamy.

\- Lincoln ! C'est la première fois que je te vois en costume !

\- J'ai mis le paquet, répond le principal intéressé en riant. Je ne le fais que pour toi.

\- Merci mon pote, ça me touche... Octavia !

Je n'entends plus rien durant quelques secondes et j'imagine qu'ils sont en train de s'enlacer. Il commence à la complimenter sur sa robe alors que je me ronge les ongles.

\- Où est passée Clarke ? demande Bellamy à l'un des deux.

\- J'arrive ! m'exclamais-je.

Je souffle un bon coup et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je suis angoissée à un point inimaginable, je crois que je vais m'évanouir. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Octavia et rentre dans le séjour.

Bellamy est au milieu de Lincoln et Octavia. Il porte une chemise blanche, une veste noire ainsi qu'une jolie cravate de la même couleur. Bellamy est vraiment beau en costume. Je savais que tout lui allait, mais à ce point... Dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il promène son regard le long de ma robe en ouvrant la bouche. Je vois ses joues se teinter d'une jolie couleur rose alors que je me racle un peu la gorge. Il secoue la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu es très belle, me dit-il finalement.

\- Merci, dis-je en humectant mes lèvres.

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes sans savoir quoi nous dire. La tension est palpable dans la pièce. Octavia brise enfin le silence en se mettant juste à côté de moi et en nouant nos deux bras ensemble.

\- On y va ? nous demande-t-elle.

Nous hochons tous la tête en silence et passons la porte d'entrée. Je prends les clés d'Octavia et ferme son appartement à sa place et les suis. Bellamy se place derrière le volant et je m'apprête à m'asseoir derrière lorsque Octavia prend ma place. Elle me lance un petit sourire alors que Lincoln se place à côté d'elle. Je soupire et m'assois devant, à la droite de Bellamy. Je garde mon coude droit sur la fenêtre tout le long du trajet malgré les regards que Bellamy me jette de temps en temps. Il ne faut pas qu'on recommence ce petit jeu, je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Est-ce que tu as une veste pour le trajet du retour ? me demande-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es bras-nu, dit-il en soupirant. Nous sommes en novembre, je te signale.

\- Et bien moi je te signale que nous sommes à Los Angeles, dis-je sarcastiquement. Il ne fait pas froid ici.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on rentrera tard.

\- Je n'aurais PAS froid, Bellamy, répondis-je brutalement. Je ne suis pas frileuse.

\- Clarke...

\- Tu ne me connais tellement pas...

Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel alors que je soupire bruyamment. La soirée commence déjà à être insupportable. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour endurer ça jusque tard dans la nuit. Heureusement qu'Octavia et Lincoln seront là pour moi.

Bellamy se gare sur une place de parking et nous sortons tous les quatre de la voiture. Je regarde le grand bâtiment devant moi et suis impressionnée. C'est très joli. Bellamy part en premier et nous le suivons jusqu'à arriver devant la porte ouverte d'une grande salle. Bellamy se tourne vers moi et tend sa main gauche vers la mienne. Je déglutis et entrelace mes doigts de la main droite avec les siens. Nous entrons à la suite de Lincoln et Octavia.

Il y a déjà beaucoup de personnes autour de nous. Il y a énormément de monde que je ne connais pas mais je souris dès que j'aperçois mon groupe d'amis favori. Jasper et Maya. Monty et Nathan. Thélonious et Mia. Murphy et Emory. Je souris lorsque je vois également Lexa ou encore Anya. Les collègues de Bellamy sont tous venus en masse pour le soutenir. Je serre la main de celui-ci alors qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi et me lance un regard interrogatif.

\- Ils sont tous venus pour toi, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- J'ai tellement de chance de les avoir...

Il me sourit également. Je sens mon cœur devenir un peu plus léger comme si les tensions passées avaient soudainement disparues. Nous nous avançons vers ses amis et je lâche sa main pour enlacer le plus longuement possible Nathan. Lorsque nous nous séparons, il me regarde de haut en bas.

\- Franchement, Clarke, si je n'étais pas gay...

\- Je le sais Nathan.

\- Tu es tellement jolie... je suis fier d'être ton ami.

\- La ferme, dis-je en frappant son épaule.

J'enlace Monty à son tour et regarde autour de moi. Je me dirige automatiquement vers Lexa, qui est en train de prendre une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne. Son visage s'illumine dès qu'elle m'aperçoit.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame-t-elle en m'enlaçant rapidement d'un bras. Tu es vraiment belle dans cette robe !

\- Je devrais dire la même chose pour toi, dis-je en riant. Le rouge te va comme un gant.

\- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant. Je ne savais pas si c'était un bon choix...

\- Lexa, crois-moi, tu es parfaite. Je ne serais pas en couple avec Bellamy, je te sauterais carrément dessus.

\- C'est vrai ? dit-elle en riant. Je suis une femme chanceuse alors !

Je ris alors que quelqu'un pose soudainement son bras sur mes épaules. Je regarde le visage de Murphy à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Ma très chère Clarke...

\- Comment vas-tu Murphy ? demandais-je en me retournant vers lui.

\- Si je suis venu, ce n'est même pas pour Bellamy, je dois te l'avouer... j'avais juste envie de te voir.

\- Ah oui ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce qu'Emory t'a obligé ? dis-je en riant.

\- Bon, peut-être...

\- Quand on parle du loup...

Emory se place à côté de lui et lui lance un regard qui veut sans doute vouloir dire « je te tiens à l'œil ». Je ris alors que je tends ma main droite vers elle en me présentant.

\- Bellamy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu es l'une de ses collègues ? lui demandais-je, surprise.

\- Non, en fait nous nous connaissons depuis toujours, Octavia, Bellamy et moi. Nous étions ensemble en école primaire.

\- Oh, je ne le savais pas ! Ton nom est venu dans une de nos conversations mais nous n'en avons pas réellement parlé.

\- Et bien je vais le tuer !

\- Surtout pas, dis-je en riant. Ça serait dommage, avant la remise de son prix.

Nous continuons à parler quelques minutes alors qu'elle parle de sa rencontre avec Murphy : la soirée au retour d'Italie. Au bout de quelques temps, je repère Bellamy parlant avec Monty et Nathan. Je m'apprête à les rejoindre lorsque deux mains se posent sur mes yeux.

\- Devine qui c'est ?

Je lâche un petit cri de joie et me retourne vers Raven. Je l'enlace le plus fortement possible alors que je vois Wick éclater de rire derrière elle. Ils sont tous les deux très beaux. Je m'éloigne d'elle et la regarde.

\- Je ne sais pas que tu allais venir ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Wick a su me convaincre, dit-elle en riant. J'ai à mon tour convaincu deux personnes de venir t'épauler...

\- Quoi ?

Je regarde derrière elle et ouvre grand les yeux. Marcus et ma mère s'avancent vers moi, tout sourire. Ma mère porte une longue robe grise et Marcus porte un très joli smoking. Je viens les enlacer rapidement et m'écarte d'eux, encore choquée par leur présence.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demandais-je en leur souriant.

\- On a appris dans les journaux que Bellamy allait participer à une remise de prix, mais nous ne voulions pas empiéter sur ta vie privée. Seulement, quelques heures après avoir appris la nouvelle, Raven nous a appelé pour que nous puissions te faire la surprise. Tu es contente j'espère ?

\- Oui, c'est... génial.

Avoir Marcus et ma mère à mes côtés pour cette fin de soirée c'est génial, je dois l'avouer. Ma mère me rassure toujours et est de très bons conseils... le problème c'est que c'est la dernière soirée qu'ils vont pouvoir passer avec Bellamy. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'attachent encore plus à lui alors qu'ils apprendront notre « rupture » dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir gérer « l'après Bellamy ». Ça va être très compliqué.

Je me retourne lorsque je vois Bellamy arriver à mes côtés et donner une poignée de main amicale à Marcus. Il se penche vers ma mère, lui fait la bise et la complimente sur sa tenue. Je fais les gros yeux lorsque je la vois rougir. Elle l'aime énormément et ça n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

\- En fait c'est moi qui ai dit à Raven de vous appeler, leur dit-il.

\- Attends... intervins-je. Tu as fais quoi ?

\- Oui, dit-il en me regardant. Je me disais que tu aimerais avoir ta famille à tes côtés.

Je hoche la tête en pinçant des lèvres et en regardant au loin. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais il est complètement stupide d'avoir faire ce genre de choses. Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Vous voulez bien m'excuser ? dis-je à Marcus et à ma mère en prenant le bras de Bellamy.

\- Bien sûr ! répondent-ils en chœur.

Je plante un sourire sur mon visage et tire le plus violemment possible Bellamy par le bras. Je le traîne jusqu'au toilettes dans lequel je nous enferme.

\- Un très bon endroit pour parler, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? demandais-je désespérément.

\- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je...

Il semble triste. Je prends une grande inspiration et essaye de me calmer. Il a voulu bien faire, malgré sa très mauvaise décision. J'essaye de me détendre doucement.

\- Merci, lui dis-je. C'est juste qu'ils t'apprécient tellement... ça me fait peur.

\- Je continuerais à les voir même après notre rupture publique, me dit-il en souriant légèrement. Je les aime vraiment. On leur dira que nous sommes restés amis.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas être amis après tout ça ? demandais-je en soupirant.

Il tourne la tête et se rapproche lentement de moi. Je remarque ses tâches de rousseur et ses joues fraîchement rasées. Il est tellement beau.

\- On pourra toujours essayer de l'être.

Je ferme une micro-seconde mes yeux en entendant ses paroles. Pendant une petite seconde, une tout petite, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. J'ai cru qu'il allait me dire qu'il regrettait ses paroles de l'autre jour et qu'il m'aimait. Malheureusement, c'est beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il tend de nouveau sa main vers moi.

\- Prête ? me demande-t-il.

J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens et essaye de sentir chaque parcelle de peau de sa main contre la mienne. J'aimerais m'en souvenir pour plus tard, dans les moments où il me manquera trop.

Nous sortons des toilettes et entrons de nouveau dans la grande salle. Nous nous dirigeons automatiquement vers Thélonious qui a l'air de nous attendre.

\- Clarke ! commence-t-il a dire. Tu es tellement belle !

\- Merci beaucoup, dis-je en riant. Tu n'es pas mal toi aussi, je dois l'avouer.

\- Je suis là, dit Bellamy en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tu es beau également Bellamy, dit Thélonious en riant.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- J'ai vu que ta mère est venue également, me dit-il en me regardant. Je suis contente que tu l'ais invitée.

\- Bellamy l'a fait en fait, lui dis-je. Mais je suis également contente. Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser en tout cas.

\- Oui, sans doute. Elle va adorer la remise de prix.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à recevoir un prix, j'imagine ? lui demande Bellamy.

\- Non, en effet. Il y a quelques peintres, sculpteurs ou encore simplement des milliardaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont là mais on va faire avec

\- D'accord monsieur, répond Bellamy en riant.

\- Je pense que je vais y aller puisque je vois Jasper et Maya vous regarder intensément depuis quelques minutes.

À ces mots, il se détourne de nous et part vers sa femme. Bellamy et moi nous tournons vers Jasper et Maya qui viennent en courant vers nous. Jasper me saute dans les bras en me murmurant des tonnes de compliments à l'oreille.

\- Clarkey, tu es parfaite !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, dis-je en serrant mes dents.

\- Je te signale que Bellamy t'appelle princesse et tu ne lui dis rien à lui !

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai dit des tas de fois d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, dis-je en riant.

\- Et comme toujours, je ne l'ai pas écouté, répond Bellamy en posant son bras sur mes épaules.

\- Tête de mule, grommelais-je à travers mes dents.

Il rit en enlevant son bras de mes épaules. Je sens ma peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Maya le remarque et me propose son gilet.

\- Pas la peine, dis-je. C'est Bellamy qui me fait cet effet.

\- Je fais de l'effet à beaucoup de monde, répond celui-ci.

Je le regarde et nous nous sourions quelques instants. Voici encore l'un de ces moments où j'ai l'impression que nous sommes réellement en couple et que tout va s'arranger. Jasper se racle la gorge et nous nous tournons vers lui.

\- Un moment mignon se passait entre vous, je me suis senti obligé de l'interrompre.

\- Comme à ton habitude, dis-je en lui souriant.

Je regarde soudainement autour de moi lorsque les lumières de la salle commencent à s'assombrir. Une personne arrive sur la scène et se place devant le micro.

« La cérémonie va commencer. Je vous invite à vous asseoir et à vous mettre à l'aise. Bonne soirée ! »

Nous applaudissons tous et nous nous dirigeons vers quelques tables. Ce sont des tables rondes avec 6 chaises par table. Je me mets à côté de Bellamy avec Jasper, Maya, Marcus et ma mère. Des serveurs viennent planter une flûte de champagne devant nous. Je porte le verre à ma bouche et écarquille les yeux d'étonnement. C'est bon, c'est même excellent. Bellamy doit penser la même chose puisqu'il me sourit. Les lumières s'assombrissent encore et nous nous retrouvons dans une lumière tamisée. Je pose mon verre sur la table et regarde la scène. Une personne s'avance devant le micro et commence à annoncer une remise de prix.

\- Accueillons maintenant Emma Walts, qui gagne aujourd'hui le prix de la femme de l'année. *

Nous applaudissons le plus bruyamment possible son arrivée sur la scène. Cette femme est très connue aux Etats-Unis. Elle lutte depuis quelques années pour l'égalité des sexes et cette année fut un triomphe pour elle. Elle a notamment donné un discours aux Nations-Unis. Elle commence à prononcer un petit discours en remerciant toutes les personnes de sa famille ainsi que ses amis. Elle parle un peu du début de son travail pour le féminisme. Son discours doit durer environ cinq minutes mais nous sommes tous subjugués par son incroyable histoire. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur des photographes présents dans la salle et qui la prennent en photo. Elle sourit et continue à parler, une lueur de passion dans le regard. À la fin de son discours, nous applaudissons une nouvelle fois.

\- Accueillons Quentin Weathers qui gagne aujourd'hui le prix du photographe de l'année.

Quentin arrive sur la scène et commence à faire son discours. Ce photographe est l'un des meilleurs du pays, ses photos m'ont toujours inspiré quelques jolies toiles. J'aurais aimer photographier d'aussi belles choses que lui. Il a beaucoup voyagé pour son travail et, quelque part au fond de moi, je l'envie. Il a une très belle vie.

Nous l'applaudissons lorsqu'il sort sur scène alors que l'organisateur de la cérémonie revient derrière le micro.

\- Accueillons Bellamy Blake qui gagne aujourd'hui le prix de l'architecte de l'année.

Je porte directement mes mains l'une contre l'autre et applaudis le plus fort possible. Bellamy se tourne vers moi et j'essaye de lui faire le sourire le plus rassurant possible. Il se lève sous les applaudissements et les sifflements admiratifs de ses collègues. Il monte sur l'estrade et se place devant le micro. Il se racle la gorge alors que nous stoppons nos hurlements et l'écoutons.

\- Je pense que je ne vais pas être très original avec ce discours, puisque je vais remercier toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi. Tout d'abord, merci à mes très chers collègues. Ils sont tous venus pour me soutenir en cette soirée et je ne saurais comment les remercier. Merci à mon patron, Thélonious Jaha, qui m'en apprend un peu plus chaque jour sur ce beau métier qu'est l'architecture. Merci à Lincoln et Wick, mes meilleurs amis... Et surtout, merci à ma petite sœur, Octavia. Je t'aime petite sœur.

Nous commençons tous à applaudir lorsque son discours se termine. Je lui souris, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il ne m'a pas cité dans le discours. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui en vouloir. Ça paraîtrait beaucoup trop réel.

Je fronce les yeux lorsqu'il nous regarde tous en restant néanmoins sur la scène. Il reprend la parole.

\- J'aimerais surtout remercier Clarke, ici présente, qui est venue avec moi plus par obligation que par choix. Je pense qu'il est temps de dire toute la vérité, tu ne crois pas ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je le regarde et secoue plusieurs fois de suite la tête en lui faisant les gros yeux. Il ne doit pas continuer son discours, il risque de toute foutre en l'air. Il ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Vous savez tous que Clarke et moi n'étions pas faits pour nous entendre, au départ. Nous nous disputions comme chiens et chats, c'était notre _truc_... jusqu'au jour où Clarke est arrivée chez Octavia, paniquée. Ce jour-là, sa mère l'avait invitée à un repas où son ex petit ami était présent également... et sans réfléchir, elle lui a dit qu'elle viendrait accompagnée. Nous avons donc échafaudé un plan pour se faire passer pour un couple... puis tout est allé de travers. Nous avons rencontré mon patron, des paparazzis nous ont photographiés... nous avons dû continuer notre petit jeu.

J'entends autour de moi des exclamations de surprises. Je tourne mon regard sur le côté et vois Jaha la main sur la bouche, les yeux exorbités. La seule chose qui me rassure est de voir Jasper et Murphy commencer à rire dans leurs mains, mais je retourne mon regard vers la scène. Je regarde Bellamy et me demande comment la fin de la soirée va se passer.

\- Je m'excuse, continue-t-il. Je m'excuse surtout envers vous, M. Jaha, ainsi qu'envers Marcus et Abby. Je suis désolé de m'être joué de vous. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que ça ne change rien. Je vous apprécie réellement.

Je tourne ma tête vers ma mère qui le regarde en hochant doucement la tête. Je vois que ses yeux sont emplis de larmes et je me mords la lèvre.

\- Je n'étais pas obligé de vous avouer la vérité, dit Bellamy en les regardant. Clarke et moi aurions pu faire semblant de rompre et tout irait pour le mieux... mais j'ai choisi de dire la vérité seulement pour une seule personne : toi.

Lorsqu'il prononce ce mot, il me fixe intensément. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes alors que les flashs des paparazzis mitraillent la scène. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et le regarde, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il se lance finalement.

\- Tout à l'heure, dans la voiture, tu m'as dit que je ne te connaissais pas. C'est complètement faux. Je pourrais même te faire une liste. Je sais que tu adores l'Italie et que tu parles couramment italien. Tu as très peur des films d'horreurs, surtout ceux avec les esprits. Tu n'aimes pas l'avion et tu me donnes toujours les cornichons de ton burger. Tu es fan de Taylor Swift et j'essaie de vivre jour après jour avec ça. Tu me dis à chaque fois que tu détestes le surnom que je te donnes mais je sais que c'est faux. Tu as une fois fait un roller coaster après avoir mangé... et c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Il fait une petite pause alors que je prends une grande inspiration.

\- Lorsque tu es stressée, tu te grattes l'avant-bras et tu te mords la lèvre inférieure. Tu lèves très souvent les yeux au ciel à chacune de mes remarques et c'est pour cette raison que je continue. J'aime t'énerver parce que tes yeux s'illuminent de rage et tes joues s'empourprent... et je te trouve encore plus belle. J'aime te tenir la main dans la rue, j'aime t'enlacer, j'aime t'embrasser.

Il s'arrête quelques secondes après cette dernière phrase. Je renifle quand je sens mes larmes inonder mes joues. Je commence à les essuyer mais abandonne lorsque d'autres commencent à retomber. Je le regarde et je vois son émotion dans son regard.

\- En dévoilant toute la vérité, j'ai peut être perdu un travail... mais je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche complètement. Plus rien ne compte à part toi.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et aggrippe de ma main droite mon collier. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ou je craque.

\- Je t'aime, Clarke Griffin.

Un silence s'abat dans toute la salle alors que je coupe ma respiration. Je n'avais aucune idée de ses sentiments envers moi. J'entrouvre la bouche et mes mains commencent à trembler.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Je ferme une seconde mes yeux, pensant que toute cette scène est un rêve. Lorsque je les ouvre de nouveau, Bellamy me regarde.

\- Quand on aime quelqu'un, on trouve un moyen de tout arranger, et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire en ce moment même. Je ne veux pas faire l'erreur de laisser cet amour s'envoler.

Il me regarde profondément dans les yeux.

\- J'ai essayé de refouler mes sentiments mais au fond de moi je savais que je t'aimais. Dès que toute cette histoire a commencé, j'ai su que j'allais avoir de très grands problèmes avec toi. Lorsque tu es loin de moi, je suis complètement perdu. C'est comme si une partie de moi manquait à l'appel. Lorsque je te vois me sourire, c'est comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de nous s'arrêtait. Il n'y a plus que nous dans ces moments. Tu as fais de moi un homme meilleur. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir ce genre de chose pour une personne... et tu es la seule qui me fait ressentir cela. À mes yeux, tu es parfaite.

Je le regarde et lui souris, même si je ne dois surement pas être à mon avantage en ce moment. L'une de mes mains est agrippée à mon collier alors que l'autre tremble comme une feuille sur mes genoux. Il se racle légèrement la gorge en baissant la tête alors que je le vois essuyer le coin de son œil gauche. Il relève la tête et me regarde une nouvelle fois.

\- Maintenant la balle est entièrement dans ton camp. Si tu décides de t'enfuir en courant de la salle et de ne plus jamais me revoir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. En revanche, si tu décides de tenter l'aventure avec moi, je te promets _tout_.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et tend sa main en avant, vers la place où je suis assise.

\- Alors, Clarke Griffin, acceptes-tu de me rejoindre sur scène ?

* * *

*** Personnage inspiré d'Emma Watson**

**Pendant le discours, petite influence de la série _New Girl_ et _Hart Of Dixie_. J'étais en train de regarder le dernier épisode de ce dernier et ça m'est venu à l'esprit !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous êtes impatients de découvrir le prochain... **

**Je sais que la fin approche donc je voulais vous dire une nouvelle fois à quel point vous comptez pour moi. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'être inscrite sur FF parce que j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables avec qui je parle beaucoup sur Twitter par exemple. Donc franchement, si vous avez Twitter, ajoutez moi au pseudo Carreyland. Ça serait vraiment un honneur de tous vous connaître ! De plus, je poste quelques fois des précisions sur quelques chapitres ou alors quelques "facts" sur le couple Bellamy et Clarke de ma fiction !**

**\- Amandine.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello !**

**Merci à tous pour vos message de félicitation pour mon bac, ça me fait réellement plaisir. Alors, certains m'ont demandés ce que je comptais faire plus tard, avec ce bac. Je vais à la fac de Lettres Modernes l'année prochaine parce que je compte devenir éditrice. Je passerais donc une licence lettres et ensuite un master édition. J'espère vraiment que je vais aimer ce que je vais faire et que je vais y arriver. Si quelqu'un peut me donner des conseils pour la LM, je suis toute ouïe !**

**Bon, je ne vous laisse pas attendre une seconde de plus pour lire ce chapitre, avec la fameuse réponse de Clarke. Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXII**

L'atmosphère dans la salle est plus que pesante. Je sens tous les regards braqués sur moi alors que je fixe la main tendue de Bellamy devant moi. J'entends quelques murmures et je vois des flashs d'appareils photos nous mitrailler. Je lève mon regard vers Bellamy et le regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Lorsque je le regarde, c'est comme si tout redevenait clair. Ça a toujours été lui et moi. Même lorsque nous nous disputions sans arrêt, nous étions en train de nous défier. Lorsque je sortais avec Finn, mes pensées se dirigeaient toujours vers Bellamy, qui était constamment en train de me rendre la vie impossible. Ça a toujours été nous deux.

Je me lève doucement alors que les yeux de mes amis suivent mon mouvement. Je m'approche lentement de la scène et mets ma main gauche dans sa main. Je lève mon regard vers lui alors qu'il m'emmène doucement sur la scène. Il ouvre la bouche.

\- Clarke...

Je le fais taire en posant mon index sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je souris et attrape sa nuque de mes deux mains, le forçant à se baisser. Il sourit à son tour et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, en entourant mon corps de ses bras. Je ressens enfin son amour envers moi dans ce baiser. Je frisonne de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il suçote ma lèvre du bas. La salle explose et des applaudissements retentissent autour de nous mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je l'attire plus fortement contre moi et continue de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Lorsque nous entendons les sifflements de la salle, nous commençons à rire dans notre baiser et nous séparons à contrecœur. Bellamy m'embrasse une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de mettre son front sur le mien.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Lorsque je prononce cette phrase, j'ai l'impression de voir un enfant durant la période de Noël. Ses yeux s'illuminent et son sourire s'élargit. Nous commençons tous les deux à rire en nous embrassant une nouvelle fois. Il se sépare de moi et m'embrasse longuement la joue. Nous nous tournons finalement face à la salle, main dans la main. Ils sont tous debout, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis soulagée en voyant ma mère et Marcus nous applaudir également. Tous les collègues de Bellamy sont également debout et ont un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je serre fortement la main de Bellamy lorsque je regarde Thélonious, qui est debout mais ne nous sourit pas. J'humecte mes lèvres et m'approche du micro, posé sur le trépied.

\- Je suis...

Je fronce les sourcils et m'arrête avant de finir ma phrase. Je regarde Bellamy et souffle un bon coup. Il m'encourage d'un regard. Je reprends le micro.

\- En fait, j'allais vous dire que j'étais désolée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis la première à avoir menti dans cette affaire et j'ai dû contraindre Bellamy à mentir avec moi. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je suis tombée amoureuse grâce à toute cette histoire et je pense que c'est le principal, pas vrai ? Je suis heureuse d'avoir choisie Bellamy pour créer ce faux couple. Je pensais que c'était une erreur... et bien Bellamy est sans doute la plus belle erreur que j'ai pu faire de toute ma vie.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté et nous nous regardons quelques secondes. Je lui reprends la main et nous descendons de l'estrade main dans la main, en nous dirigeant automatiquement vers nos amis. Jasper et Maya se précipitent vers nous les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclame Jasper la bouche grande ouverte. Tout ce temps... tout... je...

\- Calme-toi Jasper, lui dis-je en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules. Tout va bien.

\- C'était faux ! Puis c'est devenu vrai ! C'est incroyable...

\- Je sais, dis-je en riant.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, nous dit Maya. Vous étiez vraiment complices alors que vous n'étiez pas encore en couple, je peux vous l'assurer. Tout ira bien pour vous.

\- Merci Maya, répond Bellamy en tirant son bras et en l'attirant contre lui.

Je les regarde en souriant. J'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient amis. Il la connaît depuis maintenant trois ans, ils sont très complices. Je ris en regardant Jasper, qui semble très confus par toute cette situation. Je lui fais un léger baiser sur la joue et m'éloigne du groupe pour me diriger vers ma mère et Marcus. Celle-ci se tourne vers moi et pince des lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est en colère ou non.

\- Maman, dis-je en me mettant devant elle. Je m'excuse.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le mensonge dans la peau, dit-elle en haussant ses sourcils.

\- Je ne l'ai pas. J'ai complètement paniqué lorsque tu m'as invité. Finn était avec quelqu'un et je ne voulais pas paraître célibataire devant lui.

\- Et tu as choisie Bellamy, dit-elle en souriant au bout d'un moment. Tu n'as pas pris le plus moche...

\- Maman ! m'exclamais-je en riant.

\- Je suis très en colère contre toi, me dit-elle en essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je ris alors que je m'avance et l'enlace fortement contre moi. Elle me rend mon étreinte en me faisant quelques baisers dans les cheveux. Par-dessus son épaule, Marcus me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Je suis contente qu'ils ne m'en veuillent pas. Je me sépare d'elle alors que Bellamy nous rejoint. Il se met à côté de moi en regardant ma mère. Il a l'air très inquiet.

\- Ça va aller Bellamy, lui dit ma mère. Je ne t'en veux pas non plus.

\- Merci beaucoup Abby. Je vous apprécie réellement, Marcus et vous. J'étais sincère.

\- Je devrais aussi être en colère, dit Marcus en le regardant, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à allumer un barbecue sans toi...

Nous commençons tous à rire en chœur durant quelques secondes. Bellamy commence à parler du prix qu'il a reçu avec eux alors que je regarde derrière leurs épaules. Jaha et Mia semblent avoir une discussion plutôt animée dans laquelle Jaha ne fait que soupirer. J'ai peur pour le travail de Bellamy, j'ai peur qu'il le perde à cause de moi.

\- Abby et moi devons y aller, nous dit Marcus. Il est déjà une heure du matin, il commence à se faire tard.

\- Pas de problème, répondis-je en souriant. On se voit bientôt ?

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, me répond ma mère en m'enlaçant une dernière fois.

\- Vous viendrez faire un barbecue, dit Marcus en riant et en serrant la main de Bellamy.

Ils plaisantent quelques secondes sur le sujet avant qu'ils partent. Lorsqu'ils sont hors de vue, je me tourne vers Bellamy en expulsant un soupir de soulagement. Il rit et embrasse doucement mon front. Je le regarde et grimace.

\- Il reste une dernière personne à aller voir.

\- Laisse-moi profiter de mon travail deux petites minutes encore, dit-il en riant.

\- Bellamy ! dis-je en le frappant sur l'épaule. Tu ne vas pas perdre ton travail, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

\- Hey, dit-il en prenant ma main. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Bien-sûr que si, dis-je en mordant ma lèvre. Je n'aurais jamais du t'entraîner dans ce mensonge, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- C'est vrai mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait... nous serions toujours en train de nous disputer à tout bout de champ.

\- Je compte toujours faire ça avec toi, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Il rit et souffle un grand coup. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers Jaha et Mia, qui semblent toujours avoir une discussion houleuse. Nous nous raclons la gorge en arrivant devant eux. Thelonious se tourne automatiquement vers Bellamy en croisant les bras, l'air sérieux. Je serre plus fortement la main de mon... petit-ami ?

\- Bellamy...

\- Monsieur, je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour arranger les choses.

\- Tu ne peux pas parce que tu...

\- Thelonious, intervins-je. Je suis la seule personne à blâmer dans toute cette histoire. Tout est de ma faute. Ne pénalisez pas Bellamy par ma faute.

Je vois Jaha tourner sa tête vers sa femme qui lui fait un petit signe de tête. Finalement, il commence à sourire en nous regardant de nouveau.

\- J'allais dire que tu ne pouvais pas arranger les choses parce qu'il n'y avait rien à arranger. Toute cette histoire est votre problème, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Par contre Clarke, il va falloir que tu me rembourses tes billets d'avion vu que tu n'étais pas réellement sa compagne !

Il commence à rire alors que je commence à sortir un petit rire nerveux. Je fais les gros yeux à Bellamy en écrasant sa main alors qu'il pince ses lèvres en cachant son rire. Il va falloir que je paye les billets d'avion. Jaha remarque l'angoisse sur mon visage et exprime un geste de recul.

\- Je rigolais Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il, inquiet à son tour. Je ne te demande aucun remboursement !

\- Je pourrais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas... dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Bien-sûr que non, tu étais mon invitée.

\- Merci, dis-je en souriant.

\- Donc, Bellamy, je te verrais au travail lundi.

\- Bien monsieur.

Thélonious prend la main de sa femme dans la sienne et s'éloigne de nous. Je ferme les yeux et souris quelques secondes toute seule. Nous l'avons fait, nous avons réussi. Personne ne nous déteste.

Je me tourne vers Bellamy en souriant et en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu te rends compte que nous serons dans les magazines demain ? me demande Bellamy.

\- Je sais. Je pense que nous sommes déjà partout sur Internet.

\- Les fans de l'architecte Bellamy Blake vont le détester...

\- Tu parles déjà à la troisième personne ? demandais-je en levant un de mes sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce sera dans quelques années lorsque tu le seras encore plus... tu seras insupportable.

\- Mais toi tu arriveras à me supporter.

Je lui souris lorsque j'entends sa phrase. Je viens de parler de « quelques années » et il ne prend pas peur à dire que je serais toujours à ses côtés. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse doucement. Il répond à mon baiser en me serrant contre lui.

\- BELLARKE !

Je me sépare de lui en grognant et en jurant. Il rit et pose son bras sur mes épaules. Nous nous tournons vers Lincoln, Octavia, Raven et Wick. Octavia se précipite vers nous en poussant son frère loin de moi. Elle jette ses bras autour de moi et me fait un long et grand câlin. Bellamy revient derrière nous et nous enlace à son tour mais celle-ci le pousse une nouvelle fois en arrière alors qu'il grogne.

\- Octavia ! dis-je en me reculant et en riant. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je voulais seulement t'enlacer toi, ma meilleure amie, dit-elle en me prenant les joues.

\- Je suis ton frère ! intervint Bellamy.

\- Je m'en fiche, j'ai profité de toi pendant 22 ans ! Est-ce que vous allez nous accompagner ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Où ça ? demandais-je.

\- On va au _Grounder_. Vous êtes partants ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes en me tournant vers Bellamy. J'aimerais beaucoup fêter la fin de la soirée avec mes amis mais j'espérais profiter de cet instant avec Bellamy. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Il semble avoir les mêmes pensées que moi puisqu'il prend la parole à ma place.

\- Je pense qu'on va aller à mon appartement, enfin si Clarke est d'accord.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je rapidement.

\- On vous voit un de ces jours alors ? demande Raven derrière Octavia.

\- Oui.

\- Sortez couverts, commence à dire Wick en riant.

Je m'avance vers lui et frappe son épaule alors qu'ils éclatent tous de rire autour de moi. Je grogne et tire Bellamy par la main. Il me suit vers la sortie et je l'emmène automatiquement vers sa voiture.

Après dix minutes de route dans le silence le plus complet, nous arrivons tous les deux jusqu'à son immeuble.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis allée qu'une seule fois chez toi ? lui demandais-je en ouvrant le hall d'entrée.

\- Tu vas entrer dans l'antre du démon, commence-t-il à dire en riant.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! dis-je en riant à mon tour. Je n'imagine pas le nombre de filles ayant été dans ton lit...

\- À vrai dire aucune, dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fiche de moi ?

\- Non... je me suis toujours arrangé pour aller chez elles. Je ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui chez moi.

\- Quel honneur, dis-je en souriant alors qu'il me tient la porte de chez lui.

Je fais un pas dans son appartement en souriant. La décoration n'a pas changé depuis deux ans. À ma droite se trouve le canapé avec une table basse et la télé un peu plus loin, à ma gauche se trouve une jolie cuisine et tout droit devant, au loin, se trouve son lit deux places.

\- J'aime bien ton appartement, lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Il est aussi petit que le mien.

\- Hey ! Il n'est pas petit, il est juste... pas très grand.

Je commence à rire alors qu'il fait de même. Son rire se transforme alors en sourire alors que ses yeux me transpercent. Il s'approche de moi. Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade et je sens ma respiration devenir de plus en plus irrégulière. Il n'y a que lui pour me mettre dans tous ces états. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et réponds à son baiser. Mes jambes commencent à devenir tremblantes et je dois passer mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber sur le sol. Il libère mes lèvres et fait courir son nez le long de mon cou.

\- On doit vraiment prendre notre temps, dis-je en haletant presque.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-il à son tour en embrassant le dessous de mon oreille.

\- Et puis nous... _oh mon dieu_, dis-je alors qu'il mordille doucement mon lobe d'oreille.

Je reprends mes esprits avant qu'il n'aille plus loin et m'éloigne en plaquant mes mains contre son torse. Je le repousse en laissant mes mains sur lui. Il me regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres alors que je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûre, Clarke ?

Il me dit ça d'une voix profonde qui me donne des frissons des pieds à la tête. Je n'essaye même plus de me contrôler et reprends ses lèvres entre les miennes. Il met ses mains dans mes cheveux en m'embrassant passionnément. Il commence à reprendre l'assaut au niveau de mon cou alors que j'essaye désespérément d'enlever sa cravate. Je grommelle des mots incompréhensibles alors qu'il rit tout contre moi. Finalement il s'éloigne et fait passer lui-même sa cravate au-dessus de sa tête. Il passe ses mains derrière mon dos et commence à enlever la fermeture éclair de ma robe. J'embrasse sa mâchoire pour patienter. Il semble avoir des difficultés puisqu'il soupire.

\- Quoi ? dis-je en riant et en m'éloignant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis une robe aussi compliquée ? me demande-t-il en me contournant.

Il se place derrière moi et tire plus fortement sur la fermeture éclair. Je ris en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches. Il commence à descendre la fermeture lorsque mes cheveux se prennent dedans.

\- Aie, aie, dis-je en essayant de m'éloigner de sa prise.

\- Je suis désolé Clarke, attends j'essaye de décoincer tes cheveux.

Il descend la fermeture plus délicatement et finalement ma robe tombe sur le sol. Bellamy se replace devant moi et commence à m'embrasser à nouveau. Sans que je me m'y attende, il fait glisser ses mains sous mes cuisses et me soulève comme si je ne pesais rien. J'enroule instinctivement mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il recule vers le lit. Il me dépose délicatement dessus et s'allonge sur moi.

\- Ça va beaucoup trop vite, murmurais-je entre nos baisers.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? me demande-t-il en embrassant ma clavicule.

\- Surtout pas.

Il rit et descend en embrassant le creux de mes seins, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus ses lèvres sur moi. Je lève rapidement la tête pour voir ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il semble avoir la même idée que moi. Nous cognons avec un bruit sourd nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Je laisse ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller en frottant mon front avec ma paume de main. Ça fait un mal de chien.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? me demande-t-il en frottant son front.

\- Je voulais voir ce que tu faisais !

\- J'allais juste t'embrasser.

Je commence à rire et décide de prendre le contrôle. Je le retourne d'un mouvement de jambes et me mets à califourchon sur lui. Je mets mes mains contre son torse et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Il fait courir ses mains le long de mon corps jusqu'à un endroit précis de ma hanche. Je me redresse et bloque sa main.

\- Je suis extrêmement chatouilleuse à cet endroit, l'avertis-je.

\- Et alors ? dit-il en riant.

\- À tes risques et périls.

Il rit de nouveau et refait passer sa main sur l'endroit sensible. Je sursaute en essayant de m'éloigner mais son autre main me tient en place. Je ris alors qu'il me fait basculer sous lui, en continuant à me chatouiller. Sans faire attention à mon geste, je balance ma paume de main en plein dans son visage. Il me relâche automatiquement en portant sa main sur son nez, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, paniquais-je en mettant mes mains sur les siennes. Je t'avais prévenu !

\- Oui mais je ne pensais pas à ce point !

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Ça va ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Il se déplace sur le côté et se retrouve sur le dos à côté de moi. Je porte mes mains dans mes cheveux en commençant à rire.

\- Je crois que l'univers ne voulait pas qu'on couche ensemble cette nuit, dis-je en riant.

\- Foutu univers...

\- On regarde un film ? demandais-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.

\- C'est moi qui choisis, grogne-t-il.

Il se relève en enlevant sa main de son nez. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a pas de sang. Plus de peur que de mal. Je me relève à mon tour, en sous-vêtements.

\- Je n'ai pas mon pyjama avec moi, lui dis-je. Je vais devoir rester en sous-vêtements.

\- Oh que non. Trop de tentations.

Il déboutonne rapidement sa chemise blanche et me la tend. Je commence à l'enfiler alors qu'il se dirige dans sa salle de bain. Je me regarde finalement dans le miroir. La chemise m'arrive vers le milieu des cuisses, ça va suffire. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et détache mon chignon. Mes cheveux tombent en cascades sur mes épaules.

\- C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, dit Bellamy en arrivant derrière moi.

Je me retourne vers lui avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Il commence à rougir en désignant ma tenue.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sexy, ce n'est pas humain.

\- C'est surtout le fait que je sois dans TA chemise qui te plaît.

\- Je dois l'avouer, c'est plutôt sympathique.

\- Par contre, je n'ai pas mon propre plaisir à moi puisque tu as mis un t-shirt.

\- Je l'enlèverais pour dormir, me dit-il en secouant la tête. Je savais que tu m'aimais seulement pour mon corps, princesse.

Je ris à sa remarque. Je me dirige vers le salon et m'écroule sur le canapé. Je vois Bellamy se diriger vers ses dvd et en chercher un. Il se tourne vers moi.

\- _Terminator_ ça te va ? me demande-t-il.

\- Hors de question. C'est trop un truc de mec.

\- Je te signale que tu adores _Star Wars_, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est PAS un film de mec _Star Wars_ ! Tout le monde peut regarder ça, je t'interdis de dire que...

\- On s'en fout, Clarke. Bon, on se regarde un Spider-Man ?

\- Ça dépend lequel.

\- Le vrai Spider-man, avec Tobey McGuire.

\- Comment OSES-TU ?! m'exclamais-je. Les _The Amazing Spider-Man_ sont aussi bien, ils sont même mieux !

\- Pas d'accord.

\- J'en ai marre de tooooooi, dis-je en écrasant ma tête dans l'un des coussins.

\- Ça va, je vais mettre celui que tu veux, dit-il en sortant _The Amazing Spider-Man_.

Je plante un sourire victorieux sur mon visage. Il met le dvd dans le lecteur et s'écrase sur le canapé à côté de moi. Il m'attire contre lui en me prenant par la taille.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est juste pour la tête d'Andrew Garfield, grommelle-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Tais-toi, dis-je en mettant ma main sur sa bouche.

Il sort sa langue et lèche ma paume de main, m'obligeant à la retirer de sa bouche. Je me niche contre lui alors qu'il sort son portable de sa poche et farfouille sur Twitter.

\- Ils ne parlent que de nous, me dit-il.

\- En bien ou en mal ?

\- Bizarrement, c'est plus en bien qu'autre chose. Certains disent que c'est une romance de film romantique, quand la fiction dépasse la réalité. Il y en a qui nous en veulent tout de même.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait tweeter quelque chose ? lui demandais-je en le regardant.

\- J'ai une idée.

Il se lève et court jusqu'à son placard. Il déniche un bout de carton ainsi qu'un marqueur. Il se replace sur le canapé à côté de moi et écrit sur le carton les mots « Plus qu'un jeu ». Je souris en le regardant faire. Il dessine juste en dessous un smiley qui sourit.

\- On va faire un selfie avec ce carton, me dit-il.

\- Bonne idée.

Il ouvre l'application appareil photo de son portable alors que je tiens le carton devant nous. Nous faisons tous les deux une petite moue, ma tête sur son épaule. Il prend la photo. Il farfouille de nouveau sur Twitter alors que je me niche contre lui et regarde ce qu'il fait. Il poste la photo en essayant d'écrire le texte qui va avec. Il me le montre.

_ ClarkeGriffin et moi sommes désolés pour toute cette histoire. Nous n'aurions jamais dû mentir avec ce genre de choses. Heureusement pour nous, l'histoire se termine bien... #Bellarke_

Il pose son portable sur la table basse et tourne son visage vers moi.

\- C'est quoi la suite ? me demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Durant ces derniers mois tout était mouvementé pour nous. Tu penses que ça va enfin s'arrêter ?

\- Avec nous ? Impossible. On va se détester au moins trois fois par jour, dis-je en souriant.

\- Surtout si tu me forces à regarder les derniers Spider-Man.

\- Tu peux parler, toi et ton pancake aux lardons...

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Et bien si tu continues à cuisiner de cette façon, c'est clair qu'on aura des disputes.

\- Pour ensuite se réconcilier. Si c'est comme aujourd'hui ça me va totalement.

Nous rions quelques secondes tous les deux. Je le regarde. Je lève ma main droite et caresse doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il dépose un baiser sur la pulpe de mon pouce alors que je ris.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de petites amies, me dit-il. Je compte faire les choses bien.

\- C'est à dire ? Tu vas m'offrir une fleur tous les jours ?

\- N'abuse pas, princesse, dit-il en riant. J'ai décidé du fait que je ne coucherais pas avec toi avant trois rendez-vous.

\- Oh... mais qui te dis que je voulais coucher avec toi ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- T'es mignonne, dit-il en faisant une petite moue.

Je ris quelques secondes à sa remarque. Finalement, je pose ma tête contre son torse alors que Bellamy me sert plus fortement contre lui. Je pense que tout ira bien désormais.

* * *

**Ce chapitre n'était pas le dernier de la fiction, je vous rassure. J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu et que vous êtes heureux de la décision de Clarke. Certains pourraient me dire que c'est un peu "tout beau tout rose" mais je n'allais pas vous torturer encore plus avec ces deux-là, pas vrai ? Je veux une fiction joyeuse alors tant pis, tout se passe bien !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : le premier rendez-vous tout dégoulinant de romantisme entre ces deux là et le second rendez-vous tout dégoulinant de... morve. Vous êtes pressés, pas vrai !**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Cette fiction étant bientôt fini, j'attends tout pleins de reviews de votre part ! Je vous fais confiance !**

**\- Amandine.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre très spécial... puisqu'il fait tout de même 6000 mots, ce qui n'est pas rien ! Posez vous tranquillement avec un bon petit Coca-Cola avec vous pour lire ce chapitre. Vive l'été !**

**Alors nous voici avec le premier et le second rendez-vous de Clarke et Bellamy ! Le premier rendez-vous sera beaucoup plus long que le second. C'est tout beau, c'est tout rose... mais ils l'ont bien mérités, pas vrai ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

_Rencard numéro 1 : PDV de Clarke_

J'appuie pour la deuxième fois sur la sonnette de l'appartement de Nathan. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et il commence à m'énerver. Nous sommes censés avoir cours de 14h30 à 16h30 mais il ne semble pas se préoccuper d'être en retard. Je sais qu'il est chez lui, j'entends quelques bruits étouffés à travers la porte.

Je soupire et rentre dans l'appartement sans sa permission. Je me fige à l'entrée et écarquille les yeux. Je vois Monty et Nathan en train de s'embrasser goulûment sur le canapé, leurs t-shirts traînant sur le sol. Ils tombent du canapé dès qu'ils m'entendent.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? m'exclamais-je en m'avançant vers eux. Nathan, je te signale qu'on a cours dans trente minutes !

\- Clarke !

Ils se relèvent tous les deux et enfilent rapidement leurs t-shirts. Je croise les bras et les regarde avec des yeux noirs. Monty a les joues complètement rouges.

\- J'avais oublié pour les cours, me dit Nathan. Je crois que je ne vais pas y aller. C'est tellement rare quand Monty ne travaille pas...

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas me faire ce coup là ! Tu sais très bien que ma voiture est au garage en ce moment, tu es mon seul chauffeur !

Il soupire et porte ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes et me regarde finalement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Bellamy de te déposer.

\- Il travaille ! Il en faut bien au moins un qui fasse quelque chose...

\- Hey ! s'exclame Monty.

Je soupire et sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche. J'hésite à l'appeler.

Bellamy et moi sommes en couple depuis deux semaines. J'attends désespérément qu'il me propose un rencard... puisqu'on attend le troisième rendez-vous pour aller plus loin physiquement. Franchement, je ne suis pas une fille facile mais je le connais depuis presque six ans ! Je lui fais entièrement confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions attendre de cette façon.

Je vais dans la liste de mes contacts et appuie sur le nom de Lincoln. Malheureusement pour moi, il travaille également et ne prend même pas la peine de décrocher. Je grogne et finalement appuie sur le nom de Bellamy. Il décroche au bout de deux sonneries.

\- Clarke ? demande-il.

\- Salut, je suis désolée de te déranger, lui dis-je.

\- Tu n'es pas censée ne pas utiliser ton téléphone en classe ?

\- Tu n'es pas censé ne pas utiliser ton téléphone au travail ?

\- Bon d'accord, je me tais.

Je commence à rire, complètement détendue. C'est dingue comment la voix de Bellamy me relaxe. J'avais besoin de l'entendre, cela fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Écoute, commençais-je à dire, je sais que tu es en train de travailler... mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne à l'université.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Miller ?

\- Il se trouve que c'est l'une des seules journées de congé pour Monty... je les ai surpris dans une fâcheuse position.

\- Tu m'appelles si tu fais des cauchemars cette nuit.

\- La ferme, dis-je en riant. Je me demandais si tu pouvais demander à quelqu'un de ton boulot de me déposer ? Jasper ou Murphy ?

\- Non, je vais venir te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu dois travailler, je ne pense pas que...

\- Jaha ne va rien dire. Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Il ne me laisse pas la possibilité de répondre et raccroche le téléphone. Nathan et Monty me regardent alors que je commence à ranger mon portable dans ma poche et à piocher de la nourriture dans le frigidaire.

\- Tu te mets à ton aise ? me demande Nathan.

\- Tais-toi. Tu as de la chance que Bellamy soit gentil.

\- C'est ton petit-ami, bien-sûr qu'il allait venir te chercher. De toute façon il travaille dans un cabinet d'architecte, il n'a presque rien à faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demandais-je en haussant l'un de mes sourcils.

\- Monty me parle de ses journées.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me regarde dans la glace. Je commence à porter mon manteau gris foncé en ce moment puisque nous sommes en début décembre. Le 12 décembre pour être exacte.

Je regarde quelques secondes ma montre.

\- Il doit être là, leur dis-je. Bonne journée les garçons.

\- Merci maman, disent-il en chœur.

Je ris en leur faisant un long et gros câlin. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et sors sur le palier. Je descends rapidement les escaliers et sors dehors. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque Bellamy dans sa voiture devant l'immeuble. Apparemment aucun paparazzi ne l'a suivi.

Je cours jusqu'à sa voiture et ouvre la portière passager. Je m'assois à ma place en enlevant mon écharpe et en la posant sur le tableau de bord.

\- Il m'énerve tellement ! m'exclamais-je à peine installée. Il aurait quand même pu me prévenir ! C'est vraiment un enfant des fois, il savait très bien que ma voiture était indisponible. Je me dois d'aller à ces cours... s'il veut sécher il fait ce qui lui plait mais il n'a pas à m'embarquer dans ses combines.

\- Bonjour...

J'arrête de parler et tourne ma tête rapidement vers lui. Il a son coude gauche posé contre sa vitre et sa tête sur son poing. Il me sourit avec une petite lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Je commence à sourire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je.

Je me penche vers lui. Je place ma main droite contre le côté de son cou et attire ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il sourit dans mon baiser alors que j'en profite pour l'approfondir encore plus. Ses mains viennent se mettre dans mon dos et il me plaque contre lui. Je passe ma main droite dans ses boucles brunes et éloigne légèrement ma bouche.

\- Bonjour, dis-je en gloussant comme une adolescente.

Il rit et embrasse rapidement mon front avant de s'éloigner de moi. Je continue de le regarder en mettant le côté gauche de mon corps contre mon siège alors qu'il met sa clé dans le contact. Il se tourne rapidement vers moi.

\- Quoi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Tu es beau, dis-je en mordant ma lèvre.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît tu ne le remarques que maintenant ?

\- Non mais avant je ne pouvais pas en profiter.

Il rit et m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Il se remet en position et démarre la voiture. Je me mets droite dans mon siège et attache ma ceinture. Je commence à dessiner des formes sur ma vitre embuée.

\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non, répondis-je. Je n'ai pas cours demain.

\- Très bien, je passe chez toi après tes cours d'aujourd'hui alors.

\- Est-ce que ce serait un rencard Monsieur Blake ?

\- Peut-être bien.

Je le regarde en souriant le plus possible. Il me jette un coup d'œil en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Tu es si heureuse d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Encore plus que deux avant d'obtenir ce que je veux...

\- Espèce de perverse.

Nous arrivons quelques minutes après devant mon université. Bellamy se gare alors que je regarde les étudiants devant nous. Certains regardent à travers le capot et nous pointent du doigt. Tout le monde nous connaît maintenant en tant que « Bellarke », le couple le plus en vogue du moment.

Quelques personnes sortent discrètement leurs téléphones portables et nous prennent en photo. Je soupire.

\- Je suis désolé de te mettre dans cette position, me dit Bellamy en suivant mon regard.

\- Je vais m'y habituer.

\- Ils ne me reconnaissaient pas tout le temps avant ton arrivée.

\- Je t'ai rendu encore plus célèbre, dis-je en souriant. Tu devrais vraiment me remercier en fait.

\- C'est surtout ce qu'on a fait qui nous a rendu célèbre, dit-il en riant. Mais je vais faire comme si tout était grâce à toi.

\- Merci, dis-je en plissant du nez.

Je prends mon sac de cours qui était jusqu'alors à mes pieds et déboucle ma ceinture. Je me tourne vers Bellamy.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher dans deux heures ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non, je vais prendre le bus pour rentrer. Je serais chez moi vers 17 heures.

\- Je travaille jusqu'à 18 heures, je passerai chez toi juste après.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Je me penche de nouveau et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. J'ouvre la portière de la voiture et sors en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule. Je marche et baisse la tête lorsque je croise les regards des élèves. Ils voient en moi une menteuse ou une profiteuse. Le pire reste le regard des femmes. Oui, je suis en couple avec Bellamy Blake. Et alors ?

J'entre en furie dans le bâtiment d'art et me précipite vers ma classe. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrive pile à l'heure. J'entre et m'installe directement à mon chevalet tandis que le professeur rentre dans la salle.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire du nu, nous dit-il en posant son sac sur son bureau.

Je sens mes joues rosir légèrement. Je n'ai jamais fait de nu, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mon dessin. C'est plutôt gênant mais je vais devoir faire au mieux. La porte derrière le professeur s'ouvre et un homme seulement en peignoir rentre dans la pièce. Quelqu'un que je connais parfaitement.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? m'exclamais-je.

Toute la classe se retourne vers moi et me regarde en étant surpris. Je croise les bras en fixant la personne devant moi. Combien y'a-t-il de chances pour que Finn soit en ce moment même devant moi ?

Celui-ci se tourne vers moi et semble aussi surpris que moi. Je me lève et m'approche de mon professeur.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je connais cet homme.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait mon problème.

\- C'est mon ex petit copain.

Il croise les bras et me regarde attentivement. Il commence à me sourire d'une façon narquoise. Je déteste mon professeur.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas quel est le problème. Vous n'êtes pas censée être en couple avec ce Bellamy Blake ? À moins que ce ne soit un nouveau mensonge.

Je sens mon sang remonter vers mon visage et je souffle par les narines. Je sais que mon professeur ne m'aime pas. Il ne cesse de me rabaisser depuis toute cette histoire.

\- Retournez vous asseoir, Mademoiselle Griffin.

\- Bien monsieur.

Je fais volte-face et retourne m'asseoir sur mon tabouret. Je fais face à la toile et attends quelques secondes. Finn se place au milieu de la pièce et enlève son peignoir. Je regarde les autres autour de moi commencer à le dessiner alors que je ne détourne pas le regard de ma toile. Le professeur commence à marcher vers moi.

\- Vous ne peignez pas ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je n'aime pas la situation à laquelle je suis confrontée.

\- Et moi je n'aime pas votre attitude.

Il se retourne.

Sur un coup de tête, je me lève subitement et pose mon sac sur mon épaule. Sans jeter un seul regard derrière moi, je sors de la salle de classe. Je marche le plus vite possible dans les couloirs et sors au grand air. Je sais que Bellamy est déjà reparti donc je me dirige le bus.

Installé au fond de celui-ci, je décide d'appeler Octavia pour tout lui raconter.

\- Clarke ? T'es en cours ? me demande-t-elle directement.

\- Je suis partie, dis-je en soupirant. On devait peindre un homme nu.

\- Et alors ? À ta place j'aurais louché sur lui !

\- Pas quand c'est Finn.

Elle laisse passer quelques secondes au téléphone sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, je commence à entendre son rire enfantin à mon oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, grommelais-je.

\- Franchement, je pense que vous êtes destinés à être en couple. Tu te rends compte de toutes vos rencontres sans le faire exprès ?

\- La ferme, O' ! J'en ai marre, je vais l'accuser d'espionnage.

\- Comment tu vas faire pour tes cours ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Fais-le de mémoire, dit-elle en commençant à rire de nouveau.

\- Au revoir, Octavia.

Je soupire en raccrochant le téléphone. Je suis pressée de rentrer chez moi.

J'ouvre ma porte d'appartement et jette mon sac de cours sur le sol. Je mets ma main dans mes cheveux et me dirige vers la cuisine. J'espère vraiment que l'incident qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ne se répercutera pas sur toute l'année.

Je m'approche de mon calendrier et regarde scrupuleusement ce qui est inscrit. J'ai une exposition d'art prévue la semaine prochaine. J'ai un rendez-vous chez mon dentiste. Et ensuite il y a Noël et le jour de l'an.

Je soupire et allume la télévision. Je prends mon portable et commence à traîner quelques minutes sur Twitter. Je clique sur les mentions #Bellarke et observe ce qui peut être dit sur mon couple.

J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je vois des photos de Bellamy et moi dans la voiture, quelque heures avant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Les étudiants qui sont passés devant nous et qui nous ont pris en photos les ont postés sur Twitter. Je ne peux même plus avoir d'intimité.

Je lance mon portable sur la table basse et essaye de me concentrer sur la télévision. Mes paupières commencent à devenir lourdes au fur et à mesure. Je suis fatiguée alors que je n'ai rien fait de la journée.

TOC TOC

Je gémis et roule sur le côté. J'enfonce ma tête dans mes bras et garde mes yeux fermés. Je commence à retourner dans mon rêve lorsque de nouveaux coups à la porte retentissent.

\- Clarke ? Tu es là ?

J'ouvre les yeux et me lève en trombe de mon canapé. Je reste en plein milieu du salon et fixe la porte. Je regarde ma montre et roule les yeux. Il est déjà 18 heures 30 alors que j'ai seulement voulu faire une petite sieste. Et merde.

Je me suis endormie alors que j'avais mon rendez-vous avec Bellamy.

\- Clarke ?

\- J'arrive ! m'exclamais-je.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et essaye de démêler mes cheveux. Mon mascara a légèrement coulé et j'ai une trace rouge sur la joue droite à cause de ma petite sieste. C'est la honte.

Je soupire et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je fais un grand sourire dès que je vois Bellamy avec deux cartons de pizzas dans les bras. Il rit.

\- Je savais que tu allais apprécier cette soirée, me dit-il.

Il entre et pose directement les deux pizzas sur la table basse. Il se retourne vers moi alors que je ferme la porte d'entrée et croise les bras en faisant une petite moue.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être présentable, lui dis-je.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en s'approchant de moi et m'embrasse longuement sur les lèvres. Il s'éloigne doucement de moi le temps de me dire « magnifique » et continue ses baisers. Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque en l'embrassant passionnément.

\- Clarke, attention, grogne-t-il.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je innocemment.

\- Ce n'est que le premier rendez-vous, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une semaine.

À ces mots, je prends de nouveau l'assaut sur ses lèvres et sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Il grogne dans ma bouche et me soulève de terre. J'en profite en mettant mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il se recule vers mon canapé mais perd l'équilibre. Nous tombons tous les deux maladroitement sur celui-ci en riant.

\- Arrête d'être un boulet, lui dis-je, on dirait Lincoln.

\- C'est parce que tu es beaucoup trop lourde, dit-il en souriant.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai !

Je le frappe sur l'épaule alors qu'il rit en se reculant. Il se met en position assise et prend la télécommande pour allumer la télévision alors que je reste allongée. Je le regarde en haussant mes sourcils. Il ne fait même pas attention à moi et se penche en prenant une part de pizza. Il se tourne finalement vers moi.

\- Quoi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on était en train de s'embrasser là ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Ne t'arrête pas !

\- On va manger puis...

\- JE VEUX QUE TU M'EMBRASSES !

\- Non mais quel bébé !

Il se penche vers moi et au lieu de m'embrasser enfourne une part de pizza dans ma bouche. Il se remet à sa place et change de chaîne de télévision.

\- Mange, me dit-il, ça va refroidir.

\- C'est moi qui suis refroidie...

Je mange la part de pizza en m'asseyant alors qu'il rit et embrasse ma tempe. Je le repousse gentiment et déguste la pizza qu'il a apporté. Il vient de m'énerver. J'ai envie de le tuer. Et de le faire souffrir.

\- Arrête Clarke, on dirait que tu as envie de me tuer avec ton regard, me dit-il.

\- C'est le cas, j'attends juste de savoir si je veux le faire avec un couteau ou un pistolet.

\- Pistolet s'il te plaît. Ça fait vraiment moins souffrir.

\- Oui mais je veux que tu souffres moi.

\- Qu'elle est mignonne.

Il se lève et fouille quelques instants dans sa mallette de travail. Je continue de regarder Top Chef alors qu'il sort deux films de celle-ci et revient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Alors soit _Jackass_, soit _Batman Begins_.

\- Non, pas Batman... il n'y a que Spider-Man que j'aime bien en super-héros, tu le sais bien !

\- _Batman_ n'est pas un super-héros mais je vais laisser couler... Bref, donc _Jackass_. Mais en fait ça ne me tente pas.

\- Si tu veux j'ai _Twilight_ en dvd.

\- Clarke...

\- Bon d'accord, je me tais.

Il se lève de nouveau et fouille encore une fois dans sa mallette. Il grommelle des mots comme quoi il avait prévu un dvd de secours. Il sort de celle-ci un nouveau dvd. Je souris.

\- _HARRY POTTER_ ! m'exclamais-je. Mets-le tout de suite, sans négociations possibles !

\- Normalement j'aurais dit non, mais je suis OBLIGÉ de te faire plaisir si je veux t'avoir dans mon lit.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Ça fait deux semaines que je te supplie d'aller dans mon lit.

Il rit alors qu'il met le dvd dans le lecteur. Je me positionne tout à gauche du canapé contre l'accoudoir et me roule en boule. Bellamy appuie sur le bouton play et se dirige vers mon frigidaire. Il pioche deux canettes de Coca-Cola.

\- Tu te rends compte que Ron et Hermione se détestaient au tout début ? demandais-je. L'évolution de ces deux personnages est incroyable.

\- Je n'ai jamais réellement été fan de ce couple.

Je me retourne vers lui dès qu'il prononce cette phrase. J'écarquille les yeux et mets ma main devant ma bouche. Il n'a pas osé dire ça quand même ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères Hermione et Harry s'il te plaît, dis-je en murmurant. Non, tout sauf ça.

\- Non, me dit-il en me tendant une canette et en s'asseyant à droite du canapé. J'étais plus du style Victor et Hermione.

\- Victor KRUM ? m'exclamais-je. Mais on ne le voit que dans le quatrième volet ! Il ne sert à rien en plus !

\- Il est super viril et il casse sa carapace de gros dur pour pouvoir être avec elle. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon.

\- D'accord, c'est adorable, mais la relation entre Hermione et Ron est beaucoup plus développée !

\- Ouais, je ne suis pas trop d'accord.

Je secoue la tête en regardant la suite du film. Je croise les bras et fronce les sourcils. Je sais qu'il me regarde en ce moment même mais j'essaye de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui.

\- Clarke...

Sans avoir le temps de protester, il étend son bras gauche et me tire vers lui. Je grogne mais pose tout de même ma tête contre son torse. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi alors que je continue à regarder le film.

\- Tu es vraiment fan de ce couple ? me demande-t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et ça t'énerve que je ne le sois pas ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que leur histoire me fait penser à la nôtre, Bellamy. Ils n'arrivent même pas à se supporter au tout début et finalement commencent à développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ! Ils s'embrassent à la toute fin et se rendent compte qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

\- D'accord. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. J'adore ce couple.

\- Pas la peine de dire ça pour me faire plaisir, dis-je en plissant du nez.

Je dérive de ses bras et finalement place ma tête contre ses cuisses en continuant à regarder le film. Bellamy commence à caresser mes cheveux de sa main droite et à jouer avec.

\- J'aimerais avoir la pierre philosophale, murmurais-je doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en ferais ?

\- De l'or !

\- Pourquoi te contenter d'or alors que tu peux avoir un Bellamy Blake ?

\- Abruti.

Je lève ma main en l'air et le frappe au visage en l'insultant. Il commence à me chatouiller sur les côtes alors que j'essaye de m'extirper de son emprise. Je continue à rire en me tortillant et tombe finalement sur le sol. Je soupire violemment et m'étale sur le ventre en étoile de mer. Je tourne ma tête vers la télévision et continue à regarder le film.

\- Tout pour _Harry Potter_, pas vrai ? me demande-t-il.

\- Jusqu'à la fin*, répondis-je.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu réussisses à placer une réplique du dernier film...

\- Toujours.*

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je sors avec toi.

\- Oh c'est trop mignon comme expression, on dirait un enfant de 12 ans.

Je le sens m'envoyer violemment un coussin sur le dos alors que je ris. Je me relève finalement et m'écroule en travers de ses bras. Je niche ma tête contre sa clavicule et serre mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il me caresse le dos.

\- Bellamy... tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver d'accord ? demandais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

\- J'ai vu Finn cet après-midi.

Il s'écarte doucement de moi et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Il me dit de continuer à parler.

\- C'était le modèle nu que nous devions dessiner, lui dis-je.

\- Sérieusement ? demande-t-il en commençant à rire.

\- Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! C'était super gênant même.

\- Tu as du le dessiner ?

\- Je devais mais je suis sortie de cours et je suis directement rentrée chez moi.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne trouvais pas ça correct de le dessiner entièrement NU alors que c'est mon ex petit ami. Mon professeur n'avait pas à me demander ce genre de choses !

\- Tu es une professionnelle Clarke, me dit-il. Même si quelque chose ne te plait pas ou t'embarrasse, tu dois le faire.

\- Tu n'aurais même pas été en colère ?

\- Non, dit-il en réfléchissant tout de même. Du moment que tu le vois de loin...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, dis-je en riant.

Nous restâmes tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé en regardant la fin du film... même si Bellamy me déstabilisait plus qu'autre chose. Je souris en regardant les crédits de _Harry Potter_ s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Est-ce que tu restes cette nuit ? demandais-je en le regardant. Sans rien faire, bien-sûr.

\- Non, répond-il. Je fais dans les règles.

Je soupire alors qu'il commence à rire et à se lever du canapé. Je grogne et me lève également en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvre et sort sur le palier alors que je m'adosse contre la porte ouverte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais vendredi prochain ? me demande-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? demandais-je en souriant.

\- Notre deuxième rendez-vous. Dans un restaurant, bien évidemment.

\- Un restaurant au deuxième rencard ? demandais-je en mordant ma lèvre. Je n'imagine pas ce que tu feras pour notre dernier.

\- Tu verras bien.

Je secoue la tête en riant alors qu'il approche son visage du mien. Je lui fais un long baiser sur les lèvres.

\- À vendredi, dis-je en refermant la porte.

_Rencard numéro 2 : PDV de Bellamy_

Je range la farine et le sucre dans le meuble au-dessus de l'évier de cuisine alors que Octavia range les légumes dans son frigidaire. Elle continue de me parler alors que je n'écoute qu'à moitié ce qu'elle me dit. Je prends le paquet de mouchoir à côté de moi et éternue bruyamment. Je me mouche alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi et croise les bras.

\- Tu es malade.

\- Je ne suis pas malade ! dis-je en jetant mon mouchoir à la poubelle.

\- Non pas du tout, c'est seulement le troisième paquet de mouchoirs que tu prends de la journée.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

J'éternue violemment sur le sol. Octavia lance un petit cri dégoûté alors que je m'excuse. Elle me pousse jusqu'au canapé en me donnant un paquet de mouchoir en plus. Je commence à regarder la télévision alors qu'elle caresse mes cheveux derrière le canapé.

\- Tu dois aller voir un médecin, me dit-elle.

\- C'est juste un petit rhume, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Tu n'es pas censé emmener Clarke au restaurant ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Si, répondis-je. On va dans le centre.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais annuler ? Reporte le dîner à la semaine d'après.

\- Non ! J'attends cette soirée depuis une semaine, je ne vais pas me décommander.

\- Oh mais couchez ensemble qu'on en finisse !

Je frappe ses mains alors qu'elle soupire et les enlève de mes cheveux. Elle se dirige vers son placard et grignote quelques gâteaux alors que je me mouche pour la énième fois. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement alors que Lincoln entre dans l'appartement. Il me fait un signe de tête en riant et embrasse Octavia. Je tourne le regard en poussant un soupir alors que je les vois s'embrasser plus longuement à ma droite. Je tousse bruyamment pour qu'ils se séparent enfin.

\- Tu es vraiment un enfant, me dit ma petite sœur.

\- Tu es malade ? me demande Lincoln en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Tu ressembles seulement à un mort, rien de très grave.

\- Octavia, tu vas devoir me maquiller pour ce soir !

\- COMME LORSQU'ON ÉTAIT PETITS !

Je grogne alors qu'elle commence à rire et à chercher sa trousse de maquillage. Octavia adorait me maquiller alors que je dormais... ma virilité avait été bafoué.

Je prends la télécommande en face de moi et zappe les chaînes pendant que Lincoln reste sur son portable.

\- Au fait, Octavia et moi partons dans dix petites minutes.

\- Où ça ? demandais-je.

\- Je l'emmène au restaurant et ensuite au cinéma.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Tu le sais très bien... ça fait 5 ans aujourd'hui que nous sommes en couple.

Je tourne rapidement ma tête vers lui et écarquille les yeux. Ça fait déjà 5 ans que je le connais ? Ma sœur n'a que 22 ans, je n'arrive pas à y croire...

\- Ouah, dis-je en souriant. C'est énorme. Je suis vraiment content pour vous.

\- Merci, dit-il en baissant la tête et en rougissant un peu.

\- Tu n'as pas prévu de... la demander en mariage ou un truc dans le genre quand même ? demandais-je en haussant l'un de mes sourcils.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il en tournant rapidement la tête vers moi. Non, pas du tout !

\- D'accord, tant mieux, grommelais-je.

\- Enfin je... j'y ai pensé, bien sûr, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je le regarde en grossissant mes yeux. Il détourne la tête, gêné, alors que je grommelle quelques mots incompréhensibles en regardant la télévision. Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre Lincoln lui fera sa demande mais je veux que ce soit le plus tard possible. Je ne pourrais pas gérer ce genre de situation pour le moment. C'est ma petite sœur !

Octavia revient quelques minutes après dans le salon, dans une robe de soirée noire. Je la complimente sur sa tenue alors qu'elle sourit et qu'elle virevolte dans le salon.

\- On y va ? demande-t-elle à Lincoln.

\- D'accord, répond celui-ci en se levant. Tu restes ici ? me demande-t-il.

\- Il est déjà 19 heures, dis-je en regardant ma montre. Je vais rester une petite demi-heure ici et je vais aller cherch...

J'éternue violemment en plein milieu de ma phrase et prends immédiatement un mouchoir à côté de moi. Je me mouche alors que ma petite sœur éclate de rire et franchit la porte en me disant au revoir. Je soupire et pose ma nuque contre le dossier du canapé. Il va falloir que je supporte cette soirée.

Au bout de dix minutes de film, je décide enfin de respirer par la bouche. J'étais en train de suffoquer à cause de ce maudit rhume. Je prends un mouchoir à côté de moi et me mouche dedans alors que des petits coups à la porte se font entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore... murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors que j'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête.

\- Clarke ?

Celle-ci sourit et reste debout, en secouant la tête. Elle ne s'est même pas habillée pour aller au restaurant, elle porte seulement un t-shirt et un jean. Elle a des sacs en papier dans ses mains.

\- Octavia m'a appelé, me dit-elle.

Je secoue la tête d'énervement alors qu'elle dépose ses deux sacs sur l'îlot central. Elle commence à sortir de la nourriture chinoise.

\- Je te donne principalement la soupe, me dit-elle. C'est bon pour les malades.

\- Je ne suis pas malade ! m'exclamais-je en me levant du canapé.

\- Arrête un peu.

\- Allons au restaurant, ça va.

Je m'avance mais vois la pièce autour de moi commencer à tourner. Je fronce les sourcils et divague de ma trajectoire alors que Clarke arrive vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour me stabiliser. J'attends que ma vision redevient claire. Elle pose sa main sur mon front en me disant que j'ai de la fièvre. Je soupire.

\- Tu t'assois sur ce canapé et tu ne bouges pas.

\- Mais notre second rendez-vous...

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'emmène à notre second rendez-vous mais moi qui te l'apporte. Assis.

Je m'assois en souriant alors qu'elle ramène la nourriture chinoise sur la table basse devant nous. Je la regarde faire quelques secondes. Ma petite amie est parfaite.

\- On regarde quoi ? demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

\- Clarke, ne m'approche pas trop. Je dois être affreux et surtout contagieux.

Elle me regarde en haussant les sourcils. Elle se penche vers moi et coince mon menton entre ses doigts. J'essaye de m'extirper mais elle rit et m'embrasse longuement sur mes lèvres. Je m'écarte d'elle en grognant.

\- Maintenant, quoi que je fasse, je serais malade !

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu aurais pu éviter la contagion !

\- Et ne pas t'embrasser de toute la soirée ? Jamais !

\- T'es infernale.

Elle se penche en avant et me tend un bol de soupe chinoise. Elle prend un carton avec des nouilles et commence à manger en me tendant la manette de la PS4.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? demandais-je.

\- Mets Netflix. Tu choisis le film, c'est toi le malade.

\- Quel honneur.

Je n'ajoute rien et me dépêche d'allumer la télévision. Je pioche dans les films et décide de mettre _Very Bad Trip_. C'est le genre de film que nous adorons tous les deux.

\- Oh je t'aime ! s'écrie-t-elle en voyant le film que je mets.

Je la regarde en souriant. C'est la première fois depuis trois semaines qu'elle me dit ces mots. C'est sorti instinctivement, c'est que j'aime le plus.

Elle s'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé et se serre contre moi. Je passe mon bras droit autour d'elle et plante un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmurais-je dans ses cheveux.

Elle me regarde en haussant les sourcils. Elle se penche néanmoins vers moi et m'embrasse doucement la joue, se replaçant ensuite dans mes bras.

\- Arrête de me dire ça, on dirait un homme fragile.

\- Je suis malade, bien sûr que je suis fragile. En plus tu viens juste de me le dire.

\- C'est vrai ? Quand ça ?

\- Quand j'ai mis _Very Bad Trip_, dis-je en riant.

\- Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte...

Je ris alors qu'elle rougit violemment. Je passe ma main droite dans ses cheveux et commence à les caresser. Elle se détend contre moi.

\- Je suis allée voir ma mère et Marcus tout à l'heure, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Ils vont bien ? demandais-je.

\- Ma mère est stressée à cause de Noël...

\- Mais c'est seulement dans... 5 jours. Oh non...

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle en levant la tête vers moi.

\- Je ne t'ai toujours pas trouvé de cadeaux...

Elle commence à rigoler et à secouer la tête. Elle enfonce sa tête dans mon cou en commençant à m'embrasser sous l'oreille. Je la serre plus fortement contre moi et nous continuons à regarder le film.

Deux heures plus tard, juste après que Clarke et moi ayons finis de nous câliner sur le canapé, Clarke décide de me border dans le lit de ma sœur.

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé, gémissais-je.

\- Tu gémis comme un bébé en tout cas, dit-elle en rabattant la couverture autour de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai...

\- Mais tu es MON bébé, c'est rassurant ?

\- Un petit peu...

Elle rit alors que je commence à fermer les yeux. Elle s'apprête à sortir de la chambre mais je l'interpelle.

\- Notre rendez-vous n'est pas terminé, lui dis-je.

\- Tu vas t'endormir comme une masse.

\- Reste.

Elle entre de nouveau dans la chambre en riant et s'écrase à côté de moi sur le lit, au-dessus des couvertures.

\- Je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras tellement tu m'as bien bordé, lui dis-je.

\- Nos enfants seront heureux alors.

\- Donc je ne peux pas te dire « je t'aime » mais toi tu peux sortir à tout bout de champ les mots « nos enfants » ?

\- Je suis une fille, j'ai le droit. Je suis beaucoup plus émotive que toi.

\- N'importe quoi.

Elle passe une jambe en travers de mon corps et se colle contre moi, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je grogne parce qu'elle m'encercle, ne me permettant pas de libérer mes bras de la couverture.

\- Ça fait quoi d'être impuissant ? me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Tais-toi.

Je tourne mon visage vers elle. Elle se rapproche et m'embrasse lentement sur les lèvres. J'essaye d'approfondir le baiser mais elle se recule.

\- Tu es malade, me dit-elle.

\- Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Même dans la maladie ? demandais-je.

\- Toujours.

* * *

*** « Until the end » et « Always » dans Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort – Partie 2**

**Il fallait bien que je parle des films Harry Potter dans un de mes chapitres, étant ma saga préféré. Le chapitre 24 sera entièrement consacré au troisième rendez-vous entre Bellamy et Clarke et la chaleur va monter crescendo... je mettrais un ratine M, au cas où. Bonne semaine !**

**\- Amandine.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nous voici déjà avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je ne vais pas m'étancher pour l'instant sur le fait que ça soit bientôt fini parce que ça va me miner le moral toute la journée !**

**En tout cas je souhaite remercier la merveilleuse Géraldine (GoodGame) pour avoir lu ce chapitre en exclusivité et me dire ce qu'elle en a pensé. J'en profite pour vous diriger vers sa première fiction Bellarke : « Heal Me Kill Me ». J'ai l'honneur d'être la correctrice de sa fiction et elle en vaut le détour, je vous le promets !**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec de la lecture… notamment la première nuit entre Bellamy et Clarke ! J'ai changé le rating en "T" (+ de 13 ans) mais c'est vraiment au cas où, puisque tout n'est pas réellement décrit. Cette scène ne devrait pas vous choquer.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

\- Non maman, ne t'en fais pas.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entre dans l'appartement d'Octavia. Celle-ci et Bellamy sont debout autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Bellamy s'apprête à venir m'embrasser mais je lui montre mon portable collé contre mon oreille.

\- Je t'ai dit que je fêtais le nouvel an avec mes amis, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes de cette façon.

\- [...]

\- Je viendrais vous voir la semaine prochaine, c'est promis.

\- [...]

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. À la semaine prochaine.

Je raccroche en soupirant. Je fais rapidement le tour de l'îlot central et plante un bisou sur la joue à Octavia. Je pioche dans le panier à fruit devant moi et croque une grosse bouchée dans une pomme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demande Bellamy.

\- Rien, répondis-je en avalant mon morceau de pomme. Ma mère pensait que je passais le nouvel an avec elle.

\- Si Marcus et elle sont seuls on pourrait rester avec eux, me dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Non, hors de question ! Ils vont le passer avec Jaha et Mia.

Il hoche la tête et prend la pomme que je tenais dans la main. Octavia me contourne et s'assoie sur le canapé. Bellamy commence à manger la pomme alors que je porte ma main à mon collier pour me déstresser. Ce collier est très récent.

Bellamy m'a offert un magnifique pendentif à Noël, qui a dû lui coûter très cher. Je sais qu'il a l'argent grâce à son travail mais ça me gêne toujours autant, surtout lorsque je lui ai seulement offert un cadre photo avec une vingtaine de photos de ses amis... J'étais très embarrassée par ce cadeau mais lorsqu'il l'a vu, il était très ému. Je sais que ses amis sont très importants pour lui.

Je lui souris avant d'aller rejoindre Octavia sur le canapé. Je passe mon bras gauche autour de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demandais-je.

\- Lincoln est en retard.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème...

\- Et s'il me trompait ?

\- Quoi ? dis-je en commençant à rire.

\- Arrête, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! En ce moment il est vraiment secret, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. Ça me fait peur, je ne...

Nous nous tournons toutes les deux automatiquement vers la porte lorsque la poignée s'active. Lincoln entre et sourit immédiatement lorsqu'il nous voit.

\- LINCOLN ! m'écriais-je.

\- Clarke !

J'éclate de rire et me lève du canapé. Je m'élance vers lui et saute alors qu'il me rattrape au vol. J'accroche mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de son corps comme un singe.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ! dis-je avec une petite voix toute fluette.

\- Tu m'as manqué petite sœur, répond-il en plantant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

\- Toi aussi gros nounours.

Il rit et me dépose sur le sol. Il fait une accolade Bellamy pour le saluer.

\- Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? lui demande Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi ? répond Lincoln en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie, toujours sur le canapé.

\- Quand Clarke est entrée il y a dix minutes, je n'ai eu aucune embrassade de sa part.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Rien. Même pas de bisous. Rien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et tire sur son col de t-shirt sans qu'il puisse réagir. Je l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il ne répond pas à mon baiser au début, étant sans doute trop étonné de mon audace. Il se relaxe finalement et passe ses bras dans mon dos en me rendant mon baiser. Il pousse mon dos contre l'îlot alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou. J'entends les soupirs dégoûtés de sa sœur derrière mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et le tire en arrière.

\- J'en ai MARRE de vos élans d'affection. On arrête !

\- Elle ne m'avait pas dit bonjour, rétorque Bellamy, il fallait bien qu'on se rattrape !

\- Il y a trop de tension sexuelle entre vous, couchez ensemble qu'on en finisse !

Je hoche la tête avec un regard désespéré. C'est de la faute de Bellamy, je n'y suis pour rien. Celui-ci tourne sa tête vers moi et me regarde quelques secondes. Il balaye mon corps du regard alors que je hausse les sourcils.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Clarke, ça te dirait que notre troisième rendez-vous se passe ce soir ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Il veut que notre rendez-vous se passe le jour de l'an, avec tous nos amis autour de nous, chez Murphy ? Oh que oui.

Je souris et lève mes bras en l'air dans un signe de victoire. Je me jette au cou de Bellamy qui rit et me fait tourner sur moi-même.

\- J'accepte, dis-je à son oreille. On va privatiser le lit de Murphy ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord, me répond-il en riant. Mais si tout va bien, on va tous leur faire boire BEAUCOUP d'alcool et on aura la maison pour nous tous seuls.

\- J'ai hâte, dis-je en mordant ma lèvre.

\- Vous prévoyez votre première nuit ensemble ? nous dit Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est dégueulasse.

\- On prendra une vidéo, lui dit Bellamy. Tu verras que ce n'est pas si dégueulasse.

\- BEURK !

Elle plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles et retourne sur le canapé, en enfonçant son visage dans le torse de Lincoln.

\- Octavia ? demandais-je doucement. Octavia ? OCTAVIA !

\- Quoi ? grommelle-t-elle en me regardant.

\- Je n'ai pas de robes pour ce soir... est-ce que tu veux m'aider ?

Son visage s'illumine lorsqu'elle entend mes paroles. Je savais que cette technique allait la convaincre, je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle se lève subitement et me prend la main en me conduisant dans sa chambre.

\- Il n'est que 17 heures, lui dis-je. Nous partons seulement dans deux heures !

\- Tant pis, au moins tu seras prête en avance ! Je te maquillerais pendant ce temps.

\- Pendant deux heures ?

\- Arrête de te plaindre !

Elle sort devant moi trois robes. Une très longue orange que je décline directement, la couleur étant trop agressive pour moi. J'ai ensuite le choix entre une robe bustier rouge ainsi qu'une mignonne petite robe noire.

Avant que je ne puisse donner ma réponse, Bellamy entre rapidement dans la chambre et croise les bras.

\- Range tout de suite cette robe rouge, Octavia.

\- Pourquoi ? chouine celle-ci. Je l'aime beaucoup !

\- Elle n'a pas de manches donc elle peut facilement tomber. De plus, elle est trop courte. C'est hors de question.

\- Elle sera facile à enlever pour toi... répond sa sœur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oui mais pour les mains de Murphy aussi.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien qu'il est en couple avec Emory.

Je regarde les deux robes qu'elle me montre et réfléchis. La robe rouge est magnifique mais c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec les robes bustiers. Il faut toujours vérifier qu'elle tienne en place, c'est invivable.

\- Je vais choisir la noire, répondis-je en souriant.

Je vois le sourire s'installer sur le visage de Bellamy juste avant qu'il parte de la chambre. Octavia fait une petite moue mais m'aide tout de même à enfiler la robe. Je souris en me voyant devant le miroir. La robe m'arrive en bas des cuisses et est cintrée vers la taille. Les bretelles sont épaisses, me permettant de cacher un minimum mes épaules.

\- Voilà, c'est bon ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Non, je dois encore te maquiller !

\- NON ! s'écrie Bellamy depuis le salon. LAISSE-LA AU NATUREL !

\- Le monsieur vient de parler, on va l'écouter, dis-je en retournant dans le salon.

Je m'écroule sur Bellamy sur le canapé et regarde la télévision. Au bout d'une heure de visionnage, Bellamy à l'air de s'ennuyer et commence à jouer avec l'ourlet de ma robe. J'essaye de le repousser en frappant ses mains mais le laisse finalement continuer. Il trace le contour de chaque strass collé en bas de la robe sans savoir l'effet qu'il me procure. Je me racle la gorge en essayant de compter tous les carreaux au plafond. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est en ce moment même en train de caresser ma cuisse ? Apparemment non. J'essaye de me visualiser des grands pères, des tas de grands pères.

\- Ça va ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui je... hum... si tu pouvais arrêter ce que tu... fais... ça serait bien.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il, ne comprenant pas ma situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est comme si je trouvais soudainement les boutons de ton pantalons fascinants et que je commençais à jouer avec. Ça te va ?

\- Oh...

Il commence à rire tout seul durant quelques minutes alors que je roule les yeux et me gratte le front. Il enfonce son visage contre mon épaule et continue alors que je soupire et frappe l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demande Octavia en revenant habillée d'une robe bleu.

\- Je fais de l'effet à Clarke, dit Bellamy en la regardant et en riant.

Je le frappe à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il essaye d'éviter mes coups. Je me lève finalement et me prends un verre d'eau dans le frigidaire, alors que je le vois s'écrouler dans le canapé, son corps pris de soubresauts. Bellamy est vraiment un enfant, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire de lui.

Je vois Octavia pousser violemment Bellamy et le faire tomber du canapé. Elle prend sa place à côté de Lincoln alors que Bellamy reste sur le sol, sur le dos. Octavia se niche contre Lincoln et celui-ci commence à jouer avec ses cheveux en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Je souris. Pour moi, c'est complètement impossible qu'il la trompe. Il est beaucoup trop amoureux d'elle, ça se voit. Ils sont vraiment complémentaires tous les deux et très sérieux dans leur couple...

\- PRINCEEEEEEEEESSE VIENS ME FAIRE UN MASSAGE !

… Ce qui n'a pas encore l'air d'être le cas avec Bellamy. On a encore du chemin à parcourir avant de devenir un couple aussi beau qu'eux.

Je grogne toute seule et m'avance vers lui en tendant mes bras pour l'aider. Alors qu'il agrippe mes mains, il donne un peu de poids sur ses bras et me fait tomber sur lui. Je le frappe sur le sol alors qu'il rit et me prend dans ses bras. Je soupire et le laisse me faire un câlin, sans lui retourner.

\- Ta sœur et Lincoln sont trop mignons, lui dis-je à l'oreille.

\- Et alors ? Nous aussi on est mignons.

\- Oui bien sûr, dis-je en m'esclaffant.

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et relâche son étreinte. Il semble blessé par mes paroles alors que ce n'était pas méchant. Nous sommes en couple depuis un mois, nous ne pouvons pas être aussi parfaits que Lincoln et Octavia.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lui dis-je en fronçant à mon tour les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- C'est bon, c'est rien, grommelle-t-il.

Il se relève et m'aide également à me lever. Je m'apprête à l'embrasser pour m'excuser mais il détourne sa tête rapidement et trouve une excuse.

\- Je vais aller me changer dans la chambre d'Octavia. Je n'aime pas ce pull.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il se gratte l'arrière de son crâne et s'enferme dans la chambre de sa sœur. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin ? Ce n'était pas méchant !

\- Idiote, me dit Octavia, toujours sur le canapé.

\- Quoi, c'est moi l'idiote maintenant ? demandais-je, sur la défensive. Il vient de s'offusquer pour rien !

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Bellamy n'a jamais eu de petite amie, Clarke !

\- Et alors ?

\- Il fait tout pour se rendre parfait à tes yeux et faire marcher son couple mais tu viens juste de lui dire que vous n'étiez même pas un couple mignon.

\- Bon d'accord, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne l'aime pas !

\- Allez, va te rattraper. On part bientôt.

Je grommelle quelques mots incompréhensibles et me dirige vers la chambre d'Octavia. Je frappe trois fois à la porte.

\- Bellamy... Bellamy... Bellamy...

\- Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte. Tu n'es pas _Sheldon Cooper_ !

\- Désolée... je peux entrer ?

\- Oui.

J'actionne la poignée de porte et entre dans la chambre. Bellamy est en train de fouiller dans l'armoire à sa petite sœur, torse-nu. Je m'approche de lui et encercle sa taille de mes petits bras. Je pose mon front contre son dos.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je.

\- Clarke, c'est bon, ce n'est rien.

Il secoue légèrement ses hanches, refaisant retomber mes bras sur mes côtés. Bon. Il est vraiment en rogne.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je le sais, pas la peine de t'excuser. Je ne voulais pas réagir de cette façon moi non plus. Tu as raison, ne précipitons pas les choses.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Rien.

Je me mords la lèvre en hochant la tête, même si je sais qu'il ne me voit pas. Il pioche un t-shirt gris et l'enfile rapidement. Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde.

\- Promets-moi quelque chose.

\- Oui.

\- Si je te répète la même chose au bout d'un an de relation, ne ris pas.

\- Un an ?

Cette question s'échappe de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Je le vois soupirer en secouant la tête devant moi.

\- Tu as l'air surprise d'entendre ces mots sortir de ma bouche apparemment. Tu penses qu'on ne durera pas un an ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si !

\- Ouais.

\- Bell !

Je m'approche rapidement de lui et noue mes bras autour de son cou. Il sourit doucement alors que je lui fais une petite moue.

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, me dit-il. Tu sais très bien que je n'arriverais pas à résister.

\- C'est pour ça que je la fais, dis-je avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Allez, c'est bon, on y va.

Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres et nous retournons tous les deux dans le salon. Je pince les lèvres et commence à rire dans ma barbe lorsque je vois Octavia et Lincoln s'embrasser goulûment sur le canapé, Octavia à moitié affalée sur lui.

\- LES GARS ! s'exclame Bellamy en se cachant les yeux alors que j'éclate de rire. ARRÊTEZ-ÇA !

\- Désolée, dit Octavia en se remettant droite et en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres.

\- Non mais un peu de tenue quand même, vous savez que... CLARKE, arrête de rire !

Je mets ma main sur ma bouche et me stabilise en mettant mon autre main sur le dossier du canapé. Je croise le regard noir de Bellamy mais cela ne m'empêche pas de rire à nouveau en croisant le regard amusé de Lincoln.

\- J'en peux... plus... dis-je en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Il s'approche soudainement de moi et pose ses deux mains sur ma taille, en me regardant profondément dans les yeux. J'arrête soudainement de rire et approche mon visage du sien. Il sourit et se recule vers la porte d'entrée. Je grogne en avançant.

\- Ça marche toujours avec toi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, lui dis-je en franchissant avec Octavia et Lincoln la porte d'entrée.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- C'est trop excitant.

\- Ne commencez pas non plus tous les deux ! dit Octavia en nous regardant. Je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser mon copain avec qui je suis depuis 5 ans mais par contre, vous...

\- Tu es ma petite sœur, je me dois de te protéger, dit Bellamy.

Je vois Octavia grommeler dans sa barbe alors que je secoue légèrement la tête. Nous descendons tranquillement les escaliers et allons dans la voiture. Octavia et Lincoln se mettent à l'arrière alors que je me mets à la droite de Bellamy. Je tripote l'autoradio tandis que Bellamy frappe ma main. Je réitère l'opération mais il continue à m'éloigner.

\- Arrête ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Si c'est pour mettre une chanson venant de _High School Musical_ c'est hors de question !

Je me retourne vers Octavia et lui fais un clin d'œil complice. Nous rions toutes les deux alors que Lincoln et Bellamy commencent à dire qu'ils n'en « peuvent plus » de _High School Musical_. En fait, Octavia et moi avons fait une soirée en regardant les trois films d'affilé... et nous avons forcé les garçons ainsi que Wick et Raven à regarder avec nous. Ils sont encore traumatisés par quelques scènes.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas la scène de la cafétéria, dit Lincoln en secouant la tête. Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent tous connaître la chorégraphie ?

\- Tu peux dire ça pour toutes les scènes, dit Bellamy en riant. Ce film est une grosse blague.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! dit Octavia en s'avançant et en frappant l'arrière de son crâne. Tu as failli pleurer devant leur rupture dans le deuxième film.

\- J'avais une poussière dans l'œil ! rétorque-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Je te jure, Clarke, c'était une poussière.

\- Je te crois chéri, dis-je ironiquement en caressant sa joue.

Il secoue la tête pour faire retomber ma main alors que je ris. Je lui demande sur la route qui sera présent à la soirée.

\- Il y aura tout le monde, franchement. Même Raven et Wick, alors que Murphy les a seulement vu qu'une seule fois.

\- Je suis pressée de voir la maison où vit Murphy, dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre. Ça a vraiment l'air grand.

\- C'est le cas de le dire... dit-il en regardant par le pare-brise.

Je suis son regard et écarquille les yeux devant la grande villa qui apparaît devant nous. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu une maison aussi grande que celle-ci. Je savais que les parents de Murphy étaient riches mais à ce point...

Bellamy se gare dans l'allée et nous sortons de la voiture. Je ne sens même pas la main de Bellamy prenant la mienne ni le rire d'Octavia. Je suis seulement impressionnée par l'immensité de la maison.

Bellamy me tire jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et appuie sur la sonnette. Murphy ouvre immédiatement la porte.

\- Bienvenue à tous ! dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es joyeux ? demande Bellamy en haussant un sourcil.

\- Emory m'a dit de me montrer courtois, répond-il en roulant les yeux. Bon, entrez, faites comme chez vous.

\- Merci, répondis-je en plantant un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Il nous laisse entrer et Raven pousse un petit cri lorsqu'elle me voit. Elle accourt vers moi et m'enlace longuement alors que Wick éclate de rire derrière elle.

\- Tu es déjà beaucoup alcoolisée toi, dis-je dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous êtes en retard, murmure-t-elle. J'avais soif !

\- Oui, ça se sent à ton haleine.

Elle se sépare de moi et s'écrase dans les bras de Wick. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Emory, Jasper et Maya déjà bien alcoolisés. Je m'approche de Bellamy et chuchote à son oreille.

\- D'ici une à deux heures du matin on a le champ libre, lui dis-je.

\- On a juste à corser leurs cocktails, me dit-il. J'ai déjà réussi à prendre la clé de la chambre de Murphy.

\- Bien joué, dis-je en riant.

Maya vient devant nous et nous plante un verre dans les mains. Elle en donne également à Octavia et Lincoln qui s'empressent de les boire. Je regarde Bellamy et secoue la tête. Il comprend ce que je veux lui dire et nous posons nos verres à côté de nous sans y toucher. Nous ne voulons pas être saouls.

\- Regardons tous des vidéos de Murphy bébé ! s'écrie Emory en se levant du canapé.

Tout le monde se lève et s'écrie en entendant ses mots. Elle met ses bras autour du cou de Murphy alors que celui-ci grogne et lui dit de ne pas mettre les cassettes vidéo. Emory chuchote quelque chose à son oreille alors qu'il rougit et hoche la tête. Je souris devant ce spectacle. Ils sont vraiment mignons.

Emory met les cassettes de Murphy et nous voyons directement un petit Murphy de trois ans jouant dans son bain. Nous rigolons devant les images de lui faisant du foot ainsi qu'à la piscine. L'alcool coule à flot entre tout le monde et je vérifie constamment ma montre. À minuit une nouvelle année commencera. Une année que je compte passer entièrement avec Bellamy.

\- Il est bientôt minuit ! s'écrie Octavia en se levant du canapé, un verre dans la main. Que tout le monde s'embrasse !

\- Doucement Octavia, dit Bellamy alors qu'elle tangue légèrement.

\- Tu tiens vraiment bien l'alcool grand frère, dit-elle, étonnée.

Bellamy secoue la tête en riant alors que nous mettons la télévision et nous voyons un compte à rebours commencer. Tout le monde se lève lorsque les dix dernières secondes retentissent. Je me mets face à Bellamy et mets mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu sais que les personnes avec qui l'on passe le jour de l'an seront toujours à tes côtés toute l'année ?

\- C'est vrai ? dit-il en me souriant.

\- J'ai lu ça dans un magazine, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il rit alors que tout le monde autour de nous crie le célèbre « BONNE ANNÉE ! » Nous nous regardons en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je souris dans notre baiser et l'autorise à l'approfondir lorsque je sens sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je fais passer mes mains de sa nuque vers ses joues, que je caresse lentement en sentant sa légère barbe. Il me caresse les cheveux et nous nous séparons doucement en posant notre front l'un contre l'autre.

\- Bonne année, princesse.

\- Bonne année, Bell.

Nous sourions en nous embrassant une dernière fois et regardons autour de nous. Ils ont tous arrêté de s'embrasser et sont en train de danser comme des petits fous. Lexa croise les bras et fait la tête en nous regardant tour à tour.

\- C'est vraiment injuste, nous dit-elle. Je n'ai eu personne à embrasser pour la nouvelle année moi !

Je secoue la tête et m'avance vers elle alors que tout le monde se fige et me regarde. Je mets ma main à l'arrière de son crâne et l'attire contre mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse durant une à deux secondes et me sépare d'elle en riant.

\- Maintenant c'est fait ! dis-je en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à voir une relation avec quelqu'un, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'éclate de rire. Les autres autour de moi commencent à pousser des petits cris joyeux alors que je me replace à côté de Bellamy. Celui-ci baisse la tête vers moi et sourit.

\- C'était vraiment érotique, me dit-il. Tu crois que...

\- Non Bellamy, dis-je en secouant la tête. On ne fera pas de plans à trois.

\- J'aurais essayé.

Je pousse son épaule avec la mienne alors qu'il met son bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant contre lui. Je ferme lentement les yeux en sentant la chaleur de sa main contre moi. Il me faut cette main partout sur mon corps.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait commencer à remplir leurs verres, proposais-je.

\- Tu as complètement raison.

Il part vers les garçons alors que je me dirige vers les filles. Elles ont toutes un verre vide dans la main et parlent en dansant légèrement. Je prends la bouteille de vodka à côté de moi et m'approche d'elles. Maya vient directement vers moi et m'enlace.

\- Clarke ! dit-elle avec une voix alcoolisée. Tu es toujours avec Bellamy, c'est super !

\- Oui, dis-je en riant.

\- Mais ce n'est plus un jeu maintenant, vous ne faites plus semblant ?

\- Non Maya.

\- C'est promis, hein ? Promis promis promis ?

Après une minute de négociations et de promesses, Maya décide de me lâcher. Je remplis doucement le verre des filles qui le boivent directement. Je vois Bellamy faire la même chose avec Lincoln et Murphy. Wick et Jasper sont déjà allongés sur le sol, semblant dormir comme des bébés.

Vers deux heures du matin, j'allonge Raven près de Wick, sur le sol. Elle me demande de lui chanter une petite berceuse et j'essaye de faire mon mieux pour que ça ne sonne pas faux. Je regarde sur le côté et vois Bellamy soupirer en chantant une chanson d'_High School Musical_ à Octavia. Je rigole légèrement en me relevant, voyant tout le monde assoupi sur le sol, la télévision diffusant des spots publicitaires. Je m'approche de Bellamy.

\- Je crois qu'on mérite un verre, lui dis-je en soupirant.

\- Je crois surtout qu'on a besoin de repos.

Je ris alors qu'il prend ma main et se dirige vers les escaliers. Nous montons à l'étage et il sort une clé de sa poche. La chambre de Murphy. Il enfonce la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte, me faisant passer devant lui. Je souris devant la beauté et l'immensité de cette chambre. Un grand lit se trouve tout au fond de la pièce, un dressing se trouve à ma gauche. Quand je tourne la tête à ma droite, je porte ma main droite contre mon cœur.

\- C'est magnifique, murmurais-je.

Je m'approche du grand balcon situé en extérieur. J'ouvre la porte fenêtre et regarde les lumières de la ville s'étendre devant moi. Bellamy me rejoint et sourit également devant mon regard rempli d'admiration. L'air est plutôt frais mais pour le premier jour de janvier c'est très supportable.

Je me tourne vers Bellamy et jette mes bras autour de son cou en l'embrassant. Il rit et me serre plus fortement contre lui. Je me détache rapidement de lui.

\- Notre troisième rendez-vous vient de se terminer, murmurais-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Il comprend tout de suite où je veux en venir et me soulève en me jetant sur son épaule droite. J'éclate de rire alors qu'il rentre dans la chambre en fermant la porte fenêtre. Il s'approche de la porte et la ferme rapidement à clé. Il se dirige vers le lit et me jette sur celui-ci, me coupant le souffle.

\- Violent, murmurais-je en souriant.

Il rit et s'allonge rapidement sur moi. J'attire son visage contre le mien et l'embrasse avec toute la passion que je possède. Il fait dériver sa bouche vers la ligne de ma mâchoire et me plante de nombreux baisers sur celle-ci. Il commence à s'attaquer à mon cou et reste longtemps sur la même zone. Trop longtemps.

\- Je te tues si tu me fais un suçon, lui dis-je.

\- Si tu crois que j'allais faire les choses à moitié.

Je souris alors qu'il continue à marquer son territoire sur mon cou. Il fait courir sa main droite le long de mon corps et arrête ses doigts à l'ourlet de ma robe. Je lâche un petit gémissement lorsqu'il caresse doucement ma cuisse. Je m'agrippe à ses cheveux et attire de nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne, faisant passer mes mains sur son torse. J'arrive jusqu'à l'ourlet de son t-shirt et m'arrache de sa bouche le temps de l'enlever. Il le jette sur le côté du lit et s'attaque désormais à ma robe. Il enlève doucement la fermeture éclair alors que je me tortille pour l'enlever plus rapidement.

\- Sois patiente un peu ! dit-il en riant.

\- Dépêche-toi !

\- Je savais dès le début que ma première fois avec toi ne serait pas romantique de toute fa...

\- RETIRE-MOI CETTE ROBE, BELLAMY !

Il continue à rire et fait glisser ma robe le long de mon corps. Il la prend dans ses bras et se dirige vers le bureau alors que je le regarde, éberluée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Je la plie.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Elle est super jolie, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit froissée !

J'applique mes paumes de mains contre mes paupières et commence à rire. On est tous les deux dans un moment très intime et il décide de plier ma robe. C'est incroyable.

Je sens de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, étouffant mon rire dans sa bouche. Il m'embrasse la gorge et descend sa bouche vers le creux entre mes seins. Je sens ses dents contre mes seins alors que j'essaye de respirer calmement. Je passe mes mains dans ses boucles brunes et caresse le haut de ses épaules. Il commence à planter des baisers le long de mon ventre et autour de mon nombril. Il se relève soudainement et plaque mes deux bras des deux côtés de ma tête.

\- Tu ne bouges pas tes mains, me dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

\- Je te connais, tu es capable de me frapper, dit-il en souriant. C'est un ordre.

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? _Christian Grey_ ?

Il secoue la tête en riant alors qu'il relâche mes bras. Je fais ce qu'il me dit et ne les bouge pas d'un centimètre. Il recommence à embrasser mon ventre et descend dangereusement sa bouche. Je baisse la tête et le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il attrape les côtés de mon shorty et le descend doucement le long de mes jambes. Il baisse les yeux une seconde et me regarde de nouveau, me lançant un regard des plus érotique qui soit.

Il descend alors sa bouche et pose ses lèvres sur mon point sensible. J'écrase ma tête dans l'oreiller et serre la couverture de lit avec mes mains. Je me tortille en avançant mes hanches vers lui alors qu'il tient fermement mes cuisses. Il suçote lentement mon endroit d'excitation alors que je laisse un long gémissement s'échapper de ma bouche.

\- Oh merde, gémissais-je. Je n'avais pas ça avec Finn...

Bellamy s'écarte légèrement de moi alors que je laisse une complainte sortir de mes lèvres. Il me regarde.

\- Finn n'est rien à côté de moi, princesse.

\- Bellamy... gémissais-je en poussant mes hanches vers son visage.

Il rit tout contre moi, provoquant un frisson qui me parcourt toute l'échine. Il avance sa main et fait jouer de ses doigts sur moi. Il continue à faire courir sa langue le long de mon intimité alors que je resserre mon emprise sur les draps. Je me cambre et lâche un râle. Je parviens à esquisser plusieurs mots.

\- Bellamy, gémissais-je. Arrête, je te veux maintenant. Tout de suite.

Il fait une dernière fois tourner sa langue sur mon intimité et se relève, plantant plusieurs baisers jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je l'attire contre mes lèvres et l'embrasse lentement. Grâce à un mouvement de jambe, j'arrive à le basculer sous moi. Il rit et passe ses mains dans le creux de mes reins en m'allongeant sur lui. Nous nous embrassons et je passe mes mains derrière mon dos en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge. Je le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce et le regarde en mordant ma lèvre.

\- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il.

Je souris et l'embrasse de nouveau. Je laisse courir mes lèvres le long de sa ligne de mâchoire et commence à embrasser son torse. J'entends ses gémissements alors que je me relève et déboutonne son pantalon. Il se soulève légèrement du lit pour que je puisse l'enlever facilement. Il ne reste plus que le boxer. D'un coup de main habile, le boxer se retrouve très rapidement sur le sol. Je le regarde en grossissant les yeux.

\- Je n'avais pas ça avec Finn non plus...

J'entends Bellamy éclater de rire alors que je souris et ris à mon tour. Ma phrase casse toute l'ambiance mais je m'en fiche. Je regarde Bellamy dans les yeux en souriant et commence à approcher mon visage de lui.

\- Oh non, l'entendis-je dire.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, Bellamy me bascule de nouveau sous lui. Je le regarde, une expression de choc sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en boudant. J'avais envie de te faire plaisir.

\- Peut être une autre fois, princesse, me dit-il. Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'aurais pu supporter là maintenant.

\- Vraiment ? dis-je en riant.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi.

Je souris en plantant mes mains sur ses joues. Il m'embrasse passionnément sur la bouche. Le baiser s'intensifie et devient soudainement plus sauvage, alors que nous frottons nos bassins ensemble. Je pousse mes hanches vers lui. Il comprend ce que je veux et me donne immédiatement satisfaction. Nos corps ne font maintenant plus qu'un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy niche sa tête contre mon cou alors que j'essaye de reprendre ma respiration. Il roule sur le côté en m'attirant contre lui. J'embrasse doucement sa mâchoire alors qu'il essaye de calmer son souffle.

\- C'était... vraiment pas mal, dis-je.

\- Vraiment pas mal ? dit-il en riant.

\- Vraiment... très, très, très bien.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi bien sûr, je parlais de moi.

Il roule sur moi en commençant à me chatouiller. J'essaye de me libérer de son emprise alors qu'il éclate de rire et m'embrasse à la place. Je passe ma main dans son dos en y plantant mes ongles.

\- Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça, lui dis-je en me séparant, à part si tu comptes finir le travail.

\- Pas de problème, dit-il en m'embrassant le cou.

\- Quoi ? Finn était complètement mort juste après le...

\- Ne parle pas de Finn, dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma bouche, autrement je vais réellement me comporter comme _Christian Grey_.

\- Chiche ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'embrasse.

* * *

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon épaule nue. Il fait remonter sa bouche jusqu'à sous mon oreille alors que je garde les yeux fermés. Je grogne et bouge mon épaule alors que j'entends son rire à mon oreille.

\- Je te jure Bellamy, murmurais-je la voix étouffée dans l'oreiller, si tu continues à faire ça je te tues.

\- Lève-toi, murmure-t-il à son tour.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? On l'a fait toute la nuit, je suis fatiguée.

\- Ça va te prendre deux petites minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Mets mon t-shirt et lève-toi.

Je grogne et m'assois sur le lit, en ouvrant les yeux. Je vois au réveil qu'il est 5h45 du matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut bien pouvoir faire à 5 heures du matin ?

Je frotte mes yeux et prends le t-shirt gris de Bellamy sur le lit. Je l'enfile le plus rapidement possible et me lève. Il m'arrive au milieu des cuisses et tombe légèrement sur mon épaule droite. Je me frotte les yeux et baille en me tournant. Je me fige en voyant Bellamy dehors, sur le balcon, portant seulement son pantalon. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'interpelle le plus.

Je m'avance et entre à mon tour sur le balcon, regardant devant moi l'un des plus beaux lever de soleil jamais vu. Les nuages sont oranges et je vois des nuances de rouge ainsi que de rose dans le ciel. La ville est illuminée par ce lever de soleil.

Je sens les bras de Bellamy m'encercler la taille par derrière et son menton se poser sur le haut de ma tête.

\- Tu m'avais dit que ton rêve ultime serait de regarder un coucher de soleil avec l'homme de ta vie. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un lever de soleil et non un coucher mais... j'ai pensé que ça allait te plaire.

\- Quand est-ce que je t'avais dit ça ? demandais-je.

\- Il y a quelques années. Je m'étais moqué de toi à ce moment-là.

\- Tu t'en es souvenu... murmurais-je doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

Je pince mes lèvres alors que je pose mes mains sur celles de Bellamy. Je sens une larme rouler le long de ma joue que je n'essuie pas. Je suis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

Je me retourne dans ses bras et enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me plante un baiser dans les cheveux. Je garde mes bras autour de lui et le regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Merci, lui dis-je en souriant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Tais-toi, lui dis-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Je voulais juste te dire que... tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser avoir quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que toi.

Il me sourit lorsque je lui dis ses paroles. Je retire mon doigt de ses lèvres et le remplace par mes lèvres. Il met une main à l'arrière de ma tête et m'embrasse tendrement. On se sépare.

\- Je t'aime, me dit-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dis-je avec un sourire rayonnant.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et nous retournons dans notre chambre. Nous décidons d'aller vérifier si les autres vont bien et dévalons rapidement les escaliers. Nous entrons dans le salon et voyons la moitié de nos amis la tête dans leurs mains, gémissant doucement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant, murmure Octavia.

Bellamy me dit de me taire et s'éloigne de moi. Il s'approche de sa petite sœur tout doucement et met sa tête juste derrière la sienne. Oh non. Je sais ce qu'il va faire.

\- OCTAVIA !

Celle-ci sursaute et tombe violemment du canapé en gémissant. J'éclate de rire en courant vers Bellamy et en sautant dans ses bras. Nous rions à gorge déployés alors que tout le monde commence à se réveiller et à gémir.

\- C'est bien d'avoir la gueule de bois ? demandais-je en regardant Murphy se lever.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes en forme vous ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Pourquoi t'es dans le t-shirt de Bellamy ?

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions dès le matin ? dis-je en souriant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes heureux ?

Je souris en haussant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa question. Je tourne la tête vers Bellamy qui rit et plante un baiser sur mon nez. Je regarde Murphy qui écarquille les yeux.

\- Vous l'avez fait. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vous l'avez fait !

\- Quoi ?

\- VOUS AVEZ COUCHÉS ENSEMBLE !

Il se précipite vers l'escalier et monte en courant dans sa chambre. Je regarde Bellamy en lui murmurant à l'oreille « On est morts ». J'entends soudainement le cri de Murphy alors qu'il redescend très rapidement.

\- VOUS AVEZ COUCHÉS ENSEMBLE DANS MON LIT ! s'écrie-t-il. Il y a des plumes d'oreiller partout ! Vous êtes des SAUVAGES !

\- Ne crie pas trop, lui dis-je. Tu vas avoir mal à la tête.

\- JE VOUS DÉTESTE !

Il s'enferme dans la cuisine et claque la porte alors qu'Emory se réveille soudainement et lève la tête vers nous, un œil encore fermé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle.

\- On a fait l'amour dans votre lit, lui dit Bellamy.

\- C'était bien ? demande-t-elle, curieuse.

\- EMORY ! s'écrie Murphy de l'autre côté.

Celle-ci soupire et se laisse retomber sur le canapé. Je ris et m'enfonce dans les bras de Bellamy, riant tout contre lui.

* * *

**J'ai essayé de ne pas trop décrire de ce qu'il se passait dans le lit de Bellamy et Clarke… j'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça n'en a choqué aucun ! J'ai rajouté beaucoup d'humour parce que ces personnages ont la joie de vivre et sont drôles, c'est un fait !**

**Alors, ça me ferait énormément plaisir de recevoir des reviews… En fait, cette fiction est bientôt finie donc c'est le moment pour en laisser une, non ? On oublie le fait que certains n'en ont laissé aucune, je m'en fiche ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas vrai ? Au taquet pour les chapitres 24 et 25 ! ON FAIT PETER LES REVIEWS !**

**Il faut que je prépare mon chapitre 26 d'ailleurs, qui sera seulement un chapitre d'adieu (comme pour mon ancienne fiction « un nouveau départ »). Bonne journée à tous, on se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !**

**\- Amandine.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Nous voici à la fin de cette fiction… toute chose à une fin donc la voici ! J'ai décidé de ne pas faire de fin ouverte et de vous montrer les moments importants de la relation entre Bellamy et Clarke. J'espère que vous allez vraiment apprécier ! (Ce chapitre est long donc prenez votre temps)**

**D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est à la troisième personne !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXV**

L'interview

Clarke tripote doucement l'ourlet de sa robe bleue et tape son pied sur le sol. Elle souffle un grand coup et regarde devant elle en croisant les bras. Elle voit Bellamy parler avec la présentatrice de l'émission dans lequel ils vont apparaître.

Bellamy et elle vont, pour la première fois, faire une interview tous les deux. Durant cette année, Bellamy a su faire ces interviews tout seul avec ses collègues pour parler de son cabinet d'architecture mais cette fois-ci les questions seront centrées sur Bellamy et Clarke.

Bellamy regarde rapidement sur le côté et voit Clarke. Il s'excuse envers la présentatrice et s'approche doucement de sa petite-amie.

\- Tu es nerveuse, dit-il en commençant à rire.

\- Pas du tout, répond directement Clarke. Je vais juste être interrogée en direct dans l'émission que des millions de téléspectateurs regardent mais tout va très bien.

\- Tu vas être parfaite.

\- Tu es mon copain, bien sûr que tu le penses, mais ça ne veut pas dire que TOUT LE MONDE le pense aussi ! De toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous faisons ça, nous n'avons pas à étaler notre vie privée devant le monde entier.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'ils nous ont invités parce que nous sommes en couple depuis un an aujourd'hui.

Clarke hoche la tête en regardant autour d'elle. C'est vrai que c'est logique, qu'ils veuillent les interroger en ce jour spécial.

\- Du moment que tu m'invites au restaurant ce soir, lui dit-elle, ça me va très bien.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et enroule la taille de Clarke de ses bras. Celle-ci essaye de respirer calmement en posant son front contre l'épaule de son petit-ami. Il est bien le seul à pouvoir la calmer dans ces moments-là. Elle commence à jouer avec le t-shirt de celui-ci alors que la présentatrice s'approche.

\- Nous sommes à l'antenne dans deux petites minutes. Vous devriez vous installer.

Bellamy hoche sa tête alors qu'elle s'éloigne d'eux. Clarke soupire, les épaules complètement tendues. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et essaye de les masser doucement.

\- Tout va bien aller. Si tu ne veux pas répondre à l'une de ses questions, tu me regardes et je prends le relais. C'est bon ?

\- Oui.

Il fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête. Il l'embrasse longuement sur le front et prend sa main dans la sienne. Il l'attire sur le canapé destiné aux invités et ils attendent que l'antenne commence.

Les caméras s'actionnent autour d'eux et la présentatrice regarde son prompteur.

\- Bienvenue à tous sur « _Ici on en parle_ ». Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial pour notre émission puisque nous recevons le couple le plus en vogue du moment : Bellamy Blake et Clarke Griffin !

Les caméras se tournent vers eux alors que Clarke sourit timidement et que Bellamy fait un geste à la caméra. Il est beaucoup plus détendu qu'elle. Elle tend son bras gauche vers lui alors qu'il entrelace ses doigts aux siens, commençant à caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce, la détendant immédiatement.

\- Vous devez savoir que nous avons beaucoup de questions à vous poser, leur dit la présentatrice. Premièrement, merci d'avoir choisi cette émission pour enfin vous montrer à la télévision.

\- Le plaisir est pour nous, répond Bellamy en souriant. J'ai mis un peu de temps à convaincre Clarke mais il fallait bien se jeter à l'eau un jour ou l'autre.

\- Pourquoi hésitiez-vous, Clarke ?

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à cette popularité, explique-t-elle. Je suis simplement une jeune étudiante et d'un seul coup j'ai dû subir les paparazzis et les rumeurs dans les magazines. Ce n'est vraiment pas courant.

La présentatrice commence à parler de leur histoire de faux couple devant les caméras. Bellamy et Clarke commencent à raconter la réelle version de l'histoire, sans rien omettre.

\- Vous êtes maintenant amoureux et heureux, conclue la présentatrice en souriant.

\- En effet, dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Ce que les spectateurs ne savent pas, c'est que ce jour est un jour très spécial pour vous deux. Bellamy, pouvez-vous nous l'expliquer ?

\- Cela fait aujourd'hui un an que Clarke et moi sommes en couple.

Il tourne sa tête vers elle et lui sourit. Elle le regarde et rougit devant son regard intense. Il se penche légèrement vers elle et lui dépose un léger baiser sur la joue alors que le public applaudit doucement.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu pour ce grand soir, Bellamy ? demande la présentatrice.

\- Je l'invite dans un restaurant, en espérant que les paparazzis ne nous suivent pas.

\- Je croise les doigts pour vous, dit-elle. Avant de rendre l'antenne, j'aimerais que nous parlions de l'avenir et de vos projets. Que se passera-t-il ensuite pour Bellarke ?

\- Déjà, pourquoi Bellarke et pas Clarkamy ? demande Clarke subitement, provoquant les rires du public. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il passerait en premier, franchement ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit la présentatrice en éclatant de rire.

\- Moi ça me va très bien Bellarke, dit Bellamy en se tournant vers Clarke.

Celle-ci sort sa langue et la tend vers lui comme une enfant alors qu'il fait une petite grimace, provoquant les rires du public.

\- Plus sérieusement, dit Bellamy en se tournant vers la présentatrice et les caméras, Clarke et moi voulons y aller doucement dans notre relation. Elle a bientôt 24 ans et j'ai 27 ans mais nous ne voulons pas précipiter les choses.

\- Mais est-ce que vous habitez ensemble ?

\- C'est dans nos projets, dit Clarke à son tour, mais nous attendons encore quelques mois. Nous avons chacun notre appartement mais nous souhaiterions en trouver un tout nouveau pour nous deux.

\- Et en ce qui est du mariage et des enfants ? demande-t-elle soudainement. Bellamy, quand comptes-tu lui faire ta demande ?

\- Vous serez sans doute les derniers à le savoir, dit-il en riant. Je ne le sais même pas moi-même donc je ne peux pas vous répondre.

\- Et pour ce qui est des enfants, dit Clarke en continuant, c'est dans des projets TRÈS lointain, on en a jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Et bien tout le monde sera en émoi lors de l'évolution de votre relation, reprend la présentatrice en souriant.

Elle se tourne finalement vers la caméra en face d'elle.

\- C'était donc le couple phare du moment répondant à vos questions. À la semaine prochaine !

Les caméras s'éteignent alors que Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy en souriant. Il rit et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

\- C'était plutôt chouette, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. On fera ça à nouveau pour nos deux ans ?

Bellamy sourit en entendant les paroles de Clarke. C'est la première fois qu'elle parle réellement d'un futur avec lui. Il hoche la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire et en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

L'emménagement

Octavia saute dans les bras de Bellamy et Clarke lorsqu'elle entend la nouvelle. Lincoln se lève à son tour et rit devant la véhémence de sa petite amie. Il croise les bras et sourit de la scène qui se joue devant lui.

\- Félicitation ! s'écrie Octavia.

\- On va seulement emménager ensemble, dit Clarke en riant, ce n'est pas une nouvelle très importante tu sais.

\- Ça fait presque deux ans que vous êtes ensemble, bien sûr que c'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Si tu le dis, dit Bellamy en secouant la tête.

\- Quand est-ce que vous déménagez ? demande Lincoln en s'avançant.

\- Nous avons trouvé un appartement pas très loin d'ici, répond Bellamy. Nous venons tout juste de déposer un dossier et si l'appartement est à nous, nous pouvons emménager dès le mois prochain.

Clarke hoche la tête en appuyant ses propos tout en s'avançant vers Lincoln. Elle pose sa main sur son biceps et lui fait un regard de chien battu.

\- On aura besoin de tes bras musclés, gros nounours, lui dit-elle.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné, dit-il en secouant la tête et en riant.

[…]

Clarke souffle bruyamment en portant un carton. Bellamy la regarde en haussant l'un de ses sourcils et en croisant les bras.

\- Si tu pouvais m'aider, ce ne serait pas de refus, lui dit sa petite amie.

Bellamy secoue la tête en souriant et en s'approchant d'elle. Il prend le carton dans ses bras sans flancher une seule fois. Il reste debout en la regardant avec un regard moqueur. Clarke commence à s'étirer alors qu'il continue à la regarder.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ce carton ne pèse rien, lui dit-il.

\- Et bien j'ai mal au dos !

Il soupire et pose le carton sur le sol alors qu'Octavia, Lincoln, Raven et Wick arrivent avec chacun un carton dans leurs bras.

\- C'était les derniers, dit Raven en posant le sien sur le sol.

\- D'accord, dit Bellamy en souriant. Maintenant vous pouvez tous partir.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Wick. On a travaillé toute la journée pour vous et nous n'avons même pas le droit à un rafraîchissement ?

\- Non, répond Bellamy en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Clarke. La princesse et moi devons maintenant baptiser chaque recoin de l'appartement.

\- BEURK ! s'écrie Octavia en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il faut vraiment arrêter de dire ce genre de choses en ma présence !

Clarke rit et tourne sa tête vers Bellamy en embrassant sa joue. Raven et Wick soupirent alors que Lincoln commence à nerveusement tripoter ses doigts.

\- Tu vas bien Lincoln ? demande Clarke en le regardant.

\- En fait... Octavia et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Il prononce cette phrase en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Clarke sent le bras de Bellamy se contracter sur son épaule. Elle passe son bras derrière le dos de celui-ci et caresse doucement ses côtes.

\- Octavia et moi sommes fiancés.

Un silence accompagne cette révélation alors qu'Octavia sourit timidement. Clarke baisse son regard vers la main de son amie et ne remarque que maintenant la bague à son doigt.

Elle oublie la tension dans le corps de Bellamy à côté d'elle et pense seulement à Octavia. Sa meilleure amie va se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Raven et elle accourent toutes les deux en même temps vers Octavia en l'enlaçant. Clarke prend la tête de son amie entre ses mains et plante une multitude de baisers sur chaque parcelle de son visage. Octavia éclate de rire en les serrant toutes les deux contre elle. Clarke se sépare finalement d'elle et met son bras sur son épaule. Elle regarde la scène devant elle.

Wick donne une accolade à Lincoln tandis que Bellamy reste tétanisé sur place. Il regarde Clarke et finalement s'avance vers Lincoln en souriant.

\- Je savais que tu allais le faire un jour ou l'autre.

Lincoln lui sourit et s'avance vers lui en l'enlaçant. C'est la première fois que Clarke les voit se faire un réel câlin, comme s'ils s'en fichaient de tout autour d'eux. Elle voit Bellamy dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Lincoln alors que ce dernier hoche la tête en souriant. Il s'avance finalement vers Octavia.

\- Félicitation, bébé sœur.

Octavia le frappe sur l'épaule en entendant ce surnom mais l'enlace rapidement. Clarke remarque des larmes dans le regard de Bellamy alors qu'elle sourit.

On peut le garder ?

Bellamy reste devant Clarke en croisant les bras alors que celle-ci lui montre un chat gris dans ses bras. Elle lui fait un regard triste digne du Chat Botté. Elle soupire et gratte la tête du chat, qui miaule doucement dans ses bras.

\- Je t'en supplie Bellamy, lui dit-elle. Regarde comme il m'aime bien !

\- Je m'en fiche complètement ! Ce chat appartient peut être à quelqu'un !

\- Mais non, il était seul, lui dit-elle. Puis regarde, il n'a pas de collier.

\- Son maître a peut-être oublié de lui en mettre un.

\- Et bien c'est dommage pour lui parce qu'on le garde.

Clarke dépose le chat par terre, qui commence immédiatement à se frotter aux jambes de Bellamy.

\- Regarde, Bob t'aime déjà.

\- Tu l'as appelé BOB ?

\- Quoi ? C'est joli comme prénom, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu ne peux pas donner un nom à un chat qui n'est pas à toi !

\- Mais il l'adore ! Pas vrai Bob ?

Elle se penche vers le chat et commence à le caresser alors qu'il ronronne doucement. Bellamy met sa main sur ses yeux en essayant de se calmer.

\- Clarke, ça ne fait que six mois que nous sommes dans cet appartement, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir un chat.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il faut le nourrir, lui donner à boire, s'occuper de lui...

\- Tu es souvent à la maison quand je ne suis pas là et vice-versa. On peut y arriver !

\- Clarke...

Clarke reprend le chat dans ses bras et met sa petite tête face à Bellamy. Celui-ci soupire et caresse doucement le haut du crâne du chat gris.

\- Très bien, lui dit-il. On va à l'endroit où tu l'as trouvé et on y reste une petite heure. Si personne ne vient nous le demander, on le garde.

Clarke laisse le chat tomber par terre et met ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy en poussant un cri. Celui-ci soupire puis finalement commence à rire en la serrant contre lui. Elle enlève sa tête de son cou et l'embrasse passionnément sur les lèvres.

\- Allez viens, Bob, dit Clarke en reprenant le chat dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi Bob ? demande-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Bellamy rit en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Clarke le suivant avec le chat. Elle mord sa lèvre et le regarde avec des yeux mouillés.

\- On pourrait l'emmener chez Octavia et Lincoln après ? demande-t-elle. Lui et Eliza pourrait bien s'entendre.

\- Non, on ne va pas l'accoupler avec Eliza.

Bellamy se passe une main dans les cheveux alors que Clarke continue à parler du chat de Lincoln et Octavia. Ils se sont mariés le mois dernier et Clarke et lui leur ont offert un petit chat blanc qu'ils ont tout de suite appelé Eliza.

\- C'est dommage, ils auraient fait un beau couple, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Il met sa main sur son épaule alors que Clarke commence à caresser le petit chat dans ses bras et lui chanter une petite chanson.

La première dispute

Clarke entre dans l'appartement et claque la porte derrière elle. Bellamy s'arrête juste derrière en soupirant violemment. Il actionne la poignée de porte. Clarke est adossée au comptoir de la cuisine et croise les bras.

\- C'est très intelligent de m'avoir claqué la porte au nez, lui dit Bellamy en entrant. Pas du tout enfantin.

\- C'est toi qui es enfantin, grommelle-t-elle à son encontre.

\- Je vais me coucher.

Il se dirige vers leur chambre mais est soudainement tiré par l'arrière avec l'aide de sa capuche. Il se retourne et voit une Clarke en furie devant lui, les joues rouges et les jeux exorbités.

\- On n'a pas terminé cette discussion ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire !

\- Tu as frappé un homme dans un bar, Bellamy ! C'est inexcusable !

\- Il va très bien, d'accord ? C'était seulement un coup de poing, il ne va pas en mourir !

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait preuve d'une stupidité de ce genre !

\- Alors maintenant je suis stupide ? Je te signale que je l'ai frappé POUR TOI !

Clarke frappe son poing contre l'épaule de Bellamy, ce qui le fait légèrement reculer. Il respire lentement par le nez pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas dragué comme tu l'as fait on n'en serait pas là !

\- Donc maintenant c'est de MA FAUTE ? s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Rien ne serait arrivé si tu arrêtais de faire la fille facile !

Lorsque Bellamy prononce cette phrase, il sait très bien qu'il est allé beaucoup trop loin. Cela fera 3 ans le mois prochain qu'ils sont en couple et c'est la première fois qu'ils se disputent à ce point. Ce qu'il vient de lui dire est impardonnable mais il est trop fier pour le retirer. Il ne peut pas faire machine arrière.

\- Fille facile ? dit Clarke, les larmes aux yeux. Tu trouves que je suis une fille facile ?

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas...

Il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Il ne peut pas.

Clarke hoche la tête de haut en bas en regardant sur le côté. Elle se mord la lèvre alors qu'une larme roule le long de sa joue. Elle renifle légèrement et le regarde de nouveau.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu me perçois...

\- Clarke...

\- C'est fini, Bellamy. Je m'en vais.

Bellamy ne la retient pas alors qu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée et la claque derrière elle.

Clarke descend les escaliers le plus rapidement possible et sort dans la rue. Elle regarde le ciel alors qu'il pleut des cordes au dehors. Tout allait si bien entre les deux.

Elle se frotte les bras et avance doucement sous la pluie. Elle essaye d'essuyer son visage mais les larmes se mêlent aux gouttes de pluie. Elle ne peut pas quitter Bellamy, elle l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Il faut qu'elle rentre chez eux et essaye de s'expliquer avec lui.

\- Clarke !

Elle se retourne rapidement et voit Bellamy à quelques mètres d'elle, sous la pluie. Ses cheveux dégoulinent sur son t-shirt. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières alors que ses larmes redoublent d'intensité.

Elle prend son élan et court rapidement vers lui. Elle saute dans ses bras en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Celui-ci met ses mains sur les joues de Clarke alors qu'il embrasse chaque parcelle de peau de son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il avec une voix tremblante. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, je ne le pensais pas.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmure-t-elle à son tour en embrassant plusieurs fois ses lèvres.

\- Je ne veux plus me disputer de cette façon avec toi, lui dit-il.

\- Moi non plus.

Elle le serre longuement dans ses bras mais il se recule, gardant un bras autour d'elle. Il plonge sa main droite dans sa poche de jean et retire de celle-ci une bague. Clarke écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche. Elle le regarde.

\- J'avais cette bague dans ma poche depuis déjà trois semaines, lui dit-il. J'attendais le bon moment pour te faire ma demande et je crois que je suis en train de choisir le pire mais...

Clarke sourit sans penser une seule fois à essuyer son visage trempé. Bellamy la regarde et sourit à son tour, en essayant de contrôler son émotion.

\- Clarke Griffin, veux...

\- Oui ! s'exclame celle-ci en tendant sa main gauche.

\- Attends, je ne t'ai rien proposé encore !

\- Je m'en fiche, la réponse est oui !

\- Clarke !

Celle-ci fait la moue en ramenant sa main vers elle. Bellamy éclate de rire en embrassant longuement son front. Il la regarde.

\- Princesse... Clarke. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Oui.

Clarke pince ses lèvres alors que Bellamy sourit en prenant sa main gauche. Il fait glisser le fin anneau argenté le long de son annulaire et se penche ensuite en embrassant son doigt.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, Clarke pose ses deux mains sur ses joues et appuie le plus fortement possible ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs salives se mélangent à la pluie mais ils s'en fichent et continuent. Clarke se sépare doucement pour seulement lui dire les mots qu'il a besoin d'entendre.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

Il sourit et met ses mains derrière sa tête en l'embrassant à nouveau, de façon la plus tendrement possible. Il fait passer tout son amour à travers ce baiser.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il lorsqu'il se sépare.

L'accident

\- C'est encore moi, dit Clarke sur le répondeur de Bellamy. Je te signale que tu as trente minutes de retard. Si tu ne te pointes pas dans les cinq minutes qui viennent je te tue, c'est compris ? On doit annoncer nos fiançailles à ta sœur aujourd'hui, ça fait trois semaines qu'on leur cache ! Dépêche-toi.

Elle raccroche et retourne dans le salon. Elle plante un sourire forcé sur son visage et s'assoit sur le canapé à côté d'Octavia.

\- Il arrive quand ? demande-t-elle. J'ai faim, je prépare à manger dès qu'il arrive.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas. Il est peut-être dans les embouteillages.

Le téléphone fixe d'Octavia et Lincoln retentit. Octavia se lève en grognant et décroche l'appareil. Clarke s'enfonce dans le canapé et regarde son expression de visage changer du tout au tout. Elle se lève le plus rapidement possible du canapé.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle au téléphone avant de raccrocher.

Elle se tourne vers Clarke en sanglotant et essaye de formuler des mots. Clarke écarquille les yeux et sent son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Octavia essuie ses larmes et essaye de ne pas trembler.

\- Bellamy a eu un accident de voiture.

Clarke sent soudainement ses jambes trembler et commence à vaciller. Lincoln accourt derrière elle et enroule sa taille de ses bras.

\- Il va bien, lui dit Octavia. Il est seulement blessé. On doit y aller.

Clarke hoche la tête et se précipite dans dire un mot de plus vers la porte d'entrée. Octavia prend ses clés de voiture et la suit dehors. Elles se ruent avec Lincoln dans la voiture.

Lorsqu'elles arrivent à l'hôpital, Octavia se dirige vers le comptoir.

\- Bellamy Blake, dit-elle. Je suis sa sœur, Octavia Blake.

La réceptionniste donne le numéro de chambre de Bellamy et Clarke court aux côtés de ses amis vers la chambre d'hôpital. Octavia rentre sans frapper et trouve Bellamy assit sur le lit, torse nu et avec une épaule bandée.

\- Octavia, dit-il, surpris.

Celle-ci court vers lui et enroule la tête de celui-ci entre ses bras. Il rit et entoure sa taille de ses grands bras, la serrant contre elle.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, dit-elle dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va, lui dit-il.

Elle hoche la tête et se sépare de lui en lui plantant plusieurs baisers sur ses joues. Elle s'éloigne finalement de lui et regarde Clarke. Bellamy suit son regard et regarde Clarke, un air désolé sur le visage. Celle-ci s'approche doucement de lui et s'arrête devant. Leurs yeux sont à la même hauteur. Elle pose doucement ses doigts gelés sur son arcade sourcilière blessée.

\- Je te déteste, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien.

Elle sent ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Elle a cru le perdre pendant un instant. Elle a cru que l'accident était beaucoup plus grave. Elle ne veut pas pleurer mais ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

\- Je vais bien, répète-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête et pose ses deux mains sur ses joues. Elle approche ses lèvres et l'embrasse passionnément alors qu'il caresse doucement son dos. Elle se recule et fait un signe de tête vers Octavia et Lincoln. Il comprend rapidement ce qu'elle veut dire et regarde sa petite sœur.

\- Clarke et moi allons nous marier.

Octavia explose de joie et commence à sauter plusieurs fois sur place. Clarke rit alors que son amie lui fait un long câlin et que Lincoln fait une accolade à Bellamy.

\- Vous êtes les premiers à le savoir, leur dit Clarke. Nous allons appeler tous les autres ce soir pour leur dire.

\- Clarke... dit Octavia en la regardant.

\- Oui Octavia, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur.

\- GENIAL !

Clarke a été celle d'Octavia durant leur mariage, c'est normal qu'elle la choisisse. Octavia est sa meilleure amie depuis de très longues années, elle ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu vas te marier alors que tu n'as que 25 ans, murmure Octavia, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu t'es mariée alors que tu avais 24 ans, dit Clarke en riant. Tu m'as battu à ce petit jeu.

Octavia sourit et la prend de nouveau dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle. Elle sent une larme rouler le long de sa joue et murmure dans les cheveux de Clarke.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure belle-sœur, dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Octavia...

Clarke la serre plus fortement contre elle et sourit.

La maladie

Bellamy se réveille pour la deuxième fois de la nuit en entendant Clarke dans la salle de bain. Il se lève en trombe et ne prend même pas la peine de mettre un t-shirt sur son torse. Il accourt dans la salle de bain et prend les cheveux de Clarke dans sa main alors qu'elle vomit dans les toilettes. Il frotte doucement son dos alors qu'elle se relève doucement en essuyant sa bouche.

\- Clarke, tu dois aller voir un médecin, lui dit-il.

\- C'est un jour férié demain, lui répond-elle en prenant le tube de dentifrice et sa brosse à dent. De toute façon je ne suis pas malade.

\- Et c'était quoi ça alors ?

\- On se marie dans deux jours, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. C'est le stress.

\- Et bien espérons que tu ne vomisses pas sur ta robe de marié le jour du mariage.

Il retourne dans leur chambre alors que Clarke finit de se laver les dents. Elle se rince la bouche et pose ses mains sur le lavabo en se regardant dans la glace. C'est seulement le stress. Le mariage est une étape important dans la vie d'une femme.

Elle retourne dans sa chambre et voit directement les bras tendus de Bellamy dans sa direction. Elle sourit et se précipite sur lui.

\- Doucement ! s'exclame-t-il en riant.

Elle se niche contre lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle frotte son nez contre sa joue et plante quelques baisers mouillés sous son oreille.

\- Tu sais qu'en ce moment tu es très câline ? murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux, la laissant faire. Tu ne passes pas une seule seconde sans me faire un câlin.

\- Et tu vas t'en plaindre ? dit-elle en fermant les yeux à son tour, sa tête contre son cou.

\- Pas du tout, je trouve ça plutôt chouette. Tu développes déjà un instinct maternel pour les futures années à venir.

Il rit doucement alors qu'elle se force également à rire. Elle le voit commencer à s'endormir mais elle continue à garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle essaye de respirer calmement mais son cerveau est complètement en éveil. Elle essaye de se concentrer sur la respiration calme de Bellamy mais n'y parvient pas.

Elle se relève doucement au bout de quelques minutes et traverse la chambre. Elle prend son téléphone portable dans sa main et envoie un message à Octavia.

**Clarke G.** : « Il me faut un test de grossesse pour le jour du mariage. »

**Octavia B.** : « Est-ce que tu es sûre de le vouloir le jour même ? Cela pourrait te stresser toute la journée. »

**Clarke G.** : « Ne pas savoir si je suis enceinte ou non va me stresser dans tous les cas. Il faut que je le sache le plus rapidement possible. »

**Octavia B.** : « Tout va bien se passer, Clarke. Mon frère va être fou de joie. Bonne nuit. »

Clarke repose son portable sur la commode et se tourne vers Bellamy. Il semble si paisible, ses traits de visage complètement détendus. Elle se mord la lèvre et pose sa main droite sur son ventre en souriant. Elle est peut-être en train de porter l'enfant de Bellamy.

Elle retourne sur le lit et se positionne sur Bellamy. Elle pose son oreille contre son cœur et s'endort tout contre lui.

Le mariage

Clarke a tout ce dont elle rêvait. Elle a des amis formidables, une mère aimante, un métier qu'elle adore et l'homme de sa vie. La seule chose qui lui manquait était son père.

Elle se regarde dans le miroir en souriant. La musique de la marche nuptiale vient de retentir et elle doit sortir de cette chambre et se marier avec la personne qu'elle aime. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Marcus entre et la regarde.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui dit-il.

Clarke sourit et ouvre ses bras dans sa direction. Il la prend doucement dans ses bras en frottant son dos. Il garde ses mains sur ses épaules lorsqu'ils se séparent.

\- Ton père aurait été fier de toi, lui dit-il. Ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Il me manque énormément, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis contente que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à Bellamy, en tant que mon beau père.

C'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelle comme ça mais elle s'en fiche. Il tend son bras vers elle et ils sortent de la chambre.

Ce qui frappe le plus Clarke dans l'allée ce ne sont pas le nombre de personne ou encore les très jolies décorations autour d'elle. Ce qui la frappe le plus c'est le visage de Bellamy. Il l'attend sagement dans un costume qui lui va à ravir et la regarde. Elle voit de l'émotion dans son regard, elle voit l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle.

Il lui prend délicatement la main lorsqu'elle l'approche. Il plante un léger baiser sur sa joue alors qu'ils regardent le maître de cérémonie. Ils ont choisi de faire leur mariage en extérieur, dans un très beau jardin réputé pour ses mariages. L'endroit est magnifique.

\- Faisons place aux vœux de la mariée et du marié, dit finalement le maître de cérémonie.

Clarke et Bellamy se tournent l'un en face de l'autre et se regardent. Bellamy prend délicatement les mains de Clarke dans les siennes et sourit.

\- Clarke. Lorsque je t'ai vu marcher dans cette allée, j'ai directement su que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je t'aime. Au fond de moi, je t'ai toujours aimé. J'aime absolument tout ce que tu m'apporte. J''aime ta façon de me tirer vers le haut, j'aime le fait que tu ais fait de moi un homme meilleur. Aujourd'hui, Clarke Griffin, notre vie commence. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me marier avec la femme de ma vie et pourtant c'est le cas. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de tous.

Clarke sourit malgré les larmes sur son visage. Elle lève rapidement sa main et s'essuie doucement les joues. Elle se racle la gorge et sourit.

\- Bellamy. Pendant longtemps je me suis demandé si je ne rencontrerais jamais l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur. J'ai finalement trouvé tout ce que j'avais cherché au cours de mon existence. Tu m'as appris ce que pouvait être le véritable amour et je t'aime plus que les mots peuvent le dire. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie et c'est la chose dont je suis le plus sûr en ce moment.

Les amis de Bellamy et Clarke poussent quelques soupirs dans l'assemblée. Bellamy regarde sa future femme et sourit.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous ordonne mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

De nombreux applaudissements retentissent alors que Bellamy prend délicatement la tête de Clarke entre ses mains et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci passe ses bras autour de son cou en serrant son bouquet de fleurs dans la main. Ils s'embrassent tendrement et se séparent en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils entrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de réception, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche étirée en un grand sourire. Les invités se placent doucement à leurs tables alors que Bellamy et Clarke décident de faire leur ouverture de bal. Ils se placent au milieu de la piste de danse et attendent le début de la musique. Les notes de musique de la chanson « _Still Loving You _» retentissent.

Bellamy prend la main droite de Clarke dans la sienne et pose sa main sur la taille de Clarke. Celle-ci met son autre main sur son épaule et ils commencent tous les deux à danser doucement, en harmonie.

\- Clarke Blake, murmure-t-il en la regardant.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'y habitue, pas vrai ? dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est déjà fait. Je me suis répété ces mots en boucle depuis le jour de notre rencontre.

\- Menteur, dit-elle en riant et en se rapprochant de lui.

À la fin de leur chanson, Clarke et Bellamy appellent tous les autres à venir danser avec eux. Octavia et Raven se précipitent vers Clarke en l'arrachant des bras de son mari.

\- On doit avoir une discussion entre filles, leur disent-elles.

Il hoche la tête en embrassant rapidement Clarke sur les lèvres. Celle-ci suit les filles jusqu'aux toilettes en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sait ce qu'elles veulent.

Octavia vérifie qu'elles soient seules et sort de son sac à main un petit bâtonnet. Clarke respire un grand coup et le prend dans sa main. Elle s'enferme dans l'une des cabines sans dire un mot de plus.

Elle en ressort une minute plus tard, commençant à faire les cents pas.

\- Il reste encore deux minutes à attendre, dit-elle en passant le bâtonnet à Raven.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le tends ?

\- Parce que je suis stressée !

\- Tu n'as pas à être stressée, lui dit doucement Octavia. Bellamy et toi allez faire de très beaux parents, je vous le garantie.

\- Nous venons à peine de nous marier, dit-elle en soupirant. Nous sommes jeunes.

\- Tu as 26 ans le mois prochain, lui dit Raven. Bellamy a 29 ans. Vous êtes prêts.

Clarke hoche la tête en regardant sa montre. C'est l'heure.

Raven prend une grande respiration et regarde doucement le bâtonnet. Elle humecte ses lèvres et relève la tête en regardant de nouveau Clarke. Elle fait un grand sourire alors que Clarke l'imite.

\- Dis-moi que c'est réel, lui dit Clarke, les larmes aux yeux.

Raven se précipite vers elle et l'enlace, commençant à pleurer dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu vas être maman, lui dit-elle en riant.

\- Je vais être maman, murmure Clarke en sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

Octavia accourt vers elle et enroule ses bras autour des deux filles. Elles commencent toutes les trois à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter une seule seconde. Clarke porte un enfant.

[…]

Quelques heures après, Clarke s'écroule sur le lit que Bellamy et elles partagent. Elle est complètement extenuée par ce mariage. Elle voit Bellamy entrer à son tour dans la chambre et enlever rapidement sa cravate. Il a de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

\- Chérie ? dit-elle doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on fasse notre lune de miel plus tard ?

\- Parce que tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait faire l'amour ? Je n'arrive même plus à tenir debout à cause de toutes ces danses…

Clarke rit en se relevant du lit et en enlevant délicatement sa robe de mariée. Bellamy l'aide à ne pas l'abimer et la pose sur le bureau au fond de la chambre. Clarke prend un t-shirt de Bellamy dans la commode et l'enfile par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Elle se mord la lèvre et reste au milieu de la chambre, les bras ballants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Bellamy en s'approchant d'elle, toujours dans sa chemise blanche.

\- Rien, je suis juste heureuse, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en souriant et en embrassant tendrement sa clavicule.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en la regardant.

Celle-ci essaye d'ouvrir la bouche et de formuler ses mots mais sent des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle a peur que cela change tout, qu'il ne soit pas aussi heureux qu'elle.

Elle décide de ne rien dire mais d'agir. Elle prend la main droite de Bellamy dans la sienne et la pose sur son ventre plat. Bellamy la regarde en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle lui fait un petit sourire. Ses yeux s'illuminent de compréhension alors qu'il ouvre la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Tu es… tu es… murmure-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Il écarquille les yeux et commence à sourire. Elle rit doucement alors qu'il prend son visage entre ses mains et plante ses baisers sur ses joues. Il l'embrasse tendrement et pose ses deux mains sur son ventre.

\- On va avoir un bébé, dit-il en souriant, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'oreille de Bellamy posé contre le ventre jusqu'alors plat de Clarke.

La cuisine

Clarke s'étire en entendant de la musique dans le salon. Elle se tourne sur le côté et regarde le réveil. Il est un peu plus de 10 heures du matin. Elle se demande ce que Bellamy est en train de faire en ce moment même.

Elle frotte doucement ses yeux et se met en position assise. Elle met sa main droite sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Elle est en plein milieu de son 4ème mois de grossesse et elle est comblée.

Elle se lève et s'arrête à la porte de leur chambre. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy en train de cuisiner de dos. Elle sent l'odeur des pancakes et sourit d'autant plus. Elle le voit danser et chanter à tue-tête la chanson qui passe à la radio.

\- IF YOU WANT TO BE MY LOVER, YOU GONNA GET WITH MY FRIEND !

Elle commence à rire alors qu'il se retourne subitement, pris de surprise. Il sourit en la voyant alors qu'elle s'approche de lui. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue droite.

\- Tu as de la farine partout, lui dit-elle en riant.

\- Excuse-moi si je veux faire plaisir à ma femme, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te signale que je suis obligé de te préparer des pancakes tous les jours.

\- Je suis enceinte ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu es obligée de m'écouter sinon tu subiras les colères d'une femme enceinte.

\- Le grossesse n'excuse pas tout, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Pardon ?

Elle écarquille les yeux et le regarde avec des yeux remplis de colère. Bellamy comprend à ce moment même qu'il ne faut vraiment pas s'attirer les foudres d'une femme enceinte. Elle met ses poings sur ses hanches et le regarde.

\- Tu penses pouvoir gérer à ma place les nausées matinales ?

\- Tu n'en as presque plus…

\- Et ton dos va bien ?

\- Clarke, tu n'en es qu'à 4 mois de grossesse, tu n'as pas encore de mal de dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Tu m'aurais depuis longtemps demandé un massage, crois-moi.

Il se retourne et met les pancakes dans une assiette. Il ajoute du sirop d'érable sur le dessus et pose le plat sur le comptoir en regardant Clarke. Celle-ci le regarde suspicieusement en s'asseyant devant son assiette. Elle prend la fourchette à côté d'elle et pioche dans le plat.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours bon ? grommelle-t-elle.

\- Parce que je suis parfait.

\- Je ne serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais t…

Clarke se stoppe au milieu de sa phrase et laisse tomber sa fourchette sur son assiette. Bellamy accourt à côté d'elle et la regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit-il. C'est le bébé ? Tu as une contraction ?

\- Non, je…

\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

\- Il donne des coups.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils et la regarde alors qu'elle plante un sourire radieux sur son visage. Elle sent des larmes monter dans ses yeux alors qu'elle prend la main de Bellamy et la pose sur son ventre. Celui-ci attend quelques secondes et sent un coup contre sa main.

\- C'est magnifique, murmure-t-il.

Il pose ses deux mains contre son ventre et s'accroupit devant elle. Il plante un long baiser sur son ventre et approche son visage.

\- Bébé… murmure-t-il. Toi aussi tu es pressé de sortir ?

\- Il continue, dit Clarke en souriant. Il doit aimer le son de ta voix.

\- Tu aimes ma voix ? Tu veux que je te chante une chanson ?

Clarke commence à rire lorsqu'il commence à chantonner le début de la chanson des Spice Girls.

La naissance

Un cri se fait entendre dans la salle d'accouchement mais ce n'est pas un cri féminin. Bellamy essaye d'enlever la main de sa femme autour de la sienne alors qu'elle sert le plus fortement possible.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu me fais mal !

\- JE VAIS EXPULSER NOTRE ENFANT BELLAMY ! s'écrie-t-elle. TAIS-TOI !

Bellamy obéit alors qu'elle relâche légèrement son emprise sur sa main. Il se détend doucement et regarde autour de lui. Les médecins se placent entre les jambes de Clarke.

\- Il faut pousser à la prochaine contraction, madame.

Elle hoche la tête et regarde légèrement Bellamy. Celui-ci lui donne un regard rassurant et serre sa main. Lorsqu'elle sent une contraction venir, elle pousse du mieux possible.

Quelques minutes après, Clarke repose violement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Vous allez bientôt y arriver, dit l'un des médecins. Vous donnez tout ce que vous avez à la prochaine contraction.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle. Je n'y arrive plus.

\- Il le faut.

\- J'arrête.

Les médecins se lancent quelques regards inquiets jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux regarde Bellamy. Celui-ci comprend ce qu'il doit faire et prend le menton de Clarke entre ses mains.

\- Chérie, lui dit-il, tu vas y arriver. C'est compris ?

\- Non, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. Je suis trop fatiguée. Elle ne veut pas sortir.

\- Une dernière fois, dit-il en épongeant doucement son front. Donne tout ce que tu as et ensuite on pourra prendre notre fille dans nos bras, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, dit-elle en soufflant. Je vais le faire.

[…]

Clarke commence à pleurer de joie lorsqu'elle entend les pleurs de sa fille. Elle tend immédiatement les bras et la pose tout contre son cœur. Elle regarde Bellamy et voit la larme de celui-ci tomber le long de sa joue. Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur le front de sa femme. Il caresse doucement la joue de son bébé.

\- Olivia, murmure-t-il.

Clarke tend son menton vers lui. Il s'approche d'elle et dépose tendrement un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Il embrasse doucement son visage alors qu'elle rit.

\- Merci de me donner un si bel enfant, murmure-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, plus que tout au monde.

Les premiers pas

Clarke surgit dans la cuisine et regarde partout autour d'elle en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle cherche partout en vain. Elle entend la porte d'entrée et voit Bellamy entrer, une mallette dans sa main.

Il sourit mais croise le regard de sa femme. Il pose sa mallette par terre en soupirant.

\- Tu l'as encore perdue ? demande-t-il.

\- On n'aurait pas dû lui apprendre à marcher, dit Clarke en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle marche beaucoup trop vite.

\- Elle n'a que quatre ans. C'est la honte.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle joue tous les jours au cache-cache !

Bellamy secoue la tête et commence à entrer dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Il se tourne vers Clarke.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on habite en maison finalement, lui dit-il. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais une ribambelle d'enfants ?

\- On les mettra tous dans la même chambre, lui dit-il. Ça passera.

Il arpente toutes les pièces en criant le prénom de sa fille. Ils entendent soudainement un petit rire enfantin et se précipitent dans leur chambre. Ils voient tous les deux une bosse sous leur couverture de lit. Ils se regardent en rigolant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui dit Bellamy. On pourrait simplement aller dormir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Tu as raison. On la cherchera plus tard.

Ils sourient et s'allongent de chaque côté du lit alors qu'ils entendent le cri de leur enfant. Bellamy se relève et soulève la couverture de son lit.

\- Trouvé ! s'écrie-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, vous me trouvez tout le temps, s'exclame la petite fille.

\- Cela fait trois fois que tu te caches dans le lit, lui dit sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

Olivia s'allonge au milieu du lit alors que Bellamy et Clarke se mettent de chaque côté. Bellamy caresse doucement les cheveux de sa fille.

\- On va y aller, lui dit-il.

\- Chez Raven et Wick ? demande-t-elle. Je ne veux pas aller chez eux, ils se disputent tous le temps.

\- Ce ne sont pas des vraies disputes chérie, dit Clarke en caressant ses cheveux. Ils aiment beaucoup se disputer, c'est tout.

\- Ca m'énerve.

\- Tu leur sortiras ta plus belle phrase s'ils se disputent, d'accord ?

\- Laquelle ? Avec le koala ?

\- « Un koala et la colère s'en va »

\- Je vais ramener ma peluche alors, dit-elle en commençant à rire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on y va d'ailleurs ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit doucement Bellamy. C'est pour voir le bébé.

\- Moi aussi je suis un bébé, répond-elle. Pourtant personne ne vient me voir.

\- T'es mon bébé à moi, répond Clarke en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue. En plus il y aura Augustus.

Olivia et Augustus, le fils de Lincoln et Octavia, sont très proches depuis l'enfance. En parlant de lui, Clarke sait très bien que sa fille voudra y aller.

\- Bon d'accord, répond celle-ci.

\- On pourra aussi leur annoncer la nouvelle, lui dit sa mère. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui. Ils vont êtes aussi heureux que moi.

Elle prononce cette phrase en mettant sa main sur le ventre de sa mère. Lorsqu'ils lui ont annoncé, il y a quelques jours, qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était toute heureuse.

Bellamy se penche vers Clarke et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il se sépare d'elle, Bellamy se penche en avant et pose sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

Oui, tout était définitivement _plus qu'un jeu_.

* * *

**Allez, je vous redirige directement sur la page d'après pour de loooooongs remerciements de ma part !**

**\- Amandine.**

**\+ Les vœux de mariages sont un savant mélange des séries **_**Friends**_** et **_**Les frères Scott**_**. Merci à eux !**

**\+ J'ai également joué avec les prénoms des acteurs interprétant Bellamy et Clarke : Bob et Eliza. Accouplons-les même si ce ne sont que des chats !**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26… ou encore appelé CHAPITRE D'ADIEU**

Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer… la plupart des auteurs font une note à la fin du dernier chapitre et moi je fais un chapitre entier. Je fais tout de travers mais c'est pour vous prouver à quel pont vous comptez.

Bon, je ferais les remerciements personnels à la fin. Alors, j'ai commencé Plus qu'un jeu alias PQJ en début d'année, genre en janvier. J'ai attendu d'avoir 8 chapitres entiers pour la passer à ma sœur qui a beaucoup accroché donc… je me suis lancée. J'avais, à l'époque, la fiction « Un nouveau départ » que j'adorais et grâce à laquelle j'avais connu beaucoup de merveilleuses personnes donc j'espérais au plus profond de moi avoir 30 à 40 followers pour PQJ… et j'en ai finalement eu 140. C'était inespéré.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient peur des fictions modernes et ont appris à aimer ce monde grâce à ma fiction et je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver. Certains n'aimaient même pas le couple Bellarke et l'ont apprécié avec ma fiction. C'était juste parfait.

Vous m'avez vraiment encouragée grâce à vos reviews et surtout sur Twitter ! J'en suis une dizaine et à chaque fois que je poste vous m'envoyez un petit tweet d'encouragement, c'est juste extra. Une personne à même crée une image avec le not de ma fiction dessus !

Alors, en premier lieu je souhaite remercier **Géraldine** (_GoodGame_) et **Estelle** (_Estellech_). Ces deux filles sont devenues mes amies depuis « Un nouveau départ » et je ne m'en détacherais pour rien au monde ! Elles sont devenues mes BFF du net et je crois que je n'en serais pas jusque-là sans elles. Elles sont en quelque sorte mon inspiration tellement je me sens chouchoutée comme leur petite sœur. Je vous aime à un point inimaginable les filles !

Je remercie aussi **Aloise** (MyNameIsLalo) qui a gentiment accepté de m'aider à traduire cette fiction en anglais ! Grâce à son aide je vais pouvoir commencer à la publier en anglais d'ici un ou deux mois et c'est super, j'ai vraiment hâte de me confronter aux avis des anglais, qui sont beaucoup plus pointilleux je pense ! Merci de m'aider à réaliser tout ça, tu as un cœur en or !

Maintenant ça va vraiment être dans le désordre, je suis désolée ! Alors, je remercie ma petite **Célia** (Cliahs) qui a été parfaite avec moi et qui m'a réellement encouragé ! La photo Bellarke que tu as fait avec mon nom était géniale, j'espère que tu seras autant inspiré par ma prochaine fiction ! Je t'aime fort ! Il y a aussi **Vanille** (InkYourWords) que je connais depuis très peu mais qui me donne des reviews gigantesques qui m'ont énormément aidé ! Enfin, il y a **Francesca**, qui me suit depuis le début ! Tu es tellement à fond sur mes fictions que ça me donnerait presque les larmes aux yeux !

Je remercie et fais un gros bisou à **Liberty, El', Manon, Cha, Violaine, Colombe**, **Romane, Léa** et **Babibou**. Je vous parle souvent sur Twitter et j'espère qu'on continuera bien longtemps ! Il y a bien sûr ma petite **Perrinou** (Lagadoune) qui est l'une de mes meilleures amies dans la vie réelle… love you.

Il y a aussi **Dizalc'h, MishyFR, Bouhouhou, Koopapa, Cococla43, MissCamomille, MariionBlake, The French Princess**…

(J'ai dû en oublier beaucoup mais il est une heure du matin pendant que j'écris ça, je suis claquée, puis c'est dur de se rappeler de tout le monde… je vous aime quand même !)

Alors, pour ceux qui le demandent, effectivement j'ai une nouvelle fiction Bellarke de prévue ! J'ai déjà écrit les deux premiers chapitres (que **Géraldine** a lu et approuvé). Je commencerais la publication d'ici un ou deux mois. Pour faire bref, c'est une fiction encore moderne et voici l'histoire : « _Clarke se retrouve du jour au lendemain sous protection judiciaire 4 ans après la mort de son père. Elle va devoir faire face à des menaces extérieures en essayant de supporter l'embêtant Bellamy Blake, son garde du corps_ ». Si le synopsis ne vous plait pas, je peux comprendre, mais je vous demande de me faire confiance, une fois de plus. Beaucoup ne voulaient pas lire PQJ et ont finalement adoré donc j'espère que ce sera la même chose ! En patientant jusque-là, vous avez toujours mon autre fiction Bellarke : « Nuances de Bellarke »

Sinon, je vous conseille quelques fictions Bellarke : Je vous conseille réellement la fiction de **Estellech** « _Together ?_ » qui est une pépite d'or Bellarke ! Elle mélange parfaitement l'univers de The 100 avec celui de Hunger Games. Il y a aussi « _Heal Me Kill Me_ » de **GoodGame** qui reprend là où on s'est arrêté en fin de saison 2, avec le départ de Clarke et un Bellamy dévasté ! La troisième que je vous conseille vient juste de débuter et s'intitule « _Mordu d'amour_ » par **MishyFR**. Celle-ci mélange l'univers de The 100 avec un peu de l'univers de Teen Wolf ! Allez tout de suite sur ces fictions !

Voilà, maintenant la fiction Plus qu'un jeu doit vous dire au revoir. Ce fut un réel plaisir de l'avoir écrite et je suis vraiment fière – pour une fois – de ce que j'ai fait. C'est un déchirement de l'arrêter puisque j'adorais l'écrire mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. (Dans le pire des cas, faites comme **Francesca** et imprimez-là ! Je vous ferais une petite dédicace par la pensée xD)

Je vous retrouve sur « Nuances de Bellarke » et bientôt sur… « Protection rapprochée » (merci à la belle **Estellech** de m'avoir soufflé ce nom de titre)

_Plus qu'un jeu tire sa révérence._

**\- Amandine qui vous fait de gros bisous sur les joues !**

\+ J'aimerais vraiment que chacun me mette un dernier mot d'au revoir. J'en ai besoin, je suis fragile émotionnellement là ! Quels ont été vos moments préférés dans la fiction ? Ceux que vous avez détestés ? Des reproches à me faire ?

Dites-moi réellement ce que vous avez pensé de ma fiction, visiteurs fantômes ou non. C'est votre dernière occasion.

\+ Mon pseudo Twitter est « **Carreyland** », vous pouvez me suivre si vous voulez, ça me fera très plaisir ! Je vous donnerais l'avancée de l'écriture de la nouvelle fiction ou encore les prochaines dates de publication !


End file.
